


Hetalia: The Lost World

by Lbat1901



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 89,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbat1901/pseuds/Lbat1901
Summary: All characters and rights belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.After nearly three decades since England placed a curse on the infamous North Korea for killing his own brother, England had hoped he had killed him. However, North Korea manages to live to tell the tale and is back for his revenge; but, North Korea isn't up for revenge it turns out that sweet little N. Italy befriended the once scary country. Despite North Korea's sudden change of heart, he is currently being hunted by England including the 2Ps![Now fully completed with 22 chapters as of October 29th 2018}





	1. Chapter 1

"Everyone listen up! I called you all here to help me solve the world's problems. Yes, I know we've been at each other's throats for years. But since we can all get along we can combine everything we learned. Alright, here we go! About global warming and climate change, I say we create a hero called 'Global Man' who can stop climate change and stop enslavement around the world. So what do you guys say?" asked a loud man with glasses happily. 

"I agree with America-san" said a black haired man. "Oh stop it Japan! You just can't agree to everything!" yelled a long blond haired man, who's sitting next to the black haired man called 'Japan'.   
"Excuse me? There's no way in a million years that a hero will stop Climate Change. So I disagree with America's idea, along with it's 'learnt' not 'learned'. Speak in the proper English!" said a man with a thick British accent. "I disagree to both America and England" said a man with long blond hair. 

"Shut up you bloody frog!" yelled England. "You Frenchmen are so different from today. Why not go back to making sexy female statues like you used to?" asked America. Soon America, France, and England started arguing and fighting. "You guys are acting so immature! I just don't understand you western countries. Here, why not have some food to stop fighting, aru" said a man with long black hair that's in a pony tail. "We don't want any!!!" yelled both England and France who were still fighting. 

"I'll have one, please" said a man who looks like America while holding a polar bear. "Russia, why not you scare these fighting idiots?" asked Spain. "What me? Sorry, I just can't. I'm too busy trying to improve my relations with the Baltic Trio. Hey, Lithuania! Do me a favor and cry on your hands and knees for me" said Russia while pointing at Lithuania who made a panicked expression. Just like that Lithuania begins crying while Belarus and Ukraine are calming him down. "Now now Russia. It's not nice to pick on the weak" said Estonia. 

"Oh look who wants to talk" said Russia jokingly. The world meeting was in chaos with everyone fighting and arguing, while Greece is sleeping away all his troubles in the world. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!" "G-Germany?" asked both England and France who stopped fighting. "DOES ANYONE REALIZE HOW LONG VE BEEN HERE!? VELL GUESS VHAT? I DO UND VE ARE IN A SERIOUS MATTER! NOBODY TALKS, BUT SHOULD REMAIN QUIET UNLESS SOMEONE IZ TALKING!!!" yelled Germany. 

"Now zhen I shall call on one of jou to talk. But don't try to mimic somezhing from mein country's past. Got it?" asked Germany while calming down. Everything was silent until a hand rose up. "Italy, jou may speak" said Germany while pointing at a man with a strange curl. "Veeeee~! Okay, hmm... PASTAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" yelled Italy in excitement. 

 

~At Germany's House~

"Veeeee~! Gerrrrrrrmmmmaaaannny!" yelled Italy. "Uh Germany-san, I think Itary is rooking for you" said Japan. "Like I haven't noticed" said Germany. "Veeeee~! Gerrrrrrrmmmmaaaannny!" continued Italy. It wasn't long until Italy reached his two friends, which in this case he was running towards them. "Vhat do jou vant Italy? Can't jou see zhat I'm busy dealing vith somezhing. Zhis better be gut" said Germany. "Germany, I-a find something and it's-a really important" said Italy. "Alright fine. Japan und I vill come vith jou" said Germany. "Yaaaaayyy!!!" said Italy in excitement. 

 

~Time Skip~ 

"Germany! Japan! This-a is-a place where-a I-a find it" said Italy. "How far did you go Itary-kun?" asked Japan. "I went this way" pointed Italy. The trio eventually made it deep within the forest, until they stopped in front of a big rock. "Zhat's strange. I don't recall ever being zhis deep into zhis forest. Are jou sure jou've seen it, Italy?" asked Germany. 

"Si! This-a is-a were I-a found it" said Italy. "Uh Germany, something is very off about this forest" said Japan. "Vhat do jou mean Japan?" asked Germany. "I just don't know. I've got a feering that there's a reason why nobody goes this deep into the forest" said Japan. 

"I-a found it! Let's-a get out of here, it's-a kind of scary here" said Italy. With that the trio headed back to Germany's house, where Italy shows both his friends of what he found. "Italy, how long are jou just going to keep digging in zhat bag?" asked Germany. "Not long" said Italy and with that Italy pulled it out. "Finally" said Germany. 

Italy soon put whatever he found on the table, as both Germany and Japan look at it in question. "Vhat iz zhat?" asked Germany. "It appears to be a grassed rose" said Japan. "Ve~! I-a knew it was-a glassed rose" said Italy. While the trio were trying to solve the mystery of the glassed rose, the awesome man alive burst through the front door of Germany's house. "Zhe awesome me has returned!" yelled the albino man. 

"Oh nein, not him" mumbled Germany. "Does someone need some awesomeness? Too bad jou can't get any of mine. Cuz I'm zhe awesome Prussia!" yelled Prussia. Prussia than came into the living only to see the glassed rose on the table next to Italy. "Oh vhat's zhis zhing? Bruder iz zhis for me? Oh jou shouldn't have, zhis iz zhe must awesome zhing I ever seen! Da-" said Prussia but he was cut off by Germany only to say "Bruder, zhis iz not for jou! Italy found it und I'm pretty sure he's not going to give it to jou" Prussia who was shocked quickly said "Vhat? Zhat's very disappointing to hear. In fact did jou just say zhat Italy's unawesomeness found it?" 

"Si! I-a did! I-a found it deep in the forest" said Italy. "Oh zhat's awesome. Vhat does it do?" asked Prussia. "We don't know" said Japan. "Don't know? Vell zhen, zhe awesome me vill be going out. See all jou unawesome people tomorrow!" said Prussia and with that, he already ran out the door. "I'm getting somezhing to drink" said Germany, while Japan also got up saying "I'm just going to make my famous sushi" Italy was left by himself with the glassed rose, he was about to make pasta, until the rose started to glow. 

"Germany! Japan! Come quick!" yelled Italy and with that both Germany and Japan came only to see the rose glowing. "ITALY, VHAT DID JOU DO!?" yelled Germany. "N-Nothing! I-I-a was just going to-a make pasta, until-a the rose started-a glowing!" yelled Italy. Suddenly the rose started to open while a bright light started to grow bigger and bigger. Italy, Germany, and Japan covered their eyes until the light started to dim. They then uncover their eyes only to see the sprout of light coming from the open tip of the rose. 

Before they could move, the light started to shape into a man leaving the trio in shock and surprise. "Greetings" said the man. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Im Yong Soo" "Wait, I heard that name before. It's so famirilar, but where did I heard it from?" asked Japan, who was (finally) surprised. "Hmm... I thought I was forever to be forgotten, but I guess not" said Yong Soo, while raising a brow. "Courd it be? Are you the forgotten country?" asked Japan. 

"Close, I was the second forgotten country. I was once the great South Korea and I'm surprised that you still remember me, brother" said Yong Soo. "Bruder? Japan vhat iz he talking about?" asked Germany. "I suppose Japan never told you. Well then that's a shame. I was both Japan and China's brother a long time ago, until the day when the Soviet Union came and took everything away from me. They even took a piece of me and called it North Korea. After time went by, I was dissolved along with the other half. But there are rumors that he's still alive or he was revived" said the former South Korea.

"Vait before jou go vhat's zhe other half's name?" asked Germany. "You mean my older brother? His name is North Korea and he's really a messed up dude. However both Russia and America only know a few things about him, I'm sure both of them will tell you" said South Korea and with that he vanished back into the rose. "North Korea? Somehow that name sounds so famirilar" said Japan. "Ve~! Germany what-a we going to do-a now?" asked Italy. "Ve are going to have a talk vith both America und Russia, zhat's vhat" said Germany. 

 

~Meanwhile Back At The Forest~

"Gahh! Where is that [beep]ing thing?" asked a deep American voice. "Now now, what did I say about using such foul language?" said a calming British voice. "Oh, I [beep]ing hate you!" yelled the American voice. "Ah swear jar, pay up now poppet" said the British voice as the American sounding one growled. "Sir we couldn't find the glassed rose. It's gone" said a deep Canadian voice. "Oh really? That's-a shame. I-a was hoping that it-a was suppose to-a stay here" said a deep Italian voice. "Sir vat do ve do now?" asked a deep French voice. "I say we crush and kill the people who took it, da" said a deep Russian voice. "Actually we-a need to call-a the others for-a meeting. To our-a private first-class jet, boys" said the Italian voice in a dark happy tone. 

 

~Meanwhile Somewhere In England~ 

 

"Now just one tiny drop to this potion and ahh complete" said England while finishing a magic potion for... who knows what. "Now since I'm finally done with that magic potion, I can now turn that bloody frog into an actual bloody green frog" said England while carefully putting the potion in his potion cabinet. While England was about to look at his spell book for the cure, he got a surprise blinking glow from his magical vision orb. "That's weird I don't usually get an alert message unless if that bloody frog is in my house" said England in confusion. England then ran over to his vision orb and in under five to seven minutes, he saw something unbelievable and scary. "No it can't be! It just can't be happening! Not again! I thought his rain of terror has ended! Why hasn't it ended!?" yelled England in confusion.

 

~Meanwhile Somewhere Else~ 

"God naneun dasi han beon dangsin-eul mannal geos-ida naneun mog eulo dangsin-eul delyeo gal dangsin eul lo gadeug habnida yeong-gug (Soon I will meet you once again and I will take you by the neck and chock you, England)" said the mysterious male. "Mr. North Korea? Are you in there? What are your today plans?" asked a maid. "Oneul naui gyehoeg-eun migug e gal geos-ibnida. Naneun olaen chingu leul bogo sip-eoyo. Naleul wihae nae gaein choego sujun-ui jeteu leul junbi (My plans for today is go to America. I want to see an old friend. Have my private first class jet ready for me)" said the so called 'North Korea'. "Excuse me Chin-Sun. He said that his plans are to go to America. He wants to see an old friend and yes he wants to be on his private jet" said a translator. "Why thank you, Hyeon. Without you we won't be able to understand what Mr. North Korea is saying" said Chin-Sun. "You're welcome. I just don't get why he doesn't bother to speak English like most other countries do. But I guess he still wants to have his culture, but it shouldn't hurt him to speak in English every once in awhile" said Hyeon. Soon North Korea's jet was ready for him and while North Korea was on board, he said one last thing "Segyega yeogie bughan-i oneun bakk-eul bwa (Look out world here comes North Korea)" with a devilish smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh no no no" said England while walking around the room in circles. "I thought he was gone for sure" England then went back into his spell book until he stopped at a page. "It's all my fault, if only I haven't cursed him that day" said England. "Now now lad. How could it be your fault?" asked a calm voice that's similar to England's. "Who said that?" asked England. 

Suddenly a puff of pink smoke appeared and vanished only to leave behind a similar looking England, but was wearing a velvet overcoat, with a pink shirt along with a blue bow tie and he had light blue eyes. "Ello, did you miss me?" asked the England look alike with a smile. "Excuse me? I'm pretty sure we never meet before" said England. "Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is England, but you may call me Oliver Kirkland" said Oliver. "Ah sorry to burst your bloody bubble, but I'm the one and only England" said England while pointing at himself. "Well lad, I'm your counterpart also known as your dark side. But most importantly I'm your 2P" said Oliver. 

"2P? What in the name of all bloody things holy is a 2P?" asked England. "Well if only if you weren't such a bloody git and look more into your book of creatures, demons, and whatnot it tells you about 2Ps" said Oliver. "Hey! I'm not a bloody git!" yelled England. "Now now England or should I call you Arthur, everyone in your own world/dimension has a dark side, including the country personifications. However during the tide of the balance there's only a few number of the 2P countries left" said Oliver. "Like how many are left?" asked England. "Well there's me, also following with the 2P version of the Allied Powers and the Axis Powers. However can you guess whose leading the 2Ps?" asked Oliver. 

"Uhh.... 2P America?" asked England. "Close lad, he's actually leading the 2P Allied Powers, but in a more... how should I call it? Ah, in a much more brutal way" said Oliver. "Umm... is it 2P Germany?" asked England. "Oooh... so close, but no he isn't. 2P Germany is actually *coughlazyallthetimecough*... what I mean he's busy way too much and isn't leading. In fact he isn't even leading the 2P Axis Powers" said Oliver. "So who is it then?" asked England. "Oh that's easy, it's-" and without an explanation Oliver then vanished from England's sight. 

"Hmm... 2P? I could of swore I heard it before but where exactly?" asked England in wonder. England then found a book about different dimensions which was put together with the former North Korea that was his friend and ally. England was roaming through the pages until he came across the page of the 2Ps. England separated the list of the 2Ps between Allied Powers and Axis Powers. England then put down their country names along with their human names, in this order: 

 

1P Allied Powers/2P Allied Powers

1P America: Alfred F. Jones/2P America: Al Jones  
1P England: Arthur Kirkland/2P England: Oliver Kirkland   
1P France: Francis Bonnefoy/2P France: Francois Bonnefoy   
1P Canada: Matthew Williams/2P Canada: Matt Williams   
1P Russia: Ivan Braginski/2P Russia: Vladimir Braginski   
1P China: Yao Yang/2P China: Xiao Yang 

 

1P Axis Powers/2P Axis Powers

1P North Italy: Feliciano Vargas/2P North Italy: Luciano Vargas   
1P South Italy: Romano Vargas/2P South Italy: Flavio Vargas   
1P Germany: Ludwig Beilschmidt/2P Germany: Lutz Beilschmidt   
1P Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt/2P Prussia: Akbar Beilschmidt   
1P Japan: Kiku Honda/2P Japan: Kuro Honda 

 

After the list was done, England then heard a noise outside his magic chamber. England then grabbed paper that had the 2P country names along with the 1P country names. England then found the source of noise to a chamber he never dared to go in. When England opened the door and to his surprise, he found Oliver with a man that has an appearance to that of Austria's. But had black hair and red eyes, in fact he seems to being wearing a punk rock black suit with spikes and matching black heeled boots. "Oh ello there lad. I'm just here to visit an old friend. Ahh... I was exactly trying to set him free" said Oliver. 

"Who in the world is that?" asked England. "Oh him, well he's the 2P counterpart of Austria. Hey there you punk rock reject, care to introduce yourself to my 1P counterpart, Arthur?" asked Oliver. "To hell vith jou all" growled 2P Austria. "Hey do you even remember my little swear jar, poppet? You know, if you say one swear word, you'll have to pay up" said Oliver mockingly. "I don't have any money on me, jou cupcake making sweet talking dummkopf!!!" yelled 2P Austria. "How rude of you! I have you know I haven't even bother to make cupcakes yet" said Oliver. 

While both Oliver and 2P Austria were arguing, England quickly took out the paper of the names to the 2Ps and simply wrote the following entry: "1P Austria: Roderich Edelstein/2P Austria: Roland Edelstein" under the newly added section of "1P/2P Extras". After writing or should I say, giving a name to 2P Austria, England placed the paper back into his pocket. While both Oliver and Roland were still busy arguing, England then pulled out his wand and mumbled something, causing a beam of light to go unnoticed and broke the chains that held Roland. Oliver who then noticed Roland was free, quickly ran behind England, while Roland got up and pulled out a rock guitar from his back. He then came over to both England and Oliver only to stop about three steps apart from England. "I demand jou to step aside for me, so I can kill zhis cupcake loving dummkopf" hissed Roland. 

"What will happen if I do or if I don't?" asked England who wasn't afraid of Roland. "Hmm... zhere vill be a chance zhat I'll kill zhe cupcake lover und if jou don't move, I'll slice jour throat open und drink jour pool of blood" said Roland through clenched sharp teeth. "Well... there is a slight chance I'll might do this" said England while using his wand and a spell to knock Roland's guitar out of his hands and summoned magical binds on him so he doesn't move. "Vhat iz zhis!? I demand jou to release me at once or suffer zhe consequences!" yelled Roland. "What consequences? With this binds on you, you can't even do a thing" said England. 

"Vhy jou little... vhen I get out of zhese binds und vhen I get mein hands on jou, jou're-" before Roland can finish his sentence, Oliver covered his mouth with a handkerchief. "Say there lad, we make good team" said Oliver. "Uhh... team? I don't think so, when I'm working with magic, I usually work alone" said England. "Oh nonsense lad, I'm pretty sure you don't work alone. In fact don't you work with Norway, you know the other magic user?" asked Oliver. "Well no, but usually I do work with others. But I don't trust them at all with potions, because they usually drop them or spill the liquid all over themselves" said England. "So you do work with people. Too late to change what you said. I believe that you do work with people while performing magic" said Oliver. 

"Whatever you bloody git. Speaking of which I'm heading upstairs to the kitchen to make tea" said England. With that England left the room and was heading up the steps to the kitchen, leaving Oliver behind. "I have no idea, why I didn't ask him if I can come with. Say Roland since you're going to be suck down here, might as well eat something. Speaking of eating I'm going upstairs to make cupcakes for you" said Oliver. Which Roland replies to only being able to grunt angrily while Oliver stands there looking at him, while smiling cheerfully. "Don't worry I promise you that they're not going to burn. See ya later poppet!" said Oliver. With that Oliver ran out of the room and up the stairs to England's kitchen, while leaving behind an angry Roland who was about ready to scream. 

While waiting for his tea to be done, England quickly leaves amount of text messages to his friends. But mostly he kept sending text messages to Germany, but mostly France to only call him a 'bloody git' or 'bloody frog'. Soon England heard his teapot whistling and England then came to the kitchen to taste his tea. While backing up, he accidentally bumped into Oliver. "Gah!" screamed England. "Oh my! No! Not the cupcakes!" yelled Oliver. 

"Geez, why are you in my kitchen and how dare you bump into me!?" yelled England. "I was going to ask you the same question. In fact why are you in here making tea? I was just about to put my cupcakes into the oven, until you bumped into me causing me to drop the cake pan" said Oliver. "Cupcakes!? Why the bloody hell are you making cupcakes!? I thought my counterpart still makes scones!" yelled England. "Ah ah ah, even though I'm your counterpart it means that I'm the complete opposite of you. I have you know that I find scones disgusting and prefer cupcakes. By the way you swore, now pay up the swear jar" said Oliver will pulling out his swear jar from god who knows where. "Well that makes sense and hey! My scones aren't disgusting. By the way I don't have money to pay for swearing at you, in fact why do you even have a swear jar?" asked England. "Oh the jar? Well since I'm the opposite of you, I'm very sensitive to hearing swear words. They make me wanna throw up and rip my ears out. In fact with a swear jar, I'm making a living" said Oliver. 

"How much money do you even get, when you hear a swear word?" asked England. "Well if I'm hearing a lot of them I make people give me five dollars" said Oliver. Oliver then put in another batch of cupcakes in the oven, he then turn to England only to ask "Say do you mind telling me of what kind of spell you used?" "I guess I can tell you" said England as a flashback appeared. "Alfred! Alfred! I have no time to play your kiddie games! Come back here now!" yelled England. "So little Alfred, are you ready to scare the living stocks out of your brother?" asked a man with long black hair, along with a curl with a face in the center, who was up in a tree with a child with blond hair. 

"You're sure bet I am, cause I'm the hero!" exclaimed the young boy. While moving to tree to tree, they suddenly stopped when they both saw England coming. "Geez! Why the bloody hell am I even bothering? Alfred, if you don't show yourself to me then no cookies for you!" yelled England. "Boy, big brother Arthur seems very angry" whispered Alfred. 

"Who cares? At the count of three we surprise Arthur" whispered the man while Alfred nods in agreement. "Okay, ready? 1... 2.... 3! NOW!" yelled the man as Alfred hold onto him tightly as the man grabbed onto a vine. They suddenly came down to England who was shocked and couldn't move, as Alfred let go of the man and then clobbered his own brother. "Haha" laughed Alfred as he was on top of Arthur. "Okay enough of laughing, you got me. Now can you please get off of me so I can get up?" asked Arthur. As soon as Arthur got up, he picked up his little brother and looked up at his friend who was laughing on a vine, until he crashed into a tree. 

"Ow! Who put that tree there!?" yelled the man in pain. "Looks like you got a piece of your own medicine!" laughed Arthur. "Not funny Arthur! I was just having some fun" said the man. "Now Alfred, since you're going to be an actual country soon, I might as well tell you who my friend is" said England. "Is he a country like you?" asked Alfred.

"Close, but no. He's the incarnation of a capital of a country" said England. "Is he the capital of your country?" asked Alfred. "You mean London? No, but I wish he was; however, he's Korea's capital and Korea's older brother. He is known to be Seoul" said England. "Umm... England, you're forgetting something else" said the capital. "Which is?" asked England. 

"Little Alfred, I may be called Seoul but my name is Iyong ju" said Iyong ju. "That name sounds so cool. Where did you get that name from?" asked Alfred. "My brothers gave me that name" replied Iyong ju, "Brothers?" asked Alfred. "His brothers are the Asian countries of Japan and China, but his younger brother is Korea" said England. "So one day I get to see you with your brothers?" asked Alfred. "Of course you will" said Iyong ju with a smile, as England's flashback ended. 

"So let me get this straight, Iyong ju is a capital to a nation?" asked Oliver. "Why yes he is. Until that day when I stepped into Korea or so I thought it was, it was the same day where I regretted everything that I've done for him" said England with a sad face. Another flashback appeared. But this time only to skip after World War II and after the separation of Korea between America and the Soviet Union. "Yong Soo? Iyong ju? Are you two home?" asked England as he stepped into Korea's home. England was searching for both the brothers until he heard a sound. 

England searched for the source of the sound until he came across the door. England then heard the sound again and he then tried to open the door, but it was locked. England then pulled out his wand and after mumbling a spell, he got the door to open. England then went inside and to his surprise he was in Korea's room. England saw broken glass and burnt furniture around the room, until he saw a mantel with a broken picture on it. England walked over to it and carefully picked it up. 

A picture was shown in the frame, but the glass of the frame was broken. The picture of Korea was shown, along with Iyong ju next to him and both of them were smiling happily. The picture broke some of England's feelings, he then took the picture out of the frame and placed it into his pocket as he set the frame back onto the mantel. England then turned to walk away from the mantel until he slipped over something and almost tripped. But England remained his balance and with a stern expression he asked himself "What was that?" England looked on floor until came across some blue and white cloth. That's when he stumbled across the unconscious body of Korea. 

"Yong Soo? Are you okay? Wake up!" yelled England with a panicked tone. England then picked up Korea and came into the living room and set him on the couch. England then gave Korea some painkillers and medical treatment. After an hour passed Korea slowly opened his eyes and noticed England coming from the kitchen with an ice pack and warm tea. "You're not suppose to be moving, so here put this ice pack on your head" said England. "Thank you Arthur" said Korea. 

"What happened here and why were you on the floor of your bedroom?" asked England. With a moment of pause, Korea was remembering his past moments before collapsing on the floor before saying "I was attacked" "By who?" asked England. "I was attacked by the Russians and by other words I mean by Ivan" replied Korea weakly. "Here drink some warm tea to conserve your energy" said England as he gave Korea a cup. 

"Thanks again" said Korea as he took a sip. "Anyway after the war ended both Ivan and Alfred were starting to get off the edges" continued Korea. "You mean Alfred is fighting with Ivan?" asked England with a concerned expression. "Yes indeed. It wasn't that long when they were fighting, they were both focused on my brothers and mostly me. They both decided to break Korea into two halves. However your brother was against it and came here to protect me from Russia. However he failed just like how I was trying to protect my brother" said Korea. "You mean Iyong ju" asked England. "Yes. Ivan had his men grab Iyong ju and I tried to help, but I was too scared of Ivan. I then forgot about my fears and focused on saving my brother. But I was knocked out and beaten by Ivan's pipe" said Korea. 

"Oh my, that's terrible! What else has both Alfred and Ivan decided for your country?" asked England. "They spilt us up from each other. They took Iyong ju to the northern part of my country and called it North Korea and I remained by America were I'm no longer Korea, but I was called South Korea" said South Korea. 'It's so disturbing to hear that Yong Soo has been separated from his brother, it's even worse then splitting up both Germany and Prussia' thought England. After a couple of years after 1945 it was already the start of the 1950s and during that time, England was called by America for a meeting. 

"Okay Alfred, why am I here?" asked England as he walked through the doors. "Arthur, it's terrible! My country got a distress call from South Korean officials that the North Koreans are going to attack South Korea!" yelled America while panicking and putting his head on the table just to start crying. 'Don't tell me that the Koreans are now nationally called from whatever part the people are from' thought England before America managed to get him out of his thoughts. "Another issue is that my country is also dealing with Ivan and this North Korean uprising! It's even worse then the Great Depression from the early 1920s and 1930s! You know it almost broke me apart!" continued America. "So what do you want me to do about it? Do you realize that my country suffered the same kind of depression as you did? Even Francis that bloody frog, experienced it as well" said England. "I just... I just want your wisdom. I just want you to tell me what I should to do" said America while his head was still on the table. 

"Well then like I always do, I side with the country who needs the most help. Trust me Alfred, I had to side with both Francis and Yao for both World Wars. That was also the time when Ivan came in to help" said England. "So you're saying that I should side with South Korea against North Korea?" asked America as his read raised up from the table. "Yes you should. In fact I even heard that Ivan is going to side with North Korea" said England. "You're right! I'm going to help South Korea defeat North Korea and save the world! I'm going to be a real hero after all, just like how I ended the second war by dumping two atomic bombs on Japan!" yelled America while standing up in a spotlight. "Ahh I see... so you're going to be a hero again just like how you bombed Japan for about two times?" asked England while raising a brow. "Ahh... actually it was just a small tini-tiny accident" said America as he begin to laugh nervously. 

After the Korean War it wasn't long before South Korea helped England get into North Korea and which by helping I met by sneaking him in. "Are you sure this is where they kept your brother at?" asked England. "Yeah, I'm sure" replied South Korea. The two countries then went inside the building to find Iyong ju and get him out. They then found him, England was the first one to speak to him. "Iyong ju, I'm glad to see you again. How are you doing?" asked England. When Iyong ju spoke to him, his voice wasn't smoothing and calming as it was before, it was now raspy. 

"Doing? How do you think it is going for me?" asked Iyong ju "Uh... big brother do you remember me? You know your brother, Yong Soo also known as Korea?" asked South Korea. "Korea? There's no Korea, only South Korea. I may be Iyong ju, but I'm no longer Seoul" said Jason. "What do you mean brother?" asked South Korea. "I mean that Seoul is dead and so is Korea. Only South Korea and North Korea are present and now you're in North Korean territory boys" said Iyong ju with a grim look. "Okay you're starting to scare me brother. Can you please stop?" asked South Korea with a nervous smile, until that's when Iyong ju started to laugh hysterically and said with a grim smile on his face "You scared? That's cute. I love to see the weak afraid" 

"Okay Iyong ju we both know that's not a nice way to treat your brother. Where are your manners?" asked England as he crosses his arms. "Me? Manners? Oh Arthur, you crack me up sometimes. Since you made me laugh, I suppose it's time for me to literally break your funny bone" said Iyong ju while laughing at his own little joke until he was slapped on the face by South Korea. "Yong Soo? Why would you slap your brother like that?" asked England with a shocked and puzzled look. "Because of reasons. In fact I no longer know my own brother and I always thought of him as friend, but not anymore" said South Korea through clenched teeth and England even noticed a tear coming from his eye, when he was walking away. England soon followed South Korea and headed by to his country only to say goodbye to him. After years had passed it was already the start of the 1960s, England was in his office while looking at the picture of both South Korea and Iyong ju smiling together. "What happened to you, Iyong ju? You were so nice to me and your brother, but now you're a jerk" said England while grabbing his cup to drink his morning tea. 

He was about ready to do more paper work until, he heard a knock on his door, he quickly put the picture away underneath his plastic set of Revolutionary War army men. "Yes, the door is open. You can come in" said England. It was his secretary and she was holding something in her hand and she said to him "This is for you Mr. England. It's from a friend" England then grabbed it and it turns out to be a letter, it even had his name written beautifully on the front. England then opened it and pulled out a piece of paper. He than read it and was left in a total shock, when his secretary was about to leave he stopped her only to say "Wait! Something is wrong! I need you to have our officials to call the former Allied Powers together for a meeting at the United Nations. There's no time to waste" said England. 

The secretary did what she was told and soon a meeting was called at the United Nations in New York City. England was the first one to be there and after two hours had passed America, China, and France came. "What's the big emergency? I was busy finishing my new relationship to Japan, until my boss came to me and said you wanted me to come for a meeting. So this better be good, aru" said China. "Oui! I agree vith Yao here, vat vould ze black sheep of Europe vant me to hear?" asked France. "For the last time stop calling me the black sheep of Europe you bloody frog!" yelled England. "Yeah Francis! Even the hero agrees you should stop" said America while eating a Big Mac from McDonald's. 

'Wow, I'm surprised that Alfred is on my side for once' thought England until he cut off his thoughts by saying "Look, I know you guys don't want to be here. But I just got a letter from Yong Soo informing me that something bad has happened to him" "Arthur, I got a letter from him as well. Even Japan got one, aru" said China. "Same as I" said France. "So everyone must of gotten a letter" said England. "Everyone did expect for me" said America while wiping his face with something. "Actually if you just take a look of what you're using to clean yourself, you might see it!" yelled Canada as he grabbed America's hand only to reveal a letter from South Korea, which was now covered in cheese, grease, and ketchup. 

"Oh thank you! Umm.... who are you again?" asked America which Canada replied while face palming "I'm Canada! Your brother!" "Oh sorry about that dude!" said America. "You better be sorry" mumbled Canada. "Say Yao, since Yong Soo is a brother to both you and Japan, why not tell us what your letter said?" asked England. "Well you're not going like this.... but..... uh..... he's d-dead, aru" replied China with a tear in his eye who then put his head down in shame. "WHAT!?" yelled England, America, Canada, and France together. 

"Yes you all heard me, Yong Soo is dead. I wasn't long that I got this letter his boss told me he died. It even said so on the my version of the letter, it even said it on Japan's version too, aru" said China. "Zhen vho killed him? I mean countries aren't meant to die, but ve are all immortals. Unless ve're forgotten or dissolved" said France. "He wasn't forgotten or dissolved, he was like killed by a special type of poison, aru" said China. 'What? Poison? How can that be? There's no way poison can kill a country. Unless it was like created by magic and by hatred of a person. In speaking of a person... Iyong ju! Why would he kill his own brother? That's it to prove that he is the one and only Korea! Well he's wrong!' thought England. With anger rising through England, he pulled out his spell back and placed it on the table. He flipped through the pages until he stopped at a spell. 

'Iyong ju I thought you were my friend, but since I knew what you did to your brother, you shall be cursed until you dissolve with it' thought England while a tear came from his eye. England than pulled out his magic wand and while everyone was busy talking, he started put the spell into effect. The building then grew dark, until when the four other countries stopped fighting. "Hey didn't it just got dark in here?" asked America while having a panicked expression on his face. Then the four turned to see, England summoning a spell from his spell book. "Oh no! Ze black sheep of Europe is using his black magic of death!" yelled France. 

Then suddenly a large purple glowing pentagram appeared over England and was on the wall. "This looks very bad" said Canada nervously. England then was mumbling words in another language in a form of a mantra and soon the lights were back on. England then looked up from his spell book to see his friends embracing each other like if they saw a ghost. England then laughed at them saying "Wow I never seen you guys afraid and hug each other for dear life, like you're going to die" "Not funny, aru!" yelled China. 

"Yeah! I zhought you vere going to curse ze beautiful country of love vith your black magic" said France. "Arthur, the hero thought you were going to curse Germany for being mean to me, when I was helping rebuild his country, but found me eating a cheeseburger and he began to yell at me. It really broke my feelings and mostly my heart" said America. "Oh I wasn't. I was just going to curse both you and Francis, until I used my energy to curse someone else" said England. "Who exactly?" asked Canada. "Oh nobody that meets in all of your interests" said England.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you basically cursed Iyong ju, because he killed his own brother" said Oliver. "Yes I did. In fact it didn't took long for Iyong ju to realize what I did to him, that he managed to gain his independence from Ivan" said England. "So he when did he actually discovered the curse?" asked Oliver. "I really don't know when, but during this time, I managed to go back into South Korea to find some clues in Yong Soo's house. I did find some blood on the floor of his living room and did some sampling. It turns out that the moment when he slapped Iyong ju on the face, Iyong ju managed to give the poison to his own brother" said England. "You mean Iyong ju gave Yong Soo the poison by having it rub from his face to his brother's hand" said Oliver while figuring it out. "Apparently yes" said England. 

Before England can say anymore, a timer went off and Oliver went over to the oven. "Oh, my cupcakes are done! Now let's see what condition these cuties are in" he said. Oliver took out his cupcakes just to find that there're fine. He then carried the tray with him down the basement stairs, as England follows him. England kept following Oliver until he reached the same room where they left Roland. "Uh lad did you just followed me?" asked Oliver while he turned around thus surprising England. 

"Uh, yeah I just did. Tell me where're you going with those cupcakes and why" said England. "Oh I was just coming down here for feeding time" said Oliver with cheerful look. "Feeding time? Let me guess, you're feeding 2P Austria cupcakes?" asked England with his arms crossed. "Yeah you got that right, poppet" said Oliver while turning back around to open the door and going inside, with England going in after him. "Lad can you do me a favor? I would like some help to removing that handkerchief off his mouth" said Oliver. "Fine! I'll help you" sighed England in defeat. 

England then went over to Roland to remove the handkerchief that's covering his mouth. "Argh! Finally it's about time zhat I can talk again!" said Roland in excitement. "Since you're so happy, it's your feeding time" said Oliver smiling. "Feeding time? Zhanks but I'm not hungry for cupcakes, I'm hungry for pizza" said Roland. "Now now Roland, you are hungry and you need something better than pizza" said Oliver. Before Roland could anything else, Oliver was pulled by England. 

"Uh Oliver just give it up there is no way you can give him cupcakes" whispered England. "Oh of course he will! Just watch, I'll using my secret method on him" whispered Oliver with a sinister smile. 'Did he just used a sinister smile? I'm not sure what my 2P would do to another person or 2P. However since he's the opposite of me, what could go wrong? Who knows what he'll do' thought England as he watched Oliver walk over to Roland and stopping in front of him. "Now listen up Roland. I have been such a nice and caring person, since the day we first met. But there are some people who get on my nerves, especially when they turn down my friendly offers" said Oliver still keeping his smile, while England stands watching the whole scene unfold. "Now Roland, if you try to turn down my offer of cupcakes I'll be forced to grab you by the base of your neck and with a knife, I'll slice your throat till you bleed and I'll start shoving cupcakes down your throat of your already dead body" said Oliver with a creepy smile and a venomous voice. "Okay, okay I give up! Not because I'm hungry, but I'm afraid of vhat jou'll do to me!" yelled Roland while panicking. 

"Now that makes me happy! Here, pick whatever one you want" said Oliver while holding out the tray in front of Roland. Roland is trying to pick one until Oliver cut in saying "Go on ahead poppet, pick your poison" "I'll guess I'll chose zhe red one, since it's mein favorite color" said Roland. "Good choice poppet" said Oliver with a smile. "Actually I can't move mein hand to grab it, so can jou give me a hand?" asked Roland while trying to move around proving his point to Oliver. "Oh of course! Here let me help you" said Oliver. Soon Roland finished his red cupcake that was made by Oliver, the next thing was both England and Oliver walking out of the room and were heading to the stairs. 

"What was that weird atmosphere that I just witnessed?" asked England. "Oh that? Well it counts as your dark side and since 2Ps are created off of your painful and dark times, we even act as the opposites of your personality as a 1P" said Oliver. "When you were talking to Roland, was it true that you have been a nice person to the other 2Ps?" asked England. "Of course I was lad! I'm still am. but however when people turn down my offers to them, even though I was being nice and if they keep giving me a hard time, I'm forced to kill them, by either using a knife to slice their throats or but putting poison in their cupcakes" said Oliver. "Okay, I hope the red cupcake you gave to Roland wasn't poisonous" said England. "Oh it wasn't, but I was about ready to drive him into insanity" said Oliver. 

"Okay then, if you need me I get ready for a world meeting" said England. "World meeting? I haven't been to one for a long time. Is it okay if me and Roland tag along with you?" asked Oliver. "Wait... what!? Hold on you just can't-" England was about to finish his sentence, until he noticed Oliver doing the puppy eyes. "Fine, you guys can come with me. But don't cause any attention on yourselves. Got it?" said England. "Why thank you! You're too kind! It's a deal! Let me go get Roland" said Oliver as he turned back around and quickly came back with Roland behind him. "Okay then, let's go to the meeting" said England. "Yay!" yelled Oliver in excitement. 

 

~Meanwhile With The Axis~ 

"And that's our story" said Norway who was done telling a story to Germany, Italy, and Japan. "So you're saying that North Korea just scared you to death when you saw him?" asked Japan. "Yes, he did. In fact he even scared Simon way too good" replied Sweden. "I-I wasn't scared of him! What are you guys talking about? I was so awesome" said Denmark while standing up in a spotlight. "Oh yes you were. In fact you were so scared of him after he sliced your axe in two" said Finland. "Hey what are you doing!? Quit making a mess! If you.... ahh!" yelled Iceland. 

"S-Sorry! I-a was trying to-a make-a pasta, but my-a fingers slipped when you-a scared me!" yelled Italy while trying clean up the mess. "Sorry Berwald about the kitchen even though I should clean it; however, it's Simon's turn" said Iceland. "What!? The king of the Nordics doesn't do chores! Instead his royal and most trustworthy subjects do the cleaning" said Denmark while crossing his arms. "Technically kings also do everyday chores, they even do chores when it's just their own privacy" said Sweden. "What!? So I've been doing chores during my conquering days!? How could I've not known!?" yelled Denmark in defeat. "Looks like somebody needs to go to the box of shame" said Norway. 

"Seriously!? Do I have to?" asked Denmark. "Yeah you do. For only ten minutes so you can clean up the mess. Then it's back to the box for about twenty minutes" said Finland. "T-Twenty minutes!? Well then I better get it over it" said Denmark while standing up and having Iceland lead him to the box of shame. "Japan ve need to go, ve got a vorld meeting" said Germany while looking at his phone. "Another worrd meeting? Who is it being run by?" asked Japan. "It's by England. Verdammt, it better not be about France or America" said Germany. 

Germany then went into the Nordic's kitchen to get Italy and was surprised by the mess. "Mein gott, I need to teach Italy how to clean up after himself" said Germany. "No, not the pasta! Let-a me fix this-a bit" said Italy. "Italy! Ve need to go! Ve got a-" Germany was soon cut off by Italy who pulled out a white flag and started to wave it around saying "No no no! Don't-a hurt me! I-a surrender!" Germany then made Italy turn around to face him and Italy then stopped waving his flag. "Oh, Germany! When-a did you-a get in-a here?" asked Italy. "Zhis isn't zhe time to be playing games, Italy! Ve need to go, right now! Ve got a vorld meeting!" said Germany. Soon Italy, Germany, and Japan then left the Nordic 5 territory and are heading to the United Nations in New York. 

 

~Meanwhile At The United Nations~ 

"So this is your United Nations headquarters? I like it" said Oliver while holding a rope to Roland. "I vas hoping it vill have a lot of shades of red" said Roland who was disappointed with the colors of the walls. "Anyway we're almost getting closer to the meeting room. When we get there I want you to take a seat by the window" said England. "Isn't there suppose to a lot of seats for every single country of the world?" asked Oliver. "There is. However, since a lot of countries aren't around and some of them are dissolved there are a lot of empty seats" said England. "So if they are empty seats that belonged to countries that are dissolved or busy doing their own thing, then is it okay if we seat in them?" asked Oliver. 

"Find you may. But you and Roland must be together so people won't get confused" said England. "Okay, thanks" said Oliver as he and Roland found two seats and sat down in them. Soon all the countries came and sat down, even the Axis came along with the rest of the Allied Powers came (expect for America, cuz' he's late again). Canada who was one of first people to come in and went unnoticed sat down between Oliver and Roland. "Ello there lad! You must be Canada! Nice to meet you!" said Oliver while smiling at Canada. 

"Uhh... t-thanks y-you're too k-kind. Wait... Arthur you know me, so why are you saying that I must be Canada?" asked Canada. "Oh lad. I may be England, but I'm 2P England and my name is Oliver Kirkland. The gentleman next to you is 2P Austria" said Oliver. Canada then turned his head over to 2P Austria and waved a hello sign to him, which to his surprise he heard 2P Austria saying "Hallo zhere! Nice to meet jou! I am 2P Austria, but jou call me Roland Edelstein und I like rock 'n' roll" said Roland. Soon America then came in late, while trying to catch his breath. "Jou're late, America! Vhy iz zhat?" asked Germany while looking at America who was sweat dropping. 

"Hehe! Sorry Germany, I was just running from trouble and coming from McDonald's. In speaking of which, I'm gonna chow down on this delicious Big Mac" said America while unwrapping a Big Mac and began eating it as he went to sit down. "Okay zhen vith zhat out of zhe vay, let's get down to business" said Germany. France who got up without being asked said "I got a vhole lot of text messages from Arthur, some of zhem said 'bloody frog' and vat vas zis about an old friend vho returned?" asked France. While everyone was talking about this, America was having a moment with himself. 

 

*Flashback* 

"Damn it! The hero just got a whole lot of text messages from Arthur. Oh! What's this? Holy crap, I gotta get going!" yelled America as he gotten a message from England to come to another world meeting. While America ran out of his house, cut through the woods to get to the United Nations (and McDonald's) faster. 

In the woods, America kept running, until he was suddenly stopped by a North Korean swat team. At first America couldn't make out the flag design on their arms until he realized what country they're from. America was about to say something until he was tackled to the ground by a mysterious person wearing a full black military uniform, that looks similar to Germany's. While America was on the ground he yelled at the person who tackled him saying "Just who are you and why would you tackle the hero like that?" "Geuligo dangsin-eun geuleon na hante eotteohge silhaeng gamhi (And how dare you run from me like that)" said the man. "What? Umm... dude I don't know what you just said. Do you have a translator or can you please speak English?" asked America. Just after America finished talking a man with glasses came along with a woman wearing a military uniform. 

"Well of course he has a translator and you're even looking right at him. What he just said was in the language of Korean and he was asking you why were you running from him" said the man. "Uhh... I was going to a world meeting and I'm even more late because of you guys. By the way can I get some names here?" asked America. "Well umm... sorry about that. I am North Korea's private translator and my name is Hyeon" said Hyeon. "I am North Korea's leader and commander of the both North Korean army and swat team, but you may call me Chung-Cha" said the woman standing next to Hyeon. "Okay cool dude and dudette! I am Alfred F. Jones, but I'm known as the hero, but you may call me America!" said America with smile and giving a thumps up on the ground. "Hello America hero" said Chung-Cha with a stern expression. 

"By the way who's North Korea? I thought I heard Arthur saying that he dissolved" said America while giving a puzzled look. "Dangsin-I wi ui hananeun, dangsin-eun babo (The one who's above you, you moron)!" yelled the man who's atop of America. "Uh... dudes I need some of that translation here" said America. "He just said that he's North Korea and he's the guy who tackled you" said Hyeon. "Oh you mean this guy who's on top of me? Umm... dude can you please get off? I would like to stand up now" said America as the man the did what he was asked/told and allowed him to stand up. America then got up and started to do superhero poses, as a form of checking his circulation. 

"Geulaeseo migug eun hangug jeonjaeng e daehae alh-eun nalaleul gieog (So America remember the country whom you battled against in the Korean War)?" asked North Korea. "He asked if you remember battling against him during the Korean War" said Hyeon. "Well I do recall helping South Korea in order to stop North Korea, but I never knew who was the actual personification of North Korea" said America. "Geuleom dangsin eun yeojeonhi hangug-i jug-eossdaneun geos-eul deudgo gieog haneunga? Nuga geuleul jug-in geos gat-ayo? Geugeos-eun jeoleul haessada-eun jeoleul haessda, bughan (Well do you still remember that Korea died? Guess who killed him? It was me, North Korea)!" said North Korea. "He asked you if you remember getting a letter saying that Korea or also known as South Korea died" said Hyeon. "Well technically it was China who got the part that his own brother died. But it didn't say who killed him" said America. 

"Well you're not gonna like it when I tell you who did it" said Hyeon, while bringing down his head and putting it back up in order to look at America. "You mean you know who killed South Korea? I don't care who did, but at least I should know so I can give him something on his memorial plate" said America. "It was North Korea himself" said Hyeon as he looked away. "What? Why would you kill him North? Why would you kill South Korea?" asked America. "Iyu ui won-in-idoebnida. Annyeong amelika! Geugeos-i majimag i doel geos-ibnida e daehan dangsin-ui jag-eun segye hoeui leul jeulgil su (Cause for reasons. Goodbye America! Enjoy your little world meeting for it will be your last)" said North Korea. Before Hyeon could translate, North Korea did a hand gesture for his North Korean swat time to head back to North Korea. 

Hyeon even got grabbed by Chung-Cha along with North Korea following behind them and his swat team taking different routes. "I'm glad that they left, but the hero feels bad of how they treat Hyeon. He seems to be a nice guy, but why does he work for the person who killed South Korea? Oh my god, I am definitely going to be super late! I need to get to the meeting before Germany kicks my butt!" yelled America as he started to run. 

*Flashback Ends* 

After America was done a moment to himself, he looked up just in time to see both England and France in a wrestling ring who both began fighting as a bell dinged. "VHAT DID I TELL JOU TWO DUMMKOPFS ABOUT FIGHTING DURING ZHE MEETING!?" yelled Germany at the top of his lungs. "Sounds like someone needs a cupcake" said Oliver with a smile. "More like a punch in zhe face" growled Roland. 

"Excuse me? Now zhat doesn't sound very nice" said a Austrian voice. Canada, Oliver, and Roland looked over and saw Austria. "A-Austria!? H-how long h-have you b-been standing there?" asked Canada. "Vell I've been here listening to jour conversation and I just vanted to know if England created zhis look a like of me" said Austria while pointing to Roland. "How rude! I have jou know zhat I'm perfection" said Roland. "Excuse me kind sir, I'm sorry that this lad has been trying to give you trouble. I'm sure it won't happen again" said Oliver while smiling nervously. 

"It better not happen again or else I'll have resort into using mein anger to play on a piano" said Austria. "Vell zhen, I'll be using mein anger into playing on mein awesome rock guitar" said Roland through clenched teeth. Austria then let out a angry grunt and walked away, while Canada was trying to find the regular England who was seen fighting in a wrestling ring with France. England managed to punch France so hard, that he flew out of the ring and came crashing down on Canada. "Finally, I've managed to beat up that bloody frog!" yelled England in victory, while Sealand who came unnoticed grabbed chips from the snack table. When Sealand turned to leave he was stopped Roland who said "Vell look vhat ve got here, a little boy stealing chips. How cute" 

"Oi! Hey you punk rock reject, how dare you scare this child like that? Hey there little lad, are you okay?" asked Oliver who came behind Roland. "Yeah, I am. Hey, Arthur why are dressed up like that and since when do you care about me?" asked Sealand. "Oh lad, I may look like Arthur but I'm-" Oliver was soon cut short when England came and said "Sealand, what did I tell you about coming into the meetings and stealing chips?" Sealand then gave a confusing and questioning look, while looking at both England and Oliver. "I see you've met my 2P counterpart, Oliver Kirkland and yes I know, I just couldn't keep both of them away from trouble" sighed England in defeat. "Both of them?" asked Sealand. 

"Yes, I mean both Oliver and Roland" said England. "Roland is a 2P? If Oliver is your 2P, doesn't that mean I have a 2P as well?" asked Sealand in excitement. "Well apparently you once did lad. Until the Great War came and nearly caused a lot of deaths. However, there are a few 2Ps left" said Oliver. "Speaking of which Sealand, Roland is Austria's 2P counterpart" said England. "What he means lad, this is the punk rock reject, who's standing right next to me" said Oliver with a smirk. "Vhy jou little... jou are so lucky zhat I can't put jou out of jour misery in front of zhis child" said Roland with his arms crossed. 

"Uh okay. If you guys need me I'll be swimming with the Nordics at the water park in Disney World" said Sealand before running off. "F-Francis!? C-Could y-you get o-off of me please?" asked Canada while France wakes up and gets off of Canada's back. "Japan what's that, aru?" asked China. "It's a grassed rose. Itary found it in the forest" said Japan. "Ve~! I-a even showed it to-a both Germany and-a Japan. When it-a opened it was-a big surprise!" said Italy. "When it opened, we got shocking surprise from South Korea or how I rike to carr him Korea" said Japan. 

"Really!? What did he say to you guys, aru?" asked China. "Werr he said that North Korea is back and has returned for unknown purposes" said Japan. "So North Korea came back for a reason that we don't know, aru?" asked China. "Werr maybe we courd get more information if the rose opens up for a second time" said Japan. "Does Romano knows about this, because he currently grew afraid of North Korea during his rise, aru?" asked China. "Knows about-a what?" asked a voice. 

Japan, China, and Italy turn there heads to see South Italy aka Romano. "Ve~! Romano! Do you-a mind telling us-a your experience with-a North Korea?" asked Italy. "What!? There-a is-a no way, that-a I'm-a telling you-a idotas about that-a bastardo. He's-a worse than-a the potato loving bastard!" yelled Romano. "Vho are jou relating me to, Romano?" asked Germany who came behind Romano. "N-Nothing! Get-a way from-a me!" yelled Romano as he turned to look at Germany. "So I'm guessing zhat jou told China about South Korea?" asked Germany, while both Italy and Japan nodded in agreement. 

"Yes, yes they did, aru" said China. "I suppose ve talk about zhis after everyone has left" said Germany. Soon after seven hours had passed everyone soon left the meeting, while the Allied and Axis Powers remained. "Say it's getting late, ve should be going home now" said France before yawning. "There is plenty of leftover food on the table, da" said Russia, while standing next to the snack table. "Ello there everybody, how's everyone doing?" asked Oliver who got on top of the table until he was dragged off by England. 

"Uhh... Arthur who's that?" asked America while pointing at Oliver. 'Oh just great, someone just had to noticed' thought England until Oliver said "Well I'm 2P England and my name is Oliver Kirkland" said Oliver with a smile. "Oliver? Vat kind of name iz zat?" asked France. "You bloody frog, I'll have you know that Oliver is a popular boy name yet its barely used as a name in real life" said England. "Okay then who's that?" asked America, while pointing at Roland. "That's the rock punk reject 2P version of Austria. His name is Roland Edelstein" said Oliver. 

"Quit calling me a reject, jou cupcake loving freak!" yelled Roland. "Okay then nice to meet you dude! Quick question: who's that standing next to Francis?" asked America while pointing at Canada. "I'm Canada!" yelled Canada. "Who are you again exactly?" asked America. "Your brother!" yelled Canada. "Oh sorry about that dude" said America who then begins laughing. 

"2P? What is that?" asked Japan. England then turned off the lights in the room and turned on a projector. He than placed a piece of paper in the middle. "This paper here is a list of the 2Ps, who were created after us. We are called 1Ps" explained England. Romano then raised his hand and asked "Excuse me? But why-a I am-a called Flavio?" "Well lad, it's because your 2P calls himself fashionable and decided to name himself that" said Oliver. 

"Also since 1Ps and 2Ps are different from each other, we have the same appearances and body shapes. However our personalities are different" said England. "So my 2P doesn't call himself a hero?" asked America while giving off a sad expression. "Well yes. For an example: 1P England is serious and likes making scones, while his 2P which is me, is always so happy and loves to make cupcakes" said Oliver. "Since I'm 2P Austria, I like wearing punk leather outfits and I like rock 'n' roll music, while my 1P wears fancy clothes and enjoys classical music. In speaking of classical music, I find my 1P so.... boring" said Roland while ending his sentence with a yawn. "So does my 2P rike to tark more, whire I don't unress I have something to say?" asked Japan. "Well actually no lad, your 2P only talks when spoken to and when you walk by him, he doesn't say a word but he thinks of something perverting" said Oliver. 

"So my 2P is rike the regurar France. I show respect, but my 2P shows royarty" said Japan. "Does-a my 2P still likes-a pasta?" asked Italy. "Well he still does. However, unlike you being so nice and kind, your 2P is actually ruthless and mean" said Oliver. "WHAT!?" yelled Italy, while panicking and running behind Germany. "Also Germany or should I say 1P Germany, since you're serious and a neat freak, your 2P well he's sorta lazy and most of all messy" said Oliver. "Say vhat!? Does mein 2P like do anyzhing, like train or fight?" asked Germany. 

"Well he does. He mostly sleeps all day, but still makes wurst, trains, and most importantly he still can fight with a AK-47" said Oliver. "I actually meant does he like fight in hand-to-hand combat? Zhat's all I need to know" said Germany. "Apparently he can, unless he's provoked or forced to. Otherwise he'll fall asleep in battle" said Oliver. "Hmm.... zhat sounds pretty lazy to me. I'm surprised zhat mein 2P can get zhings done or else I'll just have to kick his ass" said Germany. "There was a time that he was a heavy drinker and a smoker. In fact one time he was so depress, I caught him before he committed suicide" said Oliver. "Ve~! Why-a would-a he want-a to do-a that?" asked Italy while coming from behind Germany. 

"Because he was suffering from loneliness" said Oliver. 'So mein 2P has been suffering from Einsamkeit?' thought Germany 'I'm surprised zhat I didn't zhink about doing zhat, till zhe day Italy und I became friends' "Germany, Germany.... Oliver is-a going to-a tell us more about-a the 2Ps" said Italy while waving his hand to snap Germany back into reality. "2P Russia has been a quiet and depressed person after since the Soviet Union times. But however, he does have a brutal personality" said Oliver. "So you're saying that my 2P and I both share the same tragic past, da?" asked Russia. "Yes I am. Moving onto 2P China, he is rude and mean unlike 1P China who's nice and polite. In fact 2P China dislikes anything that's cute" said Oliver. 

"Well that sounds kind of right to be honest, aru" said China. "2P America calls himself even more superior than anyone and he's a huge fan of baseball. He also calls himself the best gang member and street fighter" said Oliver. "I guess my 2P does kinda mentions that he's a hero" said America. "2P Canada usually talks, but remains silent during a battle. He uses his quietness to sneak up on his victims and kills them without anyone noticing him. In fact he's a huge hockey fan and often hangs out with 2P America. 2P Canada also has polar bear named Kuma, however Kuma is larger than 1P Canada's bear" said Oliver. "So my 2P uses his quietness to kill people without them noticing him? I bet he isn't even nice and polite to people who he crosses paths with" said Canada. "Hey you black sheep of Europe, vat about my 2P?" asked France. 

"Stop calling me the black sheep of Europe, you bloody frog!" yelled England. "2P France is depressed and doesn't wear fancy clothes. He is even a dangerous pervert and he has a lust for more love" said Oliver. "So my 2P has a bigger lust of more love zhan ze 1P country of love?" asked France. "Okay my lads, since I've told you about your 2P counterparts, what are you planning to do next?" asked Oliver. "Vell ve're going to talk about a glassed rose zhat Italy found" said Germany. "Si! Here-a it is! Isn't it-a beautiful?" asked Italy while putting the glassed rose on the table. 

"Cool dudes! Where did you guys find it at?" asked America. "We found it deep in a forest. It opened up and it was unberievabre" said Japan. "It was a message from South Korea or should I say Korea, aru" said China. "Korea?" asked everyone who were all shocked. "It's-a been-a long time since-a I heard about-a Korea" said Romano. While everyone was looking at the glassed rose and talking about Korea/South Korea, England noticed that America was staring off into space. 

"Alfred, what's wrong. It looks like you've seen a ghost" said England. "A ghost!? Why no Arthur, it's just I ran into something when I was running late to the meeting earlier today" said America. "What exactly happened before coming to the meeting with a Big Mac from McDonald's?" asked England. "Well I was running through the woods which is like a faster route to the meeting, I sorta ran into trouble. I tried to run away from a swat team, until a man tackled me. He then spoke in the language of Korean and he did had a translator with him, who told me that the man who's speaking Korean says that he's North Korea" said America. "What? You ran into North Korea?" asked England in shock. "Yeah I did, but it seems that you know him. So do you know anything about North Korea?" asked America. 

"Well of course I do, because he was my former friend and ally. He was even the man that you were hanging out with and was responsible for ambushing me" said England. "You don't mean.... that was the man I was hanging out with during my childhood?" asked America. "Yes, it was. Listen to me Alfred, the North Korea that you fought was once the older brother of Korea and was the capital Seoul. He was responsible for killing his own brother" said England. "I know he killed his brother, because he already told me. But he never told me how he killed him and we'll never know to this day" said America. "You want to know how he killed his brother? Well I tell you how. He killed his brother by poisoning him through his hatred" said England. "What!? North Korea poisoned his own brother and did you really placed a curse on him?" asked America. 

"Of course I did! But I didn't bother to tell anyone. In fact I thought the curse killed him years ago" said England. "But even though that curse was suppose to kill him, he's still alive to this day" said America. "But how can he still be alive!? There was someone who probably saved him, before the curse could kill him" said England. "Kesese~! Zhe awesome Prussia has arrived, just in time to party!" yelled Prussia as he came through the doors. "Wait Alfred, I think I know who probably saved North Korea from his own death" said England. "You do? So who is it then?" asked America. "Why are you such a bloody idiot at times? It's obviously Prussia, just take a look" said England. Soon America and England were facing Prussia who made his way towards the snack table.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm glad zhat zhe awesome me found zhese chips, because some of zhem haven't been eaten yet" said Prussia before grabbing a bag of nacho cheese flavored Doritos. "So did Prussia like saved North Korea?" asked America. "Apparently he did" said England. England and America then start walking up to Prussia and stopped behind his back. "Zhe awesome vill be taking all zhese awesome chips und soda vith me. I'll be able to pull off parties vithout getting caught by either Vest or zhat unawesome England" said Prussia while putting the last bag of chips and can of soda into his bag. When he turned around he got a surprise scare from both America and England. 

"Zhat's so unawesome of jou two! How dare jou just scare zhe awesome me by sneaking up behind me!" yelled Prussia. "Oh really? Tell me Gilbert, are you responsible of saving the life of a suppose to be forgotten country?" asked England. "Nobody calls me Gilbert, unless I have an awesome girlfriend und I don't vant to be talking about mein private life" said Prussia. "Dude, we're just asking if you know North Korea" said America. 'N-North K-Korea!' thought Prussia with a shocked look on his face. "I'm guessing that you probably know him" said America with a smile. 

"Like I just said, I don't know vhat jou two are talking about. In fact, it doesn't matter how much jou try jou're not getting any answers from me" said Prussia before running off. "Why doesn't Prussia want to admit he knows North Korea?" asked America. "Because he doesn't want us to know what he's hiding. When he says no matter matter how much we try, we can't get an answer from him" said England. "Uhh... dude, how far are you going into this?" asked America. "How far? Well, we need to talk to Germany about this" said England. "Ve~! Germany! Can we-a go now?" asked Italy. 

"Ja, ve can. Take the glassed rose vith jou, I'll get Japan" said Germany, before heading off to get Japan. Italy was then putting the glassed rose into his bag and before he was about to walk over to Germany and Japan, he was stopped by both America and England. "Eek!!! What-a do you-a want!? I-I-a surrender!!!" yelled Italy as a he pulled out a white flag from who knows where and starts waving it. "Whoah, dude! Relax the hero isn't going to hurt you" said America as Italy calmed down and lowered his flag. "Ve~! You aren't? Yayyyy!!!" yelled Italy in excitement. "Do you know where Germany went?" asked England. 

"Si, I-a do! He-a went to find-a Japan" said Italy. "So where's Romano?" asked America. "Ve~! Romano!" yelled Italy. "What do-a you want!?" yelled Romano before looking at both England and America before saying "Oh it's-a just you two. Can I-a help you?" "Well we were wondering where you were. But since that's out of the case, we just need to talk to Germany about North Korea" said America. 

"You two want-a talk to that-a potato eating bastard? Well then, let's-a go" said Romano before turning around and mumbling something in Italian. "Ve~! Romano is-a always so grumpy. But that's-a okay. Let's-a go find-a Germany and-a Japan!" said Italy leading the way for both America and England. "Japan ve can go home now" said Germany while Japan stopped talking to China and nodded. "Okay Germany-san, I'm ready" said Japan before standing up. "Ve~! Germany! Japan!" yelled Italy. "Vhat does he vant now?" mumbled Germany. 

Japan and Germany watched Italy running to them, only to see both England and America following behind him. "Hey there dudes!" said America. "Hey England, vhat do jou vant?" asked Germany. "Well we kinda ran into your brother and asked him if he knows North Korea. He then looked at us shocked when he heard us say his name and quickly said he doesn't know. He then ran off before I could say anything else" said England. "He seems that he knows something" said Japan. "So mein own bruder knows about North Korea und doesn't vhat to share zhe information?" asked Germany. 

"Yes, yes he does" said England. "Vell I guess, I'm gonna have to get zhe information out of him" said Germany. "Ve~! What-a are we-a waiting for? Let's-a go!" yelled Italy. "So are we going?" asked America. "Hai, we are. Just forrow us" said Japan as both England and America started following the Axis out the door, with both Oliver and Roland following them behind. 

 

~At Germany's House~ 

"Ahh.... vith zhe soda und zhe chips in mein secret awesome room, zhat Vest doesn't know about, I'm glad I got out of zhe meeting before England could do anyzhing else" said Prussia while laying down on his 'awesome' bed. "GILBERT!!! GET JOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS NOW!!!" yelled Germany's voice from downstairs. "Ahh... geez! Vhat did I do now? Oh nein, zhe unawesome England didn't just tell Vest about me running off" whispered Prussia. "Gilbert! You just heard your brother, so get down here!" yelled England. "Yeah dude!!! I just want to know where you put the chips and soda cans at!" yelled America. "Ahh... do I have to go downstairs to face all of zhese?" asked Prussia. 

"Vell of course I do and I get to use mein awesomeness to get out of it" said Prussia with a smile before leaving his room and start heading down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he noticed England, America, Japan, and most importantly Germany with his arms crossed. "Iz zhere somezhing jou unawesome people vant to say to zhe awesome me?" asked Prussia with a nervous smile. "Ja bruder, care to tell me about vhat jou know about North Korea?" asked Germany. "I don't know vhat jou're talking about" said Prussia. "Bruder, don't lie to me. Jou know somezhing zhat I don't, like jou didn't bother to tell me zhings during mein lifetime" said Germany. 

"Okay, okay! I'll talk now! I'll tell jou guys!" yelled Prussia in defeat. "Everyzhing?" asked Germany while raising a brow. "Vhen I told jou zhat I'll tell jou it doesn't mean zhat I'll-" Prussia was then interrupted when Germany started to crack his knuckles. "Fine! I'll tell jou everyzhing!" yelled Prussia. "Gut, jou may talk now" said Germany with a scary look on his face. "F-Fine here it goes" said Prussia with a sigh. 

 

*Flashback* 

It was a nice beautiful day, everyone and everything were outside, expect for Prussia who was enjoying the ac. 

"Zhe awesome me is enjoying zhe awesome ac. It truly beats being outside in zhe unawesome heat" said Prussia. Prussia then got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to grab a bag of chips and a can of soda. He then came back into the living room and sat down to watch monster trucks. "Awesome! I'm glad I turned zhe channel to zhis before I have to listen to Oprah" said Prussia before opening the bag of chips and began eating. While watching monster trucks, he heard a loud bang. Prussia then quickly got up and looked around to find the source of the sound, until he heard it again. 

Prussia then realized it was coming from upstairs and quickly ran up the stairs to find it. Prussia then stopped at the door that goes into his room, he then leaned on the door to only hear a cough. Prussia then quickly opened the door, which to his surprise to find a pale skinned and black haired man who was trying to get off the floor. "Hey, vhat are jou doing in mein awesome room and how did jou get into mein house!?" yelled Prussia before walking over the man only see that he was not well. "Mein gott, jou're not doing so vell. Here let me help jou get up" said Prussia before helping the man off the floor and carried him down the stairs and placing him on the couch. Prussia then grabbed an ice pack, cold water, and some soup for the man. 

He then grabbed a towel with warm water and placed it on the man's forehead. A few hours had passed and the man slowly waked up, which to Prussia's surprise. "Hey zhere, jou're not suppose to move. Jou gave zhe awesome me a scare vhen I saw jou" said Prussia. "Hilf Mir (help me)" said the man. "Vhat? Did jou just say zhat jou need help?" asked Prussia. "Ja (yes)" said the man. 

"Okay, zhen. I'm helping you. But first can jou tell me jour name?" asked Prussia. "Ich heiße (my name is) North Korea, aber Sie können mich anrufen (but you may call me) Iyong ju" said North Korea. "North Korea, jou say? Zhat's an awesome name for a country. Do jou know vhat happened to jou?" asked Prussia with a concerning look on his face. "Ich denke nicht so (I don't think so)" said North Korea. "Jou know jou can speak English to me instead of German. If jou're wondering who I am, mein name is Gilbert, but jou may call me zhe awesome Prussia!" said Prussia while standing up in the spotlight. "Preußen, danke (Prussia, thank you)" said North Korea. 

"Vhat did I say about zhe speaking in English zhing? By zhe vay, jou're velcome" said Prussia. 

 

*Flashback Ends* 

"Und zhat's zhe end of mein awesome story" said Prussia while finishing his awesome story. "So zhat's it? Jou didn't bother to tell me zhat jou saved North Korea's life for years?" asked Germany. "Uhh... technically ja" said Prussia with another nervous smile. "Gilbert, do you realize what you just done? You just saved the life of a country that I cursed and was supposed to dissolve" said England while clenching his teeth in anger. "Vait a minute... did jou just say jou cursed North Korea?" asked Germany. 

"Uhh... yes I did" said England. "But for what reason?" asked Japan. "Because Japan, he uhh... poisoned and killed his own brother" said England. "What!?" asked Japan who was taken back to what England said in surprise. "So England, jou almost killed zhe guy vho I managed to save?" asked Prussia. "Yes, I did. I just had to, because when I last saw him, he wasn't acting like himself and to my surprise South Korea slapped him full on the face" said England. 

"Bruder, zhere vas a reason for jou not to save North Korea, now jou know vhy" said Germany. "B-But guys, I didn't know vhat I vas expecting and I just couldn't leave North Korea to die" said Prussia with a tear in his eye. "What-a are you-a doing!? I was-a going-a to make-a pasta" said Italy while entering the kitchen to only find Oliver. "Well I'm sorry lad, I just want to make cupcakes. Here why not we share the counter space" said Oliver. "You-a mean it?" asked Italy. "Of course I mean it, lad" said Oliver. 

"What are we going to do know?" asked America. "Ve're going to the country of North Korea, but first ve're stopping at China's house und zhen ve are going to South Korea's memorial sight" said Germany. "Okay, I'll start packing" said Prussia before running up the stairs to his room. When Prussia opened the door, he found Roland going through his CD rack. "Hey!? Vhat are jou doing in mein awesome room und how do jou go through mein awesome CD rack!" yelled Prussia. "Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce meinself, I am 2P Austria but jou may call me Roland Edelstein" said Roland. 

"Oh I zhought jou vere Austria at first. So jou're 2P Austria and jou like rock 'n' roll music, right?" asked Prussia. "How did jou know?" asked Roland. "Cuz' mein CD rack is filled vith a mixture of rap, hip hop, pop, und rock 'n' roll music" said Prussia. "Oh I didn't know zhat, because I vas complaining about zhose different genres" said Roland. "Anyvay, I need jou to get out of mein room because I'll be packing" said Prussia. "Oooh, vhere are jou going?" asked Roland. 

"Vell I'm going to go vith mein friends to China und zhen to North Korea after visiting South Korea" said Prussia. "Sounds like fun" said Roland before walking out of Prussia's room to find Oliver. "Italy! Pack jour bags, ve're going to China" said Germany as he stepped in to the kitchen to only find both Italy and Oliver, making pasta and cupcakes. "Okay Germany! I'll-a start-a packing after-a I-a finish the pasta" said Italy as his pasta was finished. "Excuse me lad, is there a slight chance that Roland and I can go with you guys?" asked Oliver. "Hmm... even zhough it's risky, but I'll allow it. Jou 2Ps can come along vith us" said Germany before leaving the kitchen. "Alright then. Roland!" yelled Oliver and just in time Roland came into the kitchen. "Ja, Oliver. Vhat iz it?" asked Roland. "Did you just hear what Germany said? We're going to China with the 1Ps" said Oliver smiling. "Ve are? Vait a minute, are ve going to tell zhe other 2Ps about zhis?" asked Roland. "No, no Roland, we aren't. Do you remember what happened the last time?" asked Oliver. "Oh, zhat? Who cares about vhat zhose losers said. It's kind of important to give zhem information about North Korea" said Roland. "Instead of capturing him, why not we befriend the lad?" asked Oliver with a smile. "Fine. At least it's better zhan mein idea" said Roland before letting out a sigh. 

 

~Meanwhile At China~

After Germany, Italy, Japan, Romano, Prussia, America, (also including both Oliver and Roland), and England got off the plane, they all soon meet with China. "I'm glad you all came together to my country, aru" said China before smiling. "It's always a pleasure, Yao" said England. "Here, allow me to lead you to my home, aru" said China as he took the lead and soon they came to his house under two hours. "Here we are. Before you guys come running in, I expect you to remove your shoes at my doormat, aru" said China as he opened the door to his house and everyone walked right in and took off their shoes. "There are four guest rooms on the first floor, down the hall to the right. Also there are six guest rooms upstairs down the hall, to your left, aru" said China as everyone went to the different guest rooms. 

"Ve~! China, is-a it-a okay if-a use your-a kitchen to-a make pasta?" asked Italy. "Yes, you may" said China as Italy went to the kitchen to make pasta. "I'm-a going to-a help my brother, if-a he makes-a mess" said Romano as he also went to the kitchen to keep an eye on his brother. England soon reached his guest room and bed only to have a surprise from France. "Ohonhonhon~! Vat brings you here, black sheep of Europe?" asked France as he was in a sexy pose on his guest bed. "QUIT CALLING ME THAT YOU BLOODY FROG!!! Besides why are you here?" asked England. 

"Oh zat? Vell it's my guest bedroom" said France with a sly smile on his face. "Okay, then. But do you promise me, that you won't come to my side of the room?" asked England. "Vhy of course I do. But vat vill happen if I break ze promise?" asked France. "I'll come to your house and give you nightmares as long as you live" said England with a grim expression on his face. "O-Okay you vin, you vin! I-I promise, just don't give me nightmares!" yelled France as England was enjoying the moment. "Anyway, Yao says he wants us to all meet up with him in his living room about going into South Korea" said England. "So vhen exactly, do ve have to meet?'' asked France. "He says about now, so let's get going" said England as he turned to leave the room, along with France following him from behind. Soon everyone was sitting to hear what China wants to say. "We need to South Korea, right now. But you guys have to follow me, cause I'm the only one who can get you into the country, aru" said China. 

 

~Meanwhile At South Korea~

Soon after the leaving the Chinese boarder and into the South Korean boarder, China helped everyone get into South Korea. "Okay, this is it. From here on out we all stick together and don't touch anything, aru" said China. "What do you mean we can't touch anything?" asked Oliver while rising his hand up. "When I first came here, South Korea says that it's very rude to touch things, unless you get permission. He was always strict about this, but since he's gone, it's kind of unknown what will happen if you touch anything, aru" said China. "Oh okay then lad" said Oliver as he put down his hand. Soon everyone with China's help soon reached to the site of South Korea's gravestone. 

"Wow, I love ze decorations here. It's such a master piece" said France. "Yes, it is. Before South Korea died, he wanted his gravesite to be decorated with South Korean flowers and fine arts, aru" said China. After walking through the site, they all find the tombstone of South Korea to their surprise they saw a man in front of the tomb. "Uhh... Yao, who is that?" asked America. 'I-It's North Korea!' thought England in shock. "I-It can't be. I-I thought he was dead, aru" said China who was still trying to not believe what he's seeing before him. 

North Korea was kneeling in front of the tomb of where his deceased brother lies, as his resting place. In fact while in front of the tomb, North Korea appears to be crying about his brother's lost. "Why is he crying, when he should be happy about his brother's own death?" asked England. With a moment of pause, everyone soon heard North Korea spoke and were left in shock (but mostly for Japan and China's sake). "Watashi wa totemo zan'nen otōtoyo, watashi o yurushitekudasai (I'm so sorry brother, please forgive me)" said North Korea, before breaking into tears and started to moan. 'Vhy iz he crying? In fact, vhat did he say?' thought Germany, who was surprised to hear North Korea cry out loudly. 

"Japan? What did he say, aru?" asked China. "Something unberievabre, that even I don't want to tark about" said Japan. "Ingurando wa, anata wa tadashikattadesu. Wastashi wa hontōni kaibutsu ni natte kimashita (England, you were right. I have truly became a monster)" cried North Korea. 'Well at least I know what Ingurando means' thought England as he suddenly then realized that he felt bad for North Korea. "Otōto wa sore wa watashi ga anata o koroshita koto wa nakattadesu. Kore wa, Roshia no koshō no subetedeshita. Kare wa watashi no kyōki no tame ni hinan sa rerubeki tsudeshita (Brother it was not my fault that I killed you. It was all of Russia's fault. He was the one to be blamed for my madness)" said North Korea before coughing and continued to cry. "Mein gott, North Korea sounds so very sad. It even breaks mein awesome heart in two" said Prussia with a tear in his eye. "Come on, we need to go before North Korea sees us, aru" said China as everyone soon followed him back to his house. 

 

~Back At China's House~

"Ve~! North Korea, sounded so sad" said Italy, as Romano took a sit next to his brother. "Japan, care to translate of what North Korea said" said America. "Werr, it my surprise I didn't expect for him to speak in my ranguage, since it's been a rong time since I taught him Japanese" said Japan. "I remember you teaching me, South Korea, and North Korea, Japanese. Only me and South Korea weren't that interested in learning it, only North Korea was, aru" said China. "Yeah, he rearned so fast and he quickly went up to rever 11 in Japanese, which was pretty impressive" said Japan. "Jou did tried to make Italy und I learn Japanese, but Italy didn't make it through day one. In fact I rage quitted during level 7 Japanese" said Germany. 

"Anyway, North Korea said that he was sorry for kirring South Korea and he says it was arr because of Russia" said Japan. "So do you mean, that Ivan was responsible for Jason's madness and for causing the Korean War?" asked America. "It's true Alfred. It was all because Ivan separated both North Korea and South Korea from each other in the first place, aru" said China. "So what-a are we-a going to-a do to the bastard?" asked Romano. "Vell ve just need to get to him, but vithout scaring or provoking him into attacking us" said Germany. "Vait a minute! Vest jou just gave zhe awesome Prussia an idea!" yelled Prussia while standing up. 

"Really? Vhat idea could jou possibly zhink of?" asked Germany. "All I just have to do, iz just sneak into his country vnnoticed und find him. Vhen I find him, I'll give zhe signal for jou guys to knock him out. Zhen ve leave und come back here for answers" said Prussia with a smile. "Are jou out of jour mind?" asked Germany who was against Prussia's idea. "Wait Germany-san it courd work. Just think about it" said Japan. "So iz all of jou unawesome people on board vith mein awesome idea to get into North Korea or vhat?" asked Prussia. "I guess, I'm apart of zhis. But it's jour idea bruder, so make it vork" said Germany. 

Oliver soon left the room and looked for Roland, until he found him in China's bedroom. "Oh hey, jou cupcake loving freak. I vas looking for some killer tunes, but only to find peaceful and calming Chinese music" said Roland as he kept looking through China's CD rack. "Say Roland, those 1Ps are coming up with a plan to get Iyong ju" said Oliver. "Jou mean, North Korea?" asked Roland as he kept searching through the rack. "Yes, lad I do. It turns out that Gilbert has a plan to get inside North Korea and find Iyong ju, then capture him for answers" said Oliver with a cheerful look on his face. "Does it look like I care?" asked Roland in a monotone voice. "Well we are one step closer to getting our hands on him" said Oliver before leaving China's bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Prussia was shopping, with Germany in Beijing. However Germany told Prussia that he'll be going back to China's house to lay out Prussia's plan to get into North Korea. "Zhere gotta be more awesome stores here. I just vant to get somezthing" said Prussia while looking at a map. "Kesese~! Jou look like jou need some help" said a voice that's similar to Prussia. Prussia looked up to see a look a like of him leaning next to a lamppost. "Jou're me" said Prussia before touching his look alike. 

"Ah jou are real! Zhis iz awesome!" said Prussia. "Ja jou bet it iz. I'm jou" said the second Prussia. "I'm calling jou Gilbert just to avoid confusion" said Prussia before smiling. "Zhat's an awesome idea" said Gilbert. Soon the awesome duo hang out together all day long, until they came back to China's house. "I sure had an awesome time vith mein awesome self" said Gilbert. 

"Me too" said Prussia. "Oh, I need to use zhe bathroom. Zhere iz one unawesome zhing zhat I ate" said Gilbert before leaving the room. An hour had passed and Prussia grew concerned of where his second self was at. Prussia was about to check on him, until he ran into Japan. "Sorry to disturb you, but Engrand created that second you to teach you a resson" said Japan. "Oh, okay zhen. ZHAT'S SO UNAWESOME OF HIM!!!" yelled Prussia before heading back to his room. 

Prussia then came out of his room and found Germany who was finishing his plans. "Bruder! Zhat unawesome England created a clone zhat looks like me, to only to teach me an unawesome lesson!" yelled Prussia. "Vhat? Vhy vould he do zhat?" asked Germany. "Oh, I don't know. I'm guessing just to anger zhe awesome me" said Prussia. "I'm pretty sure it vas for jou saving North Korea from England's curse" said Germany. "But like I said, I almost had a panic attack vhen I first laid mein eyes on him. He vas going to die Vest und I don't like people dying, even if zhey try to die in mein awesome room" said Prussia. 

"Okay fine. I vasn't even on England's side to begin vith. I vas on jour side, because I vould of did zhe exact same zhing as jou" said Germany. "Jou vould? I guess ve're bruders again" said Prussia. "Vhat are jou talking about? Ve alvays have been bruders" said Germany. "But during zhe time vhen England vas blaming me about saving North Korea, ve veren't" said Prussia. "I guess zhat makes sense" said Germany. "Since ve made up, let's hug" said Prussia before coming at Germany with open arms. 

"Vait! Zhat's not vhat I meant! I meant zhat-" Germany was cut off short when Prussia hugged him, causing him to blush really hard. "Zhanks for zhe hug bruder" said Prussia before letting go of Germany and ran out of the room. "Anyvay vith zhat out zhe vay, I'm going to give zhe plans to China und I'm going to punch England in zhe face" said Germany before getting up and leaving China's map room with the plans. After giving the plans to China, Germany went to England's room and to his surprise he saw France. "Oh mon dieu (my god)! Vhy iz zhere a big scary German in here!? Get out of here!" yelled France before throwing a bunch of random things at Germany, who got out of way as the stuff flew right passed him. 

"Listen France, do jou know vhere England iz?" asked Germany. "How am I supposed to know vhere zat black sheep of Europe iz at?" asked France. "Vhile zhen, I zhought jou could help. I guess not" said Germany before leaving the room. "AHHHHHHH!!! No Japan! Please don't-a hurt me!" yelled Italy as he ran by Germany and then was grabbed by him. "Italy, vhat's going on?" asked Germany as he was trying to get a strong grip on Italy. "Germany! It's-a terrible! Japan is-a chasing me with-a his katana!" screamed Italy. 

"Vhat? Italy, vhat did jou do to get chased by him?" asked Germany. "I-I was-a making pasta, until I-a accidentally crashed into-a Japan. I-I said I was-a sorry, until I-a noticed that Japan was-a giving me a really scary expression! I then-a ran for-a my life!" cried Italy. Soon both Italy and Germany, noticed Japan running towards them with his katana and was covered with sauce and noodles. Before Japan was about to slash Italy with his katana, his blade was stopped short by Germany. "Zhat's enough! Japan calm down!" yelled Germany and with that Japan suddenly did what he was told and stopped trying to kill Italy. Germany then let go of Japan's blade and was trying to calm Italy, who then stopped crying. 

When Italy stopped crying, Germany looked up at Japan who was giving a sorry expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I yelled at jou Japan" said Germany. "And I'm arso sorry for armost srashing both you and Itary" said Japan. "I-I'm-a sorry that-a I crashed into you" said Italy. "I'm sorry for chasing you with my katana" said Japan. "Italy und Japan go clean up zhe mess in China's kitchen. After jou two are done, Japan I need jou to take a shower" said Germany. 

With that Italy and Japan went back to the kitchen to clean. "Vhen I find England, I'll be teaching him a lesson about using his magic to make clones of people" said Germany before leaving the kitchen and started to head back to his room. Italy was still in the kitchen finishing his mess from his accident with Japan. "Ve~! I'm-a done cleaning! I-a want to-a make pasta again" said Italy as he then placed noodles into the pot again. When he was about to grab tomatoes to make sauce, he touched hands with his brother. "R-Romano what-a you doing here?" asked Italy. 

"Well my little fratello, I-a was going-a help you with-a the pasta" said Romano trying to make a smile. "Grazie~! Say Romano can you-a help slice the tomatoes, before I-a put them into the-a sauce maker?" asked Italy. "Anything for my fratello" said Romano with a completed smile on his face along with a blush. After slicing the tomatoes, Italy then made sauce for his pasta thanks to Romano. "Say Romano, you are-a being so-a nice to me. Why is that?" asked Italy. "Because you're my-a only idota fratello and-a I care about you" said Romano. 

"Oh Lovi, you-a always get-a my brotherly love from-a me" said Italy. "Really?" asked Romano. "Si! Of course you do!" said Italy. "Fratello, come here. I want-a hug" said Romano opening out his arms as Italy ran to him and hugged him. "Romano this-a is the-a best hug ever! Is there-a anymore things you could-a tell me?" asked Italy. "Well of course I-a can. I'm-a going to show you something" said Romano. 

"Show me what?" asked Italy still hugging Romano. "Promise-a me you will cover your-a eyes and-a not freak out when I-a show you" said Romano as Italy nodded and then let go of Romano to cover his eyes. What Italy didn't know that the moment when he covered his eyes a bright and shining light appeared and then vanished. "Romano, can I uncover my eyes now?" asked Italy. "Si, you can" said Romano. With that Italy then uncovered his eyes to see North Korea standing in the place of Romano. 

"Aye! What do you do to my big fratello!?" yelled Italy. "Niente! Lo ero tuo fratello (Nothing! I was your brother)" said North Korea trying to calm down Italy. "Wait you were-a my fratello? How exactly?" asked Italy. "Beh, conosco un incantesimo che mi permette di trasformarsi in qualunque persona io desideri (Well, I know a spell that allows me to turn into any person I want)" said North Korea. "That-a sounds cool" said Italy while a smile. "Ma è una maledizione per me (But it's a curse for me)" said North Korea with a sad look on his face. 

"There-a goes your-a sad face again. Were you-a sad because of your-a fratello's death?" asked Italy. "Si ero e dovrei vergognarmi di me stesso (Yes I was and I should be ashamed of myself)" said North Korea. "No, no don't be. I believe you can be forgiven" said Italy. "Sono sicuro di questo? Come posso essere perdonato, quando tutti mi odia (Are you sure about that? How can I be forgiven, when everyone hates me)?" asked North Korea. "Well I-a forgive you and-a I want-a be friends with-a you" said Italy. "Veramente? Vuoi dire questo (Really? Do you mean it)?" asked North Korea looking at Italy with a tear in his eye. 

"Why of course I-a do!" said Italy before embracing North Korea in hug and North Korea hugging Italy back. "Grazie (Thank you) Feliciano!" said North Korea crying with tears of joy. "Why you're-a welcome and for what-a reason?" asked Italy. "Per dare indietro la mia vita, stupido (For giving my life back, silly)" said North Korea. "Oh, okay! You're welcome... again!" said Italy. Soon Italy and North Korea hanged out together that day. 

Italy had North Korea try pasta and North Korea showed Italy how he performs his transformation spell. So far Italy liked it when North Korea took the forms of Germany, Japan, China, Switzerland, Romano, and mostly himself. There was only on time when North Korea took the forms of England and France. When as England, Italy ran from North Korea, until Italy realized it was just him and Italy was also amazed that North Korea can also copy the voices of his friends. When sitting on China's couch, Italy had North Korea used his spell to take the form of a black and white cat. "Gee, North Korea... I mean-a Iyong ju I-a sure had-a good day with-a you. Do you-a want to-a meet my friends?" asked Italy. 

Iyong ju who was relaxing on Italy's lap, thought hard before saying "No Feliciano, io non voglio appena ancora (No Feliciano, I don't want to just yet)" Italy then nodded a quick okay, then patted Iyong ju on his head. "Italy, it's getting late. You should probably go to bed, aru" said China as he by the living and noticed a cat on Italy's lap. "Where do you get that cat, aru?" asked China pointing at the cat. "Oh, the cat? I-a got him from a Chinese pet store, when I-a was walking around-a in Beijing" said Italy. 

"Oh okay then. I'm perfectly fine with a cat in my house. Promise me, that you will take good care of it, aru" said China before leaving the living room and headed straight to bed. Italy then got up and started to head back to his room along with Iyong ju following him. When they got into the room, Iyong ju waited for Italy to come back from the bathroom and soon Italy came back. When Italy was in bed, he noticed Iyong ju sitting on chair across the room. "Say Iyong ju?" asked Italy. "Hmm?" asked Jason. 

"Can you take-a use your spell to take the form of Germany, because I-a sometimes get-a nightmares?" asked Italy before Iyong ju mutters something to himself before being surrounded by a bright light and with Italy covering his eyes. Soon as the light cleared Italy uncovered his eyes and looked at Iyong ju who's now in the form of Germany. Iyong ju then walked over to the opposite side of the bed and climbed in. "Are jou happy now?" asked Iyong ju in Germany's voice. "Si! Do you mind if I-a touch you?" asked Italy. "Ja, jou can" said Iyong ju with a small blush on his face. 

 

~The Next Day~ 

 

"Ve~! Iyong ju, I-a think I'm-a suppose to be training. I-a need to take a shower, can you-a change back into your-a cat form?" asked Italy as he got from bed. "Sure. I'll be in cat form after jou come back from zhe bathroom" said Iyong ju who was still in the form of Germany. Soon after Italy came out of the shower, Iyong ju was in his cat form and Italy picked him up before leaving the room. Soon Italy made his way to the kitchen, where he saw both Germany and Japan. "Ah... Italy jou're up. I'm surprised zhat I didn't have to yell at jou, like I alvays do" said Germany who gave Italy a smile. "So Germany, are we-a training today?" asked Italy before sitting down with Iyong ju jumping onto his lap. 

"Itary, you shourd arways know, that we train nonstop with Germany" said Japan. "Ve~! Unless Germany is-a asleep like an angel and-a wakes up late" said Italy causing Germany to blush. "Ah... not today Italy. I usually vake up late und forget about training, because jou try to sleep vith me. In fact, jou drive me crazy all night till jou fall asleep" said Germany rubbing his temple. "Oh, hehe.... sorry" said Italy nervously. "Also jou haven't done zhat last night, I vonder vhy. Iz zhere somezhing zhat happened?" asked Germany before taking a sip from his coffee. "Well I-a got a cat from a Chinese pet store while I-a was in Beijing" said Italy holding up a confused and startled Iyong ju. 

"Oh, that's one cute cat" said Japan while touching one of Iyong ju's paws. "Does China know zhat jou have a cat in his house?" asked Germany. "Si! He does and-a he noticed yesterday. He-a says he doesn't-a mind" said Italy. "What did you name him, Itary?" asked Japan who was still touching one of Iyong ju's paws. "Uh... is it-a cool if I-a name him.... Iyong ju?" asked Italy who was smiling nervously. "Of course jou can, Italy. Ve don't really mind zhe name" said Germany. 

"Especiarry if he's named after North Korea's human name" said Japan. "Anyvay let's start training. Italy bring jour cat along, I'm sure zhat zhe little kätzchen (kitten) vill love to see how jou do during training" said Germany with a smirk. When Germany, Italy, and Japan were outside, they started to train while Iyong ju was sitting on a bench. Iyong ju wasn't that interested in watching either Germany or Japan, but was focused on Italy who was easily out of breath. "Keep up zhe pace, Italy! Jour cat could probably beat jou at a foot race!" yelled Germany. Without being watched by no one, especially not the three of the Axis, Iyong ju went into the bushes to transform back into his regular form. 

He muttered to himself as a form of a mantra, he used a spell that made Italy run fast and even gave him great stamina. He then changed back into his cat form and jumped back onto the bench. While his spell was in effect, Italy wasn't out of breath and he ran so fast that he passed by Japan. Italy kept going until he ran right passed Germany who was surprised at Italy kept increasing his speed to catch up. Japan was then out of breath, so he went back to the bench where Jason was at and watch both Germany and Italy. "Vhy iz he so fast und how iz he not tired yet?" asked Germany as he watched Italy finishing his laps.

After done training, Germany was walking back to China's house with Japan. "Have jou noticed zhat ever since Italy got zhat cat, he's been talking to it vhile it agrees to almost everyzhing zhat he says?" asked Germany while watching Italy playing with his cat. "Hmmm... remember that Itary has a way with animars" said Japan as the Axis head back to China's house. Soon back at China's house, Italy allowed Iyong ju to explore the house while he's with both Germany and Japan in China's map room. While exploring, Iyong ju came into a room and to his surprise he found England looking through his spell book.


	6. Chapter 6

While England was looking through his spell book, Iyong ju sneakily made his way far into the room. "Where is that bloody spell book? I know it is in here somewhere" mumbled England as he kept flipping through pages. Suddenly Iyong ju got an idea to get his sweet revenge on England and then controlling the blinding bright light, he took the form of France. "Ohonhonhon~!" said Iyong ju in France's voice while England turned around and saw Iyong ju on his bed. "What in the name of bloody hell are you doing in here!?" yelled England. Without noticing the real France coming into the room and asked "Black sheep of Europe, vho are you yelling at?" 

England then looked at both the real France and at Iyong ju, while trying to make out what he's seeing here. "Hold the bloody phone, which one of you is the real bloody frog?" asked England. "You black sheep of Europe, I'm ze real country of love!" said both Iyong ju and France at the same time. "Okay then. If one of you bloody gits get this question right you're not a fake. Got it?" asked England while both Iyong ju and France nodded their heads. "Okay. What's the most common thing that I say to you like almost everyday?" asked England. "You usually call us a bloody frog, after ve call you ze black sheep of Europe" said both Iyong ju and France at the same time again. 

"Okay, I'm suppose that both of you know that answer. We tried this the easy way, now we'll do this the hard why. You see these bottle of potions, they actually contain a substance that's similar to holy water. When this "substance" touches your skin, you will feel some burning and some stinging, causing something bad to happen to you" said England while holding the two potions in separate hands. Soon England began splashing some kind of liquid onto both Iyong ju and France for about five times. "Okay you two, we can stop now" said England who gave up. "Black sheep of Europe, iz zat stuff vashable?" asked France. "Yeah it is. But make sure you clean it off real good" said England as France then ran out of the room to wash both his clothes and himself. England then went back into the pages of his spell book, were Iyong ju who was trying to hold in the stinging suddenly changed back to his regular form and quietly hissed out the pain. 

When England found the right spell to find the fake France, he turned around and found Iyong ju sitting on his bed. "You! What are you doing here!?" yelled England as Iyong ju looked up at him and began pointing at himself. "Yes, you bloody madman I'm talking to you! Why is the suppose to be forgotten North Korea doing here?" asked England while gripping his spell book. Iyong ju didn't bother to reply to England's question so, he gave him a cold stare. "Don't give me that look, I placed a spell on this room to only bring you even more pain than before. So you better not try to pull any tricks on me" said England with a devilish smirk. After a minute had a passed, Iyong ju decided to just talk to England just to get it over with. 

"Uhh... Arthur" said Iyong ju "Yes, what do you what?" asked England. "Did you miss me?" asked Iyong ju. "Well I was supposed to forget about you, but unfortunately a stupid Prussian saved your bloody ass" said England. "Oh that? If you're wondering how I'm still alive. It's like you said, it's because of Gilbert and it's because of these" said Iyong ju as held up his hands only to reveal him wearing black fingerless gloves. "Why are you wearing those?" asked England. 

"Oh it wasn't long after that curse you laid on me and my little accident with Australia's vice president of trading, I had my top scientists make these for me. With this I'm unstoppable and I managed to get my independence back from Ivan, slice Denmark's battle axe in half, and almost kill Switzerland with these.. umm things" said Iyong ju while bringing down his hands onto his lap. "Why are you even here?" asked England. "To see you and lay down my sorrows for my brother, that's why" said Iyong ju. "Oh, I see what you mean" said England as Iyong ju got up and started to walk over to him. "Oh Arthur, things had changed since you last saw me; however, I still have a deep hatred" said Iyong ju with a grim expression. "A deep hatred for what exactly?" asked England while keeping his cool. 

"A deep hatred for..." said Iyong ju before making hand motions to create thin blue wires and pin England to the wall, while finishing his sentence ".....you, you bloody British cunt!" "You monster, free me at once or I'll throw the bloody consequences at you once again!" yelled England as he felt the wires beginning to increase their grip. "What consequences could you possibly think of?" asked Iyong ju with a sly smile on his face. With that England then pulled out another bottle of the same substance that was used for both Iyong ju and France under his sleeve. England then opened it and splashed it right at Iyong ju's face. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Iyong ju as the substance burned his skin, causing him to free England, just to cover his face with both his hands. 

England who then got the chance to escape, he grabbed his spell book to cast a spell on Iyong ju just to banish him to hell. When England found the page, he was about to summon it until Iyong ju used his wires to grab England's hand that has his wand in. He then grabbed England's book and used a fire spell to burn it, while seeing this England was shocked. Iyong ju then used both his hands to grab and pin England to the wall once again. "Okay you got me. What are you going to do? Kill me, like you did to millions of innocent people by ripping off their heads?" asked England through clenched teeth. "Why would I do that?" asked Iyong ju while raising a brow. 

"Because you have been doing it since the Korean War" said England. "Yeah, that my be true. But I have changed overtime, Arthur" said Iyong ju. "Speaking of which, what did you even do to your hair. You used to look like your brother and you both had matching curls with faces in the center" said England. "During the time when Ivan separated me from my brother, I had to cut my hair to avoid being recognized as the new country of North Korea and it worked" said Iyong ju. "Until you had to lead your new economy and government system" said England. "Which was a dictatorship, but now it's a People's Working Republic Democratic system" said Iyong ju. 

"Well that sounds great" said England before splashing more of the substance at Iyong ju, causing him to drop England. "My god! What is that stuff!?" yelled Iyong ju. "Oh this. I really don't have a name for this, but it's currently work of progress" said England. "Why does it burn so freaking bad!?" yelled Iyong ju. "Because it's only created to lower your strength and make you weak" said England. "Listen!!! I'm not here to kill you and yet I wanted to, but I just want to be friends with you!!!" yelled Iyong ju. 

"If you wanted to be friends with me, than how come you never visited me?" asked England. "That's because your whole entire country fears me for what I am" said Iyong ju. "Oh that? Well you still could of visited, but you would of have to call me first" said England. "Well I didn't think of it the first time, before entering your country" said Iyong ju. 

"Ahh.... I see. How else knows that you are here?" asked England. "Only an Italian, that's it" said Iyong ju. "You mean Italy?" asked England. "Yes, he is only person that knows I'm here" said Iyong ju. Without any notice America came running into the room. "Arthur! Germany wants us to come to Yao's map room!" yelled America until he stopped in front of England. 

America looked at the person next to him and almost had a heart attack. "Y-You're the country, that South Korea was fighting against during the Korean War!!!" yelled America while pointing at Iyong ju. "Yeah, Alfred. You're so late on timing" said England. "Arthur are you insane! How are you even alive!? North Korea was suppose to rip off your head!" yelled America. "Seriously what's with the rumors that North Korea rips off people's heads?" asked England. "Well during the dictatorship of my country, the dictator put me in charge of executing prisoners. Must of them were leftover prisoners after the Korean War and some of them were American soldiers" said Iyong ju. 

"See!!! Told you dude, that North Korea executes people by ripping off their heads!!!" yelled America. England was about to punch America, however Jason had beaten him to it because there was a spider on America's shirt. "Alfred! You have a spider on your shirt!" yelled Jason before slamming America so hard, that he collided with a wall causing a crack to form. "Ow! That... kinda.... hurts" said America weakly as he began to slide to the floor. "Oops, sorry. I really don't remember having this kind of strength since the Korean War" said Jason before laughing nervously. "Anyway we need to meet up with Germany in Yao's map room" said England. 

"For what reason?" asked Iyong ju. "Well we are planning to get into your country and find you. However it looks the hero and his trustworthy sidekick has found you" said America who got up. "What do you mean by "trustworthy sidekick"? I was the one who found him first!" yelled England. "Anyway North Korea, care to reveal yourself to the others that you're here?" asked America with a smile. "I just want to be friends with you all, that's it. If you're thinking that I should become your slave, then you gonna have to catch me first" said Iyong ju. 

"You just wanna be friends with us even though we hate you? Alright. But you're still going to show yourself to the others, including Germany" said America. "Alfred! What are you doing?" whispered England. "Don't worry dude, the hero will bring the anti-hero/anti-villain to justice" whispered America while England rolled his eyes at America's idea. "North Korea let's face it, we out numbered you and you're in a room with two people. What are you going to do for yourself?" asked America while crossing his arms and smirking evilly. "I could either use my magic on you people or I could do this" said Iyong ju before pulling out a smoke bomb and using it to escape the room, leaving both America and England coughing. Soon Iyong ju reappeared on top of the roof of China's house, he then began to scale the roof until he was underneath China's map room. 

"I'm so glad that I stole smoke bombs from Japan, during my interest of Japanese culture and ninjas" said Iyong ju with a smile. Iyong ju then pulled out some equipment just to hear through the roof of what the other countries are doing. 

 

~Meanwhile Back With England And America~ 

England and America were still coughing, until Oliver came in and used a powerful wind spell to clear out the smoke. "Ello there lads, care to tell me why this room was filled with smoke?" asked Oliver as he put away his wand. "Dude, Oliver! Thank you so much for clearing out the smoke" said America. "You're welcome my dear champs. What happened in here?" asked Oliver. "Well we got a surprise encounter from North Korea" said England. "Really? What else happened?" asked Oliver before smiling. 

"Well he kinda punched me so hard that I collided with a wall, because there was a spider on my shirt" said America. "Oh, you mean that wall? No wonder why there's a crack in it" said Oliver while pointing at the crack, which now became a large hole. "Anyway, North Korea then went on the offense when Alfred here, told him that he must be taken to see the others and mostly Germany" said England. "Is there anyone else who knows about his presence besides the two of you?" asked Oliver. "Uhh... Arthur? Who else knows about North Korea being here?" asked America. "Much to both of our surprise, the first person to know about North Korea, is.... Italy" said England. 

"What!? How does a pasta loving Italian know about a scary country, that once executed prisoners by ripping of their heads?" asked America. "Enough about North Korea ripping off heads for an execution already! Besides I really don't know how Italy knew about North Korea being here" said England before putting a hand over his face. "How interesting" said Oliver smiling. "Uhh... dude? Why are you not panicking about this situation?" asked America with a concerned look on his face. "That's because Alfred, he knows something" said England. "Like what exactly?" asked America. 

"You're such a bloody idiot! What I mean by this, is why not we ask my 2P counterpart" said England. "Okay then lads, you want me to tell you what I know?" asked Oliver before sitting down and gesturing for both America and England to sit down with him. "We actually want you tell us everything that you possibly know about North Korea" said England. "Uhh.... Oliver dude? Do you serve snacks during story time?" asked America with a smile. "Roland! I need you!" yelled Oliver and just like that Roland came into the room. "Ja? Vhat iz it?" asked Roland. 

"Alfred here wants snacks during story time. Could you be a dear and bring lots of trays that has snacks on them?" asked Oliver. "Sure zhing. I'll be right back" said Roland leaving the room and under two minutes Roland came back with trays filled with food for America. "Thanks dude!" said America before biting down on a cheeseburger. Soon Oliver then pulled out his wand and summoned magic with it to create a story flashback.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a nice day. The sun was shining and there is a bird that's flying in the sky, until a loud bang was heard and the bird suddenly dropped. The bird laid dead on the ground for awhile, until footsteps were heard. A hand then picked up the dead bird and the mysterious person went over by a bench to only place the dead bird on it. "Finally, I made 100 shots today. It's about time that I accomplished this" said the man with a deep Canadian accent. "Yo! Matt!" yelled a man with a deep American accent who came running to the person called Matt. 

"What do you want, Al?" asked Matt with a angered tone. "I just wondering if you would like to join me for a hockey game?" asked Al before pulling out two tickets from his pocket. "I guess so. But can you give me time to put away my records and my shotgun?" asked Matt while Al was nodding in agreement. "Oi! Lads! Where are you?" yelled a sweet British accent while both Matt and Al turn there heads to the direction of voice. "Oh look it's the old man who makes cupcakes" said Matt while Oliver came running towards both of them. "What do you *beep*ing want, Oliver?" asked Al. 

"I was just going to tell you guys that we are called for a meeting. By the way, you swore lad" said Oliver while pulling out his trusty swear jar and began smiling. "Why you little.... ehh never mind that. I wonder what our so called "leader" wants this time" said Al while calming himself. "KUMA!!!" yelled Matt into the open woods and just like that a large polar bear came running, until it stopped in front of Matt. "So we're going be taking the giant polar bear and not my motorcycle?" asked Al. "Of course we are" said Matt before climbing on Kuma, while both Al and Oliver followed. Matt than gave Kuma the signal to go and with blinding speed Kuma ran all over the place, until it stopped at a building. 

Matt, Al, and Oliver climbed off of Kuma while Matt patted its head. "You're such a good boy, Kuma. Now do me a favor and attack people for me for your reward" said Matt while turning around to walk with both Al and Oliver. When Matt and Al were walking to the building's main doors, Oliver stayed behind with Kuma. "Thanks for the ride, Kuma. You decently deserve a special reward from me" said Oliver while Kuma was growling, but not in a threatening way before leaving Oliver. Oliver than quickly catches up to Al and Matt where they all went inside the building. They all entered through two large doors and inside there were a few people. 

Al and Matt sat down between a man with messy blond hair and another man who was wearing a Chinese military cap, while Oliver sat down next to a large man with a pipe who was giving a depressed expression. "Ello there lad! How are you doing today?" asked Oliver while smiling at the man next to him. "I'm doing just fine" said the man with a deep Russian accent. Everyone in the room was so quiet until a couple of silver knives flew through air only to land on the table between Al and Matt who were busy trading baseball and hockey trading cards suddenly flinched. "Hey! Who dares to slice 'n' dice me!?" yelled Al as he quickly stand up while slamming his fist on the table. "The same-a person who-a wants to pick-a fight with you" said a deep Italian accent. 

Al than looked up to see his rival since the first World War who was twirling a knife with his fingers. "What the hell, Luci!? You almost killed both of us with those knives!" yelled Matt. "For the last-a time, stop-a calling me that! My-a name is-a Luciano, you idota!" yelled Luciano through clenched teeth while gripping the knife in his hand. Before Al could do anything, he was suddenly karate kicked in the stomach causing him to collide into a wall. "That's enough! There is no need for fighting while we are all at a meeting" said the man who karate kicked Al, with a deep Chinese accent. Al than suddenly got up and walked over to the Chinese man and only stopped about three feet from him. 

"You're so lucky that I left my bat at home or otherwise you would've been dead meat, Xiao" said Al before sitting back down next to Matt while Xiao went back to his spot next to a Japanese looking man. "Now than with-a that out of the way, let's-a start the meeting" said Luciano while a man with blonde hair and purple eyes began placing a map over the projector. "So I-a called you all here for-a big emergency" said Luciano while standing up and placing a foot on the table. "Vat kind of emergency?" asked the man with messy blond hair with a deep French accent. "Well do you-a remember back in the forest, that-a a glassed rose was-a missing after we-a found it?" asked Luciano. "What you mean by finding it, you mean Kuro?" asked Matt. 

"Of course I-a do" said Luciano who than began to grin. "Speaking of the glassed rose, we still never found the person who took it" said Vladimir. "Exactly!" said Luciano with a larger smile on his face. "Whire I was searching, I had Rorand use the sound waves from his rock guitar to find the prace" said Kuro with a deep Japanese accent, who was busy sharpening his katana. "Ja, it's true. I found zhe place vhere zhe glassed rose vas at und it turns out, it happens to be at zhe place vhere zhe 1P Axis are at" said Roland. 

"So you-a found the 1P Axis? That's-a great" said Luciano. "Vhat do jou mean zhat's great?" asked the purpled eyed blond hair man with a deep German accent. "Well I'll-a tell you why that's-a great. It's-a great because, those 1Ps have that-a glassed rose and-a they will-a get information from it" said Luciano. "What kind of information?" asked Matt who wasn't still getting it. "Zhe information about a country zhat's forbidden. Both South Korea und North Korea" said a man with long white hair with a deep German accent. "Thank you, Akbar. That's-a right, our-a new mission is-a find North Korea" said Luciano. 

"How are we supposed to get to him?" asked Al. "Easy, I'll-a send two people to do-a the job" said Luciano. "I'll-a chose the stylish Oliver and-a Roland" said a man wearing sunglasses with a smooth Italian accent. "Flavio! What-a are you-a doing!?" yelled Luciano at his older brother. "Now now Ruciano, I think that your brother made a great choice. In fact it sounds perfect to me" said Kuro. "Fine then! Oliver and-a Roland, you two will-a find the 1P Axis and-a capture North Korea" said Luciano while both Oliver and Roland rose from their seats and nodded. 

"Do jou vant us to find information about him und give to jou?" asked Roland. "Si! Now go and-a don't fail us or-a you two get-a punishment from-a me" said Luciano before both Oliver and Roland left the building to find the 1P Axis. When both Oliver and Roland were outside, Oliver pulled out a map. "So vhat are ve going to do first?" asked Roland. "Well lad, we can't just go straight into the country of Germany, why not we just go to where my counterpart lives" said Oliver. "How are ve suppose to do zhat?" asked Roland while rubbing his head. 

"Easy! We're doing it with magic" said Oliver as he pulled out his magical wand from his pocket. "Okay zhen" said Roland. "With this spell that I only know, it will transport us straight to my counterpart's home" said Oliver before using the spell and suddenly with a bright light, they were suddenly transported to 1P England's house. "Oh you punk rock reject, we're here!" yelled Oliver happily. Oliver than realized that Roland wasn't with him and hoped that he was fine. "Aye, zhose magical dust clouds make mein nose run. It's vorse zhan pollen" said Roland before sneezing. Roland than noticed that Oliver wasn't with him and wondered where he was. Roland than began to walk around the mysterious room looking for Oliver until he was caught in a trap that was made by 1P England. "Vhat zhe... hey get me out of zhese zhings!" yelled Roland while trying to break free, but wasn't having any luck. "Vho zhe hell, design zhese zhings!? I hope zhat zhis person know vhat's trapped in zhese!" yelled Roland in the empty air while struggling to break free.

 

~Back To The Present~

 

"That's the end of the flashback, lads" said Oliver as the cloud of magic disappeared. "I didn't know that there's a spell, which allows you to summon clouds of magic that can show past events" said England as he was left in shock. "That was one cool flashback, dude!" said America as he began to clap. "Yeah, expect for zhe part vere I vas trapped!" yelled Roland. "Oh yeah that, sorry about the trap" said England while rubbing the back of his head. "Jou better be sorry" said Roland while crossing his arms. 

"So anyway, since you lads know the truth what are you going to do to us?" asked Oliver who was still holding his wand. "Well nothing, of course. We were just curious" said England. "Jou vere?" asked Roland. "You mean it lad?" asked Oliver. "Of course, we do dudes!" said America who gave them a thumbs up. "Wow thank you" said Oliver. "So vhat now?" asked Roland. "We are all going to find North Korea" said England. "Does that mean us?" asked Oliver. "Sure thing dudes!" said America. With Oliver and Roland joining both England and America, they all went to China's map room. 

 

~Meanwhile With North Korea~

"Hmm... those countries are talking alright. But they haven't been talking about me, because Germany is still rambling. My god! Does he ever shut up?" asked Iyong ju while talking to himself with nobody around. Iyong ju was still listening and ignoring everything of what Germany is saying until he heard Italy's voice. "But Japan! Why can't I-a touch your swords?" asked Italy with tears in his eyes. "Because, you can't. The swords that I have are rearry speciar and I just can't ret other peopre touch them, expect for me" said Japan while trying to stay away from Italy's flowing waterfall-like tears. "But whyyyy!??" cried Italy as his tears began to grow bigger. "Fine! You can touch them, but not the swords onry the ninja stars" said Japan as Italy's tears disappeared. 

"Really? You-a mean it?" asked Italy with a smile. "Hai, I do mean it" said Japan before heading back inside China's house leaving Italy behind. Iyong ju who was watching the whole entire thing from the roof was surprised. "Wow, I never realized that Japan allows people to touch his ninja stars. How come he never allowed me?" asked Iyong ju while trying to hold back a small tear. "Iyong ju!?" yelled Italy while Iyong ju than noticed Italy who was looking up at him. "Are you coming with me?" asked Italy before watching Iyong ju jump off of China's roof and landing safely on the ground. "Nice landing Iyong ju. That was so perfect, you were so like Germany" said Italy, causing Iyong ju to blush before transforming back into his cat form and Italy picking him up. 

 

~In China's Map Room~ 

China was in his map room along with Germany, who was looking at a map of both China and North Korea. "I see you found a path to get into North Korea, aru" said China who was trying to start a conversation. "Yeah, I did und I sure had fun" said Germany while still looking at the map until Japan came in. "Germany, you have been looking at this map for two days. Why not you take a rest" said Japan. "I can't just take a rest, vithout deciding on vhat path to take. But I suppose jou're right" said Germany before rubbing his temples. "Bruder! Look vhat I found!" yelled Prussia as he came into the room. 

"Vhat did jou exactly find?" asked Germany. "I found zhis in mein guest room" said Prussia while holding a tube with blue liquid. "What is that, aru?" asked China. "I don't know, but I found it" said Prussia as he gave the tube to Japan. "It seems that this tube of riquid is carred Kāmingu-ryoku" said Japan. "Vhat does zhat mean Japan?" asked Germany. 

"It means "The Force Of Carming" in Japanese" said Japan. "So does like calm people?" asked Prussia. "It means that it calms a person who is very powerful, aru" said China. Italy than came in the room, with Iyong ju in his arms. 

"Italy? Vhat took jou so long?" asked Germany. "Well I-a was just getting my-a cat" said Italy. "Oh okay zhen" said Germany as Italy went and sat next to Japan with Iyong ju on his lap. "Vhere did Italy get zhat awesome cat?" asked Prussia. "He got it from one of my pet stores in Beijing, aru" said China while Prussia nodded. All of a sudden England and America came into the room, along with both Oliver and Roland. 

"England und America! Jou're both late und vhy iz zhat?" asked Germany. "Sorry dude, we were having trouble with Yao's fancy shower handles" said America with a nervous laugh. "Oh, so sorry about that. I hope you two know how they should work after your little accident, aru" said China as England and America both sat next to France and China, while both Oliver and Roland sat next to both Japan and Prussia. "Anyvay vith zhat out of zhe vay, I found a vay to get from China into North Korea, since they both share boarders vith each other" said Germany. "Yes, it's true. I really never bother crossing between boarders, but I'm surprised that I wasn't attacked, aru" said China. "I'm arso very surprised too" said Japan before petting Jason on the head. 

"So bruder, since I found zhe good enough path to get into North Korea, vhat are jour plans?" asked Germany. "Uhh... I don't know. I never realized how far ve can get in zhis" said Prussia. "So jou actually don't have a plan created?" asked Germany. "I do, but can't ve just vait till ve get into North Korea?" asked Prussia. "Fine, zhen. But if jou dare to tell me jou don't have any ideas, zhen I'll take over. Got it?" asked Germany. "Ja, bruder" said Prussia while nodding his head before sitting down. 

"Also I made this in case, if one of you run into North Korea himself" said England before pulling out of tube of the same liquid of what Japan was talking about. "England, is that a tube of Kāmingu-ryoku?" asked Japan. "Oh this? So that's what this stuff is called" said England. "Vhere did jou got zhat from?" asked Germany. "From? I actually made this" said England. "Are you sure you know how to use that in a proper way, aru?" asked China. 

"Of course I do" said England. "Arthur! You have a spider on your shirt!" yelled America. "A spider? What in the bloody hell are you-" before England could finished his sentence America punched him so hard, that England dropped the tube of Kāmingu-ryoku and it spilled on Iyong ju. Iyong ju who was covered with the liquid suddenly used his cat-like speed, to dash out of the room only leaving Italy to getting up to chase after him. "Itary, wait!" yelled Japan but it was too late, Italy had already left the room to find Jason. 

 

~Meanwhile With Iyong ju~ 

Iyong ju ran far away from the map room only to stop and hissed out the pain that he was dealing with. "Iyong ju!? Come back!" yelled Italy as he found Iyong ju in China's shrine garden. "Iyong ju are you-a okay? You had-a me worried" said Italy while Iyong ju looked up at him with a sad yet pained expression. "Feliciano, I'm fine" said Iyong ju while Italy was surprised to hear him speak in English. "Iyong ju, you have-a such a nice English accent. It's so-a good when you aren't-a speaking in-a Italian" said Italy causing Iyong ju to blush again. 

"Thank you Feliciano. That means a lot to me" said Iyong ju with giving off a smile. "Can you-a tell me what that-a liquid did to you and-a why you-a on the ground?" asked Italy before kneeling next to Iyong ju. "Well how do I explain this? Technically that liquid is special type of potion that can make me weak and what's worse is that it kinda burns my flesh" said Iyong ju while Italy was nodding. "So is it-a really, really painful?" asked Italy. "It is really painful" said Iyong ju. "Do jou know vhat else iz painful? It's me vho's going to give jou a beat down" said a voice that similar to Germany's but in lower tone. 

"W-Who said-a that?" asked Italy while clinging onto Iyong ju. "Zhat vill be me" said the voice again before two figures jumped out of the trees only to land about six feet from both Italy and Jason. Italy was left shock to see the two figures that look exactly like both America and Canada, but different. Before Italy could scream a third figure jumped out from one of the trees and landed in front of the two figures. Italy looked at the third figure and thought it was Germany at first but it wasn't. "Well look what we got here" said the America look alike. 

"W-Who are you?" asked Italy in terror while pulling out a white flag and began waving it. "Relax 1P" said the Canada look alike. "1P? What are you-a talking about?" asked Italy. "In case if jou are vondering, ve are zhe 2Ps" said the Germany look alike. "I'm 2P Canada, but you may call me Matt Williams" said Matt before pulling out a hockey stick that's covered in blood. "If you're wondering who I am, I'm 2P America. But you may call me Al Jones" said Al before pulling out a baseball bat. 

While Italy was staring at the bat, Al pressed a button causing spikes to come out of the bat. "Since both Al und Matt are done introducing zhemselves, I'll tell jou vho I am. I'm 2P Germany, but jou may call me Lutz Beilschmidt" said Lutz before showing off a smile. "Now then you pathetic Italian, I suggest you hand over the forbidden country or we'll have to do it the hard way" said Al while trying to sound friendly. "Why-a would I-a do that and-a for what reason?" asked Italy before waving his flag. "Oh don't you worry, Feliciano. We promise that nothing bad will happen to him" said Matt while smiling. "I-I-a won't let you take him!" yelled Italy who was trying to sound brave. "Ve tried to reason vith jou, but unfortunately somezhings must be done" said Lutz with an evil grin on his face. 

Oh no, it seems that Italy has encountered the other 2Ps who are bigger and much more badder, than both Oliver and Roland! Oh Italy what will you do? Find out in the next part of Hetalia: The Lost World.


	8. Chapter 8

All was silent until Matt made his first move with his hockey stick, who then jumped up high in the air and began to attack Italy. Italy was left in shock as Matt came to him fast and began to position his stick to hit Italy on the head. A moment had passed, were Italy left up his head to only see Matt's stick to be three inches from his head. Italy than followed the ending part of the stick to only see Iyong ju blocking it with his hand. Matt was also surprised to see his attack was blocked and before he could do anything, Iyong ju than grab onto the stick along with Matt holding it and started to spin in circles. Matt who was caught in this was starting to get dizzy and was about to yell for help, until Iyong ju threw the stick along with Matt into a shrine lake. 

Matt than came out of the water and began panting, while taking deep breaths. "How the [beep] did he do that!?" yelled Al who was shocked. "I-I don't even know Al" said Matt before catching his breathe and grabbing onto the ledge to get out of the lake. "Okay then, it's my turn" said Al before putting down his bat to crack his knuckles and picked up his bat. Italy was watching this was worried about Iyong ju's safety, but was surprised of how he saved his life. "Let's see how tough you are, punk" said Al before running towards Iyong ju with his bat in his hands. 

When Al got close, he started to swing his bat around while Iyong ju was successfully dodging Al's attacks. "How are you even [beep]ing dodge my attacks like that? This time you're not going to be so lucky you mother[beep]er" said Al before using his ultimate attack, until it was blocked by Iyong ju. Before Al could even swear, Iyong ju than quickly kick flipped Al causing him to land in the same lake as Matt. Al than came up to the surface while catching his breath. "W-Why you m-mother[beep]ing b-brute!" yelled Al before swimming to the ledge where Matt is resting by and began climbing out. Soon after Iyong ju was done teaching both Al and Matt a lesson, Lutz was the last one standing. 

"Mein gott, jou sure have skills. However jour luck ends here, because I Lutz iz going to make jour vorld spin around till jou bleed" said Lutz before pulling out a large AK-47. While Lutz was cocking the gun and had it locked onto Iyong ju, Italy realized that he was going to get shoot quickly ran in front of Lutz's lock on. "So zhen jou dare to get in mein vay of firing? Zhat's a shocker. But fortunately for me, I'll only have two shots of zhis. I hope jou said jour final prayers, because jou ain't gonna to live to tell zhe tale" said Lutz before laughing evilly and began to fire. Italy embraced himself, until he heard a couple of clanks. He wasn't feeling the bullets piercing through his skin but instead, he looked up and a saw a shield that's made out of thin blue wires, that are protecting him. Al and Matt were shocked to see Iyong ju protecting Italy and Lutz was surprised to see Italy still alive. 

Iyong ju than repositioned his wires and jumped up in the air only to be above Lutz. "How dare jou use zhose zhings to protect a 1P!" yelled Lutz before locking onto Iyong ju. At perfect timing, both Iyong ju and Lutz attacked at the same time. However Iyong ju was not effected by the bullets and his wires were strong enough to slice, Lutz's gun into small pieces. "Zhis iz so not mein day. Let's get out of here!" yelled Lutz as both Al and Matt quickly ran to an exit, along with Lutz following behind them. Lutz than turned around to face both Italy and Jason. 

"Jou may have von, North Korea. But ve vill be back vith zhe other 2Ps" said Lutz before retreating with Al and Matt. When the three 2Ps left, Italy was amazed of what Iyong ju did during his fight. "Ve~! Iyong ju! That-a was-a amazing! I-a thought I-a was going to get-a shot, until you-a saved me! You're my-a hero!" said Italy until he noticed that Iyong ju wasn't doing so good. "Ve~! What's the matter, Iyong ju?" asked Italy who kneeled next to Iyong ju again. Iyong ju looked at Italy, until he felt a rushing pain in his chest. Italy made Iyong ju uncover his chest and saw a bullet hole that was placed by his heart. 

Italy than made Iyong ju lay flat on his back and he touched the wound, only for Iyong ju to hiss in pain. "Ayeeee! Hang on Iyong ju, I'll-a save you!" yelled Italy as he placed his hands on the wound for pressure. While placing pressure on Iyong ju's wound, Italy saw blood coming from Iyong ju's body causing him to panic even more. "No! Iyong ju, don't-a leave me!" yelled Italy who was starting to cry. "F-Feliciano... p-please... d-don't c-cry. I-I'll b-be... f-fine" said Iyong ju weakly. "No, no Iyong ju! Don't speak!" yelled Italy who than began to break into tears. 

"Itary! Itary! Where are you!?" yelled Japan's voice. Italy who heard Japan then realized that he can help him save Iyong ju. "Japan!!! Come quick!!!" yelled Italy and under a minute Japan found Italy along with Iyong ju. "Itary! What happened?" asked Japan. "N-No time to-a explain! Help me carry-a him to China's infirmary room!" yelled Italy. Japan than helped carry Iyong ju's unconscious body to China's infirmary room. 

 

~In China's Infirmary Room~ 

 

When both Italy and Japan carried Iyong ju to the infirmary room, Japan was giving Iyong ju special Japanese healing medicine and he gave him stitches for his wound. Italy was waiting if Iyong ju will make it. He began to worry and after awhile of waiting Italy couldn't take it any longer and went to where Iyong ju is being kept. To his surprise, he saw Japan finishing up healing Iyong ju. Japan than noticed Italy walking in. "Itary, I tord you that he'rr be fine" said Japan. "B-But he-a saved my life" said Italy before breaking into tears. "I arready know that, courd you terr me what happened?" asked Japan. 

Soon with that, Italy told Japan everything leaving Japan in shock to hearing that Iyong ju was Italy's cat the whole entire time and he was North Korea. "That's all I-a got to say" said Italy. "Arr this time, Iyong ju was here arr arong and he managed to fight three other 2Ps" said Japan who was still trying the believe that person who he helped saved with Italy was North Korea. "Si! He-a did fight them" said Italy. "Don't worry Itary-kun, he'rr be fine. The burret that pierced through his skin wasn't even crose to his heart" said Japan while trying to break a smile for Italy (well... kinda). "O-Okay then. Please don't-a tell anyone not even-a Germany about North Korea being here" said Italy while on his knees begging at Japan. 

"Okay fine. I promise not terr nobody not even Germany about North Korea being here. This wirr be our rittre secret" said Japan while crossing his heart.

 

~The Next Day~ 

 

Germany and Japan were discussing a route that will take them from China into North Korea, it will also be a very easy path if not being spotted. While they were walking they came across, China's infirmary room. "Say Japan, I never knew China had a infirmary room in his house" said Germany while stopping along with Japan doing the same thing. Apparently Italy was there and gave Japan an explanation/lie, while Germany was still waiting for an answer. "That's because, China doesn't want anyone to know about it" said Japan. "Si! That's-a right! China has his-a secrets" said Italy.

"Vell if China vants to keep zhis as a secret, zhan vhy iz zhere even a infirmary?" asked Germany before walking to the front of the door to the infirmary. "Good going Itary-kun. Now it's not rike he arready knows" said Japan before face-palming. "Oops, sorry" said Italy before letting out a quiet nervous laugh. Germany than opened the door and went inside along with both Japan and Italy following far behind him. When inside Japan and Italy than noticed that Germany went deeper into the room. "Oh great. If onry we wourdn't wark this way" said Japan. 

"Well we all make-a mistakes, do we-a not?" asked Italy with a smile. While Germany was much deeper into the room, he came across a bed with a blanket. Germany was curious to see what's underneath and when he pulled off the blanket, he got a scare out of his lifetime. "I-It can't be" said Germany while looking at the body of North Korea. Before Germany could do anything else to his surprise North Korea slowly opened his eyes slightly scaring Germany. "F-Feliciano... I'm glad that you're safe" said North Korea weakly before closing his eyes. 

When North Korea went back to being unconscious, Germany noticed a large red stain on his shirt. Germany than realized it was a blood stain and knows it's a bullet wound. "Germany, what-a are you-a doing?" asked Italy as he came into the same room as Germany along with Japan. "Do jou guys realize zhat zhis iz North Korea? Vhat iz he doing here und vhy iz zhere a bullet vound in his chest?" asked Germany as he faced Italy and Japan. Both Italy and Japan both knew that they have to break the truth, even though they promised not to tell Germany, because he'll just flip out. After explaining everything to Germany, he understood and agreed to keep North Korea's location a secret. 

 

~Time Skip~ 

"So vhen iz he supposed to be fully healed?" asked Germany. "Werr I started to aid him since yesterday and he's been here arr night arso" said Japan. While both Germany and Japan were talking, Italy was sitting next to Iyong ju's bed waiting for him to wake up. Suddenly Italy noticed that Iyong ju began opening his eyes and looked at Italy. "Iyong ju" whispered Italy. "F-Feliciano? Wait a minute... this could be ether heaven or hell for me. Am I dead?" asked Iyong ju. "Nope you're-a not, you're still-a on earth silly" said Italy while Iyong ju gave a small chuckle. 

Without notice Japan stopped talking to Germany and saw Iyong ju awake. "Oh herro there, Iyong ju or shourd I say North Korea" said Japan. "K-Kiku? When did you get in here?" asked Iyong ju. "Werr terr you what, Itary here made me save your rife, so I hope your thankfur for me" said Japan. "Oh I'm thankful alright and do you want to know what I should award you with?" asked Iyong ju. "Uhh... kirr me? Perhaps rip my head off from my shourders?" asked Japan. "What's with people and the rumors of me ripping off heads for an execution? I am so sick of hearing it every damn day" said Iyong ju. 

"Uhh... okay then. Sorry for bringing it up" said Japan. "Anyway, I have the need..... the need to.... hug you" said Iyong ju as Japan was left in shock along with Germany smacking himself in the face. "Ve~! Germany! Japan! Did you-a heard that? Iyong ju wants to-a hug you" said Italy. Japan than slowly inched his way to Iyong ju who had open arms and Japan than looked at Italy who was happy for him. "Come on hug, Japan!" said Italy before Japan looked back at Iyong ju who was waiting for him. Japan than looked back at Italy to only see his happy expression.

"Come on man, come on!" said Italy while smiling. Japan than looked at Iyong ju, where Japan was in his thoughts 'You... will... die' Japan then looked back at Italy. "Come on hug, already!" said Italy still smiling. Japan than looked back at Iyong ju, while still in his thoughts 'Die' Japan than looked back at Italy. 

"Eeeee~!" said Italy with both of his eyes open while smiling. Japan looked back at Iyong ju and decently still in his thoughts 'Die' Japan then looked back at Italy. "Ahhh.... just do it" said Italy while glitter sparkles in his eyes along with a much bigger smile. Japan than looked back at Iyong ju while his thoughts ended with 'Die... you' Suddenly Japan hugged Iyong ju, but it was Iyong ju who forced Japan into hugging. 

Japan who suddenly felt happy for once, hugged back until it was interrupted when Iyong ju felt pain coming into his chest. Japan let go of Iyong ju who then smiled at him as Japan stood next to Germany. "So North Korea... I mean Iyong ju vas it true zhat jou protected Italy from three other 2Ps?" asked Germany. "Yes, yes I did. Why are you asking?" asked Iyong ju. "Vell I vas just vondering zhat's all" said Germany. 

"Did zhey mention zhat zhey have names?" asked Germany. "Apparently they did. But you're probably not going to like what you hear" said Iyong ju. "Zhat's fine. I just vant to hear vhat jou know before being blasted by a bullet" said Germany. "Their names are Matt, Al, and.... Lutz" said Iyong ju. "Uhh... Germany that's your 2P counterpart" said Japan. "Wait a minute, did you just said that the German who shot me with an AK-47, is your 2P counterpart?" asked Iyong ju. 

"Apparently, he iz. In fact Al Jones und Matt Villiams are zhe 2Ps counterparts of both zhe regular America und Canada" said Germany. "Well that makes sense" said Iyong ju. "Und to zhink zhat I trusted both the 2P counterparts of both England und Austria" said Germany. "Wait are you saying that the 2P versions of both England and Austria are here?" asked Iyong ju. "Hai, both of them are here with us" said Japan. "Oh great, I get to deal with two British bastards at the same time" mumbled Iyong ju. "Anyway now that-a you are-a healed, let's-a go Iyong ju" said Italy as he helped Iyong ju get out of the bed. Soon Germany and Japan left the room only leaving both Italy and Iyong ju behind. 

 

~Time Skip~ 

It was nighttime and Italy was getting ready for bed. As soon Italy came back from the bathroom, he climbed into bed. Suddenly without noticed, Romano came in the room with his suitcase. "Romano, what-a are you-a doing?" asked Italy. "Apparently to my-a surprise Gilbert and-a Roland kicked me out-a of their room. I-a tried to-a sleep with-a Japan, but I-a only got a sword to my-a throat. I-a didn't even want to-a bother with-a the potato eating bastard" said Romano looking at his brother, until his eyes crossed Iyong ju. "I-Is that-a the bastard that relates-a to the potato bastard!? What-a is he-a doing here!?" yelled Romano in shock as he was pointing at Iyong ju. 

"Relax Romano, he's-a good man. By the way, he-a even agrees to comfort me while I-a sleep" said Italy. "How will-a the bastard do that?" asked Romano. "Easy, he-a agrees into taking the form of-a Germany" said Italy. "Wait a minute! He can transform!? I don't want-a him to transform into that-a potato loving bastard!" yelled Romano but it was too late, Iyong ju already used his transformation spell. Romano was shocked to see Germany standing in the place of Iyong ju. "Nooooo! My-a nightmares are-a coming true!" yelled Romano before fainting on the second guest bed. 

"Geez, vhat's vith him?" asked Iyong ju in Germany's voice. "Oh Romano, is-a always so-a dramatic. Anyway I-a need comfort right now" said Italy as Iyong ju climbed in bed next to him. "Hehehe.... do you-a mind if I-a touch you again just like the first night?" asked Italy before Iyong ju was starting to blush... again. "Uhh... apparently jou can if jou vant. I really don't care" said Iyong ju before turning off the lamp.


	9. Chapter 9

It was morning time and the sun is shining, it is going to be a peaceful day. "What do you-a mean he's-a too strong!" yelled a voice. "Luciano calm down! We were just overpowered" said Matt who was putting bandages on Al. "Overpowered!? You idotas were-a much stronger than him!" yelled Luciano while slamming his fist on the table. "We were until he kicked our butts" said Al. "I-a don't want to hear your-a pathetic excuses! I-a gave you guys a direct order and-a you failed me!" yelled Luciano. 

"It seems zhat during zhe time of zhe Great Var, ve lost all of our combat strength" said Akbar. "How can we!?" asked Luciano while turning around to face Akbar. "Vell ve did lost amount of 2P countries vhich makes us all powerful as one" said Lutz before putting his head down to sleep. "Well that-a doesn't make sense!" yelled Luciano. "Ruciano, I have important news to terr you" said Kuro who came in. "My Kuro, since when are you-a late?" asked Flavio. 

"I-a don't care if you are-a late or not! Just tell me-a what news you-a have" said Luciano in a annoyed tone. "It turns out that both Oriver and Rorand have sided with the 1Ps" said Kuro. While Kuro said this everything was silent and outside the building a woman was out gardening, until this happened: "WHATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!?" The power of the voice that yelled caused the earth to shake and the voice that caused this was no other than Luciano's. Back in the building of where the 2Ps were at, Luciano was so mad to hear that both Oliver and Roland have sided with the 1Ps. "What do you-a mean that those two idotas think that-a betraying us is-a okay!?" yelled Luciano. 

"I don't know why they thought so" said Kuro before heading to his seat. "When I-a get my hands on them, they're-a so dead!" yelled Luciano. "Sir do you vant us to go find North Korea?" asked Francois. "Yes, I-a do and I-a want to find those two idota traitors" said Luciano before cracking his knuckles. "So once we found him, what are we going to?" asked Vladimir. "Hmm... I-a never thought we'll make it this-a far" said Luciano while placing his hand under his cheek. 

"I say we kill that [beep]er" said Al while Luciano raised a brow. "He wants to get his revenge on North Korea for kicking him into a lake. The same goes for me" said Matt. "Okay is there-a more people who-a wants to bone to pick with-a him?" asked Luciano. "I do und zhat's for slicing mein AK-47 into pieces" said Lutz who got up. "Alright, I-a get it already! We are-a heading to China to-a get North Korea and-a those traitors" said Luciano. "How are ve suppose to get zhere?" asked Akbar. 

"Since our three idotas used our-a transporters, we are-a going to board on a plane" said Luciano. "How are we supposed to do that?" asked Vladimir. "Ask the person who can help you" said Xiao who came in unnoticed. "Ahh... Xiao. I'm-a glad we have you" said Luciano with a grin. "Let's not forget that I'm 2P China and I know where my counterpart lives also" said Xiao before leaving with the other 2Ps. 

 

~Meanwhile At China's House~ 

 

"Italy! Jou're late for training!" yelled Germany who came into Italy's guest room. To his surprise he saw Italy and Romano fast asleep. "Zhese two dummkopfs need an alarm clock" mumbled Germany. Germany that went over to Italy's bed and pulled off the blanket to see Italy sleeping with Iyong ju. "So zhat's vhy Italy hasn't been driving me crazy at night" whispered Germany. His eyes soon caught on Iyong ju's sleeping form and noticed how Italy gets along with him. 

'He seems so adorable vhen he iz sleeping vith Italy' thought Germany until he shook his head. "Vhat am I even saying? It's really a shame for me to understand zhat he's so misunderstood" said Germany while giving off a sad expression. Iyong ju soon slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise he saw Germany looking at him. "L-Ludwig what are you doing in here?" asked Iyong ju. "Vell I'm only here to get Italy for training" said Germany. "Training? Who gets up at 7 'o' clock in the morning to train?" asked Iyong ju. 

"I'm sorry, did jou just questioned about mein training schedule?" asked Germany. "Well, I don't mind it. It's just that I used to wake up at 5 a.m to train" said Iyong ju. "5 a.m? For vhat exactly?" asked Germany. "During the time of when my country was a dictatorship, I have to wake up early in the morning to train and boy was I tired" said Iyong ju. "I really feel sorry for jou" said Germany. "Well don't be. That's how I quickly got feared by countries from all over the world" said Iyong ju. 

"I see. Can jou do me a favor und vake Italy?" asked Germany before leaving the room. "Sure thing" said Iyong ju as he watched Germany leave. Iyong ju started to shake Italy, until Italy turned away to sleep more. Iyong ju than got an idea to wake Italy up and gave a devilish grin while a lightbulb appeared over his head. "Hey you bloody Italian wake up or else!" said Iyong ju in England's voice that was loud enough to wake up Italy. "Noooo! L-Leave me alone!" yelled Italy as he quickly got up. 

"What's-a with all that-a racket!?" yelled Romano as he got up to look at both Italy and Iyong ju. "Oh it-a just you idotas" said Romano before laying on his bed again. "Iyong ju what is it?" asked Italy who stopped panicking. "Ludwig wants you to get up for training" said Iyong ju. "Oh okay then. I DON'T WANT TO TRAIN TODAY!!!" yelled Italy before breaking into tears. "Keep it down, I'm-a trying to sleep!" yelled Romano. 

Italy than got up to change into his training uniform, while Iyong ju followed him down to the kitchen for breakfast. "Morning Itary" said Japan before going back to his manga. "Ciao~! What's for breakfast?" asked Italy. "Vell jou're in luck, ve're having pancakes" said Germany as he came to the dining room table with a cup of coffee. "Who's making the pancakes?" asked Italy. "That will be me lad" said Oliver as he came into the dining room while holding a spatula. 

"It turns out zhat Oliver here iz really gut vith breakfast" said Germany. "Ah it's true. Besides I need to get back into the kitchen" said Oliver before heading back to the kitchen. Iyong ju who still wasn't trusting this cheerful counterpart of England sneaked into the kitchen. As soon as he came into the kitchen he saw Oliver flipping pancakes and humming to himself. Iyong ju then went over to the counter of where Oliver puts the finished pancakes and picked one up. Iyong ju than began to sniff it and then took a bite, causing Iyong ju to eat through it like a savage. 

"I see that you're enjoying my pancakes" said Oliver while Iyong ju suddenly flinched at his voice. "Uhh.... yes" said Iyong ju nervously. "If you enjoyed them so much, then you're always welcomed to have more" said Oliver with a smile. Iyong ju was standing there confused and wondered why Oliver wasn't going to say or do anything threatening. Iyong ju than realized that Oliver is so trusting and kind that there is no reason to hate him as much as another British bastard that he knows. He than turned around to leave to the kitchen until he felt a sudden chill that touched the back of his throat.

Iyong ju than turned his head to only see that Oliver was holding a large knife in his hand. While trying to solve this situation, Oliver than gently pressed the knife onto Iyong ju's throat with only the tip barely touching his skin. "W-What are you doing!? Let me go or else I'll-" before Iyong ju could finished his sentence, Oliver made Iyong ju face him. Oliver was now staring at Iyong ju while giving off a creepy smile that wasn't too scary for him. "Now now lad, I wish not to hurt you" said Oliver still giving a smile. "If you aren't going to hurt me, then why do you have a knife pinned to my throat?" asked Iyong ju while giving a stern expression. 

"For no reason, but just to ask you a couple of basic questions" said Oliver. "Okay then. What are your questions?" asked Iyong ju. "First question: did you run into three other 2Ps?" asked Oliver. "Yes and that was with Feliciano" said Iyong ju while he felt the knife pressuring on his throat. "Second question: did you really almost died while protecting that weak Italian?" asked Oliver. "I almost died from a bullet wound from a guy named Lutz. However, the other two 2Ps weren't much of a threat to me" said Iyong ju while Oliver was looking at him in amazement. 

"Last question: did you really think that you can hide from both the 1Ps and the 2Ps forever?" asked Oliver while gripping the knife. "How did you know that I was here? I thought that only the Axis, the three other 2Ps that were jerks to me, and Feliciano's brother were the only ones who knew?" asked Iyong ju as the edge of the knife was starting to cut into his skin. "That's because during your scuffle with those bloody buffoons for 2Ps, I had Roland explore. While he was exploring, he spotted Feliciano along with you fighting against Lutz" said Oliver. "Wait!? You two were spying on me!?" yelled Iyong ju as Oliver removed the knife from his throat. "Well technically it wasn't spying, it was just to make sure that the other 2Ps knew that Roland and I are aiding with the 1Ps" said Oliver. "So you're saying the those other 2Ps that were here, weren't just looking for me but you?" asked Iyong ju. 

"Apparently so. In fact since you managed to make those three flee from here, I owe you a pleasure of my gratitude" said Oliver. "Umm... thanks and you're welcome, I guess" said Iyong ju. "But it doesn't mean that I'll promise not tell anyone else not even my counterpart that you're here" said Oliver. "If you can't, than why not you try to not tell anyone?" asked Iyong ju. "Hmm... I suppose you are right. I guess I can try" said Oliver. "Why not you just start now?" asked Iyong ju. 

"Well then, I'm starting right now. But only after you leave the kitchen" said Oliver as Iyong ju nodded and soon left the kitchen. When he left the kitchen, Italy came up to him. "Ahh... Iyong ju there you are! Germany wants-a me to bring you with-a me to train" said Italy before pulling Iyong ju along with him. When the Axis and Jason went outside, Iyong ju was looking around enjoying the scenery. "Gee... Iyong ju, I'm-a surprised to see you-a looking around. Is there a reason why-a you're looking?" asked Italy causing Iyong ju to snap back into reality. "Uhh... it's nothing really. It's been a longtime since I visited the country of China" said Iyong ju. 

"Oh, how long ago was it?" asked Italy. "Uhh... that was when I was still Seoul and it was one of last times I ever hanged out with my brother" said Iyong ju before a tear came from his eye. "Oh, do you-a mean South Korea?" asked Italy. "Yes it was Korea or should I say Yong Soo. I even hanged out with both Yao and Kiku that day" said Iyong ju before more tears came down from his eyes. "Don't be-a sad Iyong ju, I'm-a here with you" said Italy while grabbing one of Iyong ju's hands. "Y-You mean it?" asked Iyong ju while looking at Italy. 

"Si! Of course I do! Besides you-a get to hang out with-a both Germany and-a Japan" said Italy with a smile causing Iyong ju to blush. Soon Germany, Japan, Italy, and Iyong ju made it to a large field where both Italy and Iyong ju were sitting on a bench. "Ve vill be training und taking turns at running. Vhen ve are done, ve are running laps vith each other" said Germany. "Uhh... Germany, how many raps are we running?" asked Japan while raising his hand. "About fifteen to seventeen laps" said Germany as Japan put his hand down. "Ve~! Germany! Can I-a not run today?" asked Italy with his hand up. 

"Nein jou cannot! Besides vhat reason iz zhere for jou not to?" asked Germany. "Uhh... I-I-a twisted my-a ankle" said Italy while trying sound that he's not lying. "If jou got a twisted ankle, zhen jou must run for an extra five laps" said Germany as Italy shuddered and began to panic. "B-But Germany! I-a don't want to-a train! I'm-a too tired" said Italy while crying. "Italy, if jou aren't going to do zhis, zhan jou're training vith me or I'm having jou team up vith Iyong ju" said Germany. Pretty much during the training session, Italy was already and has been out of breath from the first two laps. 

Iyong ju was along side with him was trying to have Italy go much more, however Italy accidentally tripped. "Italy! If jou trip one more time, I'll never allow jou to make pasta ever again!" yelled Germany causing Italy to quickly get up. Suddenly Iyong ju got an idea and by using one his magic spells, he was able to transfer his soul and body to take control of Italy's body. "Ve~! Where am I!?" asked Italy as he was standing alone in a dark void. "Relax Feliciano, we're in your mind" said Iyong ju as he appeared in front of Italy. "R-Really? How?" asked Italy. 

"It turns out that I know a spell that allows me to transport my own soul and body into a person's body" said Iyong ju. "That-a sounds pretty amazing" said Italy with a cheerful smile. "Just sit back and have me help you catch up to both of them, but mostly Ludwig" said Iyong ju. With Iyong ju controlling Italy's body, he was able to catch up to Japan who was surprised. 

"Vee~! Ciao Japan! Bye bye Japan!" yelled Italy as he ran right passed Japan. "That was weird" said Japan who was still trying to understand what just happened. Soon with Italy's body, Iyong ju caught up with Germany and was running right behind him. "I cannot believe zhat Italy iz so far behind. He's so not going to be making pasta, starting tonight" said Germany before clenching his teeth in anger. "Ve~! I also cannot believe that you're-a going to lose to-a me! I-a guess I'm not allowing you to-a make wurst for tonight or never again" said Italy. Germany than looked back to see Italy right behind but only two inches and boy, was he shocked. 

"Vait! H-How did jou even made it zhis far!?" asked Germany while Italy was giving him a smile. "Oh I-a have my ways" said Italy before taking off with more speed just to pass by Germany. "Hey! Nobody, not even jou, beats me in a lap race! It's suppose to me vho iz suppose to beat jou!" yelled Germany before picking up the pace. It was a heated race between Italy and Germany, while Japan was watching them from the sideline. As Italy was running he could hear the sounds of Germany's grunts getting even more furious. "Geez, Germany seems a bit angry" said Italy who was watching all of this unfold. 

"Does it look like I care? Besides at least the two of us are winning" said Iyong ju. "Mein gott! Vhy iz he so fast!? Zhis iz zhe second time zhat I lost to him" said Germany while keeping up the pace, but it only makes Italy run faster. While Germany was running, he picked up his speed by running much harder than before. He than caught up to Italy and before he could get even more close, he heard something snap. Germany than fell onto the ground and tried to get up, but only felt pain. It wasn't long until Japan came over to see what happened and took a look at what caused Germany to fell. 

"Germany hord stirr so I can see" said Japan as Germany hold still for Japan. It turns out that Germany's ankle wasn't looking so good and Japan carefully touched it to see how much it hurts. "Gahh!!! Japan, zhat hurts!" hissed Germany who was trying to hold in the pain. "It seems that you either broke or sprained your ankre whire running" said Japan. "How can I? I never break anyzhing vhen I'm running" said Germany. While Japan and Germany were talking, Iyong ju was still running until he realized that Germany was no longer behind him. 

After realizing that both Iyong ju and Italy managed to outrun Germany, they began searching for him. "Ve~! Where's Germany?" asked Italy while Iyong ju was still searching. "I think something bad happened to him. Come on!" yelled Iyong ju as Italy nodded and ran with him to find Germany. They soon found Germany along with Japan who was kneeling next to Germany. "Germany! What happened?" asked Italy in a panicked tone. "It turns out zhat vhen I vas running, I probably broke or sprained mein ankle" said Germany. 

"Uhh... Germany, you actuarry broke it" said Japan. "How long iz it suppose to heal?" asked Germany. "It courd be for like two to three weeks for it hear" said Japan. "Seriously? Ve vere going to follow Prussia's plans, but I guess ve need to vait" said Germany with Japan nodded. Soon it was time to head back to China's house and Germany was being aided by Italy along with Iyong ju. 

 

~Time Skip~ 

 

When they returned back to China's house, Japan was busy giving Germany ice packs for his ankle. "I don't vant to be rude, but since vhen did I say zhat I need an ice pack?" asked Germany as Japan was placing the last ice pack on his ankle. "I thought it wourd be great, if it heared your ankre faster" said Japan. "Let's not forget ve are countries. Ve all have the ability to heal almost any injury" said Germany. "Werr that is true, but it takes so much time for the hearing process to start. So an ice pack wirr probabry make it start faster" said Japan before leaving for more bandages. While Germany was sitting on the couch, Iyong ju happened to pass by. 

He than went to sit down next to Germany unnoticed while Germany was bored out of his mind. Germany than looked to his right and saw Jason sitting next to him. "Umm... Iyong ju? Iz zhere somezhing I can do for jou?" asked Germany as Iyong ju snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at him. "Uhh... nothing at all. But thank you for your concerns" said Iyong ju as he wasn't trying not to sound awkward. "I vas just asking zhat's all" said Germany. At a minute has passed and Germany knew that he needs to tell Iyong ju something important. 

"Iyong ju? Can I tell jou somezhing?" asked Germany who broke the quiet moment. "Sure you can. What would you like to tell me?" asked Iyong ju while giving a smile. "During zhe training session vhen I broke mein ankle, I mentioned Gilbert having a plan" said Germany. "Yeah you did mentioned it, but that was it" said Iyong ju. "Iyong ju uhh... zhe plan zhat Gilbert had out vas actually a plan to sneak into jour country und kidnap jou" said Germany cautiously while trying not to upset Iyong ju. "Wait you and your brother, are planning to sneak into my country and then kidnap me. For what reason?" asked Iyong ju. 

"Vell it's zhat vhen ve first saw jou, jou seemed so sad about zhe death of jour bruder. Ve just vant to know vhy jou vere so sad" said Germany while Iyong ju placed a hand over his heart. "I-It's because of Ivan that caused me to kill him and to that day I swore revenge. I managed to get back my independence from that cruel man" said Iyong ju. "Zhe revenge jou got vas from anger und vith anger like zhat jou couldn't control jourself in zhe process" said Germany. "Really? How could you even know?" asked Iyong ju. "It's because I vas just like jou. After mein country's defeat in Vorld Var I, it vasn't long till I had zhe thirst for revenge und anger. Vith mein anger, I caused Vorld Var II by invading Poland und for killing millions of innocent people. After zhe var, I zhen realized how much of a monster zhat I became und I tried to start over" said Germany. "What else happened during this?" asked Iyong ju. 

"Vhen I vas trying to start over, it vasn't easy. England, China, France, und America separated mein country in half along vith Russia, as a form of punishment. Vhat vas vorse vas zhat, Russia took mein own bruder avay from me right before mein eyes" said Germany with a tear in his eye. 'I-I can't believe it, all this time I thought I was the only one who suffered. Until I realized it was Ludwig who suffered even more' thought Iyong ju before he was cut off when Germany continued his painful and tragic past. "It vasn't long after zhat, I vas enrolled into zhe European Union. I zhought I could start fresh vith zhe other countries, but I vas vrong. Everyone vho saw me turned zheir backs on me either in fear or in anger, I zhought it vas over for me" said Germany while Iyong ju was feeling bad for him. "Even zhough I vas alone, it vasn't since zhat day I got an unexpected surprise. It vas both Italy und Japan vho actually cared about me. I never felt so sad like I vas before, because I had mein two best friends und allies vith me" said Germany ending his story with a smile. He than broke into small sobs as he reflected back to it, while Iyong ju realized that he had friends. "Ludwig.... that story breaks my heart and it was just so powerful" said Iyong ju. 

"How powerful vas it for jou?" asked Germany as he looked into Iyong ju's brown eyes. "It was powerful enough for me to tell you that I killed a lot of innocent people during and after the events of the Korean War. I was even scared and brought fear to myself after terrorizing other countries" said Iyong ju. "I did heard zhat jou terrorized Russia und zhe Nodics, but vho else did jou exactly terrorized?" asked Germany. "I first terrorized my own brother, than Arthur, Switzerland, and mostly Australia" said Iyong ju. "Zhat sounds pretty deep" said Germany. "Because it's all true! I am a monster and I deserve to die! In fact remembering the past is so painful to me!" yelled Iyong ju before breaking into tears and embracing Germany in a big hug. 

"Zhere, zhere. It's okay" said Germany while trying to calm down Iyong ju. "No it's not! Because of me, everyone around the world hates me!" yelled Iyong ju before crying even harder. Germany was soon feeling Iyong ju's tears leaking from his tank top to his chest and was patting Iyong ju on the back. "Nobody doesn't hate jou. Jou have me, Japan, und Italy vho likes jou. In fact even Romano likes jou too" said Germany while still trying to calm Iyong ju. It wasn't long that Germany heard something smoothing and peaceful that made him closed his eyes before reopening them. Germany than realized that Iyong ju had stopped crying and had calmed down. 

Germany also realized that Iyong ju had fell asleep while still holding onto Germany and he wouldn't let go of him. "Mein gott, he sure has a lot of strength. He is sure cute while he's sleeping" said Germany quietly while trying not to wake Iyong ju. Japan soon came into the room and noticed Germany with Iyong ju. "I see that you two are bonding so nicery" said Japan with a soft smile causing Germany to blush. "Japan iz zhere a reason vhy he iz asleep?" asked Germany. "Werr it's because of this" said Japan before holding up a flute. 

"I didn't know jou could play a flute" said Germany. "I rearned it from South Korea who arso taught me a speciar song" said Japan. "Vhat did he taught jou?" asked Germany as Japan pulled out an old piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Germany. "Since you don't know what it says, you were probabry abre to recognized sheet music" said Japan. "Yeah, I do. Vhat kind of song iz it?" asked Germany. "It's a very speciar song and it's a carming sing. It's carred Gido" said Japan. 

"Interesting. Vhat does it mean exactly?" asked Germany. "It's means "Prayer" in Korean" said Japan. "Okay zhen zhat's all I need to know" said Germany. "The song was made by Gojoseon as a calming song for the Asian lung dragons during the Edo Period and it was used as a lullaby for both Iyong ju and Yong Soo" said Japan. "So zhat's vhy he's asleep" said Germany. Italy soon came into the room and saw Iyong ju asleep while gripping onto Germany. "Ve~! It seems that you and-a Iyong ju are having a great time" said Italy causing Germany to blush again. "Oh I armost forgot! Germany, I found bandages for your ankre" said Japan while pulling out a large roll of bandages. 

"Oh great. Let's get zhis over vith already" mumbled Germany as Japan began placing bandages on his ankle. While Japan was busy putting bandages on his ankle, Italy was holding down Germany who was both grunting and hissing in pain. As soon as Japan was done, Germany sighed in relief as Italy was still holding onto him. "Italy, can jou please let go of me?" asked Germany. "Just not yet. You-a feel so-a warm that even your heart still beats strong" said Italy causing Germany to blush even harder. "Now these bandages are not suppose to come off, untir between two to three weeks. Arso I need to go and get fruit for the smoothies. I'rr be back rater" said Japan before leaving. 

"Ve~! In the meantime, I will-a be making pasta! In fact I-a don't get to train tomorrow" said Italy as he was skipping out of the room. "Oh really? Vhen mein ankle heals, jou vill be training for the vhole entire veek vith. no. breaks" said Germany with an evil grin causing Italy to shudder and quickly leave the room. "Vorks every time und it never gets old" said Germany. Germany than suddenly felt Iyong ju letting go and also felt him getting cozy as Germany hold him in his arms. Germany than wondered if the bullet wound has healed up and made sure he doesn't wake him up. As soon as Germany found the wound, he gently touched wound and realized that it became a scar.


	10. Chapter 10

When Iyong ju opened his eyes the next day, he was surprised that he was in the arms of Germany. Germany wasn't even awake and Iyong ju could feel a tight grip on his stomach. Iyong ju tried to break free but only to have Germany tightly grip him even more. 'Geez, he sure has a strong grip even when he sleeps' thought Iyong ju as he was trying to get out of Germany's grip. Iyong ju than thought of an idea and when Germany was still fast asleep he put the idea into action. "Ve~! Ve~!" said a voice as Germany slowly opened his eyes to only find Italy in his arms, causing him to blush. 

"Italy? Vhat are jou doing?" asked Germany. "Ve~! I-a was filling a spot for Iyong ju. He-a made me help-a him get-a out of your-a tight grip. Also he-a went outside for fresh air" said Italy. "Oh, I see. Can jou get off of me?" asked Germany as Italy quickly got up. "That-a reminds me, I-a need to check up on something" said Italy before leaving the room. "I can't believe zhat I felled asleep vith Iyong ju in mein arms. At least he's fine" said Germany as he reposition himself on the couch. While with Italy, he was making pasta in the kitchen. 

"I-a need to make-a pasta before Germany's ankle heals" said Italy while getting tomatoes and began cutting them. "Itary, you're up earry" said Japan as he came into the kitchen. "Ve~! Japan! You're back" said Italy while Japan was taking out fruit from a bag. "Hai, I am. I was busy arr day yesterday just to get fruit and did anything erse happen?" asked Japan. "Well nothing expect if you-a want to-a count Germany and-a Iyong ju sleeping together" said Italy as Japan was taking out the last fruit. "Oh okay then. Where is Iyong ju?" asked Japan. 

"He-a told me that he-a was going outside for-a some fresh air" said Italy. "I don't know about that. Iyong ju isn't supposed to be outside. What if anyone wirr see him?" asked Japan as Italy stopped cutting the tomatoes. "Ayeeee! You're-a right! We-a need to find him" said Italy as Japan nodded. Both of them left to the kitchen and headed outside to find Iyong ju. 

 

~Meanwhile With Iyong ju~ 

 

"It's been a longtime since I walked around Yao's house" said Iyong ju as he was walking outside while the sun was up. Iyong ju than continued walking until he came to China's shrine garden and saw Oliver along with England who were talking. Iyong ju than quickly ran to nearby brushes to listen to the conversation. Iyong ju than saw both Oliver and England investigating his own pool of blood that had dried up. "So is this where Iyong ju was fighting against those three other 2Ps?" asked England while taking a closer look at the blood. "Yes it was. In fact I'm glad that I sent Roland to check up on things" said Oliver with a smile. 

"Hmmm... whatever caused him to make a mess of blood was probably enough to kill him" said England. "Apparently he survived because of Feliciano" said Oliver while England got up. "You're saying, it was that bloody Italian who saved him from certain death?" asked England. "Of course it's true, lad" said Oliver. "I cannot believe that he was saved for bloody two times! First with that bloody Prussian and now that bloody weak Italian!" yelled England. "First it was you who tried to kill him and it was 2P Germany who also tried to kill him" said Oliver. 

"How could he even bloody try?" asked England. "He tried with a gun, but before that he made both 2P America and 2P Canada fight against him" said Oliver. "I'm surprised that 2P Germany managed to put a bullet in Iyong ju" said England. "What should we do now?" asked Oliver. "We need a sample of his blood" said England. "But how are we supposed to get a sample when his blood is all dried up?" asked Oliver. 

"Oh don't you worry, I got it all figured out" said England. With that Iyong ju watched as both Oliver and England walked away. When they were gone, Iyong ju got up and walked out of the brushes. "I'm glad that my blood had dried up here. But I wonder why they need a sample from me" said Iyong ju. Soon with a moment of silence, Iyong ju heard something and quickly climbed up a tree and waited. To much of his surprise, America came running while listening to music on his iPod. 

Iyong ju was trying not to laugh at America's weird dance moves, until he came up with a plan to ambush America. While America was in the center of Iyong ju's ambush, Iyong ju than grabbed a vine and started swinging on it. He than used his legs to knock America on the ground and than jumped off the vine only to successfully land on the ground. America who was on the ground was surprised at what just happened, quickly got up and removed his earphones. "What the hell!? Who did this to the hero!?" yelled America while looking around to find the person who kicked him. Iyong ju than gave out a loud grunt as America turned around to face him. 

"N-Not you again! Why would you kick the hero like that!?" asked America while not trying to sound scared. "I have been practicing to do that for many years. Same goes for my awesome landing" said Iyong ju before making a smirk. "You mean what you just did to me?" asked America. "Of course I do" said Iyong ju while rolling his eyes. "Speaking of which, when are you going to be caught by Ludwig?" asked America with a smile. "Oh him, well I clearly did got caught and I did broke his ankle while he was chasing me" said Iyong ju. 

"Wait a minute, did you just said that you ran into him?" asked America. "Hai, I did. I even ran into Kiku" said Iyong ju before walking over to his dried up pool of blood spot. "I never noticed this, until now. What is this?" asked America as he walked to Iyong ju who was looking at the spot. "It's my pool of blood that has dried up" said Iyong ju. "So you were shot?" asked America. "Yes, I was and it was by the 2Ps. Luckily Feliciano found me and had Kiku heal me before I even died" said Iyong ju. 

"How else knows about you being here?" asked America. "Well first it was Feliciano, than Arthur, you, Oliver, Roland, Romano, Kiku, and lastly Ludwig. However both Yao and Francis are the only two that don't know that I'm here" said Iyong ju. "Okay then. I was just asking" said America. "Hang on! I'm also forgetting Gilbert. That just leaves that three other 2Ps know that I'm here" said Iyong ju. "So anyway are you going to rip off my head now?" asked America with a nervous smile. "Enough of that! I'm only here for my own personal reasons" said Iyong ju before walking away leaving America confused. 

 

~Meanwhile With Japan And Italy~ 

 

"Where can he be? It's not rike he can go that far" said Japan as Italy was following closely behind him. "Ve~! He-a could be hanging out with-a the animals" said Italy. While Italy and Japan were busy looking for Iyong ju, they were soon found by England. "Oh hello there. No time for me to talk, I'm quite busy" said England while tying a rope around a tree trunk. "Engrand what are you doing?" asked Japan. "Hmmm... can you two keep a secret between only us?" asked England as Japan and Italy nodded. 

"I know you two saved North Korea and knew what happened. In fact you probably told Germany about this. You better not try to defend yourselves since it's already too late" said England. "I-It's-a true! W-We-a saved him and we-a told Germany! Please don't kill me!" yelled Italy as he pulled out a white flag and started waving it. "Calm down you bloody Italian, I'm not going to hurt or kill both of you. I was informed by both Oliver and Roland, so that's how I knew" said England as Italy calmed down. "So are you going to answer my question or not?" asked Japan. "I was tying down rope just to get a blood sample from Iyong ju. I just want to know how he survived and whatever else I want to know about him. Now then I must go, I hope I run into you guys again" said England before leaving. "Itary, we need to find Iyong ju now and fast" said Japan as Italy nodded. 

They soon found Iyong ju and told him everything, the same goes for Iyong ju's discoveries. "Umm... I hope you guys aren't weirded out by this" said Iyong ju. "Whatever you want to show me is now the time" said Japan as Iyong ju then mutter something which caused him to be surrounded by a cloud of black purplish smoke and vanished. "Ve~! That's-a new" said Italy before feeling something behind him only to reveal Iyong ju. "So you know a sperr that arrows you to tereport?" asked Japan who was shocked. "Yes and uhh... watched this" said Iyong ju before bringing his hands together in a form of a prayer while mumbling a few phrases in Korean as a form of mantra, before vanishing only to come back under 20 seconds. 

"Ve~! Was that-a real or what?" asked Italy with a smile. "I also know an old Korean mantra that allows me to become invisible" said Iyong ju. "Ve~! Wait a minute! Aren't you-a forgetting one more-a thing?" asked Italy. "You mean that one spell? Oh no, I don't really want to demonstrate that one" said Iyong ju as Japan grew concerned. "But Jason! Please I-a what you to-a do it! Please can you-a do it for-a me?" asked Italy with a tear in his eye. "Fine then, I'll do it. But you two may want to cover your eyes first" said Iyong ju. "How come?" asked Japan. 

"Because if you don't, then things will go down south pretty fast" said Iyong ju as both Japan and Italy covered their eyes as a bright light flashed and then vanished. "You can uncover your eyes now" said Iyong ju as both Japan and Italy uncovered their eyes to see Prussia standing in the place of Iyong ju. "You... know a sperr... that arrows you to.... transform your appearance?" asked Japan in both amazement and in complete shock. "More like change my appearance at anytime I want to or not" said Iyong ju with a smirk. "Ve~! Japan! I-a never told-a you or Germany about this" said Italy with nervous smile. "If you tord Germany, he wourd of fainted at this" said Japan. 

"I can also do voices" said Iyong ju. "Si! It-a true! He-a can do voices that-a sounds just like us" said Italy with a smile as Iyong ju was clearing his throat. "Kesese~! It iz I, zhe awesome Prussia und I have to come to rub mein awesomeness in all jour unawesome faces!" said Iyong ju in Prussia's voice while Italy was laughing. "I have to admit, that's was so funny that it made me smire" said Japan who was showing off a smile (finally). "Ve~! Now-a do Germany" said Italy as he was trying to hold back the laughter. "Okay zhen. Cover jour eyes for me again" said Iyong ju as both Japan and Italy covered their eyes for the second time. 

When they both uncovered their eyes, they saw Germany instead of Prussia and then Italy kinda regretted his decision. "What's wrong Itary?" asked Japan. "I-I-a forgot that Germany is so-a imitating and-a I don't what to-a train" said Italy with a nervous smile. "Relax Feli, I'm nothing like him and I don't just force people to train" said Iyong ju. "He's right, Itary. Even though he rooks rike Germany, he doesn't have the personarity of him" said Japan. "But he-a blushes when I-a ask him if it's-a okay to-a touch him in my-a sleep" said Italy while Iyong ju was slightly blushing. 

"I guess so. But I don't know how long Iyong ju can keep his own personarity in tact, before becoming rike the actuar Germany" said Japan. "Oh come on, Japan! I'll be perfectly fine" said Iyong ju. "Arright fine" said Japan with a sigh. "Yayyyy! Let's-a have fun together" said Italy as he jumped in happiness. 

 

~SpongeBob Narrator Voice: Two Hours Later~

 

"Ahhh!!! I-a think I-a pulled a muscle!" yelled Italy before repositioning himself and continued to run along with Japan who was panting. "D-Don't s-say t-that! He'rr get even more angrier than before!" yelled Japan who was also sweating. "Vhy are jou two so pathetically veak!? I usually yell at Italy, but I should expect more effort from jou Japan!" yelled Iyong ju in Germany's voice as he ran passed both of them and continued straight. "I think I never ever hear Germany carring me 'weak' and fact I sorta miss Iyong ju's peacefur and carming personarity" said Japan with a sad expression. "Do jou guys vant either England or France to bug jou or not!?" yelled Iyong ju as Japan and Italy picked up their pace. Pretty much the whole entire day, Iyong ju (or Germany #2) forced both Japan and (mostly) Italy to train for about approximately five hours until they came back to China's house. 

"Jou guys are back, but vhy so late?" asked Germany as Japan and Italy came into the living room and sat down between opposite spots of Germany, while Italy was about ready to scream at any moment. "We were busy hanging out with Iyong ju" said Japan. "For about five hours und vhy?" asked Germany. "Because he actuarry-" before Japan could finished his sentence he was interrupted by Italy who said "forced us to-a train!" "Say vhat now?" asked Germany. "What Itary said was true. Iyong ju... force... us... train" said Japan while trying to not say the last part and hoped that Germany didn't hear him, but he did. 

"So zhat's vhy Italy looked so uncomfortable, because it's how he looks vhen I force him to train" said Germany as Italy jumped at the word 'train'. With a moment of silence, before Germany could say anything else America came into the living room. "Yo dudes! Arthur found something and he's calling us at a meeting in Yao's map room" said America before running off. "I vonder vhat he vants zhis time. Come let's go" said Germany as both Japan and Italy got up and turned to leave. "Uhh... aren't jou forgetting somezhing?" asked Germany as Japan and Italy helped him get up and they soon reached to China's map room for the 'big emergency' meeting. 

 

~In China's Map Room~ 

 

"Hello there guys. Say Germany how's your ankle, aru?" asked China as Italy was helping Germany sit down. "It's healing, but it still hurts. Danke for asking" said Germany as China smiled. "Vhere iz ze black sheep of Europe? I'm really busy doing somezhing and its very important zhan zhis" said France. "That-a British bastard is-a wasting my-a damn time" mumbled Romano. At minute had passed and England than came into the room. "England vhen jou plan a meeting, jou're suppose to be zhe first person vho's already zhere" said Germany as England ignored him. 

"Sorry that I'm late, but I was so busy putting together my findings" said England while taking a packet. "Vhat kind of findings did ze black sheep of Europe could of possibly found?" asked France with a smirk. "How many times do I have to say to stop calling me the bloody black sheep of Europe, you bloody frog!?" yelled England before calming himself. "Just get to zhe point already" said Germany while crossing his arms. "Anyway I was busy getting a blood sample from Iyong ju or should we call him North Korea. It took me like almost the whole day, just to get eleven blood samples" said England before pulling at a capsule of Iyong ju's blood. "This first sample was Jason before getting shot by a bullet and this second was him after the bullet didn't kill him" said England while holding two capsules of Iyong ju's blood. 

"So you're saying zat ze forbidden country vas almost killed by a bullet vound?" asked France. "Yes, it's true. Even though he can remain hidden he can't keep his blood from being sampled" said England. "So you-a collect blood samples from that-a bastard whenever he-a cuts himself?" asked Romano. "Well it's kinda hard to exactly pin-point where he was last at, but thankfully we have both Oliver and Roland on our side" said England before putting down the capsules on the table. 'Ve~! This is-a bad' thought Italy before England continued. "Now these two capsules are the third and fourth samples of his blood, notice anything different?" asked England while putting down the third and fourth capsules on the table. 

"Those two appear to be in a different color than the first two samples of his blood, aru" said China. "Exactly and do you know why?" asked England as nobody replied to his question. "Hmm... nobody? Well I did seven more samples most of them weren't clear all expect for the last one" said England before pulling out the eleventh capsule. "This last one was so surprising, that I figured out a way to officially bring Iyong ju to his knees" said England. "So do you mean that you found away to kill him permanently?" asked America. "No that's not what I meant. I now learned of what kind invincibility he has and what kind of powers he also has" said England. 

"What powers does-a this is-a bastard has?" asked Romano. "Powers and abilities that you guys won't be able to understand. So that should be end to the meeting that I called for" said England before gathering up his research and turned to leave the room. After everyone has left Germany, Japan, and Italy were the only ones left in the room. "Vhat kind of powers does Iyong ju has?" asked Germany and with that Japan told him everything. 

 

~Time Skip~ 

 

"So jou're saying zhat Iyong ju knows many different kinds of magic?" asked Germany while Japan and Italy were sitting across from him. "Hai, he does" said Japan. "When he-a teleportation spell it-a scares me, but he's-a usually behind me" said Italy. "So vhat about zhat spell that allows himself to turn himself invisible?" asked Germany. "Werr he did show us it and I have to say, it was actuarry fascinating" said Japan. "I see. Iz zhere anyzhing else I gotta know?" asked Germany as Japan and Italy looked at each other and looked back at Germany. 

"Can you-a promise not to-a freak out, Germany?" asked Italy while Germany raised a brow. "What he means by this is that, werr Iyong ju... he.... knows a transformation sperr which allows him to transform into different people" said Japan. "Ve~! He-a has the-a power to-a change his appearance if he-a wants to or not" said Italy. "Jou mean zhat he can change his appearance if he vants to?" asked Germany. "Si! Of course he-a can" said Italy with a smile. "So if he vas zhe one to force jou two train for about five hours, I'm guessing he managed to do zhis by taking zhe form of me" said Germany. 

"Hai, he did" said Japan while nodding. "Vell zhat explains everyzhing. Oooh Italy... it looks like jou're training after all zhanks to Iyong ju" said Germany with an evil grin on his face while Italy was shuddering in fear.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Germany was preparing a list for Iyong ju about training when Japan came into the living room. "Germany what are you doing?" asked Japan when Germany was finished writing things down on the list. "Hmm... I vas just finishing a list for today's training. In fact Japan jou're taking zhe day off vhile Italy vill be training" said Germany while Japan nodded. "I arso wirr be making smoothies with the fruit that I got" said Japan before heading to the kitchen. "Feliciano, I just don't want to" said Iyong ju who was coming down the stairs with Italy. "B-But Iyong ju, I-a want you to-a say so something to China!" cried Italy who was clinging onto Iyong ju. 

When Iyong ju was trying to get a clinging Italy to let go of his leg, he noticed Germany. "Oh hey. I didn't know you were watching" said Iyong ju. "Zhat's okay. I have somezhing to show jou" said Germany as Iyong ju came over. "What is it?" asked Iyong ju before Germany gave him a piece of paper. "I made a list for jou just for today" said Germany as Iyong ju was looking at the list. "So you want me to go outside and train Italy?" asked Iyong ju while lowering the paper. 

"Ja, I do. Since I overheard from Japan zhat jou trained both of zhem for two hours yesterday, I decided to have jou be zhe mentor" said Germany. "Feli, did you tell Ludwig about the different spell's that I know the other day?" asked Iyong ju while looking at Italy who was still clinging his leg. "Uhh... I-a kinda did. Because England had-a your blood samples" said Italy while giving a nervous smile. "So that British bastard managed to get samples from my own blood?" asked Iyong ju. "Si! He did" said Italy. "For what reason?" asked Iyong ju. 

"So he can find a vay to leave jou defenseless" said Germany. "Well then I'll have a little talk with him after I'm done training Feliciano" said Iyong ju while crossing his eyes. "Wait what!? No, I-a don't what to train today!" yelled Italy as he quickly got up and started to cry. "Italy jou vill train vhenever jou like it or not!" yelled Germany. "B-But I-a don't wanna!" cried Italy. "Don't worry Ludwig, I'll handle this" said Iyong ju before grabbing Italy's collar and dragged him outside to train. 

"I hope jou vill be able to handle zhis" said Germany before Japan came into the room with two smoothies in his hands. "Here Germany, I made this with the best fruit that I found" said Japan before giving one of cups to Germany. "Say Japan, iz it possible for Jason to copy voices of zhe people he turn into?" asked Germany before taking a sip of his smoothie. "It is possibre. I was amazed that he copied Prussia's voice when he took the appearance of him" said Japan. "How interesting. Speaking of Prussia, I vonder vhat mein bruder iz doing" said Germany.

 

~Meanwhile With Prussia~ 

 

"Zhis iz zhe best awesome zhing zhat I had ever done in mein life" said Prussia who was running with Roland. "I never knew how much mein counterpart can get zhat angry" said Roland. "Get back here jou two dummkopfs und give me back mein glasses!" yelled Austria who was chasing both Prussia and Roland. "Vhy do jou even have glasses in zhe first place? Have jou tried contacts?" asked Prussia before laughing. "Not funny!" yelled Austria. While both Prussia and Roland were running it wasn't long till Hungary used her frying pan to hit Prussia. 

"How dare you steal Roderich's glasses from him!" yelled Hungary as Prussia got up and Roland stop running. "Mein gott, aren't jou pretty" said Roland as Hungary looked at him in confusion. "Excuse me?" asked Hungary. "I never seen a voman zhat angry in mein life" said Roland. "Zhere jou are! I'll be taking back mein glasses now" said Austria before snatching his glasses back from Roland. "Roderich? Why are there two of you?" asked Hungary while looking at both Roland and Austria. 

"Elizabeta, zhis me iz mein counterpart und he likes rock 'n' roll music instead of classical music" said Austria. "So then mister counterpart of Roderich, when you said you never seen a woman angry did you mentioned that you knew someone?" asked Hungary. "Vell tell jou vhat, I did know someone vho vas like jou. Zhat person vas jour counterpart, 2P Hungary" said Roland. "What?" asked Hungary. "I alvays loved her so much zhat I took her to concerts und she likes it vhen I play on mein guitar. All zhat changed vhen a var began und I grew concerned about her safety. So I quickly came to her country, just to see her" said Roland. "What happened next?" asked Hungary. 

"Vhat happened vas zhe day vhen everyzhing changed before mein eyes. Vhen I came to her house, I looked evervhere for her. I soon found her in her room but I vas to late she vas dead und zhat's vhen I rejected everyzhing about life" said Roland. "Oh I'm so sorry about your pain. Did you even found out who was responsible for the war?" asked Hungary. "Nein, I haven't. I almost rejected everyzhing in mein path, zhat's vhen I laid mein eyes on jou. Jou remind me so much of jour counterpart, zhat it makes me rezhink zhat gruesome memory" said Roland. "Zhat's one sad story. By zhe vay I just got text message from mein bruder" said Prussia. "Vhat does he vant?" asked Austria. "He says zhat zhe unawesome England found somezhing" said Prussia while looking at his phone, till Roland grabbed it. 

"Jou unawesome dummkopf, zhis message vas from yesterday! Veren't ve suppose to be at a meeting not to long ago?" asked Roland. "Umm... I usually don't care about meetings, if mein bruder iz running zhe show. But ve vere hanging out vith awesome vomen in Hawaii" said Prussia before smiling nervously. "Nein, ve vere at Costa Rica not Hawaii" said Roland. "Oh vhat's zhe difference?" asked Prussia. "So are jou guys like still on zhe subject of North Korea?" asked Austria. "North Korea!? He's one crazy madman with an appetite for vengeance. You guys shouldn't be messing with him" said Hungary. 

"Umm... nein he isn't. I saw it vith mein own eyes zhat North Korea vas sad about his deceased bruder" said Prussia. "How can he be sad? I thought it was always impossible for him to cry or see him cry" said Hungary. "I zhought so too. But I guess it's now possible" said Austria. "England iz going nuts about North Korea und vishes to finish him off once und for all" said Roland. "What do you mean?" asked Hungary. "England blames me for saving his life, because he vas going to die in mein room due to the unawesome curse zhat vas placed on him" said Prussia. 

"I guess he cursed North Korea for an important reason. In fact, North Korea can bring fear to almost anyone including Russia" said Austria. "I had enough of zhis conversation, ve should be heading back to China" said Roland. "Yeah, ve should. I vonder vhat crazy adventures mein bruder has in store" said Prussia. With that both Prussia and Roland left Austria and headed back to China. 

 

~Meanwhile In Russia~

 

"Big brother, big brother! We should become one together and be happy. So why do you have to be a jerk all the time!?" asked Belarus in a scary tone while banging on Russia's door. Inside Russia is hiding in a corner hoping that Belarus will leave him alone. "You better open this damn door right now! You and I are going to get together, whenever you like it or not! So open up big brother!" yelled Belarus while scratching on Russia's door. "G-Go away, please!" yelled Russia who was scared to death due to presence of Belarus. 

 

~SpongeBob Narrator Voice: Two Hours Later~ 

 

When two hours had passed, Russia opened his eyes and figured that Belarus wasn't trying to break down his door. He than got up and walked over to his front door and carefully looked through the peak hole. Russia than saw Australia standing in front of his door and he opened the door. "Hi there, Ivan! I just came to say 'hi' and I even found this" said Australia as he hold up a unconscious Belarus. "Aye, what did you do to Natalia?" asked Russia. "I noticed that she was scratching on your door, so I just tranquilized her" said Australia with a smile. 

"Oh thanks. She just needed a little rest anyway. Please come in" said Russia as Australia came inside Russia's house. Russia and Australia were talking the living room, while Belarus was still fast asleep. "So Ivan what have you been doing lately?" asked Australia. "Well I have been working on my relationships with the Baltics. So far everything is going peachy" said Russia. "Oh I see. I have been building relationships with other countries as well and most of them are pretty good" said Australia. "Gee, Mr. Russia has been talking with Mr. Australia for about an hour" said Latvia. 

"It's not like I even noticed" said Estonia while on his laptop and Lithuania making coffee. "Ravis remember, Ivan is just trying to build relationships with us" said Lithuania. "Let's not also forget we have relationships with both Natalia and Irunya" said Estonia. "Do we even have a good relationship with Mr. Australia?" asked Latvia. "Of course we do" said Lithuania before his coffee was finished. Estonia was on his laptop, he than got a warning signal and looked right into it. 

"Oh no, this isn't good" said Estonia while reading the signal. "What's not good?" asked Lithuania. "Promise me you two won't freak out, when I tell you" said Estonia. "We promise that we won't freak out" said Latvia. "It seems that this warning signal that I got, tells me that..." said Estonia before stopping. "Tells you what exactly? What does it say?" asked Lithuania. 

"It tells me or should I say us, that North Korea..." said Estonia before stopping again. "North Korea what? What does it say about him?" asked Latvia. "He has returned" said Estonia. "For what reason?" asked Lithuania. "I... I don't know" said Estonia. "D-Do you guys remember our e-encounter with him? H-He a-almost killed Mr. Russia, with some sort of weapon" said Latvia who was freaking out. 

"He was lucky that we were there and after that monster left or else Ivan wouldn't make it" said Lithuania while crossing his arms. "S-Should we tell M-Mr. Russia about this" said Latvia. "Ravis, do you even remember that Ivan was so scared of North Korea that he was begging for mercy?" asked Estonia. "Eduard, I think that Ivan while be able to handle the fact of North Korea returning" said Lithuania while Latvia nodded his head as to understanding. Soon the Baltic Trio left their lodge and headed to the living room, where they stopped at the door to hear both Australia and Russia talking. "It has a long time since I was ever afraid. I don't even recall one time" said Australia. "How long ago was that?" asked Russia. 

"It's been decades after I became an official country, until what happened to me not too recently" said Australia. "When did it happened?" asked Russia. "Perhaps after the events of the Korean War and before the time of the Vietnam War" said Australia. "How interesting. Care to tell me the details?" asked Russia with a smile. "Well where should I begin?" asked Australia. 

 

*Flashback* 

It was a sunny day, after the events of the Korean War it already the start of the mid 1960s. 

Australia was preparing his day of work after sealing a animal rights foundation to save wildlife and mostly kangaroos from being hunted. When Australia was at his office getting ready to leave, his secretary came in. "Yes, what do you need?" asked Australia. "I just came to tell you that you will be attending a meeting" said the secretary. "What kind of meeting?" asked Australia. "It's a trading meeting with another country and it is very important not to miss" said the secretary. 

"Okay then, prepare the meeting" said Australia and the secretary did what she was told. Australia had met up with his vice trading president for the meeting with the so called other country. "So Pryce, who are we meeting up with?" asked Australia. "Well Mr. Australia, we were given reports that a war had came and ended since the 1950s" said Pryce. "What war was it?" asked Australia while raising a brow. "It was called the Korean War and after it ended one country in particular is trying to build relationships with other countries as some sort of apology" said Pryce. 

"Oh I see. What country would like to build a relationship with me?" asked Australia. "That country would be North Korea" said Pryce. Soon both Australia and Pryce went to a trading warehouse where they met with North Korean officials and authorities. "Greetings there, how are you? My name is Chin-Mae and this is Eui" said Chin-Mae as Eui who was standing next to him waved. "What do you guys do and what are your positions?" asked Australia. "While I'm North Korea's private translator and I'm his assistant" said Chin-Mae. 

"I'm North Korea's most trustworthy secretary and his first class business manager" said Eui. "Oh okay then, that's cool. So where is North Korea?" asked Australia. "My sincere apologies, I was a little late getting here. So let's get down to business" said North Korea as he stepped forward. "So you're North Korea. Now what brings you here to my humble of home?" asked Australia. "I'm here to build on my relationships with other countries and my assistants told me that your country has a great trading spot. So I was thinking we should build rules to follow them and both live peacefully" said North Korea ending his sentence with a smile. "Hmm... I suppose we can be allies. But we must look at both the positives and the negatives" said Australia. 

"Okay then. What are the positives?" asked North Korea. "The positives are very reasonable and we can get along very smoothly" said Australia. "Well that is true, I guess. So what are the negatives then?" asked North Korea. "Well that's just it. If you were the one who started the Korean War and than lost to it, I just can't side with a losing country. I only side with a losing country unless it's a very important war" said Australia. "Are you trying to say that the Korean War wasn't important to you that you can't side with me and be an ally?" asked North Korea while his smile disappeared. "Technically speaking... yes I just can't" said Australia nervously. 

"And why can't you?" asked North Korea. "Because between you and me, you're kind of acting like a jerk" said Australia while showing off a nervous smile. "Well then" said North Korea. "I also want to point out that your kinda acting like Ger...." said Australia before stopping and quietly chocked at the end of his sentence. "Who do you think that I'm acting like to you?" asked North Korea while looking at Australia while evil eyeing him. "You're acting like... Germany" said Australia trying not to upset North Korea. 

"I. AM. NOTHING LIKE THAT MAN!!!" yelled North Korea as he scared Australia. "Okay, okay! I take it back!" said Australia who was trying to calm down North Korea. "If you really do, then take it back like you mean it or else" said North Korea in a scary and venomous tone. "Or else what?" asked Australia nervously. "Or else I'll have my swat team shoot you all" said North Korea as the North Korean swat team soon came in and pointed their guns at Australia and his authorities. "B-But I do it take it back! P-Please don't shoot" said Australia while trying to convince North Korea. 

"Oh why you pathetic big baby! I will make you pay whenever you like or not! Alright boys, take aim and-" before North Korea could finished his sentence, he got a bone chilling surprise that came out of his index finger. When North Korea looked at his index finger, he noticed a thin blue wire that appears to came out of his skin. As North Korea was looking for an end, he found it in the throat of Australia's vice trading president who was coughing out blood and then collapsed on the ground. The wire that was in his throat came back to Jason who was shocked and Australia was then on the ground checking for a pulse. Australia then stopped checking on his now dead vice trading president's body and covered his face with his hands only to cry. "A-Australia please, I-I didn't know what came over me" said North Korea as Australia uncovered his face. 

"You..... you killed him" said Australia while clenching his fists. "A-Australia, I-I'm really sorry please forgive me" said North Korea. "How can I forgive you when you killed the only person to whom I was so close to!?" yelled Australia. "Australia, I'll make it up to you. I'll help you pay Pryce's family for his funeral" said North Korea. "Leave" said Australia quietly. "What?" asked North Korea. 

"I SAID LEAVE! NOW!!!" yelled Australia while North Korea took a step back. "But Australia, I said I was sorry" said North Korea. "I don't care! If you don't leave, then I'll be declaring war on you and your country!" yelled Australia as North Korea nodded. He than gestured his swat team, authorities, and assistants for a retreat to leave Australia. "Sir! What do we do?" asked one of Australia's officials. "I want you guys to inform Pryce's family about his death and help them pay for the funeral, also including the burial service" said Australia as the officials nodded and left. 

Australia was soon alone with Pryce's corpse and took the minute for his final moments with him. "Oh Pryce, I'm so sorry for you and all of this. It's not your fault, it's the whole damn country of North Korea, including the personation himself" said Australia while looking at Pryce's dead body. Australia than took Pryce's hand and hold it one last time. "Pryce, I promise you that I'll get revenge on North Korea as your last request and I'll be an ally to the other countries for you. I promise" said Australia. 

 

*Flashback Ends* 

Russia was wiping a tear from his eye while the Baltic Trio went into another room. Inside that room the Baltic Trio took a minute as they sink into Australia's story. 

"That's one sad story" said Latvia before breaking into tears. "I know. Come here Ravis I need confront" cried Lithuania as Latvia embraced him. "That story should be nominated for the Oscar's category award for the world's saddest story ever" said Estonia before crying as well. Soon Ukraine came into the room and noticed the Baltic Trio crying together. "Oh what's the matter boys, why so sad?" asked Ukraine. Soon the Baltics told her what happened and than she also broke into tears. 

"Oh that's the most tragic thing that I ever heard" said Ukraine as she joined in with both Latvia and Lithuania. As they were all crying, Russia was still in the living room wiping his tears. "Ralph, that was really sad to hear" said Russia as Australia looked at him. "I know and uhh... sorry for the breakdown" said Australia. "In fact I also remember something tragic that happened in my life" said Russia. "When did it happen?" asked Australia. 

"It happened during the times of when my country was called the Soviet Union" said Russia. "You mean it happened during your days of the USSR?" asked Australia. "If that's what you call it then, you're right. I made a lot of mistakes in my lifetime and this mistake I really regret doing" said Russia. "What kind of mistake was it?" asked Australia. "It was separating Korea in half along with Alfred after the events of World War II" said Russia. "Just like how you separated Germany and Prussia from each other?" asked Australia. 

"Yeah, like that. When I was separating Korea, I knew I should of listen to South Korea instead of taking away his brother and almost killing him" said Russia. "Wait a minute, did you really separated South Korea from his brother?" asked Australia while raising a brow. "Da, I did and it was the biggest mistake that I ever made. I was busy fighting with Iyong ju and forced him to become North Korea, which made him hate me. He even demanded and yelled at me just to see his own brother" said Russia. "What else happened?" asked Australia. "Oh it's really painful for me to talk about, but it's worth it for you to know" said Russia 

 

*Another Flashback* 

It was just another cold day in Soviet Russia and Latvia was ordered to get another bottle of vodka for Russia. 

"Ravis what are you doing?" asked Lithuania as Latvia jumped at his voice. "I-I was j-just getting more vodka for Mr. Russia" said Latvia. "Ravis, listen to me very closely. Do you want to leave and go back to your own country?" asked Lithuania. "Y-Yes, yes I-I do" said Latvia as tear came from his eye. "You're in luck that Eduard is here with us" said Lithuania before Latvia left the kitchen. Latvia soon reached Russia's room and slowly opened the door. 

He than came inside and placed the bottles of vodka on the table for Russia. After placing the bottles on the table, Latvia quickly turn around and left the room in fear. Meanwhile in Russia's room, Russia was looking around hoping that his new bottles of vodka is here. "Thank god I finally got my new bottles of vodka from Latvia" mumbled Russia who was drunk from drinking to much vodka. He went to grab one of the bottles of vodka until something caused it to be knocked out of Russia's hands. Russia who was both shocked and angry looked around the room. 

When he couldn't find nothing, he was grunting in anger. "Now I have to get Latvia to clean up these broken glass shards or else" said Russia. "Oh really? Why can't you be nice to the Baltics?" asked a voice. "Who's there and who dares to trespass Soviet Russia!?" yelled Russia. "That would be me" said the voice as a person stepped out of the shadows. "Who are you?" asked Russia. 

"Oh Ivan, have you forgotten who I am? I am the one and only North Korea and I came here for my revenge on you" said North Korea before getting into a fighting stance. "North Korea you say? Weren't you responsible for the Korean War with both South Korea and America?" asked Russia while looking at North Korea. "That news belongs to the 1950s and it's already the 1980s. This means it's time for me to get back my independence from both you and from Soviet control" said North Korea with a smile. "Are you sure about that? I gave you power and now you want to give it all up?" asked Russia with a cold tone. "Apparently I just want you to pay so. very. dearly" said North Korea while Russia raised a brow. "How will you do that?" asked Russia before chuckling deeply. 

"Oh by this" said North Korea before motioning his hands as Russia who was then caught in blue wires. "What the hell are these!?" yelled Russia as he was trying to break free. "Don't worry what these are called. If you want to say alive than allow my country to have independence from you" said North Korea. "I will never do that!" yelled Russia. "Fine then. Have it your way" said North Korea as he made his wires tighten their grip on Russia. North Korea used his wires to throw Russia around the room like a rag doll which caused Russia to hiss in pain as he collided with broken glass shards. 

Than North Korea started using his wires to dig into Russia's skin causing him to scream. "AHHHHHH!!!! Stop it!" yelled Russia as North Korea was showing off an evil grin. Russia was soon feeling the wires dig into his flesh causing him to bleed only to have Russia scream even more. North Korea than dropped Russia as soon as he realized that he got back his independence and soon left without a trace. Russia was on the floor while his blood was dripping, he than dragged his body to the door and opened it. Russia than dragged his body in order to find help, luckily he ran into Latvia who screamed when he looked at Russia. 

Russia then closed his eyes and after awhile reopened them to see he was in his bedroom, where he saw Ukraine putting bandages on his skin. "Irunya..." said Russia before being interrupted by Ukraine who was telling him to be quiet. "Please brother, don't speak. It's best to save your energy for now" said Ukraine before smiling. 

 

*Flashback Ends* 

"My god, North Korea almost tried to kill you for his independence" said Australia who was shocked. "I know. If I ever see North Korea ever again, he's dead" said Russia while his dark aura suddenly appeared, causing Australia to flinch at this. "Do you really mean it?" asked Australia nervously. "Oh I mean it alright, I really do" said Russia as his aura grew bigger and even more deadlier than before.


	12. Chapter 12

Both Prussia and Roland had came back from Austria and are back in China. "Looks like ve had arrived" said Prussia with a smirk. "Being on an airplane iz so boring, but I'm glad ve made it" said Roland. When walking back to China's house, they noticed Italy who was forced into training by Germany. "Italy! Keep up zhe pace!" yelled Germany as Italy flinched and picked up his pace. "Gee, mein unawesome bruder iz alvays training und I just can't get him to stop" said Prussia. 

"It's all about zhat healthy plan" said Roland. Soon Prussia and Roland made it to China's house and when they came in they noticed Germany sitting on the couch. "I see zhat jou dummkopfs have return" said Germany while looking at both Prussia and Roland. "Uhh... bruder.... I zhought jou vere outside" said Prussia who was surprised. "Vhat are jou talking about?" asked Germany. "Vhat he's saying iz zhat, veren't jou training vith Italy?" asked Roland. 

"Nein, I vasn't" said Germany. Prussia noticed a white cast on Germany's ankle and thought it wasn't there at first. "Vhy iz zhere a cast on jour ankle?" asked Prussia while pointing at Germany's ankle. "Bruder I broke it und Japan says it vould take avhile" said Germany as Japan walked into the living room. "Vait a minute, if jou're here zhan vho's zhe one training Italy?" asked Roland. "Werr it rooks rike we have no choice but to terr you" said Japan. 

"Tell us vhat?" asked Prussia. "Vhatever ve tell jou, jour not gonna like it" said Germany. "I'm pretty sure by zhis time ve don't care" said Roland. Soon Japan told them everything while Germany was adding in a couple of things. 

 

~Meanwhile With Italy~ 

 

Italy was on a field with Iyong ju who was in the form of Germany for training and Italy was catching his breath from running to much. "Alright Feliciano, ve are done vith training today" said Iyong ju in Germany's voice. "Oh that's-a.... great" said Italy while still catching his breath. Soon Iyong ju turned back to his regular form and pulled out the list for today's training. "Say Iyong ju, do you-a want to make-a pasta with me?" asked Italy. "Yes, yes I do" said Iyong ju with a smile. 

When Iyong ju and Italy came back to China's house, they noticed Prussia and Roland while Japan was talking to them. "Ve~! Germany! I'm-a done training and I-a want to make pasta" said Italy as both Prussia and Roland turned to face him. They soon noticed Iyong ju standing right next to Italy who than gave off a small wave. "Vest are jou crazy!? Vhy iz North Korea here?" asked Prussia. "Hold on, did you tell them that I was here?" asked Iyong ju. "Iyong ju! It's-a okay you can-a trust them" said Italy as Iyong ju looked at him. 

"I can?" asked Iyong ju. "Of course you can, but mostry Girbert" said Japan. "But Vest I zhought ve vere going vith mein awesome plan" said Prussia with a disappointed look on his face. "Ve vere, but Iyong ju just vants to be here" said Germany. "But for vhat reason exactly?" asked Prussia. "For a reason that we don't know" said Japan. 

"I have two reasons of why I'm here. I actually have about three to four reasons" said Iyong ju. "Vhat are zhe reasons?" asked Roland. "To pay my respects for my brother, to mostly get my revenge on Arthur, to become friends with you all, and to hide from the 2Ps" said Iyong ju. "So jou just vant to be friends? Vell zhan jou're going to be mein new awesome best friend" said Prussia before smiling. "Really? Gee, thanks" said Jason. "Jou're velcome, I'm alvays zhere for new friends" said Prussia. 

"Did anyzhing happen vhile ve vere gone?" asked Roland. "Ja, zhere vas. Ve got an unexpected surprise from zhe 2Ps" said Germany. "Jou mean zhat Lutz, Matt, und Al came here to China?" asked Roland. "Vell ja. Hold on... how did jou even know that?" asked Germany. "It's because me und Oliver vere sent to come to China und find North Korea. But it seems zhat Luciano knows zhat ve betrayed zhem" said Roland. 

"Luciano? Do jou mean 2P Italy?" asked Germany. "His name iz actually 2P North Italy und ja" said Roland. "So I guess zhere are planning to get North Korea for vhat reason?" asked Germany. "For a reason zhat's so dangerous zhat jou von't be able to understand" said Roland. Suddenly America came into the living room and noticed everyone was there. "Hey dudes! Are you guys having a party? You know that a party won't be complete with the hero" said America as everyone looked at him. 

America than noticed Prussia while Iyong ju was standing next to him. "Ahhh... Gil you might wanna run" said America. "Vhat do jou mean?" asked Prussia. "Because the anti-hero/anti-villain is standing right to you and is ready to kill" said America while trying to sound brave. "Uhh... America, Iyong ju's not going to hurt anyone" said Germany. "Wait... what?" asked America who wasn't believing what he was hearing. 

"Si! It's-a true! Iyong ju is a nice-a person" said Italy. "Okay than, let me start over. Hey there, I'm America but you may call me the hero" said America. "Hello there Alfred" said Iyong ju. before waving his hand. "Uhh... dude, you forgot to call me the hero" said America. "Oh did I? My bad, but let's not forget that you tried to turn me in" said Iyong ju. "Yeah about that, I had no idea why I said that" said America before letting out a nervous chuckle. 

"Ve! Iyong ju, you should see-a China" said Italy before taking Iyong ju's hand and dragged him. "But Feliciano, I don't want to see China" said Iyong ju. "You should probably see Francis also" said America before joining Italy into dragging Iyong ju. "Oh hell no, I'm not seeing that bloody frog of a dummkopf bastard!" yelled Iyong ju. "In that case after seeing both Yao and Francis, why not we see Arthur?" asked America with a smile. "I don't want to see Arthur either!" yelled Iyong ju as both Italy and America dragged him out of the living room and upstairs. 

 

~Meanwhile With Jason, America, And Italy~ 

 

"Come on dude, just a little further" said America while dragging Iyong ju by the hand along with Italy walking beside him. "I get it, already! You don't have to drag me around. Besides where are you even taking me?" asked Iyong ju. "Ve~! To China's map room of course" said Italy with a smile. They all soon reached China's map room and China who was bored out of his mind looked up. To China's surprise he noticed Iyong ju standing in between of Italy and America. Before China could say anything England looked up and almost had a panic attack. 

"Well well, isn't nice to see you Iyong ju. I heard that you almost bleed to death" said England with a smirk. "Arthur I know how much you hate him, but please it has been such a longtime that I laid my own eyes on my brother, aru" said China before walking over to Iyong ju. Iyong ju looked at China and then at Italy who nodded his head in a way to tell him that it's okay. Iyong ju than looked back at China and saw a tear coming from his eye. "Brother, is it really you? Do you even know how long it's been since I last saw you, aru?" asked China. "You mean when my brother was still alive before I made a mistake for killing him?" asked Iyong ju with a sad expression. 

"Yes, I do mean it. I'm glad to see you again, aru" said China before embracing Iyong ju in a hug and began crying along with Iyong ju. "I'm glad that I get to see you again too, brother" said Iyong ju as he cried even harder. "Ve~! This is-a so sad and-a touching, that I-a want to join in" said Italy before joining in the hug. Suddenly France came in and noticed China hugging Iyong ju while crying together (along with Italy). "Uhh... can anyone tell me vhat iz happening here?" asked France. "I would love to tell you, but unfortunately I'm just as confuse as you are" said England. 

"I know what's happening. Yao has reunited with Iyong ju as brothers again" said America. "Really? How iz zat even possible?" asked France. "It's all because of me, the hero!" said America while standing in a spotlight. "Yeah, sure thing" said England while rolling his eyes. 

 

~Meanwhile In Beijing, China~ 

 

Oliver was walking around in the capital of China trying to find something that suits his interests. "If I was a lovely piece of my interests, where would I be?" asked Oliver while looking around. When walking around Oliver soon found what he was looking for and before could anything else a loud bang was heard. Oliver than ran to find the source until when he got there, he got a big surprise. Standing in lifting dust clouds off a destroyed subway train is the 2Ps. "Well that was a fun explosion" said Al who was covered in blood along with his bat. 

"You sure bet it was and it was even a blast" said Matt who was also covered in blood along with his hockey stick. Matt than made a gesture with his hand and suddenly out of nowhere Kuma came. "Oh Matt, can you-a tell Kuma to-a attack people for-a me?" asked Luciano. "Sure and for what reason?" asked Matt who was petting Kuma on the head. "Oh I'm-a just sick and-a tired of people staring at-a me" said Luciano while looking a innocent people who were witnessing what just happened. Matt than nodded and gestured again for Kuma to roar before chasing people through the streets of Beijing. 

Oliver who was also watching this felt bad for the victims that Kuma is going to kill while hearing their screams. "I love it so much, vhen I hear zhe veak scream" said Akbar. "Let's not also forget zhat zheir screams iz music to our ears" said Lutz as the Beijing police came. When the cops came and got out of their cars, Kuro suddenly threw his smoke bombs at them. When the cops were shielding their eyes, Lutz than pulled out a large sniper rifle and started shooting at the cops which killed them. "Are you guys done now or what?" asked Xiao with an angered look on his face. 

"Relax Xiao, ve vere just having fun" said Francois. "Wrong, it's-a actually fun in a groovy way" said Flavio with a smile. "Why are-a you even my-a brother?" mumbled Luciano, while rolling his eyes. Oliver than watched as the other 2Ps left and made sure that nobody saw him. When they were gone Oliver was still wondering of why they even came to China. "So it looks like that Luciano has decided to come here with everyone. Speaking of which, their probably here for Jason! In fact they are here for both me and Roland, I gotta get back to China's house and tell everyone" said Oliver before pulling out his wand and using a teleportation spell to teleport back to China's house.


	13. Chapter 13

Not long after when Oliver teleported back to China's house, Kuro thought he saw and heard something (oooh those ninja/samurai instincts). 'That's weird, I knew that I saw something. However, my ninja rike instincts are never wrong' thought Kuro while the 2Ps were walking ahead of him. Without hesitation Kuro waited till the other 2Ps were out of sight and when they were gone, Kuro went the other way. Kuro wall climbed onto a roof to only see Oliver's magic trails. "That baka, thinks he can outrun me. Werr he's wrong" said Kuro as he followed the trails of purple and pink. 

 

~Meanwhile At China's House~ 

"Iyong ju, I don't want this hug to end yet, aru" said China who was still hugging Iyong ju. "Uhh... I actually want this hug to end now, because this is starting to get awkward" said Iyong ju as China looked up and nodded. "Okay then" said China as he stopped hugging him. "Ohonhonhon~! Bonjour, you must be North Korea. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am known as ze country of love, France but please call me Francis if you like" said France while walking up to Iyong ju. "Why yes I am and it's nice to meet you too" said Iyong ju while France gave him smile. "Iyong ju! Let me show you Arthur" said America while grabbing Iyong ju's hand and pulling him over to England. 

"Umm... hello Arthur" said Iyong ju nervously while trying to make eye contact with England. "Yeah hi there" said England with an emotionless tone. "Ve~! Alright Iyong ju, let's-a make pasta together" said Italy before leaving along with Iyong ju following behind. "It feels so weird vith Iyong ju not trying to kill us" said France. "Oh come on guys! The hero has changed the once was known bad guy into a softie" said America with a smile. "Feliciano may have changed his ways, but there's always a time when a bad guy is always the bad guy" said England. 

"Vat are you talking about you black sheep of Europe?" asked France. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!? What I mean is that Iyong ju may become overly aggressive again" said England. "Iyong ju won't become like he once was many years ago ever again. So Arthur no matter how much you hate him, you ain't going to be laying a finger on him because Japan and I will be standing in your way, aru" said China with a serious look. "Y-Yao, do you actually mean that?" asked America who was surprised at China's sudden outburst. "Yes I do mean it, Alfred. Now if you excuse me I need to talk to Japan, aru" said China before leaving the room. 

 

~Meanwhile In China's Living Room~ 

"Iyong ju has knows a transformation spell?" asked Prussia who was shocked. "Hai he does" said Japan. "He can also copy voices as vell" said Germany. "So zhat's vhy ve seen a second jou earlier today" said Roland. "I had him transform into me, so he can train Italy" said Germany. "Jou do realize zhat he did a great job being jou, bruder" said Prussia. 

"That may be true, but Iyong ju onry has a rimit of how rong he can keep his own personarity before having ours" said Japan. "I understand. So if he has zhe power to both change his appearance und his voice, does zhat mean he can transform into almost everybody?" asked Roland. "Ja, he can. Vhat are jou zhinking about bruder?" asked Germany. "I vas zhinking zhat I should have him transform into Austria so I can practice vith him before messing vith zhe real one" said Prussia with a smirk. "Und vhat else?" asked Germany. "I also vant him to transform into me so I can hang out vith mein awesome self" said Prussia with a smile. 

"Like he'll ever do zhat" said Germany. "Vell zhen, if jou're going going say zhat, I'll have him transform into jou" said Prussia. "Jou vouldn't dare" said Germany before Prussia broke out laughing. "Speaking of Iyong ju, vhat's taking Italy so long to get back here?" asked Roland. 

 

~Meanwhile In The Kitchen~

When Italy and Iyong ju entered the kitchen, Italy had Iyong ju help him getting out the ingredients to make pasta. "Ve~! Jason, can you cut the tomatoes for me?" asked Italy. "Sure thing" said Iyong ju while taking out a kitchen knife and walked over to the counter. After a while the pasta was done and was ready to be served. "Ve~! Here you go Iyong ju, enjoy the pasta" said Italy with a smile while putting a lot of pasta on Iyong ju plate. "Thank you so much" said Iyong ju before using his fork to eat the pasta. 

When both Italy and Iyong ju had finished eating the pasta, Iyong ju offered to help Italy clean. "Grazie! Now with-a that out-a of the way, let's go to the living room" said Italy while Iyong ju nodded. When they left the kitchen and into the living room, they caught Prussia laughing loudly. "Ve~! What's-a going on here?" asked Italy while Prussia stopped laughing. "Oh jou just missed somezhing really funny" said Prussia. "What was it?" asked Italy who still confused. 

"Gilbert, vants to ask Iyong ju if he can transform into Austria und Germany" said Roland. "Actually Iyong ju, don't do a vord zhat mein bruder tells jou to do" said Germany. "Like what?" asked Iyong ju. "Just don't listen to him" said Germany. Soon China entered the living room and everyone looked up at him. "China, vhat are jou doing here?" asked Germany. 

"Nothing really important, but I need to speak to Japan, aru" said China as Japan got up and followed him out the room. "Say Iyong ju, can jou do zhe awesome me a favor?" asked Prussia. "Yes, what do you want?" asked Iyong ju. "Can jou transform into Austria for me?" asked Prussia. "Umm... sure thing. But you guys need to cover your eyes" said Iyong ju. "For vhat reason?" asked Roland. 

"Because Jason says, that-a things will-a go down south if you don't" said Italy before covering his eyes along with everyone else. Soon as a bright light flashed and vanished, everyone uncovered their eyes to see Austria standing in Iyong ju's place. "Unbelievable, jou're Austria now" said Prussia who was surprised. "Prussia, jou're a klutz for a Prussian" said Iyong ju in Austria's voice. "Zhat vas awesome und did jou just call me a klutz?" asked Prussia. 

"Sorry about zhat" said Iyong ju before crossing his arms. "Now bruder remember vhat Japan said, don't make him over do it vith zhe impressions" said Germany. "Alright, alright I get it already" said Prussia. "So zhen, vho else do jou vant me to transform into?" asked Iyong ju. "Come vith me und I'll tell jou" said Prussia as both of them left the room. 

 

~Meanwhile With China And Japan~ 

China lead Japan to his indoor library and closed the door. "What is it, China?" asked Japan. "It's about Iyong ju, aru" said China. "What about him?" asked Japan. "When Italy came into my map room, he brought Iyong ju with him along with Alfred, aru" said China. "Go on" said Japan as China took a deep breath. "When Arthur was explaining about what he's going to do to Iyong ju, I looked up and saw him. I was about to say something until Arthur had beaten me to it, aru" said China. 

"What did he say?" asked Japan curiously. "Nothing that's really important. I than walked over to him and I said that I missed him. He replied back saying that he missed me back and we hugged each other. It has been a long time since I cried, but that moment it made me truly cry, aru" said China. "So what erse happened?" asked Japan. "When Iyong ju left with Italy, Arthur still wanted to pick where he left off with him. But I told him that he has to get through us before he could even dare to lay a finger on him, aru" said China. "What do you mean by "us"?" asked Japan. "I mean that both of us needs to protect Iyong ju, aru" said China as Japan gave him a puzzled look. 

"Do you know who erse you need to protect him from? I'rr give you a hint" said a voice that sounded like Japan but deeper. "Japan, did you just say something, aru?" asked China. "No I didn't, but I was about to" said Japan. "Oh you poor rittre me, I'rr show you no mercy" said the voice again. Before China could say anything, a ninja star came out of nowhere and almost hit him but luckily Japan caught it in between his fingers. "Who's there!? Show yourself" said Japan. 

Out of nowhere a smoke cloud a appeared and out came out of it was a different version of Japan but he was wearing a black Imperial Japanese navy uniform along with a purple cape. "That looks like you Japan, aru" said China. "It isn't, that's my 2P" said Japan. "That's right, now that I reveared myserf prepare to die by my hand" said Kuro before pulling at his katana. Japan was about to pull out his katana, but realizes he left in his guest room. "Uhh... Japan, we could really use your katana right about now, aru" said China. 

"Umm... that's just it, I reft it my room" said Japan. "Don't beat yourself up, you're lucky that I have kung fu moves and nunchucks in hand, aru" said China before pulling at his nunchucks and performed several tricks with them. "Oh rook at me, I'm so scared. What are you going to with those?" asked Kuro mockingly. China did another nunchuck trick and leaped into the air only to have Kuro block China's attack with his blade. "You fight with so much courage that it wirr be a shame to see you die" said Kuro with a monotone voice. "We'll see about that, aru!" said China before pushing Kuro back. 

China than went into a fighting stance and ran towards Kuro to perform a karate kick. Kuro, however blocks it with his arm and put the sharp tip of his sword close to China's throat. "You can't beat me! I'm the most powerfur warrior in my country" said Kuro through clenched teeth. While both Kuro and China were fighting, Japan found a baboon staff and silently went behind Kuro. "I hope you'rr enjoy your fresh being cut" said Kuro while putting the sharp tip of the sword even more closer to China's throat barely cutting into his skin. Japan than used all his strength to bonk his 2P on the head with the baboon staff, causing Kuro to drop to the floor. 

"Thanks for saving me brother, aru" said China who was rubbing his neck to make sure it wasn't cut. "You're wercome. That was crose" said Japan. China and Japan looked at the unconscious body of Kuro and Japan was making sure he wasn't dead. "He'rr be fine in a coure of hours. But that hit did got him good" said Japan while checking Kuro's pulse. "Might as well tie him up before he wakes up. I wonder what he's doing here and why, aru" said China. Both China and Japan picked up Kuro and carried him off to another room to tie him up in a chair. "When he wakes up, he's giving us answers, aru" said China while Japan nodded his head. 

 

~Meanwhile With Prussia And Iyong ju~ 

"Kesese~! Ve're here!" said Prussia while standing front of a door to a bar. Iyong ju looked at Prussia to make sure that he hasn't lost his mind. "Uhh... why are we at a bar?" asked Iyong ju as Prussia turned around. "Because I vant to hang out vith jou" said Prussia with a huge smirk. "Oh how awesome of you! However I can't go in there" said Iyong ju as Prussia's smirk disappeared. "Und vhy can't jou?" asked Prussia while raising a brow. 

"Because let's not forget that I'm the most hated country on the planet and I could cause fear" said Iyong ju. "Don't jou vorry, zhe awesome me vill get jou in zhere. In fact, jou're not going to jourself" said Prussia. "What are you talking about? Wait.... ah I see what your getting to" said Jason as Prussia smiled. In the bar Prussia was walking up to the counter while England (Iyong ju) was following behind him. Iyong ju wasn't really expecting to transform into a bastard he hates, especially if the bastard is British. "Say Iyong ju, I mean England, how are jou felling?" asked Prussia before laughing.

"Oh I'm doing just peachy. Besides I can't believe you talked me into this" said Iyong ju in England's voice. "I'm sorry, I vas going to have jou transform into Simon, but I like messing vith England more zhan messing vith Austria" said Prussia. Soon the bartender came over and offered both Iyong ju and Prussia beer. Iyong ju finished his way before Prussia could even take a sip. "Iyong ju, I'm surprised to see jou drank all of zhat in five seconds" said Prussia. "Unlike that British bastard who could barely stand even one sip, I can go on and on" said Iyong ju with a smile. "Really? Say zhen I like jou, Iyong ju! I can't vait to replace mein bruder und Antonio, because I finally have a drinking body zhat's awesome like zhe awesome Prussia!" said Prussia as he did cheers with Iyong ju. 

 

~Meanwhile With China And Japan~ 

When China and Japan were busy talking, Kuro slowly began to wake up. "Shh... he's starting to wake, aru" said China quietly as Kuro opened his eyes to notice that he's in a room that appears to a police room for questioning. "Herro there. Nice to meet you" said Japan as Kuro looked at him. "What is this? Why am I here? What do pran to do to me?" asked Kuro as both China and Japan looked at each other and back at Kuro. "Oh just for some questions that's all, aru" said China. "Questions? For what reason?" asked Kuro. 

"First of arr we want to know is your name" said Japan. "I am the rand of the rising sun, I am an imperiar nation, I am a country known for being the best at fighting, and I strike fear into the hearts of others. I am Japan" said Kuro. "More rike my 2P" said Japan. "That's right, I am 2P Japan and my name Honda Kuro" said Kuro. "Thank you for telling us your name and now let's get down to business, aru" said China. "Why I am tied up? Arso is this suppose to be a reference to good cop and bad cop?" asked Kuro. 

"If that's what you think, than yeah" said China. "If you are wondering what we did to your sword, than I put it somewhere where you can't find it" said Japan as Kuro looked at him in anger but kept a stern expression. "Werr I was just wondering. If you want to get answers from me than good ruck, cause I happen to keep quite for arr my rifetime" said Kuro. "Ret's not forget we're the same person but with different personarities and arso I have many ways to make you tark" said Japan. Soon Oliver came into room unnoticed, till China and Japan turned and face him. "Hai Oriver, what brings you here?" asked Japan. 

"Well lads, umm... me and Roland didn't mean to interrupt you. But we got something to show you" said Oliver. "What is it?" asked China. "Roland! You can come in here now" said Oliver as Roland stepped in with a similar looking China who was wearing a sleeveless Chinese military uniform with a hat and a tattoo is shown on his left arm. He was also tied up and had a handkerchief covering his mouth. "China, that rooks exactry rike you" said Japan as China stood there shocked. "Vhere should I put him at?" asked Roland who was behind this similar looking China. 

"Umm... put him in that chair over there" said Japan as he pointed at the chair as Roland nodded. When Roland put his captive in the chair he came back and stood next to Oliver. "Who is that and why does he look like me, aru?" asked China as Oliver smiled nervously. "That there lad, is your 2P and his name is Xiao Yang" said Oliver while pointing at Xiao who was grumbling to himself. "Where do you find him?" asked Japan as Oliver got his mouth covered by Roland. "Ve found him in zhe shrine garden und vhen ve got him, he told us everyzhing" said Roland. 

"Like what?" asked China while raising a brow. "Vell, he said he und zhe other 2Ps attacked a subway vhen first coming into Beijing. He noticed Kuro valking away und followed him, till ve saw him und I ambushed him" said Roland. "Wait a minute? Did you just say that the 2Ps are here in my country, aru?" asked China. "Ja und vhat's vrong?" asked Roland with concern in his voice. "Oh nothing, it's just that I felt pain in my chest earlier today" said China as Oliver freed himself from Roland's grasp. "Umm... lad about that feeling in your chest. I was there when the 2Ps attacked the subway and they killed about half of your people in the process" said Oliver. 

"What? Who did they killed, aru?" asked China who was starting to freak out. "They killed some police officers and worse of all a large polar bear killed dozens of innocent citizens" said Oliver. "Whoever was in control of that polar bear is going to get a high flying karate kick into the Atlantic Ocean, aru!" yelled China while Japan jumped at his sudden outburst. 'Oh my god! Never in my rife, I never seen China that angry before. Oh wait... I guess I kinda made him angry after sricing his back with my sword onetime' thought Japan as both Oliver and Roland left the room without saying a word. "Sorry you had to hear that. I'm usually am overprotective to my people and vow to keep them safe, but now I'll be probably paying for funerals, aru" said China as both Kuro and Xiao looked at each other in confusion. "Anyway do you have anything to say?" asked Japan. "Hai, I do. You Chinese baka! How dare you terr those two traitors for 2Ps everything and why are we here!?" yelled Kuro as Xiao was yelling but the handkerchief was still covering his mouth. "Those two have one awkward rerationship" said Japan. "Not as weird as our relationship, aru" said China as both Kuro and Xiao were still arguing. 

 

~Spongebob Narrator Voice: 11:00 P.M~ 

Prussia came back to China's house, while Germany was waiting patiently. "Bruder, vhy are jou so late?" asked Germany as Prussia came into the living room. "I vas... uhh busy" said Prussia nervously as Germany noticed England with him. "Vhat vere jou doing vith England?" asked Germany as Prussia jumped a bit at the question. "Vell bruder, zhis iz not England. It's actually Iyong ju" said Prussia as Iyong ju smiled at him. "Vhat in zhe hell!? Bruder, he's drunk!" yelled Germany. 

"I had Iyong ju transform into England, because he vasn't allowed to enter into a bar" said Prussia. "But vhy of all zhe people jou picked England? Jou should've had him transform into either Spain or Denmark" said Germany as Iyong ju looked at him. "Ludwig... I'm *hic*... fine" said Iyong ju in England's voice but in a drunken tone. "Nein, jou are not" said Germany sternly. "Oh for bloody *hic* hell sakes alive! I AM *hic* THE BLOODY COUNTRY OF THE *hic* DEMOCRATIC PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC *hic* OF KOREA!!!!" yelled Iyong ju while beating his chest over and over. "For a second zhere, I zhought he vas going to say United Kingdom of Great Britain und Northern Ireland" said Prussia before laughing. 

"Zhis iz vhy mein bruder can't have any new drunking buddies" said Germany while placing his hand on his temple. America entered the room while listening to his music. "Hey dudes! How's it going? Gilbert were you hanging out with Arthur?" asked America while taking off his earphones. "America, zhat iz not England. It's Iyong ju und he's drunk" said Germany while looking at America. "Wait a minute... did you just say that Iyong ju is Arthur?" asked America with a confused expression. "Ja, he iz. I vas hanging out with him und he made zhe best England impersonation ever" said Prussia with a smirk. 

"So if he's Arthur, does that mean I get to tell him who he can transform into?" asked America. "Nein, America jou need to ask him first" said Germany. "Why not?" asked America. "Because he's drunk und he isn't sure if he can trust other countries" said Germany. "Oh I see. Maybe tomorrow then" said America before leaving room. "Bruder, help Iyong ju get to bed" said Germany. "Oi! I don't need to go *hic* to sleep! You go *hic* to sleep!" yelled Iyong ju while pointing at Germany. "Vhat?" asked Germany who was confused. "Vest, Iyong ju totally burned jou! He told jou to go to sleep" said Prussia before laughing. "Bruder, just take him to bed" said Germany as Prussia stopped laughing and carried Iyong ju out of the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Iyong ju felt warm and believed that last night was a horrible dream. When Iyong ju opened his eyes he saw America standing in front of the bed. "Good morning, dude!" yelled America with a smile till Iyong ju quieted him down. "Shh.... are you crazy!? You almost woke both Feliciano and Romano. But mostly Feliciano!" whispered Iyong ju. Italy was still sound asleep and didn't woke up to America's loud and anxious voice. 

"Sorry, dude. I didn't mean to" whispered America with a nervous smile. "What are you doing in here? Have you come to mock me for all those years?" asked Iyong ju with a stern expression. "No dude, I just want to hang out with you" said America while Iyong ju looked at him like he's crazy. "Okay, fine. I just need you to get out of here, so I can get dressed" said Iyong ju as America nodded and left the room. Iyong ju looked over at Italy's sleeping form and softly patted his head. Iyong ju than got up and got dressed, which was black jeans and a red shirt that has Korean writing on it. 

Iyong ju than came back to Italy and placed a small red apple on his forehead. Soon Iyong ju found America in the kitchen who was eating Frosted Flakes. "Oh dude! You made it! Do you want to eat breakfast with me?" asked America who was pouring milk into his cereal. "Sure thing" said Iyong ju as he sat down at the table and ate breakfast with America. After eating breakfast both America and Iyong ju went outside and went to an ancient Chinese temple. "So Alfred what do you want to do?" asked Iyong ju. 

"I want to go to Canada and also visit my country" said America with a smile. "Oh that sounds great. Are we going to see your brother also?" asked Iyong ju. "Uhh... what brother?" asked America who was confused. "You know, Canada" said Iyong ju. "Who's Canada?" asked America who still wasn't getting it. "Matthew Williams, you know the guy who's at the meetings but isn't even noticed" said Iyong ju with a sigh. "Oh that Canada! Than why didn't you say so?" asked America with a nervous laugh. "I DID!!!!" yelled Iyong ju as hellfire appeared behind him. "O-Okay, I-I got you. Sorry" said America with a nervous smile as Iyong ju calmed down. 

 

~Meanwhile With Italy~ 

Italy was sleeping peacefully until he opened his eyes and felt something on his forehead. He grabbed it with his hand and sat up to only see an apple. Italy looked to his side and found that Iyong ju wasn't next to him. "Germany!!!!!!" yelled Italy as couple of rooms down the hall is where Germany's room is at. Germany's eyes snapped open as he heard Italy's voice. "Vhat does he vant? He should get help since Iyong ju iz vith him" groaned Germany. 

"Germany!!!!" yelled Italy's voice again. "I suppose it's somezhing important zhan" said Germany as he sat up. It's been a couple of episodes over the time when Germany broke his ankle and Japan did said it will take time to heal. However this morning, Germany's ankle seemed fine and he felt no pain, so he took off the cast. "Mein ankle seems to be fine, vhich means I can finally get Italy to train" said Germany as he got up slowly. After getting dressed Germany went to Italy's room and to his surprise Italy was in a panic attack. 

"Italy, vhat iz it?" asked Germany as he got closer to Italy. "Germany, it's-a terrible! Iyong ju, he's-a gone" cried Italy as Germany placed a hand on his shoulder. "Umm... Italy, I'm pretty sure zhat he got up before jou" said Germany. "W-What do you mean?" asked Italy with tears in his eyes. "He probably vent outside or vent to China's library" said Germany. "So does that-a mean, he's okay?" asked Italy who stopped crying. 

"Ja, he's fine" said Germany. "Ve~! Luddy, your-a ankle! Is it-a okay?" asked Italy with a smile. "Ja, Italy it's okay. Zhat means today iz zhe day I'm training jou" said Germany with a grim smile. "Veeee~! Okay than. Wait.... nooooo! I-A DON'T WANT TO TRAIN!!!" cried Italy. "How many times do I-a have to tell you-a bastards to shut up!!!" yelled Romano as he woke up. "Sorry Romano" said Italy as Romano calmed down. "Whatever" mumbled Romano as he went back to sleep. "I'll be vaiting in zhe kitchen vhile jou get dressed. Jou better be downstairs before I finish mein breakfast, got it?" asked Germany as Italy nodded. Germany than left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. Italy did what he was told to do and left his room, till he realized that he needs to get Japan. 

 

~Meanwhile With Japan And China~ 

Japan was busy reading manga till China came into the room. "China, did you get any answers from them?" asked Japan without looking up. "Technically, they were still arguing and wouldn't stop all night. I fell asleep because I was bored out of my mind and than I woke up at seven in the morning, aru" said China. "So did they stop arguing or not?" asked Japan. "Yes they did stop. They must of fallen asleep around midnight, because I noticed that they still sleeping when I woke up, aru" said China. Without making a sound France came in unexpectedly. 

"Francis? What are you doing here, aru?" asked China. "Oh it's nozhing really. Vhen I vas going to take my beauty shower, I found somezhing zat scared ze living daylights out of me" said France. "What is it?" asked Japan who looked up from his manga. "Oh zis" said France before revealing a look alike of him, but with blonde hair that's longer and messy. "Who's that?" asked China who was shocked. "Oh him? He's my 2P and luckily I managed to grab my trusty frying pan to knock him out" said France with a smile as he pulled out the frying pan. 

"Uhh... China, that rooks rike yours" said Japan. "Because it is mine, aru" said China before grabbing his frying pan from France. "Hey, zat vasn't nice" said France. "What is your 2P doing here exactly?" asked Japan. "I'll tell you vhy. It's because he's trying to get a lot more Chinese girls zhan ze country of love" said France. "Uhh... both of you two are the country of love, aru" said China. 

"Technically, I vas first long before him" said France. "Arright France, tie him up and put him in another room" said Japan. "Sure zhing. But vhat room do you vant me to put him in?" asked France. "We'll show you" said China as lead France to a room. To France's surprise, he found the room with two other 2Ps and didn't bother to question it. France was done tying up his 2P counterpart and placed him in a chair between both the sleeping forms of Kuro and Xiao. 

When France left the room with China, he was asking him questions. "I have no idea why your 2P was trying to attack you" said China as they got back to China's library. "Okay zhen. Care to tell me vhat your 2P iz doing here?" asked France. "It's because, both Kuro and Xiao were trying to find Jason, aru" said China. "Kuro and Xiao? Vho's zat?" asked France. "Xiao is the name of my 2P, while Kuro is the name of Japan's 2P, aru" said China. "Oh yeah. I forgot zat black sheep of Europe vas telling ze names of our 2Ps" said France as China let out a sigh. 

 

~Meanwhile With Germany~ 

"Danke for making me pancakes, Oliver" said Germany as Oliver placed pancakes on Germany's plate. "No problem, lad" said Oliver with a smile. "Say Oliver, can I have somezhing to drink?" asked Germany. "Sure thing! What would you like to have?" asked Oliver. "Iz zhere any orange juice? If not, I'll have some coffee zhen" said Germany. "Roland! Germany wants orange juice. By the way bring the syrup bottle while you're at it" said Oliver as he went to the kitchen to find Roland cooking up the bacon. 

"Okay, I'll get it for him. Just vatch zhe bacon for me" said Roland as he went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. Japan came downstairs to find Germany at the table. "Guten Morgen, Japan! Jou're just in time for pancakes" said Germany with a smile as Japan sat down. Oliver than came to the table and handed Germany as glass of orange juice, along with the syrup bottle. Oliver than went back to the kitchen and came out of there with a plate, which he placed in front of Japan. "Thank you" said Japan as Oliver gave him a smile and headed back to the kitchen. After awhile both Germany and Japan were eating their breakfast and were talking to each other. 

"Say Germany-san, you seem happy today and why is that?" asked Japan. "Vell it's because mein ankle is finally done healing" said Germany. "Did you managed to surprise Itary-kun?" asked Japan. "Ja, I did. I even gave him a friendly reminder about training today. If he manages to come down here in time, it vill make mein day" said Germany as Japan nodded. Soon Italy came downstairs unnoticed and went to find his friends, who were both done with their breakfast. But however, Italy smelled pancakes in the air and ran to the dining room. 

"Veee~! Pancccccccaaaaaakkkkes~!" yelled Italy until he stopped in front of both Germany and Japan. Japan was giving him a poker face or his not amused face, while Germany... well his smile wasn't there when Italy came. "Veee~! What's-a the matter? Did I-a do something wrong?" asked Italy as both Germany and Japan looked at each other and then back at Italy. "Italy, vhat did tell jou vhen I vas in jour room?" asked Germany. "Umm... you-a told me that your ankle is-a okay" said Italy with a smile. "Nein, after zhat. It vas before I left und vhen jou vere crying" said Germany. 

"Oh yeah! You-a said that I needed to-a come downstairs before you were done with-a your breakfast" said Italy cheerfully. "Ja, vhat ever happened to zhat?" asked Germany while raising a brow. "I wanted to-a see where Iyong ju was at" said Italy with a smile. "Okay zhen. Did jou really zhink it vould of gotten jou out of training?" asked Germany. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh....... si" said Italy cautiously. Suddenly everything in the room turned into a deep shade of red, as Germany slowly got up from his chair and banged his fist on the table while yelling in a demonic voice: "Italy, sie werden trainieren und ich interessiere mich nicht, wenn sie es mögen oder nicht (you are going to be training and I don't care if you like it or not)!" Italy who was slowly recovering opened his eyes and smiled nervously. "Hehe.... so w-when-a do y-you-a want me to train?" asked Italy. "Heute (Today)!" yelled Germany as Italy jumped at the word. 

 

~Somewhere With America~ 

"Seriously dude! How are you not tired of running yet?" asked America before taking catching his breathe. "Unlike you, I actually run a lot and I don't just sit around and do nothing" said Iyong ju. When America recovered from running, he gave Iyong ju a tour around his country. "Over there is McDonald's which has the best food in the world, there's Dairy Queen, here's Mount Rushmore, here's Mt. Saint Helens, and here's my favorite place in the whole wide world: Mall of America" said America while pointing everything out to Iyong ju who was taking pictures with his camera. "Hmmm.... very interesting. Is that where every single American in this country go to just to avoid work?" asked Iyong ju. "Uhh.... technically no. The mall is meant for fun for the whole entire family" said America while smiling nervously. 

For America's last thing to show Iyong ju just to end the tour was stopping at Washington D.C the home of the president. "So I'm guessing that Washington D.C is where the White House is located at. Am I right?" asked Iyong ju as America nodded. "Speaking of the White House care to meet my boss, the president of the United States of America?" asked America with a proud grin on his face. "I suppose I can. Lead the way, Alfred" said Iyong ju as America took the lead. Soon America and Jason went inside the White House and to Iyong ju's surprise, he found it amazing in the inside. Iyong ju decided to take pictures with his camera and yes, he's being like Japan. 

When America and Iyong ju went to another room they encountered the president who was talking to his cabinet members. "Ah America, you're back so soon. How was your trip in China?" asked the president with a smile. "It was awesome and I loved it. However I came back with someone and I gave them a tour in my country" said America. "Really now? Who is this person?" asked the president. "Oh he's a nice person and your going to like him" said America. "You mean that person over there taking pictures with a camera. Normally I would say no taking photographs in the White House, but since he's with you I will allow it" said the president. 

"Wow thanks mister president dude! Yo! Iyong ju come over her and met my boss" said America as Iyong ju stopped what he was doing and came over to America. "Greetings mister president, I am Bul Iyong ju also known as North Korea" said Jason with a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Wait a minute.... did you just say you're North Korea?" asked the president. "Uhh.... yes I did. Why did you ask?" asked Iyong ju. "Oops.... I forgot to tell you that boss dude. My bad" said America with a nervous smile. "Uhh... Alfred care to talk with me privately?" asked the president. 

"Sure thing. I'll be right back Iyong ju, I need to talk to my boss" said America before leaving with the president. Iyong ju was left in the room with the president's cabinet members who were shaking in fear. "Guys relax. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to be friends" said Iyong ju in a calming voice as the cabinet members looked at him in fear. "If I was going to hurt you I will be taking out a pistol and I'll kill you all one by one. But if I'm not I will be talking to you guys in a calming voice, like right now" said Iyong ju as the cabinet members looked at each other. 

 

~Meanwhile With The President~ 

"America, do you fully understand that you brought the most hated country in the world here?" asked the president. "Yeah I do. Yet that's the reason why I brought him here in the first place" said America. "Are you saying that you formed a relationship with him?" asked the president sternly. "Well I did, but it's not an alliance yet" said America. "Well then that's a good sign. But remember what North Korea is capable of doing to us and mostly to everyone around the world" said the president. "I still remember what he's capable of doing, but I managed to turn him into a softie" said America. 

"You did? How in the world did you managed to do that?" asked the president who was surprised. "Well technically, it was Feliciano who found him first and managed to turn his ways" said America. "Well that's just it. Italy is one of the most beloved countries who has a big heart for others and the world. In fact his catchphrase is ''make pasta, not war'' which is true if you think about it" said the president. "Let's not also forget, Feliciano is the main character in Hetalia" said America with a smile. "Well how can I forget that?" asked the president. "Since we talked about this. Is it cool we can catch up to Iyong ju?" asked America. 

"Of course America, you may leave before me" said the president with a smile as America left the room to find Jason. As America left the room, the president was clouded by red magic clouds and when the clouds disappeared, Al was standing in the place of the president. "Hehehe.... that foolish counterpart of mine is such a dumbass that he didn't know it was me in disguise" said Al with a devilish grin. "Al, come in Al" said Matt's voice through a walkie-talkie which Al picked up. "Al here. What do you want, Matt?" asked Al. "I just want to ask you, if you succeed in your part of the plan" said Matt. 

"Oh I did. America didn't know what [beep]ing hit him, since he's so retarded" said Al. "Good job. Now it's my turn to get my counterpart. As soon as we are done with our 1Ps, we're suppose to met up with Vladimir in Moscow" said Matt before signing out. When Al was done talking to Matt, he heard a knock on the door. "President Obama, are you okay?" asked the voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be coming out soon" said Al in the president's voice. "Okay then. Can I get you anything?" asked the voice again. 

"Yeah, can you bring some coffee. I can't run the country without my cup of joe" said Al. "Yes sir. I will be right back with your coffee" said voice as they went to get the coffee. Al than opened a closet door and pulled out the real president who was tied up. "Why you little... when I get out of this, you're going to be facing the true power of red, white, and blue" said the president in a venomous tone. "Oh look at me. I'm so scared at your threat, that I'm trembling" said Al mockingly. "You 2Ps are so going to have it. When America finds out where I'm at, he's gonna get the Allies together mixed with the European Union" said the president. 

"America isn't going to do any of that jacksh**! Since I'm his 2P counterpart, I have Canada's 2P counterpart with me and he's gonna disguise himself as Canada's boss" said Al. "Let's not forget that America has North Korea with him, so that means he's going kick your ass" said the president. "Oh really? Well then, I'm going have Lutz and Akbar deal with him" said Al before slapping the president in the face and leaving the room to make a phone call to both Lutz and Akbar. 

 

~Meanwhile With America~ 

America was running through the halls of the White House to find Iyong ju. Iyong ju was just seen leaving from another room, till his eyes crossed with America. "Ah Iyong ju, there you are" said America. "Took you long enough. Anyway how was your conversation with Obama?" asked Iyong ju. "It went alright. He actually agreed with me to talk to you" said America. "Really he did?" asked Iyong ju. 

"Yeah, he did. Let's go" said America before pulling Iyong ju's hand and dragged him to Obama's office. When they went inside, they saw Obama tied up and on the floor. America rushed over to him and untied his boss as Iyong ju was trying to figure out who did this. "Oh America, it's just awful! I was tied up and I was put into a tight closet" said Obama. "Who did this to you?" asked America before helping Obama off the floor. "It was a man named Al who tied me up and left me in that closet" said Obama. 

"Al? Do you man my 2P counterpart, the same Al that Iyong ju managed to beat in a battle not that long ago?" asked America. "Wait... did you say that Iyong ju here, managed to beat Al in a battle once?" asked Obama. "Yes, I did beat him. In fact I managed to beat both Matt and Lutz in the same battle with Al" said Iyong ju. "That actually means something. I have a proposal for you, Iyong ju" said Obama. "What is it?" asked Iyong ju. "Since you were capable of beating three 2Ps, care to beat them again?" asked Obama. 

"I only fight unless, if someone I care about is in danger. For an example: Feliciano was in danger and I stepped in and saved him" said Iyong ju. "Okay then. Canada will be in danger soon and he could use your help against Matt. Will you go to Canada with America?" asked Obama. "Well if I want to be friends with all the countries in the world, than I'll start now" said Iyong ju. "Excellent choice! Between you and me, you're now friends with America and all of my fellow Americans. If you save Canada from his 2P counterpart, I promise you that you will be friends with the Canadians" said Obama. "I'll do it sir! Leave it to me!" said Iyong ju while saluting. "Good! Now you go with America just to travel to the American and the Canadian borders. When you get there, I'll phone call them to allow you two to pass on by. I wish you two the best of luck" said Obama before both America and Iyong ju left. 

When America and Iyong ju left the White House, they went to America's house to get settled. "So Alfred, since this is my first mission with you how are we going to get to Canada?" asked Iyong ju. "Easy dude! We're going to be taking my car. Along the way, we are going to take turns driving" said America. "Okay than, I'll go get the snacks and the drinks in case if we need it" said Iyong ju. "Sounds great, dude!" said America. When everything was settled, Iyong ju and America started to head off to the freeway. 

While America was driving, Iyong ju was viewing the beautiful scenery. "Hey Iyong ju?" asked America. "Yeah, what is it?" asked Iyong ju as snapped back into reality. "You know this is like one of the best road trips I could ever ask for" said America. "Well Alfred, don't thank me you're the hero" said Iyong ju as he thought he saw America blush. "Actually Iyong ju, you're my hero" said America. "Really, I am?" asked Iyong ju. "Yep, I mean it" said America. "Actually Alfred, you're Batman and I'm Robin" said Iyong ju. "Cool dude! That works fine" said America. At this moment, Iyong ju has learned to accept America and he even learned how to have fun with him, the same goes for America. 

 

~Meanwhile With China And France~ 

"Can you get your face avay from me!?" yelled Francois. "Okay, okay no need to be mean to ze country of love" said France as he backed away from his 2P. "Francis, you're suppose to be watching the 2Ps, not mess with them, aru" said China sternly. "I know zat! But how come you can't vatch zhem?" asked France. "Well technically, I was going have Kiku watch them but he's training with both Ludwig and Feliciano, aru" said China. "So how long, iz Kiku going to be training?" asked France. 

"That I have no idea" said China. "Say 2Ps, can you guess if Feliciano iz going to get yelled by Ludwig or not?" asked France. "Oh that's easy, he's going to get yelled by Ludwig" said Xiao. "Same goes with Xiao's answer" said Kuro with no emotion. "I'm guessing he's going to be tripping" said Francois. "Damn it! I zhought I vas going to trick you, but it didn't vork!" yelled France before breaking into tears. 

"Idiots" mumbled China. Soon both Oliver and Roland entered the room as China looked up at them. "Ello there lads. How are you guys doing?" asked Oliver with a smile. "I will be great, vhen I get out of zhese binds. Vhen ze time comes for zhat, you're dead!" yelled Francois. "Too bad, jou can't" said Roland in a mockingly tone as Francois gritted his teeth. "What brings you guys here anyway, aru?" asked China. 

"We just gotten an update from Arthur about Iyong ju and we also got an update from Alfred" said Oliver. "I really don't care about Arthur's obsession with him, but care to tell me about Alfred's update, aru?" asked China. "Ve just gotten vord, zhat Al iz having Matt to spill out zhe details of his military strength und secrets" said Roland. "So you're saying that Alfred is trying to stop Matt from tricking his 1P counterpart, aru?" asked China. "Vell if jou are saying it like zhat zhan jou are right" said Roland. "I hope nothing bad will happen to them" said China. "Say 2Ps care to tell us of vat else you're planning to do?" asked France. "Rike we'rr ever terr" said Kuro in a monotone voice. 'Vell zhen. If I can't zhem to tell ze answers, zhan it's time for me to put on the big guns' thought France as he thought up an idea. 

 

~Spongebob Narrator Voice: 2 Hours Later~ 

"Oh my god! Make. it. stop! I take my own 1P counterpart anymore!" yelled Francois. Ohonhonhon~! Vat's ze matter boys? Can't deal vith ze country of love?" asked France as he was looming over Francois, Kuro, and Xiao who were all terrified of him. "Vhat iz he doing?" asked Roland. "It's Francis' secret weapon which he uses to make people talk, aru" said China. "Well it looks like it's working" said Oliver with a smile. "Okay, we'rr tark arready! Just prease make him stop" said Kuro as France stopped looming over the three 2Ps. 

"Okay, you got your vish; Now talk or else I'll loom over you guys again" said France. "First of arr Ruicano, wanted us three to come to China to dear with you. He even sent Matt and Ar to North America to dear with their 1Ps and rastly Vradimir was sent to Moscow to dear with his 1P" said Kuro. "Any reason why Luciano planned all of this, aru?" asked China. "He planned this just to separate you 1Ps from North Korea; In fact it's working" said Xiao. "Not unless we have something to say and to do about it, aru" said China before pulling out his phone. "Vait vat are you doing?" asked Francois. 

"I'm just messaging everyone about this, aru" said China. "And who is everyone?" asked Xiao. "Let me see... ah yes! Canada, the Nordic 5, the Baltics, the European Union, the United Nations, and mostly Russia, aru" said China. "You wouldn't dare to message arr of them, wirr you?" asked Kuro. "If you're thinking you could stop me before I send out the message to all of the people I just mentioned; It's already too late, I just sent it, aru" said China. "Vhy you... do you realized vat you just done?" asked Francois. "I realized that I warned everyone around the world about Luicano's plan; Than you are right, aru" said China as Xiao, Kuro, and Francois were in complete shock.


	15. Chapter 15

~Somewhere In Russia~ 

At Russia's house, the Baltic Trio were put to work by Russia when Australia decided to stay for a vacation. Back and forth they went to give and get things for Australia and his needs. Lithuania was busy making coffee for Australia along with breakfast, Estonia was tasked to give Australia weather reports for his flight back to his own country, and Latvia.... well he was trying not to be nervous around Australia when it comes to the smaller needs. Latvia was even tasked to Australia around Russia's house, for an example he shows where the bathroom is. "Ravis, you don't need to keep showing me where the bathroom is. In fact, I know now how to get to it without you" said Australia as he walking with Latvia to the bathroom. "N-No, you're M-Mr. R-Russia's guest of honor and h-he expects you to be treated k-kindly" said Latvia nervously. 

When they came to the door to the bathroom, Australia turned to look at Latvia who was sweating. "You know you don't have to be that nervous. You can trust me and I can trust you" said Australia before walking into the bathroom while locking the door behind him. Latvia than headed downstairs to the kitchen where both Lithuania and Estonia are at. "H-How long is Ralph going to be staying here?" asked Latvia as both Lithuania and Estonia looked at him. "He's supposed to leave here by this Friday" said Estonia. "In fact it's already Wednesday, so Ravis please be patient" said Lithuania while going back to making breakfast. 

Soon Ukraine came in and sat down across to Estonia while looking tired. "Irunya, you look terrible. Care to tell us why you're so down?" asked Estonia. "Oh, it's nothing boys. I'm fine" said Ukraine with a smile. "You don't look fine, Irunya. Please tell us what's wrong" said Lithuania as he stopped cooking on the stove. "Ralph has been here for at least three weeks and I'm tired of doing extra laundry" said Ukraine. 

"He's suppose to be leaving on Friday; so you're going to have to wait two days" said Estonia before looking back at his laptop. Lithuania was then finished making breakfast which consists of pancakes, French toast, sausages, and eggs. "Ah, there's my breakfast surprise! Thanks Toris!" said Australia as he came into the kitchen. After finishing with his breakfast, Australia had a very long conversation with the Baltic Trio and Ukraine. "And remember that's why kangaroos don't live in Africa, but in my country. They are really, really super duper important in the animal kingdom" said Australia while finishing his speech. Ukraine and the Baltic Trio weren't really listening (all expect for the mochi Germany and mochi Italy) to Australia, they were suddenly snapped back into reality as Australia's phone buzzed.

"Oh, would you look at that. I need head back to my country now and I really did enjoyed my time with you all. But duty calls" said Australia before leaving the kitchen. "Ve~! Ve~!" said mochi Italy while trying to mochi Germany's attention, but in return the Italian mochi gets angry grunts from the cube mochi. "Now, now mochi Germany will only talk to you if he's not being bothered by you. However if you want his attention than start whimpering" said Lithuania. "And where did you get that idea form?" asked Estonia. "When I was minding my own business in Ivan's library, I came across the sounds of whimpering. I found the source of the noise and it came from mochi Russia, that went ''da, da''. I picked it up and babied it, till it calmed down " said Lithuania. "So where is mochi Russia?" asked Latvia. 

"Well when I found him, I showed him to mochi Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia. It went find until, mochi Russia caused fear into mochi Latvia" said Lithuania. "Oh, well that wasn't very nice" said Latvia. Estonia was not paying attention to both Lithuania and Latvia's conversation as he was looking into the outside world on his laptop. Then suddenly he got an alert message that nearly gave him a heart attack which made Ukraine look at him. "Eduard, what's the matter?" asked Ukraine with concern look on her face. "It's nothing, I was just looking at my emails. In fact, my boss wanted me to come back for a meeting" said Estonia as he closes the top cover to his laptop.

"And what kind of meeting is it?" asked Ukraine as Estonia stared at her cautiously. "It's a really important meeting that you shouldn't know the details about. Also I'll be heading back to my country and if Ivan asks where I'm at, just tell him I'm with my boss" said Estonia before leaving the kitchen as both Lithuania and Latvia started to fight over who gets to take a break. 

 

~Meanwhile With The Nordic 5~ 

Sweden was getting ready to teach magic class while Sealand was his student. Sweden was getting ready as Sealand walked in the room unnoticed and sat down at his assigned seat, till Sweden noticed. "Ah Peter, you're early and on time. You're better than Simon when it comes to showing up" said Sweden as Sealand nodded his head. "Thank you, Mr. Sweden! I'm glad I'm learning magic from you" said Sealand with a smile. "It's actually Lukas who suppose to be teaching you magic, not me. But I'm just here to remind you that magic is not used for childish games. In fact, do you remember what you already learned about black magic?" asked Sweden. "Black magic may be great to use, but it comes with a cruel punishment and many consequences" said Sealand as Sweden nodded. 

Than out of the blue, Denmark showed up late and he was panting. "Simon, you're late! What took you so long?" asked Sweden sternly. "Well I was messing with Tino and I was teaching Emil how to be a man" said Denmark. "And what exactly did you teach him?" asked Sweden while crossing his arms. "I uhh.... taught him that being a man is like football and I even showed him how to throw one" said Denmark. "Is that the case? Thanks to you the window in this room is broken and you're going have to pay for it or else" said Sweden in a cold tone. 

"S-Sure thing! In fact, it's going under my tab now" said Denmark with a nervous smile. "I swear you're almost like Alfred and Gilbert when it comes to being both reckless and stupid" mumbled Sweden as Denmark walked over to his assigned seat and sat down. Sweden than started his lesson of the properties of both good magic and dark magic, which lasted up to three to five hours along with him showing Sealand (who was paying close attention, while Denmark was busy texting to Prussia) of how to hold a wand. "Alright, class dismissed! You may now leave and practice holding a wand and studying spells for a pop quiz for next week. Also I will be forcing Lukas to teach tomorrow's lesson, while I'll be doing my own thing" said Sweden as Sealand and Denmark got up and started to walk out of the room. "Hold on there, you stupid Dane, where do you think you're going?" asked Sweden as Denmark turned around and faced him. "I was uhh... leaving to teach Emil another lesson in manhood" said Denmark as Sweden was not buying it. 

"Oh really? Since you were late at the beginning of my *coughsLukas'coughs* magic class, you're going to be writing me a 100 page essay" said Sweden as Denmark nodded. "Okay than, what's the essay about?" asked Denmark as Sweden gave him an evil smirk. "I want you to write a 100 page essay on "why I, Denmark/Simon am such a pain in the röv (ass)'' and make sure you write a good explanation" said Sweden before Denmark gulped as he left the room. Sweden sat down at his desk to correct papers and look up a new lesson for tomorrow and for Norway to teach, until Estonia showed up. "Eduard, what are you doing here?" asked Sweden as looked at Estonia as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. "I had to lie in order to leave Ivan's house and to come here, just to tell you something really important" said Estonia. 

"Whatever you have to tell me, just say it now" said Sweden as Estonia took out his laptop and opened it. Sweden than grabbed the laptop and saw something shocking. "I can tell by the look on your face, that this message is bad news" said Estonia. "Eduard, I already now what's going on but you managed to show the bigger details" said Sweden. "Really? How did you get the news?" asked Estonia. "I got the news from my magical crystal orb, that both Lukas and Arthur gave to me on my birthday. Yao sent this didn't he?" asked Sweden as Estonia nodded. 

"If you have been doing research at the start of history books and the Internet, did you ever picked up the topic of 2Ps?" asked Sweden. "Yes, yes I did. In fact, I looked up legends and myths about them. This also includes that every country around the world has a 2P counterpart" said Estonia. "Indeed. During our meeting that was called by Arthur at the United Nations, Arthur mentioned about North Korea" said Sweden. "Yeah he did. But we ended up with talking about our encounters with him and we ended up seeing both Arthur and Francis fighting in a wrestling ring" said Estonia. "That is correct. But while I was looking around the room for attendance, I noticed two strange people who look like Arthur and Roderich, but there were wearing different clothing. I had a feeling that they were the 2P versions of Arthur and Roderich" said Sweden. "So in that meeting you saw the 2P versions of Arthur and Roderich? Now I see the reason why Ravis was bothering me from my research. He was trying to tell me about those 2Ps and I didn't give him one ounce of my attention to him" said Estonia. 

"Come to think of it, I'm pretty both of those 2Ps are after North Korea and not us" said Sweden. "They're after North Korea? Finally, someone who's going to kill him" said Estonia. "Uhh... Eduard, there are possibilities of why they want North Korea. It's either to kill him which is a good thing, but do you think it's a great idea for them to kill North Korea?" asked Sweden. "Oh you're right! You got me there, it is a bad thing" said Estonia while jumping at the thought. "Exactly! I never thought, I'll be saying this but we need to save the life of an old enemy" said Sweden. "I agree! Now let's go tell everyone around the world" said Estonia. "Alright, let's do it" said Sweden with a smile along with Estonia smiling also. 

 

~Meanwhile With Kuro, Xiao, And Francois~ 

China left the questioning room just to talk to both Oliver and Roland, while Kuro, Xiao, and Francois were in the room chained up as France was in there asleep. "Ve need to get out of zhese chains and meet up vith Luciano" whispered Francois. "Good idea, but how are we suppose to do all of that?" whispered Xiao. "Easy, I'm rearry good at rocksmithing" whispered Kuro as he rustled his fingers and pressed a button that caused sharp needles to come out of the gloves that he wears on his hands. Kuro carefully picked the lock till the chains came off of his body and he came over to Xiao to undo his chains. After setting Xiao free, Kuro went to Francois and did the same thing, which caused his chains to come off. 

Soon the trio got up and stretched out their joints from being chained for too long. "Excellent Kuro! Now let's get out of here" whispered Xiao as they headed out the room. The trio than began walking down the right side of the long hallway for their freedom. "I never knew how easy it vas to sneak passed by both my 1P counterpart and zat stupid 1P China" said Francois before laughing at his own joke. "Oh it's very easy, if you ask me" said Kuro as the trio continued on their way. Kuro, Xiao, and Francois was almost at the end till they were suddenly crossed paths with China who appeared out of nowhere. 

"Where do you three think you're going, aru?" asked China as the trio stopped at their tracks. "Where do you think we are going? We're heading to freedom" said Xiao as he gritted his teeth in anger. "Yeah, old man! Step aside or else ve have to use force in order to make you move" said Francois before cracking his knuckles. "Nobody calls me an old man and gets away with it, aru!" yelled China. "What are you going to do? It's three versus one and there is no way, you're going to win" said Kuro before smirking as he pulled out his ninja stars and threw them at China, who swiftly dodged them. "You gonna have to do a lot harder than that in order to get me with those, aru" said China before removing his shirt to reveal Chinese characters tattooed on his chest and a tattoo of an incomplete Kirin on his back, as he got into a fighting stance. 

"Wow, is that what my 1P has for tattoos on himself?" asked Xiao mockingly before removing his shirt to reveal his tattoo of a tiger that's roaring on his back. "You know, my military uniform is actually the same as yours but mine is sleeveless. I hope you caught my dragon tattoo on my left arm" said Xiao before getting into his own fighting stance. "How come you never got your right arm tattooed, aru?" asked China. "Let's not get onto details about my choices when it comes to tattoos" said Xiao with a smirk. "Enough of tarking! Risten up China, we never finished our fight and now we're going to finish it now" said Kuro before taking out his Kusarigama along with China taking out his nunchucks. Francois took out a pistol and kissed it before pointing it at China, as Xiao smiled first and than pulled out a dagger that was hidden in his back pocket and eagerly made slicing movements with it. 'Japan, I hope you got my message by now and you better be on your way to help me' thought China before looking at the trio for any signs of sudden movement. 

 

~Meanwhile With The Axis~ 

The Axis were training with Germany during a hot, yet nice day. "But Germany, I-a don't want to train" said Italy with tears in his eyes. "Italy, I already told jou zhat jou're going to be training no matter if jou like it or not" said Germany. Japan was already running his laps around the track, till he felt something vibrate and stopped running just to take it out. "So those 2Ps escaped and how exactry did they do that? Werr I guess I'm gonna have to herp China" said Japan before looking up from his phone to see Germany yelling at Italy as usual. "I'm pretty sure that Germany won't notice that I'm gone" said Japan as he walked away to help China. 

When he was inside China's house, he quickly went up to his room to grab his katana and after getting it, he went to find China. It wasn't long when Japan found China who was in a battle against Kuro, Xiao, and Francois, who weren't making any sudden moments. That's when Japan saw Kuro reaching for his shurikens and giving Xiao an window of opportunity to strike China. Kuro then threw his shurikens at China who swiftly dodged as Xiao went up to him with his dagger swinging around. China again dodged swiftly trying not to get wounded or get a large cut on his skin, as Kuro made a hand gesture for Francois to shoot China with his pistol. Japan saw this and quickly reacted as he went behind Francois and pushed him aside. 

Francois who had a great aim on China had his finger on the trigger, till he got pushed aside and missed his target. The bullet missed China and almost hit Xiao, who both got to the ground while the bullet went into the wall. "What the hell Francois!? You almost killed me!" yelled Xiao who quickly got up from the floor. "Vell it vasn't me! Somebody pushed me vhile my finger vas on ze trigger" said Francois who was getting up. "Brother, you're just in time to save me, aru" said China as Japan helped him off the floor. "Werr I just had to, because you courd of been shot" said Japan. 

"I'm kinda grateful for that. Now let's fight these 2Ps so they can't report to Luciano" said China as Japan nodded. "You bakas!!!! Why are you two so utterry useress?" asked Kuro as both Xiao and Francois looked at each other and than at Kuro. "We aren't useless. I almost had my counterpart get his throat sliced by me" said Xiao. "Werr, I'rr give you that" said Kuro. "Aren't ve forgetting somezhing? Ve need to destroy zhese 1Ps so ve can find Luciano" said Francois. "Not if we have something to do or say about it, aru" said China. 

"Oh great, looks like we're dealing with both the brothers of South Korea" said Xiao. "Wait a minute..... did you just say that you guys are dearing with the brothers of South Korea?" asked Japan. "Vhy of course ve did" said Francois. "How did you even know that we are the brothers of South Korea, aru?" asked China. "It's because... of a grassed rose that we were rooking for. The reason why we were rooking for it, was to find the rear rocation of South Korea" said Kuro. "You're wrong, South Korea's dead. He was poisoned by his own brother after the events of the Korean War, aru" said China in a firm tone. 

"Well if you believe that he's dead, than why does the glasses rose have a message from him?" asked Xiao. "What are 2Ps talking about, aru?" asked China. "Uhh... China, they might be onto something. If South Korea was poisoned, there courd be a chance that he courd of survived" said Japan. "Oh really? If that's the case then, what is the real reason why you are here, aru?" asked China as Kuro, Xiao, and Francois looked at each other. "Technically, you're right. Ve vere looking for zat glassed rose, till your bubbling and idiotic Italian took it vith him along sided vith ze Axis" said Francois. "That explains a lot. But guess what? You three aren't going anywhere till Arthur gets information out of you, aru" said China. 

"We sure had a brast with you two, but duty carrs us and so does Ruciano. Tirr we met again, you're arr dead" said Kuro with an evil grin before pulling out his smoke bombs. Kuro than threw his smoke bombs on the ground causing black smoke to make both China and Japan cover their eyes. After the smoke cleared, both China and Japan uncovered their eyes to see that Kuro, Xiao, and Francois had vanished. "So that's what they're actually up to, aru" said China. "We need to watch that message from the glassed rose as soon as possible" said Japan. "Right. But where is it, aru?" asked China. "It should be in Italy's room. But we need to be with him" said Japan. "Alright, let's hurry. Who knows if Alfred or Matthew got my message, but I'm pretty sure that the Baltics and the Nordic 5 got it, aru" said China. 

 

~Somewhere In Europe~ 

"Roderich, where are you leading us?" asked Hungary. "Vhen ve got a message from China about the 2Ps, he needs zhe help und zhe full support of zhe European Union" said Austria. "You didn't answer my question, Roderich. Where are we going?" asked Hungary again but in a stern tone. "Madrid. Ve are going to Madrid" said Austria. "Madrid? Do you mean we're going to see Spain?" asked Hungary. "Ja, ve are going to see Antonio" said Austria. 

Soon after taking a couple of train routes from Austria to France, Austria and Hungary soon made it to Madrid, Spain. "There's less people here today. Where is everybody?" asked Hungary after getting off the train after Austria. "Vell, zhey could be somevhere. I mean Spain is really a great place for entertainment" said Austria. Both Hungary and Austria started walking in Madrid, while looking around to find Spain. Then suddenly they encountered both Switzerland and his sister Liechtenstein who were looking at a map. "Big bruder, have jou found anyzhing yet?" asked Liechtenstein as Switzerland was still looking at the map and was grumbling to himself. 

"Nein, I haven't found anyzhing yet" said Switzerland. "Und vhy iz zhat?" asked Liechtenstein as Switzerland took his eyes of the map and looked at his sister. "Do jou really vant to know vhy?" asked Switzerland in a sweet tone. "Of course I do" said Liechtenstein with a smile. "Vell it's because zhere iz somezhing vrong vith zhis map" said Switzerland while keeping the sweetness in his voice. "Vhat's vrong vith it, big bruder?" asked Liechtenstein with concern in her voice. 

"It's because, zhis map iz all in Spanish!" yelled Switzerland while gripping the map very tightly with his hands as a sign of frustration. "Come again?" asked Liechtenstein. "Jou heard me right, sis. Zhis map iz in Spanish und ve both know I can't even understand a single vord in Spanish" said Switzerland. "Oh, I see. Zhen how come jou couldn't get one in English?" asked Liechtenstein. "I really don't enjoy interacting vith other countries zhat much" said Switzerland. "But jou interacted vith sweet little Italy" said Liechtenstein. 

"I did interact vith him, but he crossed boarders" said Switzerland. "Oh jou und boarders zhese days! Vhy can't jou just get along vith people? I can see vhy jou give almost everyone zhe cold shoulder, but jou have a job to protect me" said Liechtenstein. "Vell it's true. It's mein swore duty to protect jou, since jou're mein only sister I have" said Switzerland sternly. "I don't need protection from jou. I can handle zhings on mein own vithout jou" said Liechtenstein before crossing her arms. "Vell aren't jou two bonding together nicely" said Austria who towards them with Hungary following behind. "Oh hey zhere Roderich. Vhat are jou doing here?" asked Switzerland. 

"Ve are here to see Antonio" said Austria. "Same goes for us" said Liechtenstein. "Sis, I'm one vho's dealing vith zhe conversations" said Switzerland. "Bruder, I'm no longer a little girl. I'm a voman now und I can do vhatever I vant" said Liechtenstein in a cold tone. "You sure got that right! Give me five girl" said Hungary as Liechtenstein gave her a high five. "Care to tell me vhy jou need to see Antonio?" asked Switzerland. 

"Vell it's because, ve got a message from China saying zhat he needs zhe help of zhe European Union" said Austria. "Same goes for us" said Switzerland before looking at the map. "I can't believe jou're still looking at zhat map und jou can't even say a vord in Spanish!" said Austria before grabbing the map from Switzerland. "Roderich, I didn't know jou can understand Spanish" said Switzerland who was surprised. "It's because Antonio taught me his language" said Austria. "Roderich are you finding anything?" asked Hungary. 

"Ja, I am. It's says that there's a show here" said Austria while showing the map to Hungary. "Can I see zhe map?" asked Liechtenstein. "Sis, vhat did I tell jou earlier?" asked Switzerland. "Oh vould jou stop it!? I just vant to see zhe map vith zhem" said Liechtenstein before Hungary gave to the map to here as Austria pointed at the location. "So piano boy, vhere are ve going?" asked Switzerland. "Ve are going to a arena zhat's vhat" said Austria while ignoring the insult before leading the way. 

Awhile later, Austria lead Switzerland, Hungary, and Liechtenstein all over Madrid till they came to the same arena that Austria mentioned. They got tickets and went inside the arena, where many of inhabitants of Spain where at. "Here are zhe seats" said Austria before sitting down along with Hungary, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein doing the same thing. Soon an announcer came onto the middle of the field with a microphone and said: "Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la exposición de hoy! Estamos organizando la lucha anual de toros anual y mañana vamos a tener correr con los toros en las calles de Madrid, España (Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to today's show! We are hosting the yearly annual bull fight and tomorrow we are going to have running with the bulls in the streets of Madrid, Spain)!" "Vhat did he say? I only heard zhe vords Madrid und Spain" said Switzerland. "He said zhat zhere's going to be a bull fight und a running vith zhe bulls" said Austria. 

"Zhey can't have two zhings at zhe same time" said Liechtenstein. "He actually said tomorrow vill be zhe running vith zhe bulls" said Austria as Liechtenstein nodded her head. "Vamos a hacer nuestra pelea con nuestro campeón de toreros. Vuelve tu atención al único y único (Let's do our fight with our bullfighter champion. Turn your attention to the one and only) Antonio Fernández Carriedo!" said the announcer as the crowd cheered as the Spain himself walked passed the opened doors with a smile. "Hola gente maravillosa! ¡Soy yo tu apuesto campeón (Hello wonderful people! It is I your handsome champion)! said Spain as the crowd cheered for him more. That's when something caught Spain's eye and he quickly danced his way Spanish style to a group of ladies who were sitting in front of the arena. "Hola, mis pretties, te ves muy hermosa hoy (Hello there my pretties, you're looking very beautiful today)" said Spain as some of the ladies fainted at his words, only leaving two of them standing. 

"Mi esperaba que ustedes dos se desmayaran, pero ustedes dos son aún más hermosos cuando no se desmayan (My I expected you two to faint, but you two are even more beautiful when you don't faint)" said Spain before kissing both the girls on their cheeks. After kissing the girls, Spain danced his way back to the center of the field where the announcer was at. "Elizabeta, do jou zhink vho's the vorst vhen it comes to girls, it's either Antonio or Francis?" asked Austria. "Umm... I'm pretty it's Francis and not Antonio. Because Antonio knows not to be a pervert, but in reality he's flirty man" said Hungary. "Okay, I see vhat jou mean und jou do have a point" said Austria. "Sin ninguna distracción, ¡comencemos! ¡Libera el toro (Without any distractions, let's begin! Unleash the bull)!" said announcer as the gate opened to release an angry bull that ran out and stopped. 

"Is Antonio really going to fight that thing? It looks pretty mad" said Switzerland. "Bruder, don't worry. He got this, in fact he knows what he's doing" said Liechtenstein. "I never meet Antonio's crazy side, especially if he does bull fighting as a job" said Austria. Spain walked up to bull and stopped only five feet away from it as the bull looked at him, waiting for any movement. Spain on the other hand took out a sucker and removed the wrapping just to put it in his mouth. As the wrapper touched the ground, the bull saw this as an opportunity to strike. 

It dashed forward as an attempt to hit Spain with its long and pointy horns. Suddenly the bull realized that it missed its mark as Spain front flipped in the air and over the bull, to only land the ground behind the moving bull. The bull stopped as Spain turned around, while pulling out a red cloth as the crowd cheered, but even louder. "Oh my goodness, did you see that Roderich?" asked Hungary who was surprised. "Ja, I did and I'm very surprised that Antonio did zhat" said Austria. "Hey bruder, can you do vhat Antonio did?" asked Liechtenstein. 

"I probably can do zhat, but even better zhan him" said Switzerland. "Oh toro, me extrañaste tanto (Oh bull, you missed me by that much)" said Spain in a mocking tone. The bull didn't like Spain's taunt and it angrily used its horns to throw wood at Spain, but it failed miserably as Spain pulled out his battle axe and cut the wood. Spain cut the wood to only make a statue of himself, which made the crowd cheer again. "Incluso como una estatua, todavía soy guapo (Even as a statue, I'm still handsome)" said Spain while spinning his axe by the handle with one hand. "I really forgot zhat Antonio has his battle axe" said Austria. 

"Are you kidding me, Roderich? I'm still surprised that its still in good shape" said Hungary. The bull grew even more angry and tried to hit Spain, but it kept getting tricked by Spain's red cloth. Spain than smiled and waved the cloth before the bull took off running towards him with another attempt to hit him with its horns, but Spain managed to grab one of the musicians' guitar and hitter the bull with it causing the bull to collapse on the ground. When the bull fell to the ground, Spain gave the back the guitar and walked towards the center of the field as the crowd cheered. "¡Increíble! ¡Una vez más nuestro campeón logró batir uno de los toros más fuertes de España! ¿Este tipo se cansa de pelear o qué (Incredible! Once again our champion managed to beat one of Spain's most strongest bulls! Does this guy ever get tired of fighting or what)?" asked the announcer before giving Spain the microphone. "¡Gracias a todos por! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Estaré reuniéndote con gente encantadora fuera de la arena para autógrafos y fotos (Thank you everyone for coming! I hope you enjoyed. I will be meeting you lovely people outside the arena for autographs and pictures)" said Spain before catching a banquet of roes with his one free hand and sniffing them, before giving the mic back to the announcer and leaving the arena. 

Austria took that as a sign and told Hungary, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein to leave the arena. When they got out of the arena, they saw Spain talking to the same group of ladies that Spain was flirting with before. "Ahora, ahora hay un montón de mí para todos (Now, now there's plenty of me for everyone)" said Spain while giving the ladies his autograph and offered to take selfies with them. Soon the ladies left and one stayed behind which surprised Spain, the girl waited for Spain to do something and Spain only laughed. The girl grew confused but it ended when Spain, gave her his banquet of roes and gave her a kiss. The girl didn't say a word, but soon left as she caught up with the group of girls. 

"Antonio, I didn't know jou're a bull fighter" said Austria as Spain turn around to face him. "Hola there! I didn't know you were visiting" said Spain with a smile. "Technically we're here to tell you something very important that you need to know" said Hungary. "Of course chica, I will be very happy for you to tell me" said Spain. "Can jou hurry up und tell him already?" asked Switzerland before yawning. "Bruder, give Antonio some respect" said Liechtenstein who was scolding at her own brother. 

"My, I never knew that the neutral Swiss boy could be so impatient although he never visits a single country" said Spain. "Vhat did jou say, jou stupid Spaniard bull fighter!?" yelled Switzerland before pulling out his gun and pointing it at Spain. "Bruder, vhat are jou doing!? I zhought jou promised me zhat jou vouldn't pull out zhat gun at anyone" said Liechtenstein as Switzerland lowered his gun. "Well that wasn't supposed to happen. Anyway, Antonio do have you have time for a chat?" asked Hungary. "You sure bet I do! However, we will talk after the running with the bulls. You can watch if you want to" said Spain with a wink. "Actually I don't zhink ve can. Besides ve vere not expecting jou being zhe champion of bull fighting" said Austria. "Well that's okay with me. Care to follow me to my dwellings?" asked Spain. "Sure zhing. Lead zhe vay" said Austria as Spain nodded and walked away as everyone followed him to his house. 

 

~Meanwhile At Spain's House~ 

"¡Bienvenidos a mi maravillosa casa (Welcome to my wonderful home)!" said Spain with a smile as he opened the front door of his house. "Wow! This place is beautiful" said Hungary while walking in. "Oh It is, but not as beautiful as you" said Spain still maintaining his smile as Austria gave out a small cough. "Look bruder, isn't Antonio's house nice?" asked Liechtenstein with a smile as Switzerland gave out sigh. "Ja, is iz. I vould say zhat zhis iz cozy" said Switzerland while looking around. "If you're wondering where my guest rooms are at, than there're upstairs on the third level. If you need me, than my room is on the second floor" said Spain. 

Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein all went up the stairs to the third floor and went to two separate rooms. In one room Austria and Hungary, were unpacking their suitcases and decided which of them will have the remote to the tv. Hungary was lucky enough to win against a game of poker just to be in control of the tv. Meanwhile in another room, Switzerland and Liechtenstein were deciding on which bed they should get. It was the bed next to the window or the bed against the wall and away from the window. "Come on sis, vhy vill jou not take the bed zhat's avay from zhe vindow?" asked Switzerland.

"It's because I like to see the scenery outside" said Liechtenstein while crossing her arms. "But sis, jou don't know zhe dangers of a vindow. Vhat if someone breaks in and tries to torture jou" said Switzerland. "Are jou serious!? Zhat ain't going to happen, not in a million years" said Liechtenstein. "I'm not making zhis up, it's zhe truth" said Switzerland. "Bruder how many time do I have to tell jou, zhat I'm a grown ass voman? I can handle zhings on mein own, besides if somebody breaks in zhey're going to have a hard time dealing vith me und mein fists" said Liechtenstein. "Vell I'm a grown ass man und as your bruder, I'm telling jou not to take zhe bed by zhe vindow" said Switzerland. 

"Okay zhen, if jou vant me take zhe bed zhat's avay from zhe vindow zhan ve're going have to vrestle" said Liechtenstein before getting into a fighting stance. "Umm... how about ve just flip a coin?" asked Switzerland before taking out a coin. "Okay zhen, I'll take tails" said Liechtenstein. "Okay, I guess heads iz mine" said Switerland before flipping the coin. The coin went from Switzerland's hand and landed on the floor on tails. "Vait a minute.... zhat can't be right. Perhaps a two out of zhree" said Switzerland before picking up the coin and flipping it for two more times. 

For about two times, tails appeared twice in one go leaving Liechtenstein as the victor. "I guess jou vin, now vhere's zhe remote to zhe tv?" asked Switzerland before looking at Liechtenstein who had the remote in her hand. "Bruder, since I von let's vatch Sixteen Candles together" said Liechtenstein while starting the movie. "Oh mein gott" said Switzerland while unpacking the suitcases. Just outside the door, both Austria and Hungary over heard the whole entire conversation before walking away. "My those two sure know how to get along" said Hungary. "Definitely" said Austria. 

 

~Meanwhile Somewhere Unknown~

Off the coast of between Europe and North America, there lies a huge island known as Greenland in the Atlantic Ocean. On this island is cottage where is appears to be someone or something is living inside. The cottage belongs to Vatican City who often uses this location to get away from his place when too many people visit. You see the Vatican City may live here till the seasonal tourism is over, but he hides a secret. Vatican City hides the location and the whereabouts of no other than South Korea himself. South Korea was like usual reading the books that are here while drinking his Korean tea, till Vatican City came in the room. 

"God, I hate when tourists always come into my domain. Oh why can't I just live a nice quiet life?" complained Vatican City as South Korea took another sip of his tea. "Welcome to the 21st century" said South Korea while continuing to read. "Hey! You're lucky that I'm allowing you to follow me around and stay here" said Vatican City. "That is true, but I don't think I want to go back to my country and face the world yet" said South Korea. "What do you mean, you don't want to face the world? You have to, God himself told me" said Vatican City. "First of all, I'm not even Christian and second of all, why do you want me to face the world?" asked South Korea who looked up from his book. 

"Well it's because, do you even miss your country and your people?" asked Vatican City with concern in his voice. "I do, but there's just one tiny problem" said South Korea. "Whatever it is, you can tell me" said Vatican City with a smile before sitting down. "Well where do I even begin? Oh yeah, it's been decades that I was in the Korean War, poisoned by my own brother, and hiding from the world as the every country around the world believes that I'm dead. This also includes my tough relative relationships with both Yao and Kiku" said South Korea. "I see something in your problems and in your explanations" said Vatican City. "Really? What did you see?" asked South Korea in curiosity. 

"I mainly see the struggle between you and your brother. I believe with my help you can patch up the wounds that were left opened for all those years" said Vatican City. "You can? That sounds great, thank you very much" said South Korea with a smile on his face. "Sure I can, all we need to do is to go to the United Nations so we can see the other countries" said Vatican City. "How exactly are we going to do that? My UN pass to get in got cancelled after my brothers found out I was dead, well thought I was dead" said South Korea while showing Vatican City the proof. "No need to worry, I usually get into the building with the help of both Feliciano and Romano or if that doesn't work I get in with Sealand's help" said Vatican City. "Did you just say Feliciano and Romano?" asked South Korea. 

"Yeah, I did. Where you just wondering?" asked Vatican City. "It's just that, I haven't seen those two in a longtime" said South Korea. "Well you're going to see them, once we leave Greenland" said Vatican City. Soon both Vatican City and South Korea left the cottage and boarded on the private jet that was stationed there and took off on a flight to Europe. On the jet, South Korea watched from the window that the jet left the ground of Greenland and was over the Atlantic Ocean. "Hyeongje, dangsin-i eodie issdeun naneun dasi dangsingwa sesang-eul boleo ol geos-ibnida (Brother, wherever you are I'm coming to see you and the world again)" said South Korea in his native language as the jet continued its journey to Europe.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I wrote this but I did it anyway. Yes, I know that I'm like two years late for this when it was a huge meme. It's better late than never, am I right?
> 
> It's the sixteenth chapter to The Lost World and it is the sweet sixteen for the story. Also thank you all for making it this far. Now enjoy
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After realizing the betrayal of both Oliver and Roland, the 2Ps were called to another meeting by Luciano. "Alright listen up, we-a have some business to-a talk about. Any ideas?" asked Luciano as the rest of the 2Ps thought about it. Soon Al and Matt came into the room laughing their heads off, before sitting down. "You two are-a late! Why is-a that?" asked Luciano as both Al and Matt stopped laughing. "Sorry Luci, we were at a baseball game in New York" said Matt as Luciano glared at them. "Yeah, it ran way pass the end time" said Al. 

"Oh my-a bad, I had no idea that-a there was-a game today. So tell me who-a won in this so called-a baseball game" said Luciano calmly. "Well about that, we weren't paying attention because we were getting hotdogs" said Matt. "It's true what they say, my country has the best hotdogs ever" said Al with a smile before putting his feet up on the table. "YOU MEDIOCRE-A IDIOTAS!!!! DID YOU-A REALIZE THAT I-A CALLED EVERYONE FOR A MEETING-A A LONGTIME AGO!?" yelled Luciano. "Whoa, calm down. We did know, but we thought the game would've ended before the meeting starts" said Al. "BUT YOU-A TWO DIDN'T!!! From now-a on no more-a games, actually no more-a sports. I'm-a now forcing you two to-a come when-a I tell you to come. By the way Al, GET YOUR-A FEET OFF THE TABLE!!!!" yelled Luciano as Al quickly got his feet off the table. 

"We're sorry Luci, we promise to not go to any sports game ever again" said both Al and Matt. "Of course you-a won't and DON'T CALL-A ME LUCI!!!" yelled Luciano again as both Al and Matt nodded their heads. "Anyway, we're here-a to talk about Oliver and -a Roland" said Luciano before Kuro pressed a button that showed a picture of both Oliver and Roland on the board. "These two bakas betrayed us and decided to help our good counterparts" said Kuro as Luciano smirked. "Excellent Kuro! Now does-a anyone have an idea to get-a back on these two.... Idiotas?" asked Luciano with a sigh. "I say ve kill zhem" said Akbar. 

"Nyet, I say we push them off a bridge, da" said Vladimir. "I say ve torture zhem" said Francois. "Those are all good ideas, but we can do better" said Luciano. "I say we take them to a baseball and we-" said Al before getting hit on the head by Matt who said "Have you forgotten that we can't mention anything about baseball or any kind of sport?" Everyone was soon arguing over what they should do to Olliver and Roland, as Luciano just stood there as a tick mark was starting to form. "SHUT UP!!! Arguing isn't-a going to get-a us nowhere" said Luciano as everyone stopped fighting. "Luciano, how can you be sure?" asked Xiao. 

"Well I-a can prove by asking you-a guys this... uhh are-a you a real 2P?" asked Luciano as everyone stared at him in confusion. "Uhh... technically" said Akbar. "Nein" said Lutz while shaking his head. "Really now? Have you-a ever caught a guy or two that-a.... uhhh have betrayed you?" asked Luciano. "Nope" said Al. "Not really" added Matt. "You-a guys got to be kidding-a me right? Have you-a ever felt the need to-a cause chaotic destruction and-a show no mercy to the people you-a hurt?" asked Luciano. "Nah nah" said both Xiao and Francois. "Come to think of it we haven't fert a need" said Kuro. "Alright! I-a can see that I-a need to teach you-a how to be... 2Ps!" said Luciano before playing on a saxophone. 

Hey! 

Suddenly everyone yelled and started dancing, as Luciano quickly yelped and looked at his saxophone believing that something was wrong. It turns out that the rest of the 2Ps started playing instruments and were dancing goofy.

We are Number One  
Hey!  
We are Number One

Everyone kept dancing as Luciano himself was preparing to teach the 2Ps on how to be actual 2Ps (that doesn't right does it?) 

"Now listen-a closely" said Luciano as the 2Ps stopped doing what they were doing and looked up. Luciano was then having the 2Ps follow him before continuing to sing. 

Here's-a a little lesson-a in trickery  
This is-a going down-a in history  
If you-a wanna be a 2P Number One  
You'll-a have to chase a traitor on the run 

Luciano showed Al a net trick and how to quickly bring it. Lutz and Akbar were working on plan by writing it down on a chalkboard before Luciano interrupts them and writes down a better one. Francois and Vladimir were busy looking over the weaponry, till Luciano shows them his collection. Kuro and Xiao were busy with polishing their weapons till Luciano gave both of them his most sharpest knifes. Soon they were all ready and Luciano lead them undercover till they saw Oliver running by. 

"Don't just-a stand there, move it! Go, go, go" said Luciano as got up along with the 2Ps following him. Oliver then ran pass a tree while trying to hurry back to his cupcakes, without noticing the rest of the 2Ps. 

Just follow my-a moves, and-a sneak around  
Be careful not-a to make a sound  
Shh  
**C R U N C H**  
No, don't-a touch that you idiota! 

Luciano was telling the 2Ps how to be not be seen, till Al accidentally steps on a fallen tree branch. Al then picks up the branch, before Luciano takes it away from him. Soon, Luciano had Akbar, Vladimir, and Lutz hold a ladder for Francois who was holding a large net, as Al set up a spring board and both Kuro and Xiao keeping watch. Then Oliver steps onto the spring board and completely misses the nets causing Francois to slip and put the net over Matt. 

We are Number One  
Hey!  
We are Number One 

"What're you-a doing!?" yelled Luciano as Francois got of the ladder and try to get the net off of Matt, but Matt was doing something else. "Who keeps pulling me!?" yelled Matt before spinning around thus having Francois to avoid from be hit by the handle of the net. "Stop moving around!" yelled Francois while trying to get hands on Matt. Akbar, Vladimir, and Lutz tried to get out of there while carrying the ladder, but ended up hitting both Francois and Matt with it. Al, Kuro, and Xiao looked at what was going on before Luciano let out a heavy sigh. "Idiotas" said Luciano while putting a hand on his forehead and shaking his head at the nonsense. 

 

"Ha ha ha" laughed Luciano as he and the other 2Ps followed him to a different part. Luciano had a net with him before throwing it at the 2Ps, who began untangling it. 

Now look-a at this net, that-a I just found  
When I-a say go, be ready to-a throw  
Go!  
Throw it at-a him, not me!  
Ugh, let's-a try something else 

As Oliver ran passed by them, the 2Ps threw the net but at Luciano. Luciano gets angry and takes the net off of himself. Before telling the 2Ps that he got another idea for them to do.

Luciano was then pulling bananas out of a box and on to the ground, just to show the 2Ps how to stop Oliver from running all over the place. 

Now watch and-a learn, here's the deal  
He'll-a slip and slide on this-a banana peel

Luciano soon looked over at his idea and was very proud of himself for doing it. "Ha ha ha" laughed Luciano before gasping as he saw the 2Ps accidentally stepping on the banana peels and ended up falling to the ground. "WHAT'RE YOU-A IDIOTAS DOING!?" yelled Luciano as the 2Ps were trying it get up. 

Luciano then had Xiao, Vladimir, Francois, and Kuro head back to the meeting room, while he had Al give Matt a signal to let go of a bucket that was tied to a tree. Luciano then had both Akbar and and Lutz hold a long piece of rope as to have Oliver trip over it. But Akbar grabbed a flower and sniff it, while Lutz was laughing. Without noticing Oliver ran by and Luciano noticed this, as Akbar and Lutz stopped messing around and hold the rope. Luciano made an attempt to chase after Oliver, but ended up tripping over the net, as Al had Matt let go of the bucket causing it to hit Luciano. Luciano falls to the ground while Akbar, Lutz, Al, and Matt ran to him just to see if he was fine. 

ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba  
We are Number One  
Hey!  
ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba 

"We are-a Number One!" said Luciano while finding out that Kuro, Xiao, Vladimir, and Francois managed to capture Oliver. However, Roland and Flavio joined forces and sent a cupcake to find Oliver. Luckily the 2Ps were asleep due to being bored, leaving Oliver to find a secret key inside the cupcake thus using the said key to open his cell door. Meanwhile, Luciano was planning to on searching for the 1Ps. He manages to find them before pressing a button to activate a bomb that will blow away the good countries. Flavio and Roland found the bomb and began to defuse it, while Luciano saw the 2Ps playing baseball with Oliver who was freed from his cell. Both Roland and Flavio managed to defuse the bomb, before leaving as Luciano was trying to get the 2Ps to stop playing baseball. But he had no luck and gave up, before seeing Flavio and Roland joining in causing Luciano's blood to boil before yelling "YOU GUYS ARE-A IDIOTAS!!!" 

ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba  
We are Number One  
Hey!  
ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba  
We are Number One  
Hey!  
Hey!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaahhhhhh!!! Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with things. An update for this story was way long overdue. Here I'll be posting two chapters for this

~Asia, 4,000 Years Ago~ 

China was walking around in the newly formed part of Asia and with him was a little Japan. "Brother where are we going?" asked Japan in a sweet kid voice. "To see where this part of my country leads to, aru" said China. "Okay then" said Japan as followed along side China. After walking they soon discover that they reached to a new place, much to China's surprise. They kept walking till they came across a shrine where they saw a woman with long black hair. 

Both China and his little brother came closer till they noticed that the woman was holding two babies in her arms. China and Japan went behind the bushes to get even more closer to the woman, till they stopped when she started to sing a lullaby, yet in a different language that's not familiar to China's. The woman had a nice and a soft voice while she sang, which made China calm for a bit. The woman stopped before bringing both the babies close to her just to make sure they were asleep. The woman then carefully placed her babies on a blanket that was made out of silk, before turning around to notice China staring at her. China than came out of the bushes and slowly walked up to her, before the woman screamed and backed away from him. 

"너 누구야!? 너는 나에게 무엇을 원 하나 (Who are you!? What do you want from me)?" asked the woman who was scared to death. "Easy there, I'm going to hurt you, aru" said China before walking towards her. "내 괴물이 아니야 (Stay away from me, you monster)!" yelled the woman. "I'm not a monster and I mean you no harm, aru" said China before seeing Japan who was in front of the babies. Japan picked one of them up and carefully hold it in his arms. "Japan, what're you doing, aru?" asked China. 

"Nothing, I'm just hording a baby. Rook at it brother, isn't it adorable?" asked Japan while the baby was starting to relax in his arms. The woman then laughs leaving China with a confused expression. "Excuse me miss, did you just laugh, aru?" asked China as the mysterious woman stopped only to give him a smile. "Of course I did. I never thought that someone would pick up one of my precious babies and be gentle with them" said the woman with an accent. "You can talk in a different language?" asked Japan. "Why yes I can. I can speak in your languages and my own which is called Korean" said the woman. 

"Korean? Big brother, do you know what that is?" asked Japan. "I really don't know. It could be like your Japanese but only different, aru" said China. "Are you sure? It kind of sounds rike Chinese to me" said Japan. "Did you say that both of you are brothers? If you're wondering who I am, I'm Gojoseon" said Gojoseon. "We are brothers, but I'm Japan's older brother and I'm China by the way, aru" said China. "It's a pleasure to meet you" said Gojoseon with a smile. 

"Are you a new country?" asked Japan. "I'm not really sure, the last time I checked was that I heard about some guy who plans on conquering all of Asia" said Gojoseon. "Do you mean Mongolia, aru?" asked China. "Oh him, I thought you were him" said Gojoseon. "Nonsense, we don't even look alike, aru" said China before Gojoseon chuckles. "Oh Japan, I can see that Im Yong Soo has taken a liking in you" said Gojoseon. 

"Is that his name? That's not bad at all. Who's the other baby, aru?" asked China. "Oh, I gave birth to him first before his brother came along after him. I'm still working on his name though" said Gojoseon. "Don't worry I'll help you name him, aru" said China. "Thank you very much. One more thing: if anything happens to me, would you please take care of both of my beautiful children for me?" asked Gojoseon. "I don't think anything bad would happen to you. But if it happens Japan and I will take good care of them, aru" said China. "Okay then. Thanks for your support" said Gojoseon. 

 

~Mongolian Empire, Years Later~ 

"I knew I shouldn't took over Gojoseon's land and had her killed, aru" said China who was in chains along sided with an older Japan. "You had no choice brother, she was going to be conquered by Mongoria anytime soon or she might of been kirred by you-know-who" said Japan as he felt the chains were getting tighter around his wrists. "True, but we did made a promise to take good care of her two sons for her, aru" said China. "I know. But Mongoria just had to show up and ruin everything" said Japan. "Yeah and he ordered his men to give us tattoos on our backs, aru" said China while thinking back to the pain of his tattoo. "Do you mean Izerumi?" asked Japan before winching in pain due to his tattoo. 

"Izerumi? What is that exactly, aru?" asked China. "It's a word that I created myself, when I punish criminals in my country" said Japan. "Oh right. You did mention that your people perform this, aru" said China. "Yep, they sure do and it looks very painfur to say the reast" said Japan. "Yeah, I sure bet it does. But why off all people, we were first, aru?" asked China. "It's because Mongoria hates us" said Japan. "Well that's a good way to put it, aru" said China. 

 

~Meanwhile With Mongolia~ 

"Would you stop screaming! It will only go faster if you just hold still and stop crying!" yelled Mongolia. Mongolia was proud of himself for getting back at both China and Japan, who foolishly walked into his trap and both gave them tattoos as a form of torture. He was know giving Im Yong Soo a back tattoo before starting one on his older brother. "Now listen here you little brat, you're just weak and pathetic as your own mother. How could you expect to face life as a man if you can't handle a simple art protect on your back?" asked Mongolia as the man who doing the tattoo was finish with his work. Yong Soo was shaking after his tattoo was done and his checks were soaked with his tears, before his older brother was forcefully brought into the room. His brother was fighting Mongolia's men, before one of them chains him up to something heavy just to hold him down. 

They then started to hold him down as the guy started to work on his art, by jabbing ink onto his ink with sharp needles. As soon as the needles made contact with his skin, Yong Soo's brother started to scream so loud it made echoes off the walls. "Please stop it! Quit hurting my brother!" yelled Yong Soo. "Oh really now? Why would you think that? I thought you were bad once the guy placed those needles into your skin, but look at your brother he's even worse" said Mongolia with a devilish smirk on his face. Once Yong Soo heard what Mongolia said to him, he couldn't save his brother. He only watched him trying to move around but couldn't and only heard nothing but screams of pain. 

 

~The Age Of Early Europe, Many Years Later~ 

Yong Soo was seen traveling with Iyong ju throughout Asia till they came to a stop to look at the waterfall. "Brother, what are we doing here?" asked Yong Soo as his brother was done refilling the water supply. "I'm not sure. I just followed what other path there was and it looks like we ended up in a new land" said Iyong ju. "How can that be? I thought a capital wasn't suppose to be exploring" said Yong Soo. 

"Brother, what did I tell you about myself? I'm a part of you and I'm technically your northern part" said Iyong ju. After hearing this Yong Soo, offered to collect firewood and help set up the shelter for the night. While getting more firewood with his brother they encountered a beautiful woman with long brown hair that flows gently behind her. "I never thought Germania and Ancient Rome found more recruits to defeat me" said the woman with a thick English accent. "No, we're not recruits. We came from the Asian homeland and we come in peace" said Yong Soo. "Oh, that's a relief. Who are you then?" asked the woman. 

"I'm Iyong ju and this is my little brother, Yong Soo" said Iyong ju. "Actually, he's my capital" said Yong Soo before getting a glare from his own brother. "How interesting. I'm the great and legendary empire known as Britannia" said Britannia as she takes out a sword from her right side. "Nice to meet you too" said Yong Soo with a warming smile. "Thanks. You boys seem to be getting use to the English language, I might need to teach you a couple of things" said Britannia. "Things like what?" asked Iyong ju with concern in his eyes. "You'll see for yourselves" said Britannia. 

 

~The Early Days Of Great Britain~ 

After years of being taught on how to be a proper gentleman mixed with learning the real English, Iyong ju and Yong Soo were called by Britannia. "You made it just in time" said Britannia as she motioned both the Korean brothers to sit down and have some tea (in a proper fashion). "Brit- I mean Ms. Britannia, we got your message and we wonder why you called us" said Iyong ju firmly as Britannia stopped sipping from her teacup. "The reason why I called you two is that I want to show you something" said Britannia. "What is it?" asked Yong Soo who looked eager to see what it is. "Oi! Guard, can you be a dear and come over here?" asked Britannia as one of the nearest guards jumped in surprise before coming towards her. 

"Yes, milady? What can I do for you on this fine day?" said the guard. "Enough with the flirting already! I want to you to bring him in" said Britannia as the guard straighten. "As you wish" said the guard before leaving the room. "What does mother want now?" shouted a voice. "My young boy, your mother called you for apart of her special surprise" said another voice. The guard from before came back into the room. 

"Milady, your staff is dealing with an issue and we wish to hear what you're planning to do" said the guard. "I'll tell you want I'm planning to do and that is if you allow me to see him" said Britannia before getting up and following the guard out the door. A few minutes later, Britannia came back into the room along wither a small boy with her hair color and uhh... large eyebrows. "Mother, I told you that I don't want be involved and that I want to go play" said boy with such attitude in a thick English accent. "Arthur, that's not how you treat a lady and your own mother. I want you to act like a proper young man and respect my guests on this day" said Britannia without noticing Arthur rolling his eyes. "Boys, I want you to meet my firstborn son Arthur also known as Great Britain or England for short" said Britannia as Arthur stared at Yong Soo first before his eyes landed on Iyong ju. 

Yong Soo gave Arthur a smile as Iyong ju gave him a small wave, which made Arthur hide under the table. "Arthur! I told you countless times to not hide under furniture or any large object" said Britannia as Arthur whimpered. Iyong ju heard Arthur whimper and went under the table to see him crying. "Hey there little fella, why are you crying?" asked Iyong ju as Arthur looked at Jason. "Go away" said Arthur before turning his head around. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just wondering why you're crying" explained Iyong ju. 

"I'm not crying! I'm Great Britain and I don't cry" said Arthur. "Well to me, you're crying" said Iyong ju. "Why are you even talking to me? Aren't you from Asia and related to the people there?" asked Arthur. "Well, my brother and I are from Asia; however, we aren't related to the many people there" said Iyong ju. "Than who are you related to?" asked Arthur. "Well it's kind of a long yet awkward story. But, I'll only tell you if you promise to follow out from under this table and into the kitchen" said Iyong ju before lifting his head up till he hit his head. 

Arthur than laughed as he heard Iyong ju murmuring a small 'ow'. When they both entered the kitchen, Iyong ju was telling Arthur about himself and his brothers while cooking something. Arthur was very eager into helping cook something with Iyong ju, he wanted to put the eggs in which Iyong ju told him how to. Iyong ju than showed Arthur how to mix the eggs along with the butter and flour, but Arthur almost had a heart attack when hearing France's voice. However, Iyong ju made France get out of the kitchen and told Arthur many ways to ignore a person even if they are annoying. 

 

~The Time Of The United Kingdom, 18th Century~ 

After years had passed, there were many changes. The first change was that Germania, Ancient Rome, and all of the other empires had dissolved over the years. Arthur hoped that Britannia would stay with him, but she told him that she'll have to go so he can form his own country. It had been years since Arthur heard those words and after awhile he had discovered that Britannia dissolved as well. Arthur didn't know Britannia was gone after he came home to show her his progress, only to notice she wasn't there. Luckily, Iyong ju and Yong Soo were with him and helped him with his issues. 

It wasn't till, Yong Soo was given a message and left Europe to head back to Asia, where China and Japan waits for his return. When Yong Soo left, Iyong ju stayed with Arthur as they continued their adventures. Years passed as Iyong ju gotten a few happy moments with Arthur. The first moment was him meeting Alfred and Matthew, after they were found by France and Iceland. Iyong ju helped Arthur into raising both Alfred and Matthew while teaching them how to read and write. 

Iyong ju often hears from his brothers, but mainly Yong Soo about what's happening in Asia. The only thing that had Iyong ju shocked and worried was the fact that, Japan grew more independent and when China confronts him, their brotherly relationship came to an end. Speaking of independence, Alfred has been rebelling against Arthur and wanted to leave Europe which made Arthur's heart break. Iyong ju wanted to help, but a little part tells him that he does, he will never get a happy result with it. Iyong ju was called by England and before goes into the room, Iyong ju takes a deep breathe before entering. Once he entered, he noticed England was looking at the portraits on the wall. 

Iyong ju walks more into the room, as Arthur slowly turns around to face him. "Ah Iyong ju, I'm glad you could make it" said Arthur while giving off a smile. Arthur then comes over to two chairs and sat down on one of them. Iyong ju saw this and went over to sit down, not wanting to be rude. "Arthur, what do want to talk about?" asked Iyong ju while trying to get comfortable. "Well many things I suppose, but the real reason is just to simply talk about Alfred" said Arthur as his smile goes away. 

"What about him?" asked Iyong ju who grew concerned. "Well... he... uhhh... is like rebelling against me" said Arthur while fiddling his hands in a nervous way. "Rebelling? Arthur, what did you do to him?" asked Iyong ju with a stern tone. "Nothing! Whenever I try to reason with him and correct him, he usually yells at me" said Arthur. "It's called being a teenager. He's just going through some things" said Iyong ju not losing his stern tone. "Really? Iyong ju, can you do me a favor?" asked Arthur. 

"Sure I can. What is it?" asked Iyong ju as Arthur shifted in his seat. "Can you at least check up of him for me? The reason why is that, he ignores my existence whenever I go near him" said Arthur before Iyong ju got up and walked towards the doors. Before Iyong ju opened them, he turned around to face Arthur. "So... do you want me to check up on Matthew as well?" asked Iyong ju. "Sure thing. As long as you talk to Alfred for me" said Arthur before Iyong ju opened the doors and left the room to find Alfred. Iyong ju searched for Alfred and I'm not joking nor I'm not kidding. 

Iyong ju pretty much turned all of England upside down in order to find Alfred, he wondered why Alfred was so hard to find even though he was so loud that anyone can hear from miles away. Iyong ju stopped and think, till he realized that he was put into Alfred's shoes, than he'll probably be discussing about his independence. Iyong ju soon found Alfred at a bar, where he saw him in the back talking about the New World. "And then we get onto this boat and sail all the way to here" said Alfred while showing some of the people where "here" was on a large map. Alfred soon looked up to see Iyong ju and boy was he so happy. "Dude, you're here! Hey guys, meet my second caretaker that was talking about earlier" said Alfred as everyone looked to see Jason who waved a small hello sign to them. 

"Well aren't you good looking. I'm flattered that you're not compared to the bloody personification of this country" said a man who walked to Iyong ju with a warming smile. "Dude, this is George Washington and he's helping me lead my independence" said Alfred with a smile. "Nice to meet you, kind sir" said Iyong ju while shaking hands with George Washington. "Okay then, Iyong ju what brings you here?" asked Alfred. Iyong ju thought for moment and realized that Alfred isn't that much of a rebel. "Uhh... nothing really. I just wanted to tell that I'm kind of proud of your actions" said Iyong ju which made Alfred smile even more. 

"Really dude? That's so cool of you to say that! I'm glad that you're not like Arthur who is trying to stop my dream pride" said Alfred. "Alfred, I wish you luck on your independence" said Iyong ju before leaving. On the way out Iyong ju heard the words "Thanks! I'll will!", before leaving the bar. As Iyong ju soon goes back outside, he decides to look for Matthew. Iyong ju finds him at the shore and to his surprise, he noticed that France was there. "Hey Matthew" said Iyong ju as Matthew looked up to see him and he came over to Iyong ju. "I-Iyong ju, what are you doing here?" asked Matthew in his sweet yet soft voice. 

"I was going to ask you the same question as well" said Iyong ju. "I-Iyong ju, is A-Arthur mad at us?" asked Matthew as Iyong ju realized it was both Alfred and him. "No, he isn't. He's just worried that's it" said Iyong ju. "W-Worried about what?" asked Matthew before Iyong ju came down to face him at his own level. "Arthur is just upset, that Alfred announced his independence" said Iyong ju. "I-Is the New World a scary place?" asked Matthew. "No it's not. Matthew, before you get on that ship with Alfred, don't forget that I raised you" said Iyong ju. "Was it France that found me?" asked Matthew. "That was only when you were a baby. Once you get to the New World, you will be protected by Alfred" said Iyong ju before ruffling Matthew's hair up as Matthew smiled. 

 

~Present Day~ 

"Wake up dude, wake up" said America who was shaking Iyong ju. Iyong ju felt this and opened his eyes to see America. "Alfred, what are you doing?" asked Iyong ju before yawning. "I was trying to wake you up" said America as Iyong ju looked at time, it read 11:30 p.m. "Wake me up? It's already nighttime and it's almost midnight" said Iyong ju. "Oh it is? My bad, but you were asleep before we arrived" said America. 

"Arrived where exactly?" asked Iyong ju before rubbing his eyes. "We're in Wisconsin, right now. Tomorrow morning, we are going to have breakfast and then we are going to continue our journey up to Canada" said America. "So where are we suppose to be at for beds?" asked Iyong ju. "At the most popular hotel in America" said America while smiling. Iyong ju looked at widow to see a hotel along with a fancy neon glowing sign and let out a small sigh. "I thought the hotels at Disney World were suppose to be fancy and there even more expensive than this" said Iyong ju before getting out of the car and went inside the hotel with America. After getting a hotel room and a card, America went back outside to get more of his stuff. Iyong ju lays down on one of the beds and stares up at the ceiling. "How could we be in Wisconsin? Weren't we just in Michigan like a few hours ago? Was I really asleep for that long?" asked Iyong ju while trying remember what he did last.

 

~Flashback~ 

In Detroit, America was showing Iyong ju the whole entire town. "Uhh... Alfred, are you really sure you can't just show anything else besides Detroit?" asked Iyong ju. "Not really. Detroit is the most largest town in the state, while Michigan itself is the tenth most popular state in my country" said America with a smile. "I think you mean that Michigan is the tenth most populous state in your country and it was formerly ranked as the eighth back in 2010" said Iyong ju as America's smile slowly faded away. "Where did you get the information from?" asked America. "While we were in Washington D.C, I found the information in the database" said Iyong ju. 

"They actually allowed it? But why exactly?" asked America who was shocked. "I was curious, Alfred. Besides they normally wouldn't allow random people to look at the database" said Iyong ju. "Well that explains why I'm never allowed to go anywhere that involves top secret information" said America. "Do they usually allow you to see the information?" asked Iyong ju. "Not really, but sometimes. But I'm guessing that they are trying to protect me because I'm the personification" said America. Soon after the tour, America took Iyong ju to a bar which featured a karaoke machine and the two did duets together all night long.

 

~Flashback Ends~ 

"I can't believe I had a drinking game with America that involves karaoke in it" said Iyong ju as he rethinks back to the memory. America then comes back to the room while holding a tape in his hand, before Iyong ju looked up and saw it. "Oh Iyong, look what I found" said America before holding up the tape. "What is it?" asked Iyong ju with a concern in his voice. "It's a tape" said America with a smile. "I know it's a tape, but what's on it?" asked Iyong ju. 

"Oh, it contains footage on our duets back in Detroit" said America. "Wait a minute... did you actually had someone video tape us while we were doing karaoke?" asked Iyong ju. "Yeah, just to see how cool we were" said America before putting the tape in a VHS player that was hooked up to the tv. The tape shows both Iyong ju and America doing covers on Timber, Life is a Highway, Uptown Funk, It's Tricky, Believer, and Staylin' Alive while Iyong ju swears to himself that it wasn't even him who agreed to any of America's ideas. 

 

~Meanwhile With Al~ 

Al was driving throughout the route to Canada on a motorcycle that he stole from a biker gang back in Duluth. He had to find a more comfortable ride other than a traveling bus and he managed to find a motorcycle that was more his style. Al can still remember finding the motorcycle and the guy who owned it.

 

~Flashback Again, But In Al's POV~ 

Al was riding with a bunch of people on a bus that was traveling to Duluth and mostly Al was spending some his hard earn cash. "God, I hate people and I hate buses. But mainly I hate both so..." said Al before noticing kids on the bus. "Oh yeah, I forgot that I'm not suppose to be swearing around children" whispered Al as he rethinks back to what Oliver taught him in his youth. 'Damn you cupcake loving bastard, for teaching me in my early days. But I'm kind of grateful for you on teaching me how to rebel like a mother[beep]er for my own independence' thought Al as he watched the kids playing with each other while messing around, as their parents try to calm them down. Al smiles to himself without anyone noticing, while he thinks back to his happiest memories with Matt and the other 2Ps before the Great War. After awhile when everyone was asleep, Al got off at the bus stop which was across from a bar. 

Al noticed a line of motorcycles that were parked as sign of a motorcycle gang was hanging out. Al went over to the bar and to the motorcycles to look at them. Soon Al's eyes met with a motorcycle that stood out the most to him, as he went over it. "What a badass looking bike, which I can't wait to steal. But the keys to this bad boy isn't even in the ignition, so where could those keys be?" asked Al before realizing that the keys are inside the bar. Al then went up to the bar and looked at one of the windows to see the person with the keys who was playing at a pool table with three of his biker buddies. Al then went inside the bar, as nobody looked up and he got down on the floor and crawled quietly on the floor till he reached to the pool table and grabbed the keys from the guy, who didn't seem to be noticing what's around him or in this case what's below him. 

After getting the keys, Al crawled his way to the bathroom to see if he got the right set of keys and to his surprise he got the right keys. Al then came out of the bathroom and walked his way to the exit, believing that he could get away before the guy noticed that his keys are gone. Once Al made it to the door, he stopped in his tracks while hearing "Hey, where did this bubble wand come from?" Al turned around to see the guy who owns the motorcycle that Al was going to steal was holding a bubble wand in his hand. Al realizes that it was the same bubble wand that he stole from a kid on that same bus he was on before. "Ya'll know the rules" said the guy before snapping his fingers. 

"All bubble blowers will be beaten senseless under the given circumstances of the bar" said all the gang members and all the workers of the bar. "Good job on rememberin'. Now, which one you owns these bubble wand?" asked the same guy who happens to be the leader. "Uhh... sir it could be a false alarm, so you could be-" before one the gang members could finish his sentence he got a beer bottle thrown at him. "Did I stay ya could talk, Marcus?" asked the leader as Marcus was recovering from the impact. "No, sir" said Marcus while trying not to show any signs of disrespect. "Well if anyone isn't goin' to come clean, then it's time for us to get the bubble blower to come out clean. DJ Skull, it's time for the test" said the leader as Al looked at the corner to see a DJ giving the thumbs up before setting up a record player. 

"As DJ Skull is settin' up the record player and sound system, I want everyone to line up. That's an order!" yelled the leader as everyone (including Al) lined up in a straight line only facing the leader. "Alright DJ Skull, start playin' the record" said the leader as DJ Skull pressed the play button and soon the song "Highway to Hell" started to come from the speakers. 'Oh s***! Of all songs they had to play this one' thought Al while trying to hold in the feeling of singing to the song. "Nobody could ever resist into not singin' along to this song" said the leader while walking down the line to see if anyone while start singing to it. The leader comes to a guy who coughs, before the guy sees his leader and begins to panic. "Aha! You're the bubble blower!" said the leader while pointing at the guy. 

"No, you're wrong! I only coughed, I swear!" said the guy before leader continued down the line, while not say anything else to him. It wasn't long till the leader reached to Al who was sweating so badly. "Come on buddy, just come out clean" said the leader with a chuckle before Al punched him in the face, causing the leader to get pushed back as everyone grasped in shock. "Oops... did I just punched you?" asked Al in a sweet tone. "Why ya little bastard... ya can't punch me in the face like that" said the leader while his hand was still covering his face. "At least I didn't break your nose or anything" said Al still maintaining his sweet tone. "Ya did break somethin' and that's my nose!" yelled the leader before moving his hand to reveal his nose that appears to be dripping blood. 

"Sorry about that. I didn't know what came over me" said Al. "That's it! Get 'em, boys" said the leader as his entire gang came out to Al. However, Al was much faster than everyone and with amazing speed and reflexes, he managed to defeat a whole entire biker gang for about under 5-10 minutes. "That was a fine fight, I must say. But unfortunately, I can't waste my valid time for another playdate" said Al before leaving the bar and took off on the leader's motorcycle. 

 

~Flashback Ends~ 

Al continues through the open highway to the border line of Canada and America, where he notices that nobody else on driving on the same road as him. It wasn't long till he reached to the crossing line, where he comes up to one of the toll booths to get into Canada. When he got up to pay the fee or in this case scare the living hell out of the officer, to his surprise he encountered Vladimir. "Are you heading inside the borders of Canada, da?" asked Vladimir with a small smirk on his face. "You sure bet I am. Aren't you supposed to be in Moscow?" asked Al. "Well I was, but I wanted to do my own thing. My 1P can wait till another day" said Vladimir before he got on the back of the motorcycle. Once Vladimir was on the motorcycle, the booth's toll arm went up and they both drove down the road to meet up with Matt in Toronto.


	18. Chapter 18

~Early 20th Century, 1910s~ 

Over a hundred years had passed after hearing about America's independence from Great Britain, Iyong ju was happy for America but he was kind of sad about Arthur. "Arthur, it's okay. Everything is going to alright" said Iyong ju who kept giving Arthur more tissue boxes. "How could everything be fine, when I'm not!?" yelled Arthur before breaking into more tears. "Hey at least, you're not alone" said Iyong ju who was trying to think of something cheerful to say. "That's right, Angleterre! You have ze country of love to cheer you up" said France with a smile. "Hey! You're forgetting about me, you French idiot" said Spain. 

"Uhh.. guys we're suppose to be cheering up Arthur, not fighting" said Iyong ju. "Message for a mister Bul Iyong ju" said a secretary who came inside the room. "Oh, that's me" said Iyong ju as he came over to the secretary who gave him a letter. Iyong ju opens the letter and read through it before crumpling up the paper. "Iyong, vat iz it?" asked France. "It's a letter from China" said Iyong ju. 

"What does he want to tell you, amigo?" asked Spain. "He just wondered if I was coming back to Asia" said Iyong ju. "Coming back? But Iyong, I already had Alfred and Matthew leave. I can't see you leaving me, so please tell me if you're going back to Asia or not" said Arthur who was shocked. "Even though it hurts me to see you in pain, but I have to. What if my brothers are in serious trouble, but mainly Yong Soo?" asked Iyong ju. "You're right, Iyong. Like what Britannia said about somethings need to be let go, I just can't hold on things that were with me for a long time. It's best to let them go, which is what I'm going to do for Alfred and also for you, Iyong" said Arthur. "He has a point you know. Zat's ze reason vhy I let Matthew go" said France. 

"The same goes for me, when little Feliciano was taken from me and went to live with that piano playing Austrian, I realized that Elizabeta was with him, so I knew that she'll protect him" said Spain. "Do you still have Romano with you, Antonio" asked Arthur. "Si, I still do. But he has a mouth for an attitude" said Spain. "Anyway, thank you all for the many years of experience. I wish you all luck on your futures" said Iyong ju. "Ze same goes to you monsieur Iyong" said France with a smile as Iyong ju left the room and headed back to Asia. 

 

~After The Second World War, 1945~ 

After 35 years of being under the influence of Japan. It was the year when Japan surrendered and the occupation of the Soviet Union and America began. Russia managed to beat America into getting inside the boarders of the two Korean brothers, thus separating both Iyong ju from his own brother. "Ivan, you bastard! You can't just come into Korea and separate the Korean brothers" said Iyong ju who was trying to get out of Russia's grip. "Technically I can do what ever I want" said Russia. "Well technically, you can't!" yelled Iyong ju who was using about half of his strength to free himself from Russia, but Russia was pretty much impossible to get freed from. 

"I thought that separating you two would have a different effect, but I wasn't expecting this" said Russia who continued to carry Iyong ju his shoulder while the Soviet army was heading to the northern part of Korea. "Ivan, are you going to put me down or not?" asked Iyong ju who wasn't giving up on breaking free from Russia strong grip. "Not really" said Russia which made Iyong ju even more enraged. Iyong ju had enough of being carried around by Russia, before realizing that during the rule of Mongolia, he was called weak and pathetic by him. After looking back on those painful memories of pure torture from Mongolia, Iyong ju bit real hard on Russia's fingers causing Russia to scream. Iyong ju noticed Russia's fingers moving leaving him an opportunity to escape and made a run from it. 

"What are you boneheads waiting for? Go after him!" yelled Russia as his own men gave chase. Iyong ju kept running till he heard the yells of Russia's soldiers and by remembering his lessons about being a ninja with Japan, Iyong ju climbed up a wall and onto a rooftop. Iyong ju continued running on the roof in order to get away from the soldiers and away from Russia who saw Iyong ju running across rooftop after rooftop. "He sure has the spirit of a ninja, but unfortunately he's isn't safe" said Russia before noticing a couple of soldiers with guns. "Are you just going to stand there all day? Shoot at him!" yelled Russia as the soldiers reacted and began firing their guns only to miss Iyong ju several times. "Do I have to things by myself? Give me that!" yelled Russia as he snatched a gun from a nearby soldier before firing a couple rounds of bullets. 

One of the bullets managed to catch Iyong ju off guard and almost made him lose his balance. Iyong ju looks to see Russia and he swore that Russia gave off a childlike smile which was also creepy, before continuing to run across the roof. Iyong ju was so far on a good streak till he realizes that at the end there is a lake, which means he's trapped but he had to get way from Russia. Once Iyong ju got the end of the rooftop, he jumped off the roof and into the lake. "Uhh... Russia, he jumped off" said one of the soldiers. "So he did has he? He thinks he's safe for now, but I'll back to get him" said Russia as his purple aura suddenly appeared around him. 

At the same lake that Iyong ju jumped into, a woman came to get some supply water. The woman didn't notice a figure emerging from the water, till she noticed seaweed and looked up at Iyong ju who had seaweed covering his hair. "Gahhhh! Somebody help me, it's a monster!" yelled woman who was scared as Iyong ju quickly came out the water. "Hey, watch who you're calling a monster" said Iyong ju as the woman stopped panicking and looked at Iyong ju who was removing the seaweed off of himself. "I'm so sorry. Do you need help, mister?" asked the woman. "Well I need someone to help me with this seaweed, so yes" said Iyong ju. 

"Sure thing. Please follow me" said the woman as Iyong ju followed. It wasn't long till they reached to an ancient Korean shrine, that has been taken care of. "This is where my family and I live, isn't nice?" asked the woman with a smile. "I'll have to admit, it's very beautiful" said Iyong ju. "Here follow me to my humble of home" said the woman while leading Iyong ju inside a temple. Once showing Iyong ju the place, the woman takes him to room and offers to help him with his hair. 

"My, this is a lot of seaweed. But don't worry, I'm sure it won't damage your hair" said the woman while go through Iyong ju's long strands of hair. Soon all the seaweed was gone and the woman brushed Iyong ju's hair, till it was just right. "Your hair is so silky. I'm surprised that the seaweed hasn't ruined it" said the woman. "I'm very surprised that my hair is still silky after being in the water" said Iyong ju with a smile. "Your clothes are soaked, but don't worry I'll find you new clothes" said the woman before getting up and leaving Iyong ju in the room. "Mizuki? Where are you?" said voice which made Jason jump at. 

A man came to the room as Iyong ju who believes it was owner of the voice. "Who are you?" asked the man as he looked at Iyong ju. "I'm just a guy that your daughter had found" said Iyong ju. "I see. Mizuki always had a strange way of meeting men. Please come with me" said the man as Iyong ju followed him. The man took Iyong ju to another room, which seems to be a resting room. "This is where I give the visitors who come here a massage. You seem nice enough to earn my sense of gratitude" said the man. 

"Thanks for your hospitality and I'm grateful for a massage. Besides I never got your name" said Iyong ju. "Oh sorry. I'm Shimamoto Fuji, thank you for asking. Also I'll be coming back in awhile, my daughter will be here soon" said Fuji before leaving. After he left a few minutes later Mizuki came into the room with new clothes. "There you are. I got you new clothes, so we can do a switch" said Mizuki. Iyong ju first went into the changing room to put on his new pants, before taking off his shirt. 

Iyong ju then comes out of the changing room as Mizuki was waiting for him. "When I was taking a look at the seaweed, I figure that your hair needs to be cut shorter" said Mizuki before searching for a pair of scissors. Once she found them, she went over to Iyong ju and began cutting his hair till it was at cheek length. "Alright, I'm done and it was a long process. Would you like to see what you look like?" asked Mizuki. "Yeah, I would like to" said Iyong ju as Mizuki got a hand mirror. Once Iyong ju saw his reflection, he swears he looks somewhat like Japan with his hair cut. 

Without noticing Mizuki quickly lowers the mirror as Iyong ju was left in shocked. "Mizuki what's wrong? Is there something that scared you?" asked Iyong ju with concern in his voice. "Hikae. You have a layout of a hikae on your body" murmured Mizuki. Iyong ju realizes what she meant and remembers Mongolia giving him a tattoo for his method of torture. "Mizuki don't be afraid. I got these incomplete designs through years of torture" said Iyong ju as he turned to face Mizuki who was panicking. Soon Fuji came into the room and from a distance he saw Iyong ju's tattoo on his back. 

"Don't tell me boy, that you're apart of the Japanese mafia" said Fuji as Iyong ju looked at him. "Japanese mafia? What are you talking about?" asked Iyong ju. "To be honest, those kind of tattoos on a man's body means that he's no good. But a man getting them from a method of torture that's a different story" said Fuji. "What does all that mean, exactly?" asked Iyong ju. "I'll be honest with you, boy. I'm a tattoo artist who originally moved here to Korea. I came from Japan along with my beautiful wife and my two kids" said Fuji. 

"So were you here during World War II?" asked Iyong ju. "Yes, we were. I thought I can hide here and do my work here in secret, but when you arrived I guess you're taking me right out of my hiding place" said Fuji. "Father, are you still giving him a massage?" asked Mizuki. "Yes, I am. I never even learned your name, son" said Fuji. "It's Bul Iyong ju, but most people call me Iyong ju for short. So you're keeping your promise about the massage?" asked Iyong ju. "I always keep my word. Let's start with the massage, before we move onto serious matters" said Fuji. 

After two hours of a relaxing massage, Iyong ju never felt so relaxed in his life. "I see that you rested smoothly. Now it's time to finish an incomplete design" said Fuji as Mizuki helped get his tattoo equipment out. "This is going to hurt a lot once these needles are placed into your skin. But you should be already use to the pain by now" said Fuji before using his skills in tebouri to finish Iyong ju's tattoo on his back, before finishing off on his shoulders. After roughly a couple of hours of having his skin getting poked by over a million of sharp needles and a few breaks, his body art was done. Fuji was busy cleaning his workspace as Iyong ju was looking at himself in front of full length mirror on a wall. While Iyong ju was looking at the mirror, he took a look at his finished tattoos which consists of two albino snakes on his breasts and a snarling Hannya mask that is colored white. Iyong ju then notices a bunch of small red and pink sakura blossoms while a black sea covers his body. Without even noticing, Mizuki walked over to Jason and placed her hands on his shoulders thus surprising him. "Mizuki, I didn't see you there" said Iyong ju as he turned around to face her. "I'm sorry for being afraid earlier. I hope we could start over" said Mizuki before smiling. "Mizuki I'm fine with others being afraid of me, but you're different" said Iyong ju. "You are? Listen, I feel so sorry for you going through torture in your early life and besides whoever designed your tattoos, they look amazing on you" said Mizuki. "Really? You mean it? Mizuki... I-I don't know what to say" said Iyong ju while trying to sound cool. "Also since your tattoos have been colored, I find you even more attractive than before. When we first met at the lake, you were quite handsome. But now you're drop dead dreamy" said Mizuki as Iyong ju's cheeks were in the deepest shade of red. "What a cute couple. It warms my heart go see my beautiful daughter in love" said Fuji before both Mizuki and Iyong ju cuddles with each other. 

 

~Later That Night~

After spending time with each other, both Mizuki and Iyong ju headed back to the shrine to go to bed. "Iyong, that was like the best time I ever had" said Mizuki while getting ready to go the bed. "I know it was, Mizuki. Care to do that again first thing tomorrow morning?" asked Iyong ju before climbing into bed. "Of course I would" said Mizuki as joined Iyong ju. Suddenly Fuji came into the room, as he was holding onto his left arm. "Father, what's wrong?" asked Mizuki as she got up to check her father. 

"Mizuki, it was horrible. I was just standing outside till I was attacked" said Fuji. "By who exactly?" asked Mizuki while trying to help treat her father's wound. "It was... the Russians" said Fuji as Iyong ju's eyes widened in shock. "What could the Russians possibly want?" asked Mizuki. "I'm not sure. But we need to leave the shrine" said Fuji. "Leave? But where exactly?" asked Mizuki. 

"I think I know where you could go" said Iyong ju as Mizuki looked at him. "Iyong, you know a place?" asked Mizuki with concern in her eyes. "Yes, I do. You must head north from here, but don't worry I'll be leading the way" said Iyong ju as he got up. "Alright then, let's go. But first we need to pack the things that we might need" said Fuji. As they were packing, they had to be quiet in order for the Russian to not be able to find them. Once they were finished packing, they set off to the north and was very long and tiring, but they all managed to pull through. 

"Alright, we made it. Just keep heading down straight and eventually you'll be in a village" said Iyong ju. "I see. So you just helped us get to China" said Fuji as Iyong ju nodded. "Thank you Iyong! You're our hero and savior. Are you coming along with us?" asked Mizuki. "I would love to, but unfortunately I must head back. I'm really sorry Mizuki" said Iyong ju with a sad look on his face. "Okay then. Are we going to see each other again?" asked Mizuki. "Hopefully, one day soon. But we must be strong and please take good care of your father" said Iyong ju before kissing Mizuki on the lips as Fuji watched with only a smile on his face. 

Iyong ju soon broke up the kiss before touching Mizuki's chin with a gentle touch with his hand. "Iyong.... that w-was a lovely kiss. I never had a man that could impress me as much as you can" said Mizuki who was taken back by the kiss. "Well like what your father said to me, you have a way with meeting men and in all honesty, that's how I charm a beautiful girl like yourself" said Iyong ju. "Hate to break you two up, but we need to keeping moving forward Mizuki. Iyong, thank you for everything. We our in your debt" said Fuji as Mizuki went to her father. "No problem. I'm glad that managed to help someone live better lives" said Iyong ju. "That reminds me. Iyong if you ever have a change to return back to the shrine, there is something that I'm allowing you to have" said Fuji. 

"Okay, what is it?" asked Iyong ju who was curious to know what it could possibly be. "It's an old family heirloom, that was passed down by a legendary blacksmith who offered to give my family gift for all of their hard work. I'm allowing it to be yours; please keep it safe" said Fuji as Iyong ju nodded his head. "Don't worry, I'll promise that the heirloom will be safe with me" said Iyong ju as Fuji smiled. "Alright then, I suppose this is where we say our goodbyes. Thank you for everything, Iyong" said Fuji as he bowed while Iyong ju also returned the bow much to Fuji's surprise. After exchanging their goodbyes, both Fuji and Mizuki on their way to safety leaving Iyong ju watching them before he couldn't see their figures any longer. As soon as they were gone from his sight, Iyong ju came back to the shrine just to find the heirloom in a secret part of the temple. While entering the room, Iyong ju noticed that the room was heavily decorated with large wall cloths that had Japanese writing on them along with many dragon statues. Iyong ju went up to an altar where a large status of a kirin and a dragon are seen with something between them. Iyong ju found out it was scared wooden box and opened it to find a katana with a black scabbard that has a dragon engraved to it. Iyong ju figured out it was actually the heirloom and took it right out of the box. After getting the heirloom, Iyong ju left the room to wait out for Russia's army. 

 

~Present Day~ 

Japan was busy looking at official artwork of a kirin before using a couple of colors on China's incomplete kirin back tattoo. "I hope that I'm not hurting you, brother" said Japan who was putting the finishing touches to China's kirin. "You're not Japan, so don't worry. Thanks for finishing my tattoo, aru" said China who was laying flat on his stomach. "No probrem, I'm grad that I can herp. Besides it's been a rongtime since I even raid an eye on your tattoo" said Japan. "I know it has been. Also I'm just wondering if you got your dragon tattoo done, aru" said China. "I did got it finished during the second Worrd War and during that time the crime gang in Japan was stirr hyped" said Japan. "Oh you did? May I see it, aru?" asked China as Japan stopped what he was doing. "Uhh... China, do you even remember why I don't rike going shirtress?" asked Japan as China thought about it. "Wait, I remember now. It was because you don't like to see other people either naked nor shirtless, due to your bad past experiences, aru" said China. "Technicarry it's both and I grew kind of uncomfortabre seeing Itary nothing in his underwear arong with Germany during the days of the Axis Powers" said Japan. "I was going to say that your bad experiences was seeing France naked, aru" said China before getting sick in the stomach while having a flashback. "Yeah, exactry my point" said Japan before continuing with the color scheme. 

 

~Meanwhile With Germany And Italy~ 

"Italy? Italy? Are jou okay?" asked Germany who was trying to get Italy to open his eyes, once he came through Italy checked his own surroundings. "Ve~! Germany, what-a happened? How did I-a get on this bench?" asked Italy as Germany took a breath. "Jou collapsed vhile jou vere doing jour laps und I had to carry you over to zhis bench. I even vent to get vater so jou can at least stay hydrated" said Germany while holding up a water bottle for Italy to grab. "Grazie~! How long was I out for?" asked Italy while looking up at Germany. "Jou vere out for about.... five to ten minutes. Can jou tell me vhat before jou collapsed?" asked Germany. "Well I-a was thinking about Iyong ju to take-a my mind off of-a running, till I-a felt something. Soon my-a vision became so blurry and I-a got so tired that my body couldn't take it" said Italy before drinking the water from the water bottle. 

"Italy, do jou zhink zhat sudden feeling vas caused by somezhing?" asked Germany who grew concerned. "Do you-a think it's Russia? Oh nooooo!" yelled Italy before freaking out as Germany was trying to calm him down. "Italy calm down. I don't zhink it's Russia, I believe it has somezhing to vith zhat glassed rose zhat ve found" said Germany. "Ve~! I-a think you're right. We-a need to head-a back to China's house right away" said Italy before quickly getting up from the bench and began running, it wasn't till he felled. Germany than came to Italy's aid and picked him up, thus having him in Germany's arms. "I suggest zhat jou don't run or valk, till jou're all better. But for now, I'll be taking zhe pleasure into carrying jou" said Germany before walking with Italy in his arms. While being carried back to China's house, Italy will constantly look up to see Germany's face where a pink reddish blush can be seen on his face. 

 

~Meanwhile With Oliver~ 

Oliver was busy in the kitchen baking something, by baking I mean cupcakes. Oliver took out a tray of steaming batch cupcakes before putting in another batch into the oven. "Oliver, ve have a problem" said Roland while coming into the kitchen. "What kind of problem is it?" asked Oliver after setting the tray on the counter. "I suggest jou see for jourself" said Roland before leaving the kitchen along with Oliver following him. It wasn't long till they reached Italy's room and to their surprise they saw the 2P version of Romano. "Wow! This-a glass rose is-a quite stunning to look at. No wonder why-a Luciano wants to steal this-a.... beauty" said Flavio. 

"Get jour hands off of zhat!" yelled Roland who rushed into the room along with Oliver. "Well well, look-a what the cat-a dragged in. It's-a been awhile... boys" said Flavio with a smile. "What are you doing here, lad?" asked Oliver. "I'm-a here for an important reason and-a that's to steal this-a glassed rose" said Flavio while holding up the glassed rose. "Jou can't just come here und steal it. Not if zhis house iz heavily guarded" said Roland. 

After when Roland said this, Germany came into the room with Italy in his arms. "Ve~! Roland and Oliver are-a you two having a party with my-a fratello?" asked Italy before he was placed into a chair by Germany. "Uhh.... Italy, zhat's not Romano" whispered Germany. "What-a do you mean?" asked Italy. "Jour bruder vill never wear stylish shades like zhose" said Germany. "You're-a correct, Germany. I'm-a not the real Romano, I'm-a his 2P. But you-a may call me the fabulous Flavio" said Flavio while posing as stars twinkle in the background. 

"Jou're dramatic as alvays, Flavio" said Roland. "Oh, I'm-a sorry! Did I-a made you jealous or something, you-a punk rock reject?" asked Flavio. "Vhat did jou just call me!? Zhat's it, jou're dead!" yelled Roland who attempted to run over to Flavio to punch him in the face, but was stopped by Oliver. "Now now, there's no need for violence" said Oliver while gripping onto Roland. "Exactly, Roland. You-a should learn how-a to be chill like me" said Flavio. "Like zhat's ever going to happen, jou fast talking fashionable dummkopf!!!" yelled Roland. 

"I-a had enough reunion time for-a one day. Now if you-a excuse me, I-a need to take this glassed rose and-a get out of here" said Flavio before leaving. Before he could walk out of the room, he was swiftly tackled down by Italy leaving everyone in shock. "You're-a not going anywhere with-a that! That-a belongs to be me not you!" yelled Italy while holding down Flavio. 'Vait, how could Italy managed to get super strength even zhough he feels veak?' thought Germany while watching the scene go down. "You-a have really good strength, even for a 1P. I-a never knew how much you-a can rage even though you're-a weak and pretty much useless" said Flavio while standing up with Italy at his legs. "I-I'm-a not useless! Even though I'm-a afraid to do anything that-a involves violence, it doesn't mean that-a I can't stand up for myself" said Italy before Flavio manages to free himself from Italy's grip. 

"Like what-a Al said about you, you're-a nothing but a weak and-a pathetic excuse of a country" said Flavio before laughing and turning around only to get hit on the head by a frying pan. As soon as Flavio got hit by a frying pan, he fell to the floor only to reveal England who appeared to be standing where Flavio was facing his back to. "E-England? W-Where-a did you come from?" asked Italy as Germany helped him up. "Well, I was doing some research, till I heard loud noises. I didn't know what was going on, before realizing that 2P Romano managed to get inside" said England. "But vhy didn't jou come earlier?" asked Roland while getting out of Oliver's grip. "I went to get my wand in order to save you. By the way, you're welcome" said England. 

"England, vhat research vere jou doing?" asked Germany. "I was trying to find a spell that could officially kill Iyong ju, but I found a page that talks about the glassed rose" said England. "Ve~! That-a sounds nice and- wait a minute... did you-a say you were-a finding a spell to kill Iyong ju?" asked Italy who suddenly dropped his happy tone and replaced it with a serious tone. "Uhh... yes. Why are you asking?" said England while smiling nervously. "England, I-a don't like it how you treat Iyong ju. Sure you-a two used to be close friends at-a one point, but even though you-a consider him to be your enemy, Iyong ju is-a actually a nice person" said Italy. "Listen Italy, Iyong ju isn't who you think he is" said England. 

"Oh, I-a know who he is and-a I don't care what-a you say about him. Why, just-a why can't you-a settle your differences between each other and-a be friends again?" asked Italy who sounded hurt. "Italy, you don't understand" said England who was trying to change the subject. "Understand what, England!? You-a want me to believe on everything that-a you say or think about Iyong ju? I don't care! Iyong ju.... Iyong ju is-a a nice person and-a he cares about the people that he's-a around with. Plus, he even saved me from-a certain death" said Italy with tears in his eyes. "Italy...." said England before Italy buried his face against Germany's chest. "England, Italy's right. If Iyong ju vere to care less, Italy vould've been killed" said Germany before feeling Italy's tears soaking his shirt. "Okay then. I guess we're done having this conversation and I'll be going. If anyone needs me, I'll be doing my research" said England with a stern tone and left the room.


	19. Chapter 19

"Alright, we made it to Duluth!" said America while Iyong ju checked into the hotel. "Yeah, we did. I can't believe it took us several stops in Iowa and in Rochester, before we made our through Minnesota" said Iyong ju after getting the card key for their room. After getting settled, Iyong ju was busy reading a book while America was watching tv. "Alfred, do you really need to have the tv up that loud? You do realize that there's people across the hallway and next door to us, right?" asked Iyong ju while looking up from his book. "Yeah, I do. But I really like this movie" said America. "Well, I am currently aware of it; but, there are people upstairs you know. So do me a favor and... turn it down NOW" said Iyong ju with venom in his voice. 

"S-Sure thing, dude! I'm turning it down" said America before laughing nervously and began turning down the volume. While America and Iyong ju were doing their own separate things, it wasn't long till America got bored and decided to bother Iyong ju. "Umm... can I help you with something, Alfred?" asked Iyong ju who slightly flinched when America came close to him. "I'm just wondering what you're doing" said America with a smile. "Well I'm just looking at this American English dictionary that I found in this room" said Iyong ju. "Really now? But, I thought you can understand English" said America with a puzzled expression on his face. 

"I do. But I learned the British English first, way before learning the American English" said Iyong ju. "American English? What is that?" asked America. "That's your version of English and I learned Arthur's version first before yours" said Iyong ju. "Oh, that's right. When Arthur was telling me stories about you, you sounded like a Brit" said America as Iyong ju sighed. 

 

~The Next Day~ 

"Wow! This is a great view of the lake" said Iyong ju while America looked pretty uneasy. "Umm.... Iyong, you do realize that we could go on the pier, right?" asked America. "Yeah, I know. But I prefer to look at something on the tallest peak around for a good view" said Iyong ju. "Of all the peaks you could've choose, you decided on a lighthouse" said America. "Well, I expected to have a better view on a mountain, but you wouldn't let me" said Iyong ju. "Oh, the reason why I couldn't allow it, is... that.... I'm kind of afraid of heights" said America nervously. 

"If you're afraid of heights, how can you ride a roller coaster? That doesn't make any sense to me at all" said Iyong ju. "Well, you have a point and.... oh my god! We're late!" yelled America as his phone started buzzing. "Late? Late for what?" asked Iyong ju. "We're running really behind the clock to get to up to Canada" said America. "Then why are we standing here for? There's no time to waste" said Iyong ju. After leaving the lighthouse and checking out from the hotel, America and Iyong ju were making their way up to Canada. 

After a couple of hours they finally reached the borderline between America and Canada. "Thank god, we made it to the borderline" said Iyong ju. "Yep, we sure did. I never knew you could be a fast driver" said America. "Alfred, there's a lot of things that you don't know about me, but you now learned I can go up to 90-100mph" said Iyong ju. "Hey! There's the toll" said America while pointing straight ahead. Iyong ju drove closer to the toll and expected someone to let him pass, but nobody was in the toll. 

"Obama said that there will be someone at the toll" said America. "Yeah, but I don't everybody here" said Iyong ju before getting out of the car and going up to the toll booth. Iyong ju looked through the windows before jumping in surprise and forced the door to open. America who saw this quickly got out of the car to see what's wrong. "Iyong, I saw you jump and I just came to see what's wrong" said America. "Alfred, there is something wrong. Take a look" said Iyong ju before showing America what he found. 

To America's surprise a person was in fact inside the toll booth only to be found unconscious. "I-Is... I-Is he okay?" asked America who was scared. "He's still breathing, which means he's not dead, but just unconscious" said Iyong ju while checking for a pulse. "Well, that's a relief. But what caused him to be knocked out?" asked America. Iyong ju looked at man's body to find anything till he found a large bruise on the side of head along with few bloody cuts on his forehead. "Alfred, you're not going to believe this, but I have feeling that we're not only ones going up to Canada" said Iyong ju. "You really think so? Who is it then?" asked America. "It's your 2P, Al" said Iyong ju as America's eyes widened in surprise and in shock. 

 

~Meanwhile With Italy~ 

Italy was put in charge to look after Flavio for two hours, till Germany comes and take his place. Italy on the other hand wasn't made for keeping watch, but since Flavio attempted to steal the glassed rose and called him pathetic, he's not taking any chances. Italy was taking turns looking at the glassed rose for a couple of minutes before looking at Flavio for about the same amount as before. After looking at the glassed rose for a third time, Italy looks at Flavio for the fourth time. When he did, he saw Flavio twitch slightly, before waking up with quite the start. Flavio grasped out loud and shook his head several times, before he even noticed Italy was looking at him. 

"Oh, it's-a just you. What-a happened after I-a blacked out? No no, hang on I-a remember. I-a was hit on the head, but I-a managed to overhear things before-a the darkness took me in. It was like I-a was constantly slipping back between consciousness and-a unconsciousness, like a never ending battle" said Flavio while sitting up. "I'm-a sorry" said Italy quietly to himself hoping that Flavio couldn't hear him, but he did. "Excuse me, what-a did you just say?" asked Flavio with concern in his voice. "N-Nothing! Y-You-a heard nothing" said Italy. "I-a swore I heard something. You-a better not be lying to me. I-a hate liars you know" said Flavio. "I'm-a here to say that-a I'm sorry for tackling you. I-a didn't know what-a came over me" said Italy. 

"Nah, it's-a okay. Your anger was-a probably fueled thanks to your-a relationship with North Korea" said Flavio. "My-a anger wasn't caused by-a that. To be honest, I-a was always called weak since-a day one when I-a was living with Austria. But Hungary was-a always there to tell me that-a one day I'll become big and-a strong like grandpa Rome. Yet, I-a had very little fighting experience; but, Germany found-a me and he offered to become my-a friend. I-a look to Germany as my-a protecter, my friend who's-a got my back, my-a ally, and I-a just want him to come to my-a aid. I-a always do my best to train in-a case if Germany was-a in danger and-a could really use me" said Italy. "Italy, your-a story was so beautiful that-a it makes me shed tears of delight" said Flavio with a smile. "B-But, I-a thought 2Ps can't have a change-a of heart" said Italy who was confused on what Flavio said. "Ah, but that's-a where you're wrong. Some 2Ps were-a born from their good counterpart's deep and-a darkest moments of history, that-a was sealed away within their hearts. 2Ps have-a different personalities and they-a believe what they think. Some 2Ps can-a have a mean and scary personality, while others could be lonely or just-a be a complete opposite of the original" said Flavio. "That-a sounds interesting. But how-a does the process work and how can a 2P be friendly to their counterparts and-a everyone around them?" asked Italy. 

"Well, it's-a not an easy process and-a it takes time. However, if there's-a someone who has a strong sense of compassion and a big heart to-a make the world happy, then a 2P could realize that-a there's no point to involve violence, yet to just-a talk out peacefully" said Flavio. "Wow! That-a sounds so fascinating; but, how do you-a know all of this?" asked Italy. "Unlike my-a 1P that comes across a person and has-a a mouthy attitude, I-a manage to have chill and a reasonable personality. I-a don't need to call a person a "something, something bastard", when I-a just can tell who you-a are by just looking at you" said Flavio. "Care-a to show me on how you-a can do that?" asked Italy while standing up. "Sure, but you-a need to get me out these ropes" said Flavio. Italy went over to Flavio and untied the ropes, as Flavio was free he stretched. 

"Okay, now-a come over here" said Flavio as Italy went over to him. Flavio placed a hand on Italy's head, before closing his eyes as a sign of concentration. "Hmm... you are North Italy, the younger brother of-a South Italy. You're-a also known as Feliciano Vargas, but most people call you-a Feli. You are said by-a many to be a free spirited and a happy country to-a exist in this world. However, many-a believe that since you're-a too nice it leads to bullying from neighboring countries. But, you-a never have to worry about getting, because you have Germany and Japan on your-a side. You-a wish that you could protect yourself and your friends from any threat, so that's-a why you look up to stronger countries like-a Germany. You-a also wish for England to make peace to-a an old friend and to have everyone care about North Korea. Speaking of North Korea, he-a saved you from almost sudden death and you-a wish to protect him" said Flavio before opening his eyes and taking his hand off Italy's head. "All that-a stuff that you said about me is-a true. If England can't-a get along with Iyong ju, than that's-a a problem for him to solve. In the meantime, I'll-a be training to protect everyone that cares about me" said Italy with a smile. "That-a is correct. Since I-a told you what I-a believe about you, I'll be-a joining you and 1Ps in the fight against my-a fratello and the 2Ps" said Flavio. "Wait you-- are? But why-a are joining sides with the 1Ps?" asked Italy. 

"That's-a because, Oliver and Roland aren't-a really that powerful to stop the rest of the 2Ps and-a I'm there for every single meeting that-a has be held, so I'll-a be sharing some top secret information that I-a found" said Flavio. Germany came into the room to switch places with Italy and he didn't notice Flavio. "Italy, I'm here to switch places vith jou" said Germany before his eyes met with Flavio's. "Italy, did jou untie zhe ropes zhat vere holding 2P Romano?" asked Germany. "He-a sure did! By the-a way, I thought I-a told you to call me Flavio" said Flavio. "Italy, are jou crazy!? Vhat vere jou zhinking!? Jou're lucky zhat I came just in time, before he could do anyzhing" said Germany. "No no, he's-a on our side" said Italy. 

"Vhat do jou mean?" asked Germany who wasn't believing it. "I'm-a saying that, I-a managed to make Flavio friendly" said Italy with a smile. "Can jou ring me on zhis one more time?" asked Germany. "Ve~! Flavio says that-a he can tell what-a he thinks of you when he-a first sees you, without getting time to-a think about it" said Italy. "Oh, I get now. But how did jou manage to make him friendly to jou und to me?" asked Germany. "With my-a amazing and-a magical powers of happiness and-a friendship" said Italy. "Yeah, I can see vhy" said Germany. 

 

~Meanwhile In Spain~

"Those bulls were a lot faster than I expected" said Spain who was resting after he ran with the bulls. "I believe zhat every year zhey get a bit more aggressive for zhese kind of events" said Austria. "I knew I shouldn't bet on somezhing I can't even win on" said Switzerland as Lichtenstein was offering him some water. "Zhat's vhy jou shouldn't bozher vith Antonio" said Lichtenstein. "Now that I managed to fight for my rights as champion, you may tell me why you came here" said Spain. "Vell, it's because ve recently got news from China" said Austria. 

"What kind of news?" asked Spain. "We have gotten a report that mentions the 2Ps" said Hungary. "2Ps? Vhat are zhey?" asked Liechtenstein. "Ve're not sure exactly, but I saw mein 2P und England's at zhe UN headquarters" said Austria. "Jou did? Did zhey look anyzhing like zheir counterparts?" asked Switzerland. "Vell, mein 2P has darker hair zhan I do und he has red eyes, but unlike me he's a jerk. 2P England on zhe other hand, kind of freaks me out vith all zhe bright colors und just... how he sounds und looks in general" said Austria while looking back to his encounter with Roland and Oliver. 

"Are they planning on doing something that could endanger anyone or anything?" asked Spain. "No, they're not. But it's the deadly ones that we should look out for" said Hungary. "I understand now. So then, what are we waiting for? We should go to that meeting then" said Spain. "He's right. Ve should go, but vhere is it going to be held at?" asked Switzerland. "It's going to held in Paris" said Hungary. "Alright, amigos. We're heading for the capital of the country of love. Why did I just say that? Anyway, let our journey begin" asked Spain. 

 

~Meanwhile With Iyong ju And America~ 

Both Iyong ju and America managed to get through the toll and into the open road which leads them up to Canada. After about two to four hours, they finally reached their destination: Toronto. "We finally made it" said America while looking out the window to see the Toronto welcome sign. "Tell me about it. That was a long drive from Washington D.C up to Toronto" said Iyong ju while keeping up with the speed limit. "Say Iyong, how did you learn to drive?" asked America. "Well, at first I had little driving experience and the only way I learned was by driving a tank" said Iyong ju as America looked surprised. "Really? You got your driving skills from driving a large military tank?" asked America. 

"Technically, I got my driving skills from driving a tank, steering a highly well built battleship, and a fighter jet" said Iyong ju as America was totally shocked. "No way. I don't know what to say about that" said America. "Oh, don't be. That fighter jet was like one of the fastest jet out of all of my country's jets. So clearly that jet was created for only me to use" said Iyong ju. "Okay, now I really got nothing to say" said America as he began to think about Iyong ju flying around in that jet. "It's okay, Alfred. I understand that you're confused, but I'm being honest with you here. If you want I could probably take you on a spin in that jet, but that's up to you if you're up for it" said Iyong ju with a smile. "Really? Thanks dude, you're amazing! I bet being that jet with you, would be so much fun" said Alfred who was excited.

 

~Meanwhile With China And Japan~ 

"Oh, you beaten me again! How's that even possible, aru?" asked China while losing to a game of Chinese checkers with Japan. "Werr, you did taught me how to pray and I ended up rosing to you many times. However, the tabres seem to have turned" said Japan while marking the scores. Without noticing France came into the room with a letter in his hands. "Francis, what are doing here, aru?" asked China. "I'm to tell you zat I need to go back to my country" said France. "For what reason?" asked Japan. 

"Vell, I'm hosting a European Union meeting in Paris and you're invited" said France. "We would like to, but we're not even apart of the European Union, just the United Nations, aru" said China. "Yeah, I know zat. But since I'll be hosting ze meeting, I'm inviting every single country" said France with a smile. "Alright, we'rr come" said Japan as France left the room. 

 

~Meanwhile In Paris~ 

South Korea was walking around with Vatican City in the capital of the country of love. "Alright, youngster, we're here" said Vatican City while stopping in front of two large doors of a large building. "Oh, we are? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. It's just, I haven't been in France for a longtime" said South Korea. "Yeah, I understand. Anyway, are you ready to go inside?" asked Vatican City. "Yes, I am ready. I'm tired of hiding, I just want to see everyone and see my brother" said South Korea while nodding his head. "Alright, here we go" said Vatican City while opening the doors and leading South Korea inside. 

After walking through long hallways and taking different directions, they finally reached the doors to the meeting room. "Where is everybody?" asked South Korea while walking inside the large room. "They should be coming here in a little while. We're just early" said Vatican City. The doors suddenly opened getting the attention of both South Korea and Vatican City only to see Sealand. "Vatican City, what are you doing here?" asked Sealand as he came into the room. "I should be the one asking you that same question" said Vatican City. 

"Oh my gosh! Is that South Korea? I thought North Korea killed him" said Sealand who was shocked to see South Korea. "Well he did, but I wasn't fully killed" said South Korea. "What do you mean?" asked Sealand. "How do I explain this? Well, I know deep down that my own brother would never kill me" said South Korea. "So did he attempt to kill you in order to protect you?" asked Sealand. "Well, he did protect me and he mainly did it to protect himself. However, it didn't go out so well" said South Korea. 

"What are you doing here exactly?" asked Sealand. "I'm here to reunite with all of the countries and probably reunite with my brother" said South Korea. "That sounds amazing! Do you see me as a country?" asked Sealand. "Sealand, what have told you about asking that question?" asked Vatican City. "I'm sorry, but I need to know. Mr. South Korea, what is your opinion?" asked Sealand. "Well, I don't have an opinion; but, I can tell you that you should never stop believing and keep following your dreams" said South Korea with a smile. "So does that mean if I can continue believing, everyone will recognize me as a country?" asked Sealand. "If you believe in anything, then it's most likely to become true" said South Korea. 

 

~Meanwhile~ 

"Kumajirou, I'm home and I got more syrup" said Canada who was just arriving back to his home. Canada walked in after closing the door and went to search for his polar bear friend; however, Kumajirou wasn't even seen. "Kumajirou where are you and why is it so dark in here? I don't remember leaving you behind with the blinds closed" said Canada who seemed confused yet scared at the same time. "Gosh, if Alfred is here then you should've told me before I left. Also if you two are trying to pull a prank on me make sure it involves sunlight" said Canada before walking up to a window and turn the blinds causing sunlight to pour into the room. While doing this to the other windows, Canada heard something along with a couple of muffled voices. "Kumajirou? Is... is everything alright?" asked Canada who grew concerned about his small friend. 

Canada went to another room and found nothing, so he went on a search in his house just to find Kumajirou. Canada was about to give up till he noticed a closed room and went up to the door. Canada then slowly turned the doorknob and carefully opened the door just to get a peak. Canada soon opens the door wide open and sees Kumajirou and was relieved. "Oh Kumajirou, you gave me quite a scare. For a minute there, I thought that something was wrong" said Canada while walking up to Kumajirou and picked him up in his arms. "And that's where you're wrong" said a voice that's sounds oddly familiar to his own. 

Canada suddenly gets cold feet and slowly turns around to see himself but only wearing a Mountie uniform and had a long ponytail. "W-Who are you?" asked Canada who was terrified. "Hehe.... that's an easy one. I'm you, well your 2P, but you may call me Matt and I thought that you would know who I am" said Matt. Canada then remembers the meeting where England and Oliver gave out all the names of 2Ps including his. "What are you doing here and how did you get into my country?" asked Canada trying to sound brave. "Well... I was just strolling around till I remembered that I should see my coward of a 1P" said Matt with a smirk. 

"Oh.... hey! Did you just call me a coward? I'm not one and besides what do you want from me?" asked Canada as the smirk on Matt's face became a sinister grin. "You know what, I've been always called a weirdo by the other 2Ps, till one day I had to step up my personality a bit and became a man in the process. I had to learn it the hard way that the real world isn't all that nice and kind to you" said Matt who got and began circling Canada like a hungry shark. "Wh-What do you mean?" asked Canada who gulped at how close his 2P was to him and what took by surprise was how his chin was grabbed by Matt. "What do I mean I hear you ask? I mean that Luciano will be so happy to see all the 1Ps dead so that he could take over and watch everyone and everything around the world suffer" said Matt while forcefully pulling Canada close to him, so close that his breathe is touching Canada's face. "L-Luciano?" asked Canada who now was scared and was about to have a nervous breakdown. "Yeah, you heard me right. Luciano had both me and Al come all the way to America and eventually Canada just to take control of your countries" said Matt while moving out of Canada's face but only to tighten his grip on him. 

"Uhh... about that.... I didn't get to do a thing" said Al as Matt looked up and saw him just standing there. "What do you mean that you couldn't do a single thing?" asked Matt who seemed upset at Al for failing. "It's called my 1P being [beep]ing annoying as hell" grumbled Al. "How dare you? You had one job Al! What is wrong with you!?" asked Matt who was getting angry. "Uhh... Matt, weren't you holding your 1P just a few seconds ago?" asked Al as Matt looked at his hands to only see Canada gone. "HOW!? HOW DID HE ESCAPE!!!???" yelled Matt into the open air.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hang on, Kumajirou we're almost there" said Canada who was holding onto Kumajirou. Canada managed to escape from both Matt and Al and made a successful attempt to run far away. "Canada, I'm scared" whimpered Kumajirou who was afraid of what's going to happen to him but mostly to Canada. "I.... I know you are and I'm scared too, but we need to keep going till we eventually get help" said Canada who trying to catch his breathe. Canada then runs over to a large rock which had a small little opening underneath it that looked like it was big enough to crawl through. Canada lets Kumajirou crawl through first before crawling through behind him. 

"There.... we.... we should be.... safe here for now, I hope" said Canada before slowly breathing in and out. "If we're going to find help, then where are we going then?" asked Kumajirou. "We're going to the capital and probably find my boss. He should know what to do" said Canada while pulling out a water bottle and offering it to Kumajirou. "No, I don't need it but you should keep yourself hydrated" said Kumajirou while shaking his head. "Oh, why thank you Kumajirou. That's so nice if you to care for me for times like this" said Canada while smiling before taking a sip of water. "I care for you because you're my best friend" said Kumajirou. "Awww.... Kumajirou, you're my best friend too. Hey, I think we're safe now so we can get out of here and continue on" said Canada. Then Kumajirou crawled out along with Canada following him, before picking up Kumajirou and placing him on his back. "With that out of the way, let's keep going" said Canada before walking. 

~Meanwhile In Europe~ 

"Alright since ve're all here, ve can get down to business" said Germany before seeing a hand going up. "Ja, vhat iz, Estonia?" asked Germany as eyes all turned to the Baltic state. "Well I have something really important to tell you all and it's a concerning issue" said Estonia. "He's right it is very concerning. It was so concerning that Estonia left Russia and came to tell me about it" said Sweden. "Yeah and I sure wonder what it was about" mocked Denmark before getting his tie pulled on by Norway who was chocking him. "Shut it you stupid Dane, he's trying to say something" said Norway who wasn't having none of it today. 

"Thanks Lukas, anyway..... as I was saying, me and Eduard were talking about the issue with North Korea" said Sweden which caused everyone to start talking. "I heard that he's a bad influence to the world" said Netherlands. "I heard that he beaten up Russia and nearly killed him" said Belgium. "Yeah he did and he never apologized to Australia for what he did" said Turkey. "Everyone shut up!!! I know zhat I never yell out like zhis besides I do it all zhe time vhen disagreeing, but zhe talk about North Korea has been out of hand for years!" yelled Switzerland who was standing up. "He does have a point, amigos. Don't you think that's time to forgive him for everything he's been through?" asked Spain. 

"Sure he may be scary as a zhought to come back, but he's changed" said Austria. "Changed? How can that be?" asked Latvia who was had his shoulder being patted by Lithuania. "Easy, it's called having Italy und me being awesome like alvays" said Prussia while smiling proudly. "Oh mein gott, bruder it vasn't just jou zhat changed him it vas all of us" said Germany who was trying to I gore what Prussia just said. "But Vest jou got to admit zhat I did somezhing. I got him to change his views" said Prussia. "Bruder, I swear zhat.... oh forget it" said Germany. 

"So you're saying that Italy befriended North Korea?" asked Finland. "Si, he-a did and I-a was surprised at first by it" said Romano. "Well that makes sense. Where is Italy by the way?" asked Iceland while getting Norway to let go of Denmark's tie. "Well... he's-a... uh... excuse me while-a I'll go get him. Well-a don't just sit there in silence, continue on with the meeting you-a potato eating bastard" said Romano while getting up and went out of the room. "I seriously need to get him to stop calling me zhat. Anyvay let's continue" said Germany. As soon as Romano left the meeting room, he went to find his brother. 

"I-a knew I-a should of dragged him in with-a me. This was-a a stupid idea to begin with" said Romano before breaking into a sprint. It wasn't long till, Romano found his brother who was sofly crying. "Fratello, why-a are you crying? You're-a supposed to be in the meeting room discussing things with-a the other European countries" said Romano. "But Romano, I-I-a can't go in there not like-a this" said Italy. "Sure you-a can. It's not like-a anyone is going to-a say something mean to you or go up against-a you" said Romano before getting almost squeezed to death by Italy's tight hug. "But they-a will and I'll-a ever be the same ever again" said Italy who was starting to soak his own brother with his own tears. 

"Oh god, he's-a ruining my shirt with-a his pain tears. Cheer up fratello, everyone-a believes that you-a befriended North Korea" said Romano while trying to pull Italy away from him. "Did I just I hear you say that you, Italy managed to befriend the once threatening North Korea?" said Vatican City who walked up to both of them. "V-Vatican City? W-What-a are you-a doing here?" asked Italy while turning around to face him. "Well that's for seeing you two and I did brought two specials guests with me. You guys can come out now" said Vatican City. "We can come out now? Oh boy, I was starting to get a little cramped in there" said Sealand while coming out of hiding. "Sealand!?" said both Italy and Romano in sync. 

"Yeah that's my name, don't wear it out. You can come out now Yong Soo" said Sealand as Yong Soo came out. "South Korea? How?" asked Romano. "What is-a he doing here? Besides how-a is he alive?" asked Italy. "I'm sure you two have a million questions for me, but I promise that as soon as we get back to the meeting room, I'll explain everything" said Yong Soo. "O-Okay" said Italy. 

~Back In The Meeting Room~ 

"Alright zat's enough arguing for one day! You come into my country, you know ze beautiful country of love, vhich iz my home, and you try to insult me and my zhings. Are you trying to hurt me? Is zat vat zhis iz about? Well ohonhonhon~..... I don't zhink so" said France as everyone looked at him in fear. "Look it's South Korea" said Belgium which got everyone's attention including France's. Everyone turned their attention on South Korea who was with Vatican City along with Italy, Romano, and Sealand. As South Korea walked into the meeting room he felt nervous when everyone only stared at him in wonder. "How is he alive?" asked Lithuania. "Ve~! That's-a an easy question to answer. The reason why-a he's still alive is-" Italy was about to finish his sentence till he was up off by Romano who said "You idiota, can't you-a wait for just-a two quick minutes?" "S-Sorry, Romano" said Italy in a muffled voice due to Romano covering his mouth. 

"I know you guys are probably freaking out to see me alive and I have to admit, I'll be doing the same thing. However, my brother actually faked my death just to protect me" said Yong Soo. "What do you mean he protected you?" asked Romania. "Well he... uhh... knew for a fact that Russia wouldn't stop messing with us. In fact, we both knew that as soon as Russia separated us then everything would fall apart" said Yong Soo who was trying his best to explain but it didn't seem to be working. "What the youngster is trying to say is that even though his brother was a jerk he actually took a stand into making sure that his brother is safe" said Vatican City. "That all sounds fine and dandy, but I have a question to ask you" said England who came uninvited. "England, vhat are jou doing?" asked Germany. 

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm answering a question. So Vatican City, how long have you kept Yong Soo's whereabouts hidden for all these years?" asked England as Vatican City cleared his voice a bit. "I kept his whereabouts hidden for a reason and that's to make sure everyone doesn't get suspicious over his disappearance. I had to hide him from the rest of the world including you, England" said Vatican City as England looked at him in complete shock. "What!? Why me!? What did I even do?" asked England who wasn't believing what Vatican City was saying. "England... err... I mean Arthur, the reason why I kept my secrets from you was because I had a feeling that you would've known that I survived" said Yong Soo. "I have no idea where you got that idea from, but you're wrong" said England. "I'm not wrong Arthur, I'm telling the truth. I have more to say about this and that's the fact about your hatred to my bother. I don't know what's gotten into you, but this has gone on far enough. It's time to end this long war of disapproval and be friends again like you were a longtime ago" said Yong Soo. 

"I... I... never said that I hated your brother, it's just that he changed overtime" said England. "Changed? Oh no, he hasn't changed at all. He's still my brother Arthur and brothers need to stick together" said Yong Soo. "He's right, we should no reason to be mad at North Korea even though he sliced my axe in half" said Denmark. "I always thought that he was scary, but deep down I always had feelings for him" said Belgium. "That's all fine to hear; however, we have much serious things to talk about" said Oliver. "Oh great, what is it Oliver?" asked England.

"Hehehe.... well if you need a refresher than what I'm about to talk about is very concerning" said Oliver. "Hold on, I think I know what he's talking about" said Eatonia. "You do, please tell us more" said France. "When I was in Russia, well.... at Russia's house if you need a clarification, I gotten a message on my laptop" said Estonia. "He showed me the message without telling anybody else, so it's best if I can explain it more. The message told him about North Korea returning despite only getting it late and we both gotten it. Also we learned about the 2Ps" said Sweden. "He iz right. I know zhat jou guys don't trust us but Luciano plans on getting his hands on North Korea" said Roland. 

"Wait...my-a own 2P plans on hurting North Korea? But why is-a he doing this?" asked Italy. "Oh I-a know my fratello better than anyone, so I-a might be able to tell you why" said Flavio. "Go ahead and-a tell us then. We don't have all day" said Romano. "Well...it-a all started with a drift between where we're from and-a to this world. It-a was caused by the harsh relationships with England and North Korea. Once Luciano found out about this from Akbar, he-a knew that he had to do something about it" said Flavio. "So that explains everything, but what are going to do?" asked Spain. "Ve are going to do our best to protect North Korea und stop Luciano. So vho's going to pitch in und help?" asked Germany. 

"I'll help you" said Norway who stood up. "What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?" asked Denmark. "Oh put a sock in it you stupid Dane, you're not the boss of me. Besides I might be needed for some magic help" said Norway. "He's right. I'm joining in to" said Finland who also got up. "Estonia and I will be helping also" said Sweden as both him and Estonia stood up. "Alright fine, I guess I'm joining in" said Denmark before standing up. 

"Anyone else?" asked Germany. As soon as Germany said this, well asked, more countries stood up with confidence much to Italy's surprise. "Everyone is-a helping. I-a never thought I would see the day" said Italy while seeing everyone standing up. "Hold on, do ve have anybody?" asked Austria. "I think that's everyone" said Hungary. "Yeah she's right. Ve're not missing anyone, so ve're basically good to go" said Switzerland. "Ja, zhen it's settled zhen. All ve need is to take zhis conversation to zhe next United Nations meeting" said Germany. "When is the next meeting?" asked Lithuania. "Apparently it vas scheduled in about six months from now, but I can make it early as possible" said Germany. 

~Meanwhile With Canada~ 

Canada was seen with Kumajirou on his back while cautiously moving through the woods making sure that both Al and Matt haven't found them yet. "Oh it's getting late and we're never going to make it out" said Canada while looking up at sky to see that sun was slowly setting. "Oh yes we will make it. Don't give up on hope" said Kumajirou. "You're right, thanks for the motivation...uhh...who are you again? Oh wait...I just remembered, you're Kumajirou" said Canada. "Yes, I am. Thanks for not getting it wrong....umm...who are you?" asked Kumajirou. "Ah....I'm...I'm Canada" said Canada.

A few minutes later, Canada eventually reaches to a building and just any building, it was the building of where his boss is at. "Finally....we....made it. Come on, let's keep going" said Canada as he continued walking. As Canada was making his way towards the building, he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders. "Wah!!! They found us Kumajirou! Oh my god no!" yelled Canada who was panicking. "They? I think you mean by us, right?" asked America. "Wait...wait...what..? A...A....Alfred..? Oh thank goodness" said Canada in relief. 

"Yep that's right, the hero has arrived" said America before getting a shoulder to his side by Iyong ju. "Seriously Alfred? You're not the only one who came here you know" said Iyong ju. "Huh..? Oh my...Alfred is that who I think it is? Oh it is" said Canada who was surprised to see Iyong ju. "Long story short, my boss was held hostage by my 2P till he was saved by me and Iyong ju. He then trusted us to come up all the way to your country just to stop your 2P from getting to your boss" said America. "Oh....but why?" asked Canada. "We'll explain later, but for now you're safe with us and you should be grateful" said Iyong ju. 

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thank you for both of you to come and save me" said Canada with a smile. "When we found you, you seemed all shook up all of a sudden. What happened?" asked America. "Well...I came back to my house with more maple syrup and once I get inside, I usually see Kumajirou in his daily spot; but he wasn't there. I did looked around to see if I could find him and at first I thought he was prancing me, so I kept moving forward till I reached a closed door. I opened it and went inside the room, once I went inside I saw Kumajirou tied up and that's where my 2P appeared right before my eyes. He was about to do something threatening to me, but your 2P came in and acted as a distraction allowing me to run" said Canada. "Oh really now? Where are they now?" asked Iyong ju. "I don't know. I ran far enough into the woods and I'm starting to wonder if they were following me, but I didn't even realize it" said Canada. "Don't worry Matthew, we'll take care of the issue and when I mean we I meant Iyong" said America. "Exac- hold on...you can be serious right? Why am I going to face them? What are you going to do Alfred?" asked Iyong ju. "Oh that's simple, I'm going to be helping Matthew escape. Why you ask? Because I'm the hero and I get to make the decisions" said America while smiling triumphantly. "Yeah...sure you are" mumbled Canada.


	21. Chapter 21

"I can't believe you distracted me Al, you're worse than Oliver. No scratch that, you're worse than your 1P" said Matt. "What!? How did I distract you? I basically came upstairs to find you and- hey! I'm nothing like my 1P" said Al. "Oh yes you are. I told you to deal with America's boss, but you allowed yourself to walk out with your back turned just to let him get saved" said Matt. "It wasn't my fault okay. I swear to god that I thought nobody would knew what was going on" said Al. "Like I'll ever believe that" said Matt while rolling his eyes. 

Ever since Canada got out of the clutches of his own 2P, both Matt and Al decided to chase after him into the woods. However once they gotten into the woods, both Matt and Al argued and yelled at each other for nearly half an hour. "God I hate you, Matt" said Al who was very mad. "What did you just say to me?" asked Matt who wasn't dealing with Al's crap for today. "You heard me you bastard, I hate you....I [beep]ing hate you!" yelled Al before getting a punch to the face from Matt. "Grr....you did not just say that" said Matt who felt a throbbing pain in his fist. Al takes a hand and rubs his face a bit before noticing a small trail on blood on his hand.

"Oh yes I did. What are you going to do about it?" asked Al. Matt then takes out his hockey and makes a swinging motion with it before bringing it down on Al; however, Al sees this and blocks the attack with his baseball bat. "Big mistake, Matt" spat Al. "Does it look like that I care!?" yelled Matt. Soon both Matt and Al were seen fighting each other out in the middle of the woods without even knowing that Iyong ju was secretly watching them up high in a tree. "Man....these two are a bunch of idiots. I honestly feel so bad for them even though I don't" said Iyong ju. 

Matt and Al were about to finish each other off by attacking at the same time, but they both got their arms caught by Iyong ju. "What the? You again? I thought you would of gotten caught by both the rest of the Axis and Allied Powers" said Matt. "Why weren't you two on punishment?" asked Iyong ju. "That's none of your [beep]ing business!" yelled Al who managed to get out Iyong ju's grasp. Al then charges at Iyong ju and attempted to hit him with his bat, but once again it was caught by Iyong ju. "Ah s**" said Al before getting pushed back and collided with a tree. 

Matt sees this before readying his hockey stick and made an attempt to hit Iyong ju from behind, however Iyong ju senses this and quickly grabbed Matt's stick. "Oh crap, not again" mumbled Matt before getting tossed by Iyong ju. Al who was recovering slowly stand up only to get knocked back down by an incoming flying Matt. "Well that was easy as I expected" said Iyong ju. As Iyong ju was about to turn and leave the woods, he was suddenly stopped by Vladimir. "What the? Wait....you're not the Russia that I know" said Iyong ju while slowly backing away from Vladimir. 

"That's right North Korea. I'm his 2P, but you may call me Vladimir" said Vladimir in a cold tone. "Don't you have the same last name as your counterpart?" asked Iyong ju. "Last names aren't important as first names" said Vladimir before pulling out a faucet pipe that looks the same as Russia's. 'Oh great, he also has faucet pipe. I thought he would have something that's a bit more threatening. I guess not' thought Iyong ju before suddenly hearing a couple of bushes rustling. Out of the bushes stepped out Akbar who had his long white hair blowing in the breeze. "Greetings zhere, jou must be North Korea. Allow me to tell jou vho I am. I know zhat I remind jou of someone zhat jou know, but I'm the 2P counterpart. I am known as zhe myth, zhe legend, but zhey call me Akbar zhe king of zhe awesome Teutonic Knights" said Akbar. 

"The king of the Teutonic Knight....pfft....yeah right" scoffed Iyong ju. "How dare jou mock me, jou just made jourself an enemy" said Akbar. "Oh really? What are you going to do? Think something bad enough to hurt me?" asked Iyong ju while snickering. All of sudden Akbar pulls out a sword from a scabbard that was on one of his sides and points it at Iyong ju. "Behold zhe sword of legends, zhe Holy Sword. Tales about zhis sword iz zhat it vas blessed by zhe gods and it's main purpose vas to kill dragons" said Akbar. "So you're telling me that you believe in fairy tale magic. That's so ridiculous" said Iyong ju who was trying to hold in a laugh. "It's not ridiculous! I'm being serious here" said Akbar. 

"Serious? How can I believe that you're being serious when you say that your sword is magical?" asked Iyong ju who started laughing. While Iyong ju was laughing, Akbar made a gesture to have Vladimir attack. Vladimir quietly goes over to Iyong ju before raising his faucet pipe and brings it down. Iyong ju blocks the attack with an arm before punching Vladimir in the stomach thus pushing him back. Suddenly Akbar comes up to Iyong ju while swinging his sword very fast. Iyong ju manages to dodge the swings but only to get a couple of cuts on his arms along having a huge cut on his left cheek. 

"Oh damn it" mumbled Iyong ju while touching the cut on his cheek and saw how bad it was bleeding. "Now I vas going do zhis zhe easy vay, but since I managed to get jou to bleed, I can't keep any promises" said Akbar. Akbar then raises his sword up in the air before bringing it down only for it be caught by Iyong ju. Iyong ju managed to catch the blade of the sword with two hands, but his hands were bleeding due to the pressure of the swing. "Vow, I'm impressed. Jou managed to catch mein sword vith jour bare hands" said Akbar. "Yeah, I did. Now do me favor and pull back your sword" said Iyong ju. 

"Oh I vould love to, but only if jou let go of it" said Akbar. Iyong ju then lets out a slight growl at this and continued to hold his ground; however, out of nowhere Vladimir hits Iyong ju right in the head with his pipe thus knocking him out. "Nice save Vladimir. Al und Matt, Luciano gave jou both clear orders und jou failed him" said Akbar while looking at both Al and Matt. "It wasn't our faults! It was both my 1P and North Korea" said Al. "What do you mean that it wasn't our faults? It was you who didn't think twice about America's boss" argued Matt. "Oh shut up Matt!" yelled Al. 

"Both of jou two dummkopfs shut up! Listen if it vasn't for jou two on chasing 1P Canada, zhen ve vouldn't have knocked out North Korea" said Akbar. Vladimir was about to join the argument but he was suddenly hit on the head by Russia's pipe. "What the? No......not my 1P. How?" said Vladimir while backing up away from Russia and stood next to Akbar who backed away. "Why hello there 2Ps, fancy seeing you here in the middle of the woods" said Russia. "How did he find us, but more than that how did he get here?" asked Al who was shocked. "That will be me" said England who appeared from behind Russia. 

"Jou!? Vhat are jou doing here?" asked Akbar. "Oh I just got back from a EU meeting and I heard that you guys were invading North America. Is this true?" asked England. "Even if we were to tell you, there's nothing that you can do to scare us" said Matt. "Oh really now?" asked England before pulling out his spell book along with his wand. Before England could summon up a spell, Akbar pulls out one of Oliver's spell books. "Oh ve vould love to stay und see vhat jou can do, but unfortunately our time here iz up" said Akbar. 

Suddenly he along with Al, Matt, and Vladimir were covered up in purple clouds before disappearing. "Well I guess I can't summon up a spell for today" said England who was a bit disappointed. Russia walks over to Iyong ju and takes the moment to look at him. "Oh North Korea, it's so good to see you again. I really missed you especially when I wish that you're dead" said Russia before attempting to hit Iyong ju with his pipe. "Wait! Don't hit him!" yelled America who came running into the woods. "Alfred? What are you doing here?" asked England before seeing Canada running towards America's side. 

"Hi Arthur, I didn't know that you were visiting" said Canada with a slight smile on his face. "Can one of you explain to me on what's going on?" asked England. "Sure. Matthew was running from both Al and Matt, till me and Iyong ju found him. I then sent Iyong ju into the woods to fight the 2Ps, till you showed up" said America. "Okay. First off it's 'Iyong ju and I', second I already know what happened and third, Russia was trying to kill Iyong ju here" said England. "It's true. I wanted to have my revenge, but you stopped me" said Russia. "Yeah I see that, how did you two get here?" asked Canada. 

"Listen even though I was against everyone including Italy defending a scary country. No offense Ivan" said England. "Oh who says that I'm scary? I'm just a person who looks innocent but deep down I have a dark history that nobody knows about" said Russia with a cheerful smiles on his face. "Sure.....you do. This is so hard for me to say this, but Alfred you were right and I was wrong" said England trying to hide the last part. "I'm sorry, what was that?" asked America. "You were right and I was so wrong. I didn't believe a word that you and everyone else was talking about" said England this time quieter. "Do you mind saying it again? I mean can you speak up just a bit louder?" asked America while taking out a recorder. 

"Fine.....Alfred you were right about North Korea- I mean Iyong ju becoming a good person and proving to me that I'm the bloody git. Plus you're the- are you recording me?" asked England while noticing the recorder. "Uhh.........no" said America while slowly putting the recorder away. "WHY YOU BLOODY GIT!!!" yelled England while strangling America. "This never gets old, right uhh....coca-cola bear....?" asked Canada while forgetting Kumajirou's name. "It's Kumajirou and yeah....nothing ever gets old. Uhh.......who are you?" asked Kumajirou. "It's Kanada, I mean Canada" said Canada. 

Canada then looks over to Iyong ju who was still laying on the ground before walking over to him. Once Canada made his way towards him, he slightly touches Iyong ju with a hand. Iyong ju suddenly moves a bit indicating that he's still alive just only injured. "Oh thank god you're still alive. Thank you for saving my life even though you're not awake to hear me or anything" said Canada with a smile. Canada then notices that Iyong ju's hands were bleeding along with left cheek. 

"Um guys, you might need to come see this" said Canada. "Huh?" asked both England and America in sync who stopped fighting and came over to Canada. "Oh geez, Iyong ju sure took a beating" said America. "Yeah, he did. These cuts may look deep but he should be fine" said England while looking at one of the cuts. "What should we do now?" asked Russia. "We're going to take Iyong ju with us that's what" said England. 

"To where exactly?" asked America. "To my house" said England. "Why your house? Why can't he stay with one of us?" asked Canada. "That's because for one, you nearly got killed by the 2Ps and two I don't really trust Alfred" said England. "What do you mean that you don't trust me? I'm a great tour guide" said America. "You basically toured Iyong ju to the places that everyone goes on a daily basis, so it's a no. Now with that out of the way, do anyone of you want to help carry Iyong ju back to my plane?" asked England. 

"Plane? I thought you came here with magic" said America. "Magic? How stupid are you Alfred? I haven't learned a transportation spell yet, well I did, but I never tried it. Now do me a favor and go be useful for once" said England. "Okay, okay, I'll be useful" said America. Both Canada and America lifted up Iyong ju before Russia comes along and picks him up and puts him over his shoulder. "Show off" said America. "Alright, let's go" said England. 

 

~Someplace Unknown~ 

"Is he alright?" asked a voice. "He'll be alright if you stop bothering him" said another voice but sounded feminine. "Well sorry, geez" said the first voice. Iyong ju slowly opens his eyes to find that he's in a different place. "Where am I? This is so weird" said Iyong ju to himself. Iyong ju gets up but only to get a massive headache. 

"Ow...my head. Why does it hurt so much?" asked Iyong ju while putting a hand on his head. "Oh you're up" said the feminine voice. Iyong ju hears this and turns to see a woman with long hair along with a man wearing some type of armor. "B-Britannia? Is that you?" asked Iyong ju. "Hey, that's mama Britannia to you and uh yes, it's me" said Britannia. "No way, I thought you dissolved a longtime ago" said Iyong ju who seemed surprised. 

"Technically, we didn't dissolve, not completely anyway" said the man. "Who are you?" asked Iyong ju. "Oh, you-a don't know who I am?" asked the man. "Well I might recognize the accent, because I know a person, well two, that speak the same way as you do" said Iyong ju. "You're correct. That will be my-a grandsons, Italy and his older brother South Italy who I'm-a so proud of" said the man. "Grandsons? Wait.....you're Rome" said Iyong ju. 

"Not just Rome, I'm-a Ancient Rome the greatest empire to ever exist" said Ancient Rome. "And one of the most annoying empires to exist" said Britannia. "Hey! Anyway....I've heard so much about-a you and even though that everyone sees me as a role model, I'm-a your biggest fan" said Anicent Rome. "Really now? Well okay then, that's great to hear" said Iyong ju with a slight chuckle. "Vhat's vith all zhis racket?" asked a rough sounding voice. Iyong ju turns to see a tall man with long blonde hair along with another man who also had blonde hair but shorter and was wearing black clothing. 

"Oh nothing Germania, we were just chilling" said Ancient Rome. "Really? Vho's iz?" asked Germania while looking at Iyong ju. "Wait, wait, I want to guess. Hmm, you're seem quite familiar" said the man in black. "Yeah, the same goes for you. You looking so much like Ger- I mean you look.....great" said Iyong ju awkwardly. "Uh huh, well I'm Holy Roman Empire and you're North Korea. Now since we understand each other, what are you doing here exactly?" asked Holy Roman Empire. "I don't know why I'm here. All I remember is that I was fighting against some guy named Akbar and another guy named Vladimir, then out of nowhere everything turned black" said Iyong ju. 

"Akbar, you say? Do you-a mean 2P Prussia?" asked Ancient Rome. "When you said Vladimir, my mind quickly goes to 2P Vladimir. Am I correct?" asked Britannia. "Yeah, wait.....how did you know who they are?" asked Iyong ju who became surprised. "Zhat's because ve have been vatching zhe vorld change ever since zhe day vhen ve dissolved" said Germania. "It's true. When a country is forgotten, dissolves, or gets killed in war, they are sent here to, what you call it, over world" said Holy Roman Empire. "So what you're saying is that I'm not dead, but that's doesn't give me an answer on why I'm here" said Iyong ju. 

"The reason why you're here is because, well, it's best if you would take a look for yourself" said Britannia. As soon as Britannia said this a woman appeared and walked up to them. Upon reaching them she notices Iyong ju before getting down to his level and looks at him. "Uhh....hi" said Iyong ju while looking at the woman. Without replying back to him, the woman slowly lifts up a hand and softly touches one of Iyong ju's cheeks. 'Who is this woman and why is she is touching my cheek? I mean, I have nothing against her wanting to have closer look at me, but a few words would be nice instead of dead silence' thought Iyong ju. 

Iyong ju then tries to remove the woman's hand with his own hand which only made the woman's eyes widen. "You wouldn't dare to remove the hand of your own loving mother now would you?" asked the woman sternly. "Uhh....I don't know what's going on here, but I do know that I never met my mother nor remember her" said Iyong ju. "Never met your mother? Well you mind me telling you that she's right in front of you" said the woman. "Tch, what kind of idiot do you think I am? There is no way and how that you are my........mother..." paused Iyong ju. "She's-a telling the truth, you know. She is your-a mother" said Ancient Rome. 

"He's right my son, I'm Gojoseon and I'm your mother" said Gojoseon. "M-Mom.....I....I...thought you were......d-dead" said Iyong ju while starting to tear up. Gojoseon notices this and pulls Iyong ju into a hug allowing him to his tears on her clothing. "Easy there, easy, it's okay. Just let it all out, that's it" said Gojoseon while pulling him closer to her. "I remember you now, I really do. M-Mongolia, he-he captured both me and Yong Soo along with both Yao and Kiku" said Iyong ju while crying even more. "Yes, yes, I know. I do recall China taking over me and had me killed right before Mongolia became a force to be reckoned with, but that was a longtime ago" said Gojoseon. 

"I know it was but it felt like it was just only yesterday" said Iyong ju while continuing to sob. "Oh Iyong, I know it was hard for you, but be glad that it's over and done with. It's all over and it won't happen again, I promise. I really do" said Gojoseon. "Honey, is that our baby boy?" asked a voice. Iyong ju looked up to see a man. "Wh-Who are you?" asked Iyong ju. "I'm Jin and I'm your father. Although I don't look like it, but my country was very short lived" said Jin. "He's telling the truth, Iyong. We met way back when his government was first established" said Gojoseon. 

"Wow.....does this mean that I have more siblings than just having Yong Soo as an only brother?" asked Iyong ju. "Well of course you do, I mean why wouldn't you?" Everyone has siblings that were alive way before you came along and- wahh!!!" said Baekje while getting punched in the arm. "You're not helping" said Silla. "Whoa, whoa, easy there. Err....sorry about that. I'm Goguryeo and these two are Silla and Baekje" said Goguryeo. "Eh? Never heard of you three" said Iyong ju. "What do you mean that you never heard us before? We're well known" said Silla. 

"We're your older siblings, but we're known as the Three Kingdoms of Korea" said Baekje. "The three what now?" asked Iyong ju who was confused. "Whaaaaaaaaaaat!? You.....you never heard about what we represent as a whole? Why you....gahh let me go!!!" yelled Baekje who was being held back Silla. "Okay........we're your older siblings" said Goguryeo. "I'm still a little confused. Can I get like a backstory or something?" asked Iyong ju. "Sure. When mother and father dissolved, we were given the message about you and your brother. We all meet up with each other in a open field while agreeing to find you both" said Silla. 

"Upon reaching to your current whereabouts, we found out that Mongolia came in and captured you" said Goguryeo. "And we went in there and kicked Mongolia's big empty head all the way to the moon" said Baekje while somehow getting out of Silla's grip. "Alright, alright, I get it now. You guys defeated Mongolia and saved us. Plus you three took the responsibility into raising us" said Iyong ju. "You are correct. You were such a trouble maker...eh...I'm just kidding" said Goguryeo. "Iyong ju the reason why you're here and not dead is because you're the only one who defeat Luciano" said Britannia. "What do you mean the only one? I'm just one person" said Iyong ju. 

"Being one person is enough regardless if you have the strength or not" said Holy Roman Empire. "Ve have seen vhat jou can do und ve believe zhat jou have zhe potential" said Germania. "Potential to do what exactly?" asked Iyong ju. "You-a have the potential to get all of the countries together. That's-a something that I would've done" said Ancient Rome. "Yeah right. Anyway if you manage to do this then you will be able to defeat the 2Ps" said Britannia. "What happens if I don't?" asked Iyong ju. 

"Then all of us will be gone forever, first it will be the countries and then it will affect us" said Gojoseon. "Vhat she means by zhis iz that it's going to hit us first. I mean ve're already have been forgotten but ve had our lovely descendants believe in us for all zhese years zhat it's kinda hard for zhem to forget about us existing" said Germania. "I thought that Gilbert was to be forever forgotten because he's no longer a country" said Iyong ju. "Ja, he iz supposed to be forgotten but let's face it, he's just to awesome to be dissolved. Matter of fact, Germany babysits him but he kinda made Prussia become his eastern half" said Germania. "Yeah, he has became the eastern part of Germany, but Prussia is technically a candlestick that refuses to go out no matter how hard you try to blow" said Holy Roman Empire. "Well that makes sense I guess" said Iyong ju. 

"Anyway, Iyong ju as the former great nations, we hereby trust you into getting all of the countries of the world to unite as a sign of keeping our legacy alive according to the great pact that was signed" said Britannia while putting her hand in front of Iyong ju. "You guys have my word. I promise to unite of all the countries into an alliance and defeat Luciano and his 2Ps" said Iyong ju while putting his hand on Britannia's. "Now we will wait for the others to join in as an agreement" said Britannia. Slowly the ancients all came together and placed each of their hand in the center. "Before you leave, can you-a tell my-a lovely two grandchildren that their grandpa said hi?" asked Ancient Rome. "I will do that" said Iyong ju. 

~Meanwhile~ 

Upon agreeing to Ancient Rome, Iyong ju was soon back again in the over world while hearing England and America talking also mg with Canada speaking up. "That....was weird" said Iyong ju while trying to comprehend what just happened. "Oh you're up. I was starting to get worried" said Russia. "I...Ivan....? What are you going here?" asked Iyong ju. "Arthur told me to keep an eye on you. You were out for two hours" said Russia. "Wait....I'm in Arthur's house, correct?" asked Iyong ju. 

"Why yes you are. Remember the time when you nearly killed me for getting your independence back? Well, I didn't take our little conversation to lightly seeing that you left shortly after" said Russia. Iyong ju suddenly feels the pressure of Russia's aura getting to him. "Arthur, where's my brother?" asked Yong Soo. "Y-Yong Soo...? No....it can't be....he's here" said Iyong ju who heard Yong Soo's voice. Iyong ju never did something that he hasn't done before which will be quickly bolting from the bed and out of the room and down the hallway. "Yong Soo!!" called out Iyong ju hoping that his brother will hear him. "Iyong ju? I hear you, but where are you?" called out Iyong ju. 

"Hang on namdongsaeng, I'm coming" said Iyong ju as he ran down the hallway looking for Yong Soo. It didn't take long for both of them find each other. "Hyeong, is that really?" asked Yong Soo while looking at Iyong ju. "Yes brother, it is me, but here's the thing, is it really you?" asked Iyong ju. "Yes, yes it is" said Yong Soo. "Oh Yong Soo, I thought....I thought you were dead" said Iyong ju while letting a tear fall. 

"No, I survived and I went into hiding for all these years. Everyday, I kept on thinking about you and the times that missed spending time with you" said Yong Soo who began crying as well. While Iyong ju and Yong Soo were busy crying and hugging each other, everyone else was overseeing the conversation. "Dudes, how did you get Yong Soo?" asked America who was surprised. "Vell technically, he vas brought into zhe EU meeting by Vatican City" said Germany. "Ve~! It was-a amazing! You should've seen it" said Italy. "England here came so rudely into ze meeting just to ask both Vatican City and Yong Soo a question" said France. 

"Well....I didn't mean to come so late....I just wanted to know how Yong Soo survived that's all" said England. "But jou didn't have be so harsh about it. Zhat vas so very unawesome of jou to do zhat" said Prussia. "Yeah, yeah, I know I screwed up. It's just the fact that I was a bit overprotective" said England. "Overprotective?" asked America who was confused. "I didn't want anyone not even Italy getting hurt, so I had to keep Iyong ju away from a distance. I wasn't expecting to see Yong Soo to be alive either. I nearly had a panic attack" said England. "But why though? Why didn't you-a agree with me?" asked Italy. 

"Because I wanted to make you feel safe, that's why" said England. "Moving on from this-a subject, during the EU meeting we were talking about finding a way to defeat the 2Ps along with putting our-a full trust into Iyong ju" said Romano. "And that's something I need to talk about to you guys" said Iyong ju who walked with Yong Soo. "Ve~! At long last, the Korean brothers have been reunited. I-a say we celebrate with pasta" said Italy with a smile. "Italy, now's not zhe time for celebrating" said Germany. "Oh it is the time for celebrating, but let me tell you this first. When I was knocked unconscious by Vladimir, I was brought into a place known as the over world" said Iyong ju. 

"Over world? What is that?" asked America. "He's getting to it, Alfred" said England. "You see this over world place is like a waiting room where will it spill be decided if you either go to heaven, hell, or be reincarnated as a country with a new and better life" said Iyong ju. "So jou're telling us zhat zhere iz a place vhere countries go vhen zhey dissolve und if lucky zhey can rest easily or become a country again?" asked Germany. "I zhink I remember being in zhat place, yet I don't recall for vhat exactly" said Prussia. "Well there's a reason why. In the over world I saw Britannia, Ancient Rome, Germania, and Holy Roman Empire" said Iyong ju. 

"You.....you.....saw Britannia....I mean mama Britannia?" asked England who seemed very surprised. "Yes, I saw Britannia" said Iyong ju. "You-a saw grandpa Rome? Oh how nice. How is-a he doing?" asked Italy. "Oh well....he's doing great. He asked me if I can tell you that he said hi and that he loves you" said Iyong ju. "Oh....that's-a fantastic to hear" said Romano. "Ve~! Grandpa Rome loves us Romano, can't you-a believe it?" asked Italy. 

"Yeah.....I-a believe it" said Romano. "Hey Iyong ju, did jou see Germania zhere as vell?" asked Prussia. "Yeah I did. I also saw Holy Roman Empire" said Iyong ju. "No vay! Zhat's so awesome" said Prussia. "I know it is. Do you want to know something?" asked Iyong ju. "Vhat?" asked Prussia. 

"He looks a lot like Germany" said Iyong ju while whispering into Prussia's ear. "I know right!? He really does" said Prussia. "I have no idea vhat jou two are talking about? Uhh...iz it somezhing important?" asked Germany. "No, ve vere just talking about Holy Roman Empire" said Prussia. "Holy Roman Empire?" asked Germany. "Oh zhat reminds me, jou've never met him" said Prussia. 

"Even zhough I've never met him doesn't mean zhat I don't know vho he is" said Germany. "Okay, zhat's good to know. Did jou saw anyone else in zhis vhat you call it over vorld?" asked Prussia. "Well, I did see the Three Kingdoms of Korea. I find them....weird but more than that I saw Gojoseon and Jin" said Iyong ju. "Gojoseon and Jin? You actually saw your parents?" asked England who was shocked to hear those names. "Wait....you saw mom and dad?" asked Yong Soo. "Yes, they said their apologizes and said all these things about abandoning us when Mongolia had his rain of terror" said Iyong ju. 

"No way that's so cool. I'm really happy for you dude" said America. "Thanks but I'm not done yet. When seeing all of these once former nations, they told me about what's going to happen if Luciano were to win and to be honest it didn't sound pretty. If Luciano manages to kill off all the countries then the former nations will be fully dissolved as nobody will be around to at least acknowledge them" said Iyong ju. "Vell zhat's kinda dark to hear but zhe awesome vill stay alive" said Prussia. "Jou do realize zhat if zhose 2Ps vere to kill me zhan jou von't have anyone to know zhat jou still exist, right?" asked Germany. "Vait vhat? No, zhe awesome can't be forgotten! How can zhis be an outcome?" asked Prussia. "That's because, Germany takes you under his wing for not being a brother, but as a role model. To explain a little, the reason why you're here is because you don know what being dead is and that Germany has to deal with you" said England. 

"Vell zhat makes sense, I guess. Iz zhere anything ve can do to prevent zhis?" asked Prussia. "There is only one way. I was entrusted by Britannia to get all of the countries together as one big alliance just to combat against Luciano" said Iyong ju. "You're-a in luck, all of the countries agreed to form an alliance" said Italy. "You idiota, we-a only got all of the European countries to agree for an alliance not the whole world" said Romano. "Vell if ve got ze European countries on board zhan it vouldn't be a problem getting ze rest of ze countries to do ze same" said France. "So are you guys in to join me for an alliance? I really need allies. What do you say?" asked Iyong ju. 

"Team Allied Powers are in!" said America. "No, no, no, that's not how we agree. We have to do a vote" said England. "Oh okay. Whoever is on board raise you hand and say aye" said America while raising his hand. "Oh god.....why do you have to be a bloody idiot all the time Alfred?" asked England who starting to get irritated. "If you guys are going to fight like teenage girls over vho gets I drive to ze mall, zhen I'm doing it ze old fashion vay. As ze person vho's doing ze old vay of voting, I raise my hand as sign of agree for an alliance. Now Alfred, do you agree for forming an alliance or do you disagree?" asked France. "I agree for an alliance" said America while raising his hand. 

"Okay good. Now England, do you agree or disagree for forming an alliance?" asked France. "I agree, just so I can get it over with" said England while raising his hand. "I also agree for forming an alliance" said Canada while raising his hand. "Same goes with me" said Russia who also raised his hand. "Then it's settled then- oh wait, I'm forgetting about Yao" said France. "We're also missing Japan as well, but we all agree for an alliance" said Germany. 

"Oh yeah! Team Axis Powers are in it as well" said America. "Don't call us that" said Romano. "What are the plans now?" asked Prussia. "The plans are to get both Yao and Kiku to agree with forming an alliance. I hope there not busy, because we're going to need them" said Iyong ju. "Alright, let's do this! Team Allied and Axis Powers move out! We have a world to save, wa-hoo!" yelled America before taking off. "Why do I even bother with him?" asked England while shaking his head in disbelief. 

~Meanwhile~ 

"China, come in China. Do jou read me?" asked Roland while talking through a communicator. "I read you loud and clear. Do see you see any strange movement, aru?" asked China. "Nein, I don't ve're all clear" said Roland. "Excellent work my-a fabulous punk rock reject, now move on" said Flavio. "Tch....don't call me zhat" said Roland. Roland moves in closer before taking out a security camera by throwing a small dagger that came back to him like a boomerang. 

"First camera down, zhree more to go" said Roland. Roland does the same thing what he did before and took out the three remaining cameras. "Alright Oliver, since Roland took out those cameras, you can now open that door with magic, aru" said China. "Hehehe....you got it" said Oliver before rushing over to where Roland was it. Oliver takes out his wand before mumbling a few things causing the door to open magically by itself. "Now it's-a my turn" said Flavio. 

"Turn to do vhat?" asked Roland. "He's taking out those robots that guard Luciano's front entrance. They are disguised as statues" said Oliver. Flavio makes it through the entrance and without hesitation, he pulls out a couple of sewing needles before throwing them at a couple of statues. Once the needles were thrown at the statues, the needles were sharp enough to completely destroy the robots that were underneath the thick coated marble. Flavio does the same to even more statues before eventually making it to the door to Luciano's base where Flavio gives off a single. Both China and Japan along with Roland and Oliver break into the base by going through the open windows. 

"Alright we're in, let's move on right ahead, aru" said China. "According to the map, we shourd be abre to avoid being seen by the 2Ps but mostry Ruciano" said Japan. "Vell zhen vhat are ve vaiting for? Let's get going" said Roland. They walked around the base while keeping an eye out for Luciano. "Okay, we shourd be getting close to the conference area where the 2Ps hold their meetings at" said Japan. After a couple of more steps, they eventually made it to the conference area and went inside. 

"Alright, the plans should be in here somewhere" said Oliver. Before they can search the room, a cage suddenly comes down trapping them. "Vhat zhe? Vhere did zhis cage come from!?" yelled Roland while gripping the bars and shaking the cage. "Everyone stand back. HEE YAH!!!" yelled China as he he tried karate kicking one of the sides of the cage. "Oh I'm-a afraid that's not going to work" said Luciano while stepping out of the shadows. "Luciano!? Vhy jou....grr....let us out!!!" yelled Roland. 

"Oh is the lover of rock n' roll music going to cry?" asked Al as he stepped out of the shadows along with the other 2Ps. "Did you-a really that you could just sneak past the security and destroy my statues was going to work?" asked Luciano. "Luciano, we found your brother" said Vladimir while pulling Flavio out in front of him. "Flavio, I thought you said that the plans were in the conference area, aru" said China. "Oh they-a weren't in the conference room. I-a just lead you here so you can be captured" said Flavio. "Nani!?" asked Japan who was shocked. 

"Oh you 1Ps were so dumb enough to fall for that. You know you can't trust a 2P" said Akbar as he and the rest of the 2Ps started laughing. "Flavio, how could you do this? We gave you our trust only to stab us in the back. What's worse is that blinded someone as nice as Italy just so you can hide your true nature" said China. "Oh really? Well that's not my fault. By the way, you have something on your back" said Flavio. "Wh....what...?" asked China before suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his back. Japan quickly looks over and removes the pain, which turned out to be a sewing needle. "Nice one fratello, I have to admit I find you less useless" said Luciano.

"Heh of course I'm-a not, who would even think you say that?" asked Flavio. "Okay now you-a ruined it" said Luciano. "Jou von't get away vith zhis!!!" yelled Roland. "Oh I've-a already did. Take them away" said Luciano. Both Xiao and Kuro went up to the cage just to pull on the handle making the cage move with them and out of the room. "Vat do ve do now?" asked Francois. "I-a have a feeling that those 1Ps will be looking for their friends" said Luciano. "Do jou vant to us kill zhem off one by one?" asked Lutz. "Ah hell yeah, let's do this. I want to beat the everlasting sh** out of my counterpart" said Al. "And I want to beat mine with my hockey stick after he cowardly ran away" said Matt. "It's settled then, everyone rest up we're going to have some.....fun" said Luciano while pulling out one of his knives when he ended his sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is currently being written and just a little something it's going to be long


	22. Chapter 22 (Final Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took awhile to be done but anyway please enjoy the final chapter of Hetalia: The Lost World

"Anything Alfred?" asked England. "I'm getting nothing. I tried calling Yao but it just goes straight into his voice messages" said America. "Have you tried texting him?" asked England. "Yeah I tried, but I'm not getting a reply back" said America. "Zat's not like Yao at all. He usually responds back fast" said France. "Italy, I've tried everyzhing, literally everyzhing und still no reply" said Germany. 

"You-a may have tried everything, but have you-a tried using pasta?" asked Italy. "Pasta isn't going to make Japan respond, ve've been over zhis" said Germany. "That may be true, but it-a works for you" said Italy. "I have a feeling that something bad happened to them" said Yong Soo. "What do you mean?" asked Iyong ju. "I'm saying that maybe that they went somewhere important" said Yong Soo. 

"Hang on a second, I think he's onto something" said England. "Really? Oh that reminds me when Alfred mentioned something about Oliver and Roland helping, I haven't seen them in awhile" said Canada. "Speaking of vhich, vhere are zhey?" asked Prussia. "Going on from that, where-a is my sorry for an excuse counterpart?" asked Romano. Suddenly the large screen in the meeting room goes off into static before switching over a semi enthusiastic Lutz. "Uh hallo, iz zhis thing on? Oh vait here ve go. Zhis message iz being given to the 1P counterparts as ordered by Luciano himself. I'm Lutz und I vill be jour host for zhis evening or vhatever time it iz. I really don't care" said Lutz. 

"Lutz...vhat are jou doing?" asked Germany. "I'm pretty sure I can't hear jou but I can see jou und you can see me as I tell you zhat zhe 2Ps vill be playing a game vith you all. Ve have two make zhat four unfortunate contestants zhat vill be starring in zhis game or should I say forced" said Lutz before he started laughing. "Okay Lutz you had enough, it's my turn" said Al while pushing Lutz away from the camera. "Man this game sounds like a lot of fun" said America. "Shut up Alfred" said England. "Since I suggested a direct video message, I just wanted to say that we the 2Ps will have a pleasure into kicking all of your asses and after we're done we will beat the [beep]ing sh** out of your dead bodies" said Al. 

"Well that's a pleasant thing to know" said Romano sarcastically. "Beat up my own dead body after killing me? Oh my" said France who was so against the thought of it. "Alright, alright, that's-a enough of you two. Get out" said Luciano who was scooting both Al and Lutz away from the camera. "I know you can't hear us Luciano, but we're coming for you and we will defeat you" said Iyong ju. "I-a was going to be first to talk to you, but I-a had to be so rudely interrupted by two idiotas. Anyway, do you-a see these four prisoners over there?" asked Luciano as the camera moved away from him and onto a cafe of where China, Japan, Oliver, and Roland were being held in. "They did it. They actually captured them, but how?" asked Russia. 

"I bet you're-a wondering how these four got into this cage, don't worry I'll-a tell you. You see, these four managed to get past my-a security and break into my base without being caught. However, they were-a soon captured after believing that they could find my-a plans and do you want to know who-a lead them into this cage? Oh fratello, come here" said Luciano. Everyone grew shocked when they saw Flavio making his way to the camera right next to Luciano. Before Flavio could say anything, Romano unnoticeably grabbed Russia's pipe before quickly throwing it at screen thus shattering it. "R-Romano.....what are you-a doing?" asked Italy. "What does it look like I'm-a doing? I had to destroy the screen out of anger because my-a own counterpart turned out to be a nothing but a liar!!!" yelled Romano. "Wh...what...? What do you-a mean?" asked Italy. 

"Romano made a good point, ve shouldn't have trusted Flavio in zhe first place" said Germany. "Trusted him? When I knocked him out with a frying pan, I should've banished him to another dimension more than that, I should've placed a curse on him as punishment" said England. "But...I-a thought that he was.....going to help" said Italy. "Help!? You-a want to know who made things worse? You did!!!" yelled Romano. "No....no.....how did I-a make things worse?" asked Italy who was now shaking in fear. "Oh you-a just had to play "the everyone will-a become friends because they had a bad past if I-a be nice and understanding" game. Well guess what? It was-a fine when you met Iyong ju, but when it-a got up to meeting Flavio everything fell apart. He used you frat- Feliciano and you-a walked into his trap" said Romano sounding hurt when finishing his last sentence. 

"Romano.....I-a did this for my own personal belief. I-a believe that everyone gets a second chance no matter who the person is" said Italy. "Believe!? Second chance!? Would a person who was-a so cruel to you since childhood get another chance? No they won't. I...I...just can't stand you Feliciano.....and after seeing what you-_ did.....I've lost all sympathy for you. Matter in fact, I-a wish you weren't even born.....Grandpa Rome was-a so wrong about you....you're-a not a good boy. This is all your fault" said Romano. Italy took Romano's rejection to heart realizing that what he tried to do to harm everyone. "Well...if that's-a what you think...then....ehehe....I'll-a just....I'll-a just excuse myself out. Good luck on the rescue mission...if you-a have one" said Italy before turning around and walking towards the exit. "Italy....don't go, bitte" said Germany while seeing Italy stop at the door frame. "Oh I-a would love to stay Ludwig, but......I-a just can't. Everyone would rather see me go home and go something besides being....you-a know.....annoying" said Italy before walking out of the room. 

As soon as Italy walked out, Iyong ju slapped Romano across the face very hard. "Ow! What the hell was-a that for!?" asked Romano while rubbing his cheek. "How could you say that to him!? He's your brother and you decided to chew him out like that. How could you be so...so....selfish?" asked Iyong ju. "Tell it to him! He-a befriended an enemy and played the friendship game. All the times he-a screwed up, he definitely screwed up big time" said Romano before getting another slap to the face. "I can't believe the words that are coming out of your mouth right now Romano. He's your brother and you just said to his face that he shouldn't been born. If it were to be anyone's fault, it should be your fault. I may have been a horrible brother to Yong Soo for years, but I would never told him that he needs to die" said Iyong ju. "So you-a want an apology?" asked Romano. 

"Yes, but I'm not the one that needs your apology, it's your brother" said Iyong ju. "You're-a right....what was I even thinking? I shouldn't have yelled at him. Now that I think of it, I guess I shouldn't been born" said Romano. "I know zat all of zhis seems kinda heavy, but uh vat are going to do for zhe rescue mission?" asked France. "I'm glad you asked. It's mission time!" said America. "Don't spoil this already" said England. "Since we know that the statues that were guarding the front entrance got destroyed, Luciano probably replaced all of them by now. What I mean by this is that we're going to sneak in from the back" said America. 

"Zhat sounds reasonable enough, but do jou how ve can get inside vithout breaking a vindow?" asked Germany. "Easy, we throw a rock" said America. "Zhat's technically called breaking a window, America! I suggest ve jingle zhe lock" said Germany. "Okay then, but I like my idea better. Anyway, once we get inside we need to find where our friends are being held at" said America. "They're probably in a dungeon or a basement. They might be in a room where Luciano keeps his prisoners" said England. "On the top of a rescue mission what are we going to if we're caught by our dark counterparts?" asked Canada. 

"Well that's an easy question to answer. We're going to fight them" said America. "All of zhem?" asked France who sounded a bit uneasy. "No, no, no, not all of them, we're fighting them one by one each. I'll go first because I'm the hero" said America. "You do realize that Al has a baseball bat that has spikes covering it, da?" asked Russia. "Yeah I know that. Hey, Matthew, do you want to fight your counterpart?" asked America. "Wait what? Alfred you do realize that my counterpart nearly tried to kill me with a hockey stick, am I correct? Besides I don't think I have anything to combat against him" said Canada. 

"That's okay, you have a hockey stick too. Imagine two guys fighting with hockey sticks" said America. "Err....well.....ehehehe.....I don't think that it's a good idea" said Canada. "So we're going to be fighting the 2Ps but we will be fighting ourselves? Sounds like a plan" said Prussia. "Yeah it is a plan, but without Italy in it though" said Iyong ju. "He's-a probably still upset that we-a blamed him for everything that just happened, in fact, he's-a still mad at me. Who-a cares about what he-a thinks about anyways?" asked Romano. "Pull jourself togezher Romano! Italy iz still jour brother und he looks up to jou as his role model. Vhat do jou say about zhat?" asked Germany. 

"P-Potato bastard...? What are you-a saying?" asked Romano. "Although I vould agree zhat Italy doesn't zhink before he acts at least he's very knowledgeable about it unlike jou. Jou claim to be different from him, but jou're exactly zhe same. Vhen jou're sad cry like him, vhen jou're happy jou sound like him, und vhen jou do somezhing completely idiotic jou behave like him, but here's zhe zhing, Italy gets it from jou. Now vith zhis out of zhe way, are jou going to make it up to him or are jou going forget about him? Zhe choice is jours" said Germany. "I...I....I'm-a going to make it up to him. He-a may be a idiota but he's my-a idiota bastard of a fratello, because damn it I-a love him. I-a never expect to hear those-a words coming out of my mouth like this" said Romano. "Ja, but it vas vorth hearing. Now go talk to him" said Germany. "Right! Hang on my fratello, I'm-a coming to give you a hug" said Romano before walking to a closest phone and picking up. Romano then dials Italy's number as it started dialing before picking up on Italy's landline. 

"Uhh.....c...c..ciao.....? Can I-a help you" said Italy. Romano can tell that Italy has been crying his eyes out. I mean it hasn't been that long when he left. "Um...fratello....it's-a me, South Italy, you know, Romano. Oh I-a know that this going to be hard for me to say....but I-a just wanted to let you know that....well...I'm-a....s...s..s..s...so...sorry....." said Romano softly. "You're-a.....what now?" asked Italy who was confused a bit. "I said that I'm-a.....s...s.....sorry...." said Romano this time a bit quieter. 

"I'm-a sorry, you're what now. I can't hear you, can you-a say that again, but only louder please?" asked Italy. "I'm-a.....s.....sorry" said Romano bug way quieter that before. "Eh? I-a know you're trying to tell me something, but I-a still can't hear you" said Italy. "Mi dispiace (I'm sorry)" said Romano. Romano waits to hear Italy's response but get hanged up on. "Oh.....I-a tried. Guess he hates me" said Romano sadly. 

Germany comes up to Romano while placing both of his hands onto Romano's cheeks. "Listen to me very closely, vhat are jou, Romano?" asked Germany. "An idiota sandwich that's also a bastard?" asked Romano. Before Germany could reply at Romano's answers everything started rumbling and out of nowhere Italy comes bursting through the doors. "Ahhh! Big brother Romano, did I-a just hear what I think you-a said?" asked Italy while smiling. "Uh yeah, I-a said that I'm- whoa" said Romano as Italy quickly rushed over and hugged to him. "Oh Romano, I-a can't stay mad at you forever. You're-a my big fratello and I love you" said Italy while tightening his grip on Romano. "Alright, alright, quit giving me your-a therapy hugs! Let go of me, Feliciano" said Romano who was struggling to get out of Italy's hug. "I'll never understand zhese two" said Germany. 

~Meanwhile~ 

Oliver is seen holding his wand in one hand along holding a spell book in the other while looking through it. "No, that's not one. I know it's in here somewhere" said Oliver. "Hurry it up Oliver, zhe stress is killing me" said Roland. "Hang on, hang on, I'm finding it okay. Oh here it is" said Oliver while finding the spell he was finding. Oliver looks at spell before putting his spell book down and pointing his at the bars of the cage before chanting the spell in some form of ritual. Suddenly Oliver's wand started glowing before blasting out a purple magical beam at the bars; however, the bars didn't break. 

"What happened?" asked Japan. "The spell didn't work, which is odd" said Oliver. "Could it be that this cage is impervious to all types of magic and spells, aru?" asked China. "Of course it iz! Vhy vouldn't it be? I have a feeling zhat Luciano knew zhat Oliver here vas going to cast a spell" said Roland. "If that's the case then we need Arthur" said Oliver. "Or you can just have us break you out" said Sweden who along with the rest of the Nordic 5 came into the room somehow. 

"How did you guys get here?" asked Japan. "Oh we threw a rock at a window and got in" said Denmark before getting smacked in the head by Norway. "No we didn't! We got in by following America's plan" said Norway. "Wait Alfred had come up with plan for a rescuing us? That's great!" said Oliver. "Oh he didn't just came up with a plan to rescue you, he also planned out how to defeat Luciano" said Finland. "Sounds good enough for me, aru" said China. 

"Alright guys let's focus, we need to get this cage open before we get caught" said Iceland. "Right! Let's see if this cage has a lock so I can break it with my axe" said Denmark before walking up to the cage. Denmark looked all over the cage till he found the lock. "Did you find the lock?" asked Finland. "Yes I did. Now stand back" said Denmark. China, Japan, Roland, and Oliver backed up as Denmark readied his axe. 

Denmark backs up a bit and charges at cage before bringing his axe down just to cut off the lock only to get bounced back. "Oooooooooo.....thatttttt loccck...issssss....strongggggg" said Denmark who was shaking due to the impact making him act like the movement of a metal beam. "Okay that didn't work, so Lukas we need your magic" said Sweden. "Okay, I guess I'm ready. Quick question: is this cage like immune to any type or form of magic?" asked Norway. "Yes, it is immune to magic, but only my magic" said Oliver. "Ah I see. I was just making sure. Anyway, let's get it on then" said Norway. 

Before Norway could do anything an axe came swinging out of nowhere only to go up against a wall that's by Norway. "Simon, I swear to god that I'm so going to- wait.....this ain't Simon's axe" said Norway while getting a better look at the axe. "That's because that axe belongs to me" said Spain. "Spain!? Did you came with the Nordic 5, aru?" asked China. "I did and I brought a few friends" said Spain as Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Poland walked in. "It's about time jou showed up! Vhy zhe hell did jou took so long?" asked Roland. 

"Tch, don't get all mad at me. I didn't know zhat zhe rescue vould've been planned at zhis fast by America" said Austria. "If that's true then, that means we have act fast into executing you" said Kuro. Kuro and Xiao were seen standing at the top of staircase leading down to the dungeon. "Well it looks like we got a couple of 2Ps to fight" said Finland. "I see that. Lukas go cast a spell on that lock" said Sweden. "What are you guys going to do while I do this?" asked Norway. "We're going to hold back these 2Ps for you that's what" said Spain as he went over and got his ace out of the wall before standing next to Denmark. "Oh hell yeah, this is going to be a- ahhhh!" screamed Xiao as he accidentally missed his step and ended up falling down the stairs. "Why you Chinese baka" said Kuro while shaking his head at what he just saw. 

~Meanwhile~ 

"Okay since we already have two rescue squads, we're going to be facing Luciano" said America. "Yeah but vat happens if zhey get caught?" asked France. "Zhen zhey're going have to fight one of us, make zhat two" said Akbar who appeared in front of them. "Vell if isn't mein 2P, it's nice to meet jou. Put it zhere" said Prussia while offering his hand for Akbar to shake. Instead of shaking hands with Prussia, Akbar instead gets down on one knee and bowed. "Uhh...vhat are jou doing?" asked Prussia who seemed a little surprised. 

"I have waited for zhis day to come. Mein own counterpart vould finally get to see me" said Akbar. "Excuse me?" asked Prussia who was confused. "Heh.....as zhe leader of zhe legendary Teutonic Knights, I get to have zhis moment" said Akbar. Akbar then removes his cape revealing his shining armor before getting up. "Nice armor jou got zhere" said Prussia. "Perpare jourself Gilbert, because I Akbar, vill finally get zhe chance to prove vho's awesome" said Akbar. 

"Hey! Zhat vas supposed to mein line" said Prussia. Without any hesitation, Akbar pulls out his sword before putting it at Prussia. "Fight me Gilbert, zhat's an order" said Akbar. "Jou guys need to go on vithout me, I'll handle zhis" said Prussia. "Alright bruder, promise me zhat jou von't die" said Germany. "Heh, vhen do I break promises? Now get out of here" said Prussia. 

As soon as Prussia said this everyone else left the room and went into another one. "It's-a so dark.....wait dark!? Germany help!" cried Italy while clinging onto Germany. "Italy let go! Jour nails are literally digging into mein arm" said Germany. "Aww und I zhought jou vere all strong und tough" said Lutz. The lights turn on in the room as a chair swings around revealing Lutz himself. "Ah, it's lutz!" yelled Italy. 

"Hehehe.....did jou miss me jou stupid Italian?" asked Lutz. "Enough! If jou're going to pick on someone vho's weak, zhen jou might as vell fight me" said Germany. "Very vell zhen, so be it" said Lutz who got up from the chair. There wasn't any movement before Germany could do something till he was suddenly stopped by a piercing pain coming from his arm. "Germany!" screamed Italy. "I zhought jou'd be a bit quicker to dodge zhat since jou like being strict on timing" said Lutz with a small smirk on his face. 

"If zhat's vhat jou zhink, zhan jou should probably vork on jour aiming" said Germany. "Vait.......how!? I...I shot jou dead on in zhe shoulder" said Lutz. "What you didn't see was a pipe and I used it hit him in the arm just to fool you" said Russia while revealing that the bullet was in his pipe. "We'll let you deal with him alone" said England. "Sounds like a plan" said Germany. 

~Back With Rescue Squad 2~ 

"Are jou almost done yet? I'm starting to get impatient here" said Roland. "I'm trying as hard as I can!" said Norway a bit annoyed. "Hold still and let me hit you!" yelled Denmark who trying to hit Xiao with his axe. Despite Denmark's best attempt Xiao kept avoiding him. "My you sure are a feisty one indeed" said Xiao before karate kicking Denmark against a wall. Both Kuro and Spain were soon seen fighting each other evenly till their two weapons came together. 

"You're very impressive with that axe even though you haven't used it in awhire" said Kuro. "I wish I could say the same thing about your katana skills, but not really" said Spain. "I had years upon centuries of experience" said Kuro. Without noticing Hungary and Poland came up behind Kuro. "You take left, I'll take right" said Hungary. "But I wanted to take right. Can we switch, please? Like I'm not in the mood to take left" asked Poland. 

"No we cannot! Besides you make a pretty good distraction" said Hungary. "Aw really? I'll take that as a compl- wait....that's an insult!" yelled Poland. "No, no, it's a compliment. Now keep quiet" said Hungary. "Alright then. Hey you!" yelled Poland as he got Kuro's attention. "You can't catch me" said Poland before breaking off into a sprint. Kuro stops fighting Spain and goes after Poland while getting out his Kusarigama. "Ehh....maybe I should've think about this before hand because of Poland's loud mouth" said Hungary. "Alright here we- now it's finally open" said Norway as lock opened itself. Norway then takes the lock off before opening the door to the cage. "Finally, it's about time! It's fighting time" said Roland. 

~Meanwhile~ 

"I have a feeling zat only a few of us are going to make it to Luciano. I mean ve're meeting our respective counterpart once ve go somewhere new" said France. "You'd be correct" said Francois. "Vell I vas expecting zat I'll have face off my gorgeous counterpart sooner or later, but not zhis earlier. Alfred go on ahead vithout me" said France as America lead the rest of the squad out of the room. "Well, well, well, if isn't my counterpart Alfred. I've been waiting for you" said Al. "Cool dude, I was hoping to see you too" said America with a smile. "No it's not cool, you're supposed to be trembling in fear right now" said Al. 

"Heh that's funny, the hero doesn't get scared that easily" said America. While America and Al were going back and forth on talking, Matt quietly stepped out of the shadows and goes behind Canada with his hockey stick in hand only to receive a quick punch to stomach by Canada. "Alfred, it's an ambush, well it was, but it didn't go out as planned" said Canada. "I see. So Al and Matt are you going to fight the North American bros or what?" asked America. "Oh it will be our pleasure" said Al. 

~Back With Prussia~ 

"Jou're pretty good as I could have possibly imagine" said Akbar. "I can say zhe same to jou" said Prussia. "Gilbird!" yelled Akbar as a black eagle perched itself on his shoulder. "So zhat's jour version of Gilbird. How cute. Gilbird und friends come to me" said Prussia. "Gilbird und vhat?" asked Akbar. Suddenly Gilbird appeared along with other birds as they perched themselves on Prussia's shoulders including his head. 

"Gilbird squad...ATTACK!!!!" yelled Prussia as Gilbird's entire army of birds starting attacking Akbar. "Alright Gilbird, let's find Vest" said Prussia before leaving the room. Prussia enters another room which had both Germany and Lutz fighting each other in an old western style standoff. There wasn't any slight movement till Lutz clanks his gun before Germany manages to shot him in the arm and making Lutz collapse to the ground. "Nice shot Vest, zhat vas really intense" said Prussia. "Vhat are jou- yeah......it vas pretty intense. I had to vait for till Lutz made a move" said Germany. "I see zhat. I had an entire army of birds attack mein counterpart" said Prussia. "An entire army of birds?" asked Germany who seemed a bit skeptical about it. "Yeah an entire army of birds, it vas awesome" said Prussia. "Anyway, ve need to find zhe others. I hope zhey've finished fighting zheir counterparts" said Germany. 

~Meanwhile~ 

"Hurry it up, I can't keep running for- wahh!" yelled Poland as both of his legs were caught by Kuro's Kusarigama. Kuro took step back and before he could pull Poland over to him by the chain, he was suddenly tripped by Spain's axe and fell. "Denmark and Sweden it's your turn!" yelled Spain. Kuro gets up and tries to pull the long but gets stopped by Sweden who jammed a long metal pole in the middle of chain before Denmark comes long and slices the chain in half with his axe freeing Poland. "Xiao, stop these bakas now!" yelled Kuro. Xiao was about to fight till he was stopped by Finland. 

"Hello there sir, I got you an early Christmas present" said Finland while holding up a wrapped gift. "Christmas present? It's not even Christmas yet and I only celebrate Chinese New Year" said Xiao. "Oh well I knew that, but it's on the house" said Finland. Finland gives Xiao the present as Xiao opened it only to get blinded by smoke. While getting blinded, Iceland comes and kicks Xiao the side just before Hungary hits Xiao on the head with her frying pan. Kuro was about to pull out his throwing stars only to get knocked down to the ground again when Xiao was knocked to his direction. 

"Get off of me!" yelled Kuro while trying to shove Xiao away. "Vhy hallo zhere jou two. Do me a favor und look above jou" said Austria. Both Kuro and Xiao looked up to see a piano hanging over where they're at. "Wait where did you get that piano?" asked Xiao. "I just found it. Now Roland und Oliver!" yelled Austria. Both Roland and Oilver untied the ropes holding the piano making the piano come crashing down on Kuro and Xiao. "Nice one. I'm impressed" said Japan. "Zhanks" said Austria. "Enough of zhe small talking, let's get out of here" said Roland. 

~Back To France~ 

"Did you really zhink zhat you 1Ps vill defeat us?" asked Francois. "Vhy yes I do. Here I got you zhis" said France while putting a rose into Francois' mouth. "Zhank you for your lovely time and goodbye" said France as the rose suddenly exploded in Francois' mouth. After having a rose explode in his mouth Francois collapses to the ground just before both Germany and Prussia came into the room. "Hey France, did ve miss anyzhing?" asked Prussia. "Well you've missed me defeating my 2P" said France. 

"OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" yelled Al. "I didn't know that you'll be right there once your counterpart moved away" said Matt. "I had enough of your half assed excuses!" yelled Al before strangling Matt. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!!" yelled Matt while pushing Al away from him. Out of nowhere Canada uses his hockey stick to hit a hockey puck right at Matt's Swedish meatballs. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Matt in pain. 

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You just got- OH SWEET....ahhh.....THAT HURTS SO BADLY!!!" yelled Al as he got hit by a baseball that was thrown at him by America. "Two points for the boys back home" said America. "Vhat's vith all zhis screaming?" asked Germany. "Guess what Germany? Matthew and I bonded today. Isn't that great?" asked America. "Sure it iz" said Germany while ignoring what just happened. "You seriously have a gallon jug that's full of water as a secret weapon? How nice" said Russia. 

"Heh, of course it. With this gallon jug, you won't be able to defeat me" said Vladimir. "Oh really? You don't know what fear is" said Russia. "What? Of course I know what fear is" said Vladimir. "You may know what is fear is but have you ever seen it in its true form?" asked Russia. "True form?" asked Vladimir. "Watch and learn" said Russia. 

Suddenly the room grows dark as the temperature slowly drops. The room got colder by each passing second as Russia was soon surrounded by winds of snow. The snowy winds blew over by Russia's side as a large figure took shape before revealing a man wearing a black military outfit. "Oh my god! What is that!?" yelled Vladimir. "This person who is standing next to me happens to be the true embodiment of winter, well my winters. There has been many stories but it said that I've never had to fear a country invading me since General Winter is able defeat armies. General Winters shall we show my counterpart what you're made of?" asked Russia. "Yes, we should. Prepare yourself Vladimir the 2P version of Russia because you had picked the wrong day to get out of bed" said General Winter. 

General Winter then creates whirlwinds of snow as it became ice cold before making it surround the entire room. "Thank you for your assistance General Winter I couldn't done it without- uhh......Alfred? Everyone? You guys alright? Ehh......I think you used a little to much of the icy winds" said Russia while seeing the rest of the group trapped ice. "Yeah.....I think I did. Oops" said General Winter. "It's okay, but you did manage to froze Vladimir. Now let's get going on breaking the ice" said Russia. 

~Meanwhile~ 

"Where do we-a go now?" asked Italy. "According to the map there's a door leading to where Luciano is at, but there are two doors here in this hall" said England. "Great, which-a door is it?" asked Romano. "I don't know which one. It's either the one to left or the one on the right" said England. "Well I'm-a picking the one on the right, because it's the right one" said Romano while chuckling a bit at his own joke. Romano walks up to the door and opens it before walking away. 

"What? Why are you-a looking at me like that England?" asked Romano. "You're a bloody idiot! You don't even know what could be behind that door once you open it" said England. "Yeah, yeah, but guess what? There's-a nothing there to worry about" said Romano. "Nothing to worry about!?" yelled England. "Ummm guys......you might need to see this" said Yong Soo. "I've told that there's-a nothing- OH SH**!!!" yelled Romano. 

What Romano didn't know was that he opened the door leading to where Kuma was at. "I thought Matthew's polar bear wasn't scary but this is" said Yong Soo before getting grabbed by Iyong ju. "Quick! Everyone get into my magic circle" said England as everyone got into the circle expect for Romano. "Magic cycle!? There's-a literally a damn polar bear and you-a want me to stand in a circle? Forget that! I'm-a running for my life!" yelled Romano before running off. "No Romano don't! You'll-a get.......attacked" said Italy while seeing Kuma catching up Romano and attacking him. After attacking Romano, Kuma walks away leaving behind an injured Romano. 

"Romano are you okay?" asked Yong Soo. "No, I'm not" said Romano weakly. "Romano quick, get into my magic circle before that polar bear comes back" said England. "I'm-a not taking any chances here, I'll-a just let limp my way out of here" said Romano before limping away. "No Romano!!!" screamed Italy. Once again Kuma came rushing over to Romano thus brutally attacking him before leaving him alone. 

"I'm guessing it doesn't like it when you limp" said Iyong ju. "Oh okay then, I-a guess I'll just- AHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Romano as Kuma quickly attacked him again for the third time before leaving him alone. "What did I-a do that time?" asked Romano. "Umm you weren't supposed to be crawling away I guess" said Iyong ju. "Romano, try creating your-a own circle" said Italy. "Okay" said Romano. 

"No wait that's an oval! You need to draw a.......circle" said Italy as Kuma rushed towards Romano again but didn't get to attack since Iyong ju punched Kuma right in its snout before collapsing. "Did you just punched a polar bear?" asked Yong Soo who was surprised. "I did and even though it's called animal abuse the polar bear was trained to attack" said Iyong ju. "Romano are you-a alright?" asked Italy while walking up to Romano who was bleeding in some places. "Yeah I-a guess so....I don't think that I-a can walk" said Romano. England comes over to Romano while taking out a first aid kit. England notices that Romano had a few deep cuts in both of his arms along with some parts of his shirt ripped revealing that their were some large cuts in his chest and torso. 

What caught England's attention was the large scratch of a claw along with a huge tooth mark starting from Romano's knee cap all the way down to his ankle. England then does his best to bandage up all of the wounds while Romano either grunts, winces, or hisses in pain till England was done. "Is he going to be alright?" asked Yong Soo. "Yes he will. Luckily there was time for me to cover up his wounds or else that polar bear would've finish him off. Since Romano's a country, he'll heal up in a few days maybe hours, but for now he is unable to walk or stand while in this condition" said England. "Well if that's the cause then somebody carry me" said Romano. Both Italy and Iyong ju came over to Romano and gently picked him up while supporting him on their shoulders. 

"Alright let's get going" said England. The five remaining members of Team Allied and Axis Powers continued on their way as they went through the left door leading to where Luciano is at. "Well it's-a about time you made it. Luciano has been-a waiting for you to come" said Flavio. "Oh hello there Flavio, where's your brother Luciano?" asked England. "Oh he's-a currently in his office right now, but he-a told me to hold you five off or should I-a say you four. Isn't that-a right, huh Romano?" asked Flavio. "You bastard! I-a can't believe you betrayed us like this and what's worse is that you-a nearly ruined my relationship with Feliciano" said Romano. 

"Oh you're-a still made at that? Well I'm-a sorry to hear that, but as a 2P I can't keep any promises" said Flavio. "Why you...grr....I'm-a going to rip your throat out! Come here you!" yelled Romano while getting out of Italy and Iyong ju's support before running towards Flavio only to fall to the ground. "Romano!" cried out Italy. "Aw, what's the matter Romano? Did the little grumpy Italian get a little boo-boo?" asked Flavio in a mocking tone before laughing. This made Romano boil in so much anger that he crawled his way over to a nearby box of tomatoes before throwing one at Flavio staining his pants. "My pants! Why would you-a do that!?" yelled Flavio who started to freak out as he saw the stain. 

"Oh I'm-a sorry, but I recently gotten a message for today and it's from a weatherman. This weatherman is-a predicting a 99% chance of a sh** storm and it's-a coming straight right at ya!" yelled Romano before rapidly throwing tomatoes at Flavio staining his clothes even more. "Ahhhh, stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" yelled Flavio as he clothes got even more stained. "This is-a for lying to me! This is-a for being an annoying bastard! This is-a for making Feliciano cry!" said Romano as he was throwing each tomato. The last tomato that Romano threw was suddenly sliced in half by knife. "Keep it down, I'm-a trying- oh my......hehehe...looks like the rescue squad is-a here, well half of them anyway" said Luciano as he came into the scene. "Luciano, we came to stop you. Now we can do this the easy or the hard way or the medium way. Your choice" said England. 

"Aww, how nice of you to give me a choice. Actually I've-a already chose what I want" said Luciano. Out of nowhere a knife made its way to Romano stabbing his arm. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Romano. "ROMANO!!!!" cried Italy. "Hang on Romano, just let me get this knife out of you. Arthur you better get over here with that first aid kit now!" yelled Iyong ju. England comes over to them with the first aid kit as Iyong ju slowly yet carefully pulled the knife out of Romano's arm. 

As the knife was out of Romano's arm, England started wrapping up the wound with bandages. "Well that was fast. I-a thought that you'd handle the pain" said Luciano. "Handle the pain!? You-a literally stabbed me right in the arm, which actually hurts" said Romano. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I've been trying to get my-a hands on you North Korea for the entire time. Now's my-a chance to either officially hold you captive or kill you" said Luciano. "What you did before separated us but we're back together again as brothers" said Yong Soo. "Oh I-a wasn't planning on separating you. What I actually mean is that I-a wanted to kill one of you" said Luciano. 

"What!? You can't be serious!" said Iyong ju. "Oh but I am and I-a know who exactly that I want to choose" said Luciano. Luciano slowly makes his over over to both Yong Soo and Iyong ju before getting stopped by Italy who magically popped up right in front of him. "What the?" said Luciano who was confused. "I-a know that this seems sudden but hear me out. I know that you're a complete opposite of me and my-a personality but deep down you-a still have some feelings of kindness. Here I-a made you some pasta; I made it special. What do you-a think?" asked Italy while offering a small bowl of pasta. "I...I...don't know what to say. I'm-a honestly lost for words" said Luciano. 

Italy smiles at Luciano's sudden reaction and was about to give him the bowl of pasta only for it to get knocked out of his hands. Italy was in shock to see the bowl fly through the air as it came to the ground with a loud crash knocking out the pasta spilling it all over the place. Before Italy could say or do anything, he was suddenly slapped across the face hard by Luciano and falling to the ground. "You're-a so pathetic! I can't believe that you-a had to go your way to give me pasta. Well guess what? I-a don't want your pasta and I've never asked for it anyway" said Luciano. Italy had a tear in his eye before it rolled down his check. "Aww, did I-a hurt your feelings? Well hehehe...too bad! Everyone was right about you including your friends, you're-a nothing but a sorry excuse for an ally yet a country. The only thing that you're-a probably good at is crying and shutting up. Now get out of my way, I-a have some unfinished business to do which you rudely interrupted" said Luciano before walking passed Italy. 

Italy just sat there on the ground crying at what Luciano said and did to him. "Now with that out of the way, let's-a see who's going to die" said Luciano. "If you want to kill one of us then you're going have to kill me. I spent so many years trying to get back to my brother and look how far I came. Come on! Are you going fight me or not?" asked Iyong ju. "Iyong ju! You can't fight him, not like this. Please let him kill me" said Yong Soo. "Even though I would let you do that, I've spent a lot of time believing that you're still alive and here you are by my side. I rather let you live then let you die. Believe me, I lost you once and I don't want to relive it again twice" said Iyong ju. "O-Okay......promise me that you'll kick Luciano's ass" said Yong Soo. 

"Oh I will, just watch" said Iyong ju. "Alright, let's-a get this show going" said Luciano. Luciano then pulls out two twin daggers while twirling them before getting into a stance with one of the daggers pointing at Iyong ju. Iyong ju took a breathe in before getting into a stable of his own. "Yong Soo, I didn't expect for you to see this but during the time of 30 years I have gain abilities. I hoped that I'll keep this a secret from you however I think you're ready" said Iyong ju. "Wh.....what....?" asked Yong Soo who was confused. 

"Cut through anything. Don't let anything set you down. Shine blue, Jug-eum-ui Puleun Jeonseon" said Iyong ju. What Yong Soo saw in surprise and shock was thin blue wires that looked sharp like razors being pulled from under Iyong ju's fingers. "They actually have a name along with a phase" said England. "Brother.....this...this...is so unbelievably amazing" said Young Soo. "So those are the things that you'd use to slice Lutz's gun with, am I-a correct? Now I see why you're-a so unique. With those sharp pointy things you-a can do anything you want with them; they're-a even better than my own knives" said Luciano. "Yeah.....that is true but I'm only using these wires to defeat you not torture people with them" said Iyong ju. 

"Heh, let's-a see about that" said Luciano. All was silent till Luciano made a slight movement by gripping the handle of one of his twin daggers with his hand only to get his left shoulder brutality cut opened. Despite being fast when it comes to knife throwing, Luciano failed to see Iyong ju's wires coming right at him. "Those wires.....they're so fast" said Young Soo. "Damn it....damn it. I-a didn't even get the chance to attack him. You may have outmatched me at drawing out weapons, but you-a don't stand a chance against me" said Luciano. Iyong ju prepares himself before Luciano suddenly charges at him only to get tackled to the ground by Italy and getting beaten up. 

"Leave Iyong ju alone you monster!" yelled Italy as he kept punching Luciano over and over. "STOP IT! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! YOU'RE-A GOING TO BREAK SOMETHING!" screamed Luciano. Italy didn't stop punching Luciano till he suddenly realized that Luciano went out cold. When Italy saw this he noticed that Luciano had blood all over his face while seeing that his own hands were covered in Luciano's blood. Italy then starts crying. "What have I-a done...? I...I......what came over me...?" asked Italy as he kept crying. 

Iyong ju walks over to the crying Italy before embracing him into a protective hug. "I should've stopped when Luicano screamed to me about it.......it's all my-a fault. I'd probably punched him so hard that he's-a dead...." said Italy before burying his face onto Iyong ju's chest. "Feliciano.....it's not your fault. You had lunch Luicano in the face so he wouldn't attack me. You should be happy that you did that" said Iyong ju. "B-But....I-a killed him......how can I be happy?" asked Italy while looking at Iyong ju. "Who says that you'd killed him? Take a look at him yourself" said Iyong ju. Italy did what Iyong ju told hi to do and looked at Luciano only notice that Luciano made some movement indicating that he's still alive. 

"Oh my......you're-a right. He's still alive" said Italy with a smile. "Yeah he is. Come on Feliciano let's get out of here" said Yong Soo. "Ve~! Let's go then. Say Iyong ju, where did you-a exactly get those wires from?" asked Italy. "Well...I....I was cursed by Arthur after faking to kill Yong Soo" said Iyong ju. "No you didn't. You got those wires from Haemosu didn't you?" asked Yong Soo. "What? No I didn't. Besides I've always that you believe that all forms of supernatural things all come from Sojonhang but mainly being Seokga" said Iyong ju. 

"That's not true" said Yong Soo. "Oh yes it is" said Iyong ju before walking away. "No it's not. That reminds me, I heard from Vatican City that you were given a special sword. Is it the same sword that the legendary general known as Kim Yu-shin had?" asked Yong Soo. "No Yong Soo, it's just a plain old regular sword. It's actually a heirloom that belonged to.....well...some girl's family" said Iyong ju. "Oooooh does my big bro have a girlfriend?" asked Yong Soo mockingly as Iyong ju suddenly blushed. "S-Shut up! I had one but that was a longtime ago" said Iyong ju before walking away. 

~Later that day~ 

"Luciano has been defeated, we got our friends back, everyone's still here. Go work Team Allied and Axis Powers! Mission accomplished" said America. "Why are you-a still calling us that?" asked Romano. "So did anything happen while you were imprisoned?" asked England. "Well China did got a needle stabbed to his back by Flavio, but it's nothing serious" said Oliver. "Technically, I've noticed zhat Luciano vas hiding somezhing vhich appeared to be glowing vhile ve got trapped in zhat cage" said Roland. "Wait....you saw something glowing?" asked England. 

"Yeah, but ve veren't given much time to study zhe vay how it glowed. It's a mystery" said Roland. "How interesting" said England. "I can't believe zat you trapped me in ice. Vhy vould you do zat?" asked France. "That's because I had to show my 2P what winter is like" said Russia. "But you didn't have to zat you know" said France. "Heh, sorry" said Russia. 

"Ve~! Let's-a celebrate our victory with a party" said Italy. "Ja, zhis party iz going to be hosted by zhe awesome me" said Prussia. "Hold on zhere for just a minute, if jou're going to be hosting zhis party zhen it's going to be jour responsibility to clean up after yourself" said Germany. "Relax Vest, how bad can zhis party be anyvay?" asked Prussia 

~SpongeBob Narrtor Voice: 5:06 a.m~ 

"Zhat vas an awesome party, right guys?" asked Prussia who recovered from being wasted. "It sure was. This place is a disaster, aru" said China. "Thank god that Germany isn't here to see this" said Japan. "This is why Gilbert shouldn't be hosting parties" said Iyong ju. "Hey guys, I've found Ludwig. He's all passed out on a couch out in the hallway with a smile on his face. Plus Feliciano is out there with him" said Yong Soo. "Ve~! You're-a so happy when you start having beer. You-a really need to smile more often" said Italy. 

~Meanwhile~ 

"Luciano, you have failed to kill the 1Ps" said a voice. "I know I-a have, but I promise that I'll-a make up to you" said Luciano as he was kneeling on one knee. "I had enough of your promises. I gave you a task and you allowed your own 1P to beat you up. How pathetic" said the voice. "I know that I-a had messed up big time, but I have something that was worth the trouble. I-a present to you the Glassed Rose" said Luciano while pulling out the Glassed Rose. "My god, it can't be. That's the Glassed Rose! Finally, we've found it at last" said the voice happily. "Eh? What do you-a mean by we?" asked Luciano. 

"Tell it my top leading engineers, doctors, and scientists that's what. Since you and your 2Ps have been outmatched, we've decided to recreate the 2Ps that were dissolved during the events of a war that you'd previously mentioned" said the voice. "Y-You've-a successfully recreated them? How is this possible?" asked Luciano. "Easy, we used the DNA of the other 1P countries and with a little bit of slicing their molecules mostly their double helix, we've created their 2P counterparts. They're named by the way and are in their own respective chamber. We have Magnus Densen, Egor Von Brock, Thurston Väinämöinen, Egil Steilsson, Loke Bondevik, Bernard Oxenstierna, Anastasia Arlovskaya, Raimonds Galante, Tomas Laurinaitis, Katya Chernenko, Julie Héderváry, Franciszek Łukasiewicz, Elise Vogel, Voss Zwingli, Andres....eh....I hate the fact this his name is so long but you get the picture, and finally we have Paul the 2P version of Sealand" said the voice. "Oh my god, this is-a incredible! With all of these recreations, I-a might get back at my counterpart and his stupid allies" said Luciano before laughing maniacally. "Oh and that reminds me, we've created 2P South Korea along with your grandpa. To add on to this, we found away to fuse a 1P and their 2P together in one body which will be the body of the 1P" said the voice. 

"My grandpa!? Why in the world would you-a bring back my- heh, I guess that fusing thing could work against North Korea's wires" said Luciano. "Wires? Hmm, I think I know what you're talking about. Those wires that North Korea have are very thick and long that they're impossible to see till it's too late. Plus those wires are colored blue meaning that they were blessed and they can cut into anything. He wears fingerless gloves just so he won't feel any discomfort when he pulls those wires out" said the voice. "Where did you-a get all of this information from?" asked Luciano. "Oh, I've been watching North Korea after since he first used them. Also from now on I want you to refer me as Sang-je and don't you ever forget it" said Sang-je as he stepped out the shadows revealing himself to Luciano. "Hehehehe......I-a can't wait for sweet ever sounding revenge" said Luciano before his evil laughter filled the entire room.


End file.
